Mrs Mustang
by csagara
Summary: Riza's life as Amestris' First Lady and Roy's wife. Rated M for occasional smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place around a year after the epilogue (the series of photos taken: Roy promoted to General, Ed and Winry get married and have two kids), and is also 4-5 years after the promised day.**

 **I go according to the Japanese fandom, where Riza is five years younger than Roy, so that makes him 34-35, and Riza 29-30. But to be honest, the age probably isn't too significant in this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Please stay outside, Colonel Hawkeye."

Riza blinked at the guards who stood outside the Führer's room, right beside the door. "What is it? The Colonel can stay with me." Roy raised a brow at the guard and said.

"The Führer has specifically told us to only let the General in." A guard replied.

"Understood." Riza raised her right hand to salute, "I shall wait outside then, General Mustang."

He nodded, "Alright. I hope it doesn't take too long." Then he knocked and opened the door when he heard a gleeful _come in_.

"Führer, sir." Roy closed the door and saluted.

"Good afternoon, General Mustang." The older man greeted him merrily as he waved off the salute. "Have a seat, boy. Chess?"

"Yes, sir." Roy nodded, sitting down to set the chessboard. He peered up at the Führer and cautiously spoke. "Is there something you want to tell me, sir, that you can't tell Colonel Hawkeye?"

Grumman moved a rook idly, then said nonchalantly. "Do you remember what I offered you five years ago? Right before you were transferred back to Central as a Colonel."

"Offer?" Roy blinked at him, and his eyes widened a fraction. "Ah. For me to marry your granddaughter when I become the Führer?" He curled his hand to a fist, and he clenched his teeth to stop himself from grinning from excitement. _It can't be, can it?_

"I'm glad that you remember, boy." Grumman chuckled, seeing the younger man's expression. He then heaved a loud sigh as he stretched his neck. "I didn't want to give this position away so soon, but boy is it harsh for an old man like me to be dealing with these duties, they'll break my old bones one day. Well, it's time for me to step down.

"Don't forget about the offer, boy." He winked at Roy with a foxy grin, enticing a gape from him.

Roy dropped the chess piece in his hand, his mind going blank as he stared at the grinning Führer with slowly widening eyes, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. When he finally regained the ability to speak when his voice returned to him as he stuttered, his eyes never ceasing to stare intensely at the old man in bewilderment. "W-wait, s-so does that mean that… I-I-"

Grumman laughed lightly. "Boy, what's wrong? I never knew there would be anything in this world that would make you able to stutter like that. What is it that's so unbelievable? The fact that you're the next Führer of Amestris, or that you can finally wed my granddaughter?" His warm smile curled up to a sly smirk. "Don't think that you can hide it from me, boy."

Roy returned the grin after swallowing the lump in his throat. "Both, I must say." He stood up and looked straight in Grumman's eyes intently, his voice filled with seriousness and sincerity. "Führer, sir, I—"

Before he could finish his sentence and express his gratitude, Grumman waved it off casually and said. "You earned it, boy." His wrinkled eyes twinkled and softened, "You deserve this."

"Sir…"

"Go, Führer-to-be. My darling granddaughter's out there, isn't she?" The grin returned, but his eyes remained soft, "Make her happy."

"Yes, sir." Roy saluted, earnestness firmly embedded in his eyes. He then chuckled, "I feel like you're more on trying to make me her husband rather than the Führer."

Grumman laughed a humorous one.

* * *

Riza swallowed the urge to tap her feet as she waited outside the door. It had been nearly five years since the promised day, and it would be likely that her grandfather summoned her superior officer to give his position to him, Riza deduced. But knowing her grandfather was also an ambitious and vying man… she sighed.

She glanced behind her when she heard a faint laugh from the room, enticing her to knit her brows. The sound of the door opening immediately grabbed her attention as she turned to face her superior officer. "Sir." She saluted.

Roy blinked at his blonde adjutant blankly, though his heart raced the instant he laid eyes on her. Jitters and nervousness stormed his mind from being wholly clueless on how to relay the news.

"C-Colonel." He mentally huffed at himself, and clenched his fists tightly to calm his mind, while Riza raised a brow at him questioningly and in concern. He took a step, and walked gingerly down the hall, eliciting a confused ' _huh?'_ from her as she hurriedly walked just half a step behind him.

"Yes, sir?" She couldn't get any more puzzled, and she flinched slightly when he abruptly turned around, making her bump into his chest. _What did grandpa say to him!?_ She rubbed her nose lightly and peeked up at him. "…General? Are you all right, sir? What's wrong?"

He muttered an apology and took a deep breath, exhaled, then uttered as he looked at her in the eyes intently. "He appointed me to be the next Führer."

Riza stared back at him, and Roy bit back a laugh, thinking of how she resembled him in some ways. Being the sharp and smart soldier she was, the words were quickly processed and digested. A bright smile immediately appeared on her pink lips, her honey hazel eyes twinkled in delight. "General! You- you did it! You did it, sir!"

He chuckled at her unusual exhilarated form, his onyx eyes softening in adoration, and he took her hand and softly spoke. "No. _We_ did it. I wouldn't have reached made it without you, and I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart, Colonel." _Riza._

He placed his arms around her lightly, and when she didn't resist, he pulled her to a hug. She felt joy overflow, and she hugged him back as she wrapped her arms around him, while resting her head on his shoulder.

They pulled away immediately when they heard footsteps approaching their direction, and they laughed lightly, their cheeks tinted light pink from their first skinship since the promised day, where he held her tightly against him when she was on the brink of death.

"Colonel." Riza. He cleared his throat and said. "Will you… will you stay with me, as my… as my… as my adjutant?" _You idiot!_ He hissed at himself inwardly.

Riza smiled warmly at her slightly flustered superior officer, then grinned. "Did you even need to ask? And why is that making you all flustered and nervous, future Führer? You sounded as if you were going to propose or something." She joked.

"Uh…" He let out a strangled noise of embarrassment and waved it off as he mentally sighed. _I_ was _trying to propose, my dear Colonel._ As they walked back to his office room, he regained his confidence and spoke. "Would you like to have dinner with me afterwards, Colonel?"

He half prepared for a deadpan of _'no, sir'_ , but his heart leapt in joy when she replied, "I don't see why not. That would be wonderful, sir."

He grinned, one as wide as a Cheshire cat's. "Brilliant. Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't mind anything." She replied, and peered up at him with knitted brows, "Only after you finish your work, sir."

"… Of course."

* * *

 _A ring!_

Roy suddenly thought as he walked to the restaurant he and Riza were supposed to meet up at. He couldn't help but exhale a deep breath out, the relief slowly calming his mind as he felt utterly glad that he didn't propose to Riza without a ring.

Seeing Riza already there, he fixed his tie briefly once more before quickening his pace and greeted. "Sorry, I made you wait. Looking lovely, by the way." He eyed her outfit, which consisted of a casual, plum knee-length dress, a long white coat, and a pair of heels.

"I just got here." She shook her head at the short apology and smiled. "Thank you, General." _You don't look bad too,_ she wanted to say, but stopped, knowing it was his usual attire to dates with his other _companions_.

 _Stop_ , she scolded herself mentally when she felt the unpleasant feeling of jealousy (as much as she didn't want to admit) hit her heart. _Just enjoy the night._

He returned the smile. "Let's go, you must be starved."

She nodded, and they entered the restaurant and settled down.

"Did the Führer tell you when he is officially stepping down?" Asked Riza when they finished ordering.

"No, not the exact date, but he did say soon. I'm guessing that means in a few weeks then." Roy replied and sipped on his glass of water.

She hummed and joked with a teasing smile. "Aren't you a bit too young for this? What would the others say about this, seeing a thirty-five-year-old man being the next Führer?"

"Thirty-four, mind you." He bit back and raised an eyebrow challengingly in a jokingly manner, "Are you trying to imply that there's someone else that's more suitable for this role, Colonel? Go on, humour me."

"Well, let me see… Perhaps General Olivier Mira Armstrong?" She grinned, seeing a frown on his brows and a scowl splayed across his fairly handsome features. "Though it doesn't look like it, I believe she's in her forties now. And yes, yes… thirty-four. Though turning thirty-five next month."

She laughed lightly when the childish scowl remained on his face, but adverted her attention to the waiter who placed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, then poured it in the two glasses. She nodded thanks and handed a glass to Roy, the courteous smile returning to her lips. "Thirty-four, thirty-five, you'll look the same, I believe. But anyways," She lifted her glass, "Cheers to the new Führer."

The scowl was immediately replaced with a surprised look before it turned to a smile. "Cheers." _To the new First Lady, hopefully._ He thought as he took a sip of the wine, and continued his mental ranting as he stared straight at Riza. _Now, how should I propose? What ring should I buy? What kind of ring would she like? Should I get gold or platinum?_

"Sir…? Is there something on my face?" She asked when he kept staring at her as if he was trying to bore holes into her.

He flinched ever so slightly when she touched his hand (due to him not responding to her), and quickly said. "No, nothing's wrong." He glanced at her pearl earrings, "You wear them every day, don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"Those earrings."

"Oh, yes, I do." She replied, and placed her fingertip on the pearl, softly caressing it.

"Do you not get sick of it, wearing it every day? It's been more than ten years since I gave you those." He asked.

A tiny frown stretched across her brows, her hazel eyes saddening slightly, and she shook her head. "No, I don't. I really like them; they mean a lot to me."

His onyx eyes softened, and he murmured apologetically, then asked. "I see. By the way, are those silver or gold?"

"Silver." She answered, knitted her brows in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

 _Platinum it is then_. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He replied, hiding his thoughts with his usual charming grin.

"If you say so." She gave a light shrug as she took a sip of wine, then a smile reappeared on her lips when the waiter approached them with their food.

He chuckled at her expression, and they dug in.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, sir." Riza said with a grateful smile as they strolled along the streets, and she asked. "Are you sure you don't mind walking me home? I can manage."

Roy beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I don't mind. I want to walk you home, or are you already sick of my presence?" He asked jokingly.

She let out a light chuckle and teased back. "Perhaps. Maybe this is why I always say no to your dinner offers."

"Colonel! Now that's just mean of you." He cried with a mock-exasperated tone and pouted. "And what do you do at home anyway? Do you not want to relax after work?"

"I left Hayate all by himself for god knows how many hours a day, of course I would want to go straight home after work. And mind you, sir, that is the best kind of relaxation I can get after dealing with so much stress at work― a nice hot shower, a cup of tea, a novel, and a dog."

"Well… that certainly does sound comfortable and cosy." Roy mumbled.

She merely sighed, and continued walking, but stopped when she realised they already arrived at their apartment building. Seeing her glance up at him, he shrugged and said. "I'm already here, so I might as well walk you up the stairs to your flat."

She nodded thanks and they walked up the stairs in comfortable silence. She turned to face him when they arrived at her flat and smiled once again at her. "Thank you again for tonight."

"Your welcome, though I would appreciate it if you would stop rejecting me." He replied with a grin.

She chuckled, "I'll try." She then looked back at him, and her honey hazel eyes immediately locked with his onyx ones as if they were a pair of magnet attracting each other. The grin on their faces was immediately replaced by a slightly stunned expression, making them think just how long they didn't look at each other properly.

His eyes flickered between her twinkling eyes and her slightly parted coral lips, that looked _so damn attractive_ , and he could imagine how soft they were.

A blush she resisted for so long finally surfaced on her cheeks, painting them a light shade of rose red when he stepped closer to her, with his eyes narrowing and softening slowly and adoration could be sensed in them. Her eyes turned half-lidded when he reached a hand out and cupped her cheek, and she could feel how calloused they were from years in being in the military, yet it was warm and comforting at the same time.

His eyes still locked with hers, he inched his face closer, slow with uncertainty though his heart pounded rapidly, while he caressed her plump, bottom lip with the rough pad of his thumb. Their lips were getting closer and closer—until they detected footstep sounds near the staircase with their sharp ears, and they practically jumped away from each other, all flustered.

"W-Well, I suppose I should get going. G-goodnight, Colonel." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head, and his eyes wandered to the ground.

She stared up at him as he stammered, and she reached her hands out to cup his cheeks, effectively shutting his mouth and making him look down at her, wide-eyed. "C-Colonel…"

She tiptoed and pressed her lips against the corner of his lips, and smiled when she pulled away, the blush still on her cheeks, then whispered. "Goodnight, General."

She let go of his cheeks, and took the house key out of her purse and unlocked the door. He continued staring at her in a daze as he mumbled. "Y-yeah… Goodnight."

She chuckled lightly at his reaction, and smiled once again before entering her flat, and closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's kind of unrealistic for Roy to be the Führer at the age of 35, but let's just let it slide...**

 **The characters may be a bit OOC, but I still hope you liked the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Opft12, Peachiereads, Colonel Pepper and Nuzha (omg you're here! Missed ya) for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"My, Roy boy, it's been awhile." Madame Christmas looked up from the counter to the door when she heard the sound of it open, just to see her foster son enter with his cheeks tinted pink. She chuckled, "Oh lord, what happened to you, Roy boy?"

An embarrassed scowl stretched across his features, and he sighed as he settled on a bar stool, and rested his head on the counter. Madame Christmas placed a glass in front of him and asked with a teasing tone. "Well, what's bothering you this time? Is it Elizabeth again?"

He took the glass and swigged the liquid down his throat, and he grimaced. "Was there any point in giving me water in a bar?"

"Deal with it. Wouldn't want to cause little Elizabeth any trouble if you get drunk, would you?" She snorted, then sat on the stool on her side of the counter, and rested her elbow on it. A knowing smirk appeared on her lips, and she lit a cigarette, then placed it between her teeth. "So Elizabeth does use lipsticks."

Roy raised a brow at her questioningly, and she tapped the corner of her mouth. He knitted his brows and touched the corner of his lips with knitted brows, and his eyes widened as he stared at his foster mother, flabbergasted.

"I didn't think that the infamous womanizer would be able to make a face like that, how unlikely of you." She puffed the smoke out.

He chuckled a mordant one. "Neither did I, Madame."

She chortled, then asked. "Well, what are you here for, Roy boy?"

"Can a man not visit his foster mother?" He mocked a huff and heaved a sigh when she kept her fixed gaze on him. "I… I'm planning to propose. To Riza."

She hummed, then grinned. "And?"

"I… don't know how to." He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning slightly red. "And I don't know what kind of ring to propose with."

"I don't think Elizabeth would mind any kind of ring, Roy boy." She said, and she patted his shoulder as her grin widened. "My Roy boy has finally grown up."

He frowned slightly, before laughing. "Wish me luck, Madame."

* * *

Rebecca Catalina sighed as she wandered around the city centre, while mindlessly glancing at stores and boutiques, and she muttered under her breath. "Just why do Riza and I always have our days off on different days?"

She continued looking around till she saw a glimpse of a familiar black-haired man in a jewellery store, and a smirk grew on her lips. "Ho ho… General Mustang, eh?" She peered up slightly and grimaced when she saw and recognised the store brand. She huffed, _Must feels good to be rich._

Seeing him stay in the same position and occasionally scratching the back of his head, she stared at him incredulously before sighing to herself again and stepped into the store. She peered at the section he was staring at, before letting out a loud gasp, and startled the man as he turned to look at the source of the sound.

Roy furrowed his brows and heaved a relieved sigh. "You gave me quite a scare, Major Catalina, and hello. What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, General Mustang." She waved a casual salute and squinted her eyes at his attire. "What are _you_ doing here, sir? It's way past lunch break, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I won't tell if you won't, Major." He waved it off nonchalantly and adverted his attention back to the pieces of jewellery in front of him.

Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes with an impatient scowl. "Now I feel bad for Riza. Don't expect that you can skip work anytime you want when you become the Führer, sir."

Roy stayed quiet for a few seconds, before speaking. "So Führer Grumman told you?"

"Yes, sir." She replied idly, then asked. "So are you finally proposing to Riza, sir? Or do you just happen to be very interested in engagement rings?"

He sighed heavily, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide his intention from her, and muttered a reply. "… The former."

She gasped, her tone full of excitement as she exclaimed. "When? When are you planning to propose? Oh! I can help you out a bit if you don't know which ring to pick!"

He let out a light huff. "No thank you, Major. I can manage-" He halted, sucking in the breath as he hesitated, then sighed again when his mind reminded him that he was standing in the same position for an hour (while leaving the shopkeepers helpless and slightly annoyed). "… That'd be very nice of you, Major."

She placed her hands on her hips and grinned proudly. "That's a very wise choice you made, General. Knowing her since she was a teenager, I would know her preferences and tastes. _Hopefully_." She quietly added.

 _And I knew her since she was a child!_ He mentally uttered as he nodded, and moved slightly for Rebecca to see the rings properly.

She chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know, you knew her since she was a child. Riza told me, about this certain _young and_ _kind, Mister Mustang_." She then added when he gaped at her, stunned and dumbfounded. "It's written all over your face, General. Ooh! Wouldn't this one look good on Riza?"

He swallowed the irked groan and turned to look at the ring Rebecca was pointing at. It was a platinum, thin diamond band with a slightly bigger diamond sitting in the centre; sparkling and shining brightly under the lights in the store. _Hmm_. He recalled staring at that ring for more than half an hour.

"I was thinking of that ring too. But I wasn't sure if Ri- the Colonel would've like a thicker band with bigger diamonds, or just a simple solitaire ring." Roy rubbed his chin.

"This one's simple enough! I mean, if you intend to propose to the future First Lady, then the design can't be too simple, so maybe not solitaire. But it's also a no-no to thicker bands with more, bigger diamonds since Riza wouldn't really care about the number of diamonds on her ring or the carats. Plus, she wouldn't like something that's too extravagant." Rebecca explained tirelessly.

"You have potential in being a shop sales, Major." He joked, then said. "Alright. I'll go with this then."

A relieved yet surprised look appeared on the shopkeeper's face, and she quickly thanked Roy and packed the ring. He turned to Rebecca and offered a tiny grin. "Thank you, Major Catalina."

She grinned back as they left the store, "You're welcome, General." She peered down at her watch, then waved. "Well, if you would excuse me, sir, and please go back to the Headquarters now! Oh, and good luck!" Her merry grin widened.

"Thank you…" He chuckled lightly, tire evident in his tone, and waved back.

* * *

Riza couldn't help but glare at the clock for the twelfth time since the lunch break was over, and her General still hadn't returned to the office. _It's been more than an hour already!_ She mentally protested, a frown stretching across her features.

"Umm… Colonel Hawkeye? Would you like me to… to look for the General?" First Lieutenant Kain Fuery piped up timidly when he noticed her glaring daggers and nearly seething at the clock on the wall again.

She glanced at him and exhaled deeply. "No… it's fine. Thank you, Lieutenant. Hopefully, he'll come back soon." _And I hope he's not on another date_ , she thought as her eyes subconsciously narrowed, but they soon widened slightly in surprise when Fuery flinched at her expression, and she smiled apologetically at the younger man.

"Speak of the devil." Major Jean Havoc spoke with a tiny smirk and a cigarette dangling between his teeth when the door swung open, and their black-haired superior officer entered the room, with his expression being a mixture of perplex, joy and worry, and Havoc asked idly. "How was the date, sir?"

 _Date? ...Oh_. Roy thought as he remembered the excuse he quickly threw at his subordinates just before he left to find the perfect ring to propose. "It was marvellous, Havoc." He shrugged the black coat off and hung it on the coat hanger as he replied as calmly as he could manage to, then felt his trousers' pocket for the little box. _Phew, still there_. He mentally heaved a sigh.

He adverted his sight back to his subordinates, and his onyx eyes met Riza's honey hazel ones, that seemingly had a spark of annoyance in them, and he raised his brows and frowned slightly. She broke eye contact and huffed. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your _lunch break_ , General. Now please go back to work, you're an hour late."

"Y-yeah. Sorry." He replied meekly, and turned and sent a questioning look at the rest of his subordinates, in which Havoc and Major Heymans Breda responded with a wide-eyed shrug. He then walked to his desk, and right when he was about to sit down, a loud grumble escaped his stomach, enticing a raised brow from Riza and a concerned expression, which she could never hide.

"Did you not have lunch, sir?" Captain Vato Falman asked.

Roy muttered a curse and slumped on his chair, and waved the Captain's comment off. "No. Don't mind it."

"So what've you been doing on your date, sir?" Havoc wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "C'mon, you couldn't be that urgent, could ya- Oof!"

He finished the sentence with a grunt as Breda elbowed him, his eyes glaring at his friend, telling him to _shut up_.

Roy huffed and opened the drawer where he kept his ignition gloves and drawled. "Tell me, Havoc. How cooked do you want to be?"

* * *

"Did I do something that upset you, Colonel?" Roy asked as soon as the others left for the day.

"No sir, you haven't," Riza said, keeping her eyes on her paperwork, unwilling to lift her head up to look at him. _Now that's very childish of you_ , she mentally thought scornfully to herself. _Aren't you just jealous?_

She scoffed at that thought and finished the paperwork she just worked on. Her attention was then quickly adverted to the General as he spoke and stretched his arms. "Hmm, are you done with that, Colonel? Why don't we have dinner together, like last night?"

She sighed, "General, please finish your-"

"I finished it."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she abruptly turned her head to face him. She uttered a nearly inaudible _"What?"_ as she walked towards his desk, and inspected his work. She then glanced at the clock that read 6:30. She managed a small grin, "Impressive, sir."

He grinned a wide one back at her and stood. "So, what do you say, Colonel? Care to join me for dinner?"

She laughed lightly. "So is it that every time you finish your work on time, I have a meal with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"You'll go broke, sir." She joked.

"It'll be worth it." He crossed his arms and said proudly.

An unnoticeable blush floated on her cheeks, and she widened her eyes slightly again, before responding with a simple, soft smile.

Roy's heart fluttered at the sight of her gentle features and the angelic smile she offered, and he mentally swore at himself. _Get a grip; you're thirty-five for goodness' sake!_

"General? Is something wrong?" Riza asked, curiosity now displayed across her features.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's go." He replied hastily, and reached his hand into the pocket, and gripped the velvet, ring box.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, this chapter's kind of plain and boring, Roy's a bit OOC, and I always write unnecessary things, but I promise it'll get better!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you StarStruckPenguinLover, Kititolovesme, Peachiereads, Sssk611 and Nuzha for your lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Roy sighed a defeated one; his shoulders slouched slightly as he stood in front of Maes Hughes' grave, wearing the neat and straight military uniform while he held his cap with his clean, white gloves.

"In the end, I couldn't muster up the courage to propose to her that night." He muttered. "Makes me wonder how on Earth did _you_ manage to propose to Miss Gracia."

He reached his hand to his pocket, and took the velvet, sophisticatedly designed ring box out, then opened it, and smiled down at the exquisite, precious ring that shimmered under the sunlight and murmured. "Look, isn't it beautiful? I can only hope that she'll accept it." He inhaled a deep breath and declared to the grave. "Today's the big day, and I will definitely propose today. But speaking of which,

"I'm going to be the Führer starting from today, Hughes! After all these years of being in the military, but I have to admit, it was a lot faster than I thought it'd be." Roy continued as he announced it proudly, contentment and merriness evident in his voice. "I just finished preparing the speech two days ago, and I've been rehearsing it all day since then.

"Fingers crossed that I wouldn't fuck up." His brows knitted, and a frown displayed across his lips when a mental image of him embarrassing himself stumbled across his mind.

He then chuckled, "Though I suppose the most nerve-wracking moment would be when I propose. I've been so stressed about the speech and being the Führer, now I'm completely clueless on how I should propose… She wouldn't reject me in front of thousands and millions of people, would she?"

 _What makes you think that she'd reject you, Roy?_ He swore he heard a faint yet cheerful voice.

"You never know, Hughes." He closed the ring box and placed it back in his pocket.

He heard a light laughter ring peacefully in his ears before a familiar voice called out to him. "General Mustang!"

He turned to see his beloved adjutant speed walking towards him, her now shoulder length blonde hair (that she left to grow since they came back from Ishval) swaying freely, and he greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Colonel Hawkeye. I've been away for less than half an hour and you've already found me, as expected of you, my dear adjutant."

Riza huffed but nonetheless felt relieved that she finally found him after nearly thirty minutes of frantic searching. She parted her lips, ready to scold, but halted when her eyes noted the grave behind him, and her eyes softened as she spoke. "The ceremony is beginning in less than an hour, sir. We should go back."

"Right." He said but raised a brow questioningly when she didn't budge. "What is it?"

"Your hair, sir." She knitted her brows with a sigh. "You have a few strands down."

"Ah, this." He reached a hand up and touched the few strands of bangs, and he grinned a playful one. "Does it not look cool like this? And I always leave a few strands, don't I?"

She took a hair wax from her pocket and heaved another sigh. "I kind of predicted that you wouldn't fix your hair properly so I brought this with me. Plus, would it hurt to look more formal on your inauguration ceremony?"

He pouted. "So you're saying that I look informal and sloppy with these few strands down?"

"I never said a word like that. Here you go, sir." She handed him the hair wax, and crossed her brows as she asked when he didn't take it, but leaned down to her level. "What is it, General?"

The toothy grin returned as he replied. "I don't have a mirror, so I might mess it up. Do it for me."

"Why would you need a mirror for just a few strands…" She muttered under her breath, and twisted the cap open, dipping her fingers in the wax slightly, then carefully pushed his bangs up and fixed his hair. "There you go."

He didn't budge, and he stared into her eyes, just like the night where he nearly kissed her. She stared back at him, eyes fixated and she was completely frozen while a blush threatened to paint her cheeks.

He chuckled inwardly when he noticed her embarrassed expression. His eyes flickered down to her parted lips that nearly made him give in to the urge to press his lips against her soft ones, but he pulled away and smiled again. "Thank you, Colonel."

"Ah… No problem, sir." She replied with a timid tone and looked down at the ground before closing the lid and placing the hair wax back in her pocket.

He let out an amused chortle and said. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and turned around stiffly, and walked towards the car she parked earlier.

The grin stayed on Roy's lips, and he took a deep breath before turning his head slightly at the grave, and his smile widened. _This is the woman I'm about to propose to, Hughes._

* * *

Riza chewed on her lower lip lightly in nervousness as she stared at the man she knew, admired and secretly smitten with for nearly a decade as present his speech loudly and clearly without a single hint of hesitation, and his voice was full of authority yet with sincerity and fidelity.

She peered at the crowd cautiously, and relief filled her heart as if a dead weight was released in her chest when she noticed them staring intently at the young Führer as they listened carefully at his words. Some were smiling slightly, and some wore a serious expression, but she was glad that not a single protest was heard.

Cold sweat suddenly formed and surfaced on her skin when a mental image of aggressive protest and assassination flashed across her mind, and she shut her eyes closed with a frown in an attempt to calm herself. _Wouldn't let that happen_ , she thought as her hands crawled to the back of her belt, where her pistol, her comfort, hung with a sense of serenity. _Not on my watch._

Her honey hazel eyes fluttered open once her erratic heartbeat started to slow down, and she was immediately met with his dark ones. His onyx eyes twinkled under the sunlight and they softened, while a smile began to spread on his lips.

"…I would like to thank my team, my dearest subordinates. For supporting me throughout these years in the military, for your hard work, keenness, dedication and perseverance, and for placing your trust on me and not giving up on me." Roy turned slightly to face them, and his grin widened upon seeing their proud expression, and he raised his right hand to a crisp salute.

"For that, I thank you, wholeheartedly, and I hereby promote you." He placed his hand back down and cleared his throat. "To Lieutenant-Colonel Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. Major Vato Falman. Captain Kain Fuery. Last but not least, Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye—"

Happiness and bewilderment took over the team's expression, and Riza heard a cheer from Havoc and Breda, enticing a light chuckle from her, though her mind was still glued to the thought of her being a Brigadier General.

"—Though there is another position I would like to offer to you, Brigadier General Hawkeye. Would you please come forward?" His eyes were fixated on hers.

Feeling utterly confused, she stepped forward and walked towards the man while her heart raced when she felt thousands and millions of pairs of curious eyes on her.

"You've been with me for the longest, and have been there at my best and worst times as my most trustworthy subordinate and friend. Riza Hawkeye," He spoke, his attention solely on her as if there was no one else, and he moved a step closer to her and asked earnestly, his voice powerful yet with a hint of gentleness and adoration. "Will you stay with me, not just to watch my back—"

She swallowed the saliva that formed in her mouth, and her heart pounded against her chest violently.

"—But to stand by my side, as my wife?"

"Yes, si—" Without hesitation (from not fully processing his words and wanting to reply and assure him as soon as possible), she raised her right hand and saluted, but halted before she could finish her sentence, the words freezing in her throat as her mind slowly, carefully digested his words.

"Was that a proposal?" "Did he just…?" "Oh my isn't that just sweet!" Riza could (barely) register murmurs and whispers in the crowd.

"Sir!" She cried, as quiet as she could, though her cheeks were painted in scarlet as they heated up against her will, all flustered.

Roy chuckled at the sheepish young woman who stood in front, and his eyes softened in adoration, and he leaned down on one knee as he took the dark maroon, velvet ring box out and opened it. "I love you, Riza Hawkeye. Will you marry me?"

She merely gaped slightly at the ring, the elegant and delicate ring, where the diamond shone and shimmered. She bit her as the crowd grew silent, all anticipating a response from her. She spoke softly, quietly so that only Roy could hear her. "If I marry you, I won't be in the military anymore, right? Then if that happens, who would… who would…"

Her brows were knitted, and he noticed her glassy eyes as she suppressed the tears down, and she continued, her voice hoarse and slightly louder. "Who would protect you? If I quit the military, I wouldn't be able to watch your back and be with you constantly, would I?"

"Riza…" He frowned ever so slightly, saddened at her nearly spilling tears, and he said with a soft tone. "I really do love you, Riza. I want to love you, without needing to hide my feelings. I won't force you, but I hope you know that it would be the best kind of happiness for me if you can support me as my wife. Plus, do you not trust Havoc and our team?"

"I'd never doubt your sincerity, sir, and I do trust our team, but…" She clenched her fists, fighting the tears down, and she turned her head and whispered. "…Did you have to ask me in front of the crowd?"

His eyes widened at the sight of her cheeks grow redder, and his heart thrummed as joy overfilled him, and he replied with a boyish grin. "You wouldn't be cruel enough to reject me in front of everyone, would you?"

She sent him an embarrassed glare and uttered loud enough for the people to hear in the pin-drop silence. "…Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Roy Mustang."

The whole crowd roared in excitement, and cheers and teasing whistles could be heard. He slipped the ring through her ring finger and stood and held her in his arms.

"Finally… You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment to happen, Riza." He embraced her tightly with his arms looped around her waist, and his heart fluttered when she wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

He leaned away slightly just to tilt her chin up gently with his gloved fingers, and gently wiped the single tear that finally rolled down her cheek, before leaning down to press his lips against hers.

The kiss felt natural as if they were bound to be together, Riza thought whilst feeling his lips on hers, and she closed her eyes as she responded to it.

They soon pulled away, ending the brief kiss unwillingly (though Riza would never want to admit it, and she already missed the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips on hers), and he smiled down warmly at her.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice slightly shaky, and he embraced her one last time before pulling away and finishing his speech.

She glanced at the team, and the blush on her cheeks darkened again when she saw wide, smug grins on their faces and Rebecca sending her a teasing wink. She let out an embarrassed huff as she scowled, and looked back at the crowds.

Her eyes then softened when she caressed the well-crafted ring on her left ring finger, and her thumb lightly brushed across the intricate, dainty gemstone. A barely noticeable, bashful smile appeared on her lips when her eyes were attracted back to him, and she pushed down the urge to walk up to him and wrap her arms back around him.

 _Riza Mustang_. She recited softly in her mind, and her smile widened ever so slightly. _Hmm. Not bad_.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it too cliché? Too cheesy? Ahh, I don't know anymore. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**

 **I think I'll be posting a new chapter every two weeks on Fridays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Sssk611, Kititolovesme, StarStruckPenguinLover, sincity, Nuzha, Peachiereads and Rizaxchan for reviewing! As always, it made my day. Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Riza stared at the mirror, blinked at the reflection of her shown on the glass, before twirling once more in her beautiful, floor-length gown, which was light blue in colour and strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

A tiny grimace appeared when she faced her back toward the mirror and turned her head to see the burnt marks and the tattoo clearly visible on her back where the dress couldn't cover.

She huffed and walked towards her bed, and picked the silky, light blue shawl up, and raised a brow at it as she thought, _Good thing I have you with me._ She then wrapped the thin shawl around her shoulders and looked back at the mirror.

Frowning slightly when the bold, red tattoo could still be seen (though faintly), she sighed and tiredly sat down on the soft mattress of her bed. _Better than nothing._

A sudden knock on her door startled her slightly, and she unwillingly lifted her bottom off the bed and went to the door. She looked through the peephole, and a relieved sigh came out of her when she saw her dearest friend outside.

"Rebecca." She spoke as she opened the door. "I thought you're at the ball."

"Your dear fiancé told me to give you something." The black haired woman stepped into the flat and said as she leaned down to pat the Shiba Inu's head. She then turned to her friend to look at her properly and smiled brightly. "Ooh! You look really nice in that dress, did your grandpa give it to—Riza for god's sake, the ball is going to begin in less than an hour, and you haven't done your hair and makeup yet!?"

"… I took my time trying the dress on." Riza replied with a nervous smile. "You look _fabulous_ in that dress, by the way." She commented as she pointed at Rebecca's boysenberry gown.

Rebecca huffed with her hands on her hips, then sighed and ushered her to sit down next to the mirror. "I'll do your hair for you. You can do your makeup on your own, right?"

"Umm…"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I can do simple and basic makeup, in my defence." Riza crossed her arms.

Rebecca replied with a snort. "By simple makeup, do you mean just applying some lipstick?"

"Lipstick would be enough, wouldn't it?" Riza argued back as she took a few from her drawer. "Which colour should I use? And before you ask, no, I don't have a makeup counter."

"Not surprised anymore. You know you'll need one when you officially become the First Lady, right? You can't expect the First Lady to not know how to dress properly and present herself appropriately." Rebecca said as she braided the golden threads.

"Geez, Rebecca, I get it. I'm the first ever First Lady who has a terrible fashion sense, and doesn't know how to put on a face full of makeup." Riza grumbled.

"Use the raspberry pink one." Rebecca ignored her comment and gestured at the lipstick, and continued doing her hair. "I'm not saying that you have a terrible fashion sense, it's just that it can be _better_. Now that your fiancé's the Führer, I doubt that I'll still be the Führer's adjutant. Ah! I should be your stylist when you're the First Lady, what do you say?"

Riza chuckled as she applied the lipstick across her lips. "Sure, you can even be my secretary."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. How much will I be paid then, Ma'am?" Rebecca laughed lightly. Riza scowled, but it was immediately replaced by a surprised smile when her best friend placed her on her shoulders and grinned. "All done, soon-to-be Mrs Mustang."

Her hair was styled to a waterfall braid, and she reached a hand up to touch the wavy ends of her hair. "Did you curl it? How?"

"I didn't curl it, it's probably a bit wavy because it's messy. Did you comb your hair properly?" Rebecca leaned down to her level to look at the mirror properly. "Your hair's at this awkward length right now, so I thought this would be the most suitable hairstyle for the ball."

Ignoring the casually hurled insults, Riza smiled at Rebecca. "Thank you, Rebecca."

Rebecca's grin widened. "No problem, Ri- Ah! I nearly forgot!" She called out abruptly and rushed to the sofa where she placed her bag and took two boxes out. "The Führer told me to give you these. Take those off." She pointed at Riza's pearl earrings.

"What is it?" Riza asked with a confused look and unwillingly took her earring off, and nearly dropped them when Rebecca opened one of the boxes and showed her the content inside.

"How lucky." Rebecca pouted as she picked up an earring of a baby blue sapphire stud with a pearl pendant. She turned her head to face Riza, just to see a light frown settled on her brows, and she said. "C'mon, Riza. It's not that extravagant, and it's just for tonight. Consider them a gift from your dear fiancé."

"It's not like that, Rebecca. The earrings are fine; they're really beautiful. It's just that…" Riza took the pair of earrings and gently rubbed the stems with an alcohol wipe she took from the drawer before putting them on. "I think he's… well, he'll be spending too much on me."

"Of course you'd be worrying about this. Relax, Riza, let him. It took him more than a decade to get together with you." Rebecca ushered, and opened the other box, then commented. "So, is it you or him that likes pearls?"

"…Me, I guess, since the first pair of earrings I've ever owned were those pearl earrings, and it was a gift from him." Riza replied with a tiny smile and turned her back towards Rebecca.

"Hmm… I see. How sweet." Rebecca hummed and took a pearl necklace from the box, and placed it over the blonde's neck and clasped it for her. "There you go. Looks nice, doesn't it?"

"I guess…" Riza spoke softly and touched a pearl with her fingers, then turned to face Rebecca. "We should go now."

"Yep." Rebecca nodded, and the two quickly packed up and left.

* * *

Roy froze the instant he saw a smile grace on his fiancé's lips when she noticed him and speed-walked towards his direction with elegant yet lofty steps. His eyes widened, feeling blissful and breath-taken on seeing her wear the accessories he gave.

"Stunning would be an understatement on how you look, Riza." He eyed her gown, resisting the urge to ogle at how the dress compliments her curves, and said with a bashful smile, then caressed the sapphire earring stud and rested the snow-white pearl on his palm. "I'm glad you wore them."

Riza shivered ever so slightly when his gloved fingers brushed across the shell of her ear, and a light blush surfaced on her cheeks. She took the hand in hers, grasping it gently and chuckled lightly. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, sir."

"Sir?" He raised a brow at her and heaved a sigh. "Riza—"

"Führer Mustang!" Someone called out, and the two turned to the source of the sound. A middle-aged man in around his late fifties (A Brigadier General, Riza noted) approached them with a much younger woman.

"Brigadier General… Reyes." Roy greeted while placing a hand on Riza's waist to pull her closer to him. He couldn't help but stare down at the woman right next to him when a faint yet intoxicating, sensual scent of vanilla and sandalwood, with a hint of cinnamon, flowed into his nose. Riza merely knitted her brows in confusion at him when she noticed his stare.

He quickly averted his attention back to the Brigadier General and displayed his usual charming grin as he motioned towards the young woman next to him. "I assume this is your daughter?"

"Oh yes! My daughter, Lillian." Reyes patted his daughter's back lightly.

"Roy Mustang. Pleased to meet you, Miss Reyes." He gave her a polite nod and smile, while she bashfully nodded and greeted back, then he gestured towards Riza as he tightened his hold on her waist. "My fiancé, Riza… Hawkeye."

"How do you do." Riza offered Lillian a smile.

Lillian gaped at her and returned a stiff nod. " _You_ are… Colonel Hawkeye?"

" _Former_ Colonel, but yes." Riza raised a brow at her questioning tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing, sorry." Lillian mumbled awkwardly, "Pleased to meet you… Miss Hawkeye."

After having another word or two, the Reyes' left, and Riza asked as she watched them walk away. "Do you remember every General's name? I don't recall meeting him before."

Roy took two glasses of champagne from a waiter who passed by and handed her one before replying. "I don't remember everyone's names yet, but I know him because he either glares at me out of nowhere for being promoted to a higher position than him or keeps telling me to marry his daughter. And he's not the only one."

She hummed a response and took a sip of her champagne.

"By the way, did you put on perfume?" He leaned down so his nose was mere millimetres away from her neck, and inhaled. "Hmm… smells like vanilla and sandalwood."

She stifled a giggle and suppressed the shiver when she felt his warm breath tickle her nape as he spoke, and she replied. "A bit. Rebecca told me to."

He chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arm around her waist while continue sniffing her neck. "Smells nice. I didn't know that you owned perfume, did she lend it to you?"

She shook her head, "It was a gift from her, but I didn't wear it because I thought the scent was a bit too strong—Sir!" The blush reappeared on her cheeks and her form stiffened when she felt him press his soft pair of lips on her nape, and she placed her hand over his, trying to pry it off her, but her effort was futile. "Sir, please…"

"Please what, my dear?" He smirked teasingly and pressed another kiss.

"Sir, not in here. People can see us." She managed.

He let out another chuckle and loosened his hold on her. "Sorry, you're just too cute." He placed a kiss on her forehead, then said. "By the way, Riza, would you—"

"Führer Mustang!"

Roy groaned and whispered. "The sixth General of the night. Four came to me before you arrived, and it's only been half an hour since the ball started."

Riza chuckled, and patted his back.

* * *

"This is more tiring than I thought it would be." Roy huffed as they stood at the balcony, and stared up at the colourful fireworks displayed in the night sky.

"Is that so?" Riza asked, "I thought you're already used to this."

Roy turned his head to face Riza, and pouted as he placed his arm back around her waist, "Do you not feel tired?"

"Surprisingly, no." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to give her forehead a kiss, then spoke. "Imagine people who hate, and are always envious of you, suddenly started to treating you nicely."

She let out a light laugh. "Basically me and your fans; the ladies you woo, intentionally or not. They would glare at me so hard as if they were trying to bore holes at the back of my head."

"Really? I never noticed, and you never said a thing." He chuckled.

"That's because they'd never do that in front of you, and it didn't really affect me anyway." She shrugged.

He hummed and asked. "Then did it affect you in any ways when I went on dates?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, before replying as nonchalant as she could. "Who knows?" She let out a gasp when he squeezed her side, "Sir!"

"Are you saying that it didn't affect you seeing me go out on dates with other women?" He placed feather-light kisses on her ear, cheek, then back at her neck. He ignored her embarrassed protest and held her tighter as he murmured huskily, fanning his warm breath on her porcelain skin. "Do you have any idea how crazy it drives me when I see you with other men?"

"I…" She grasped the hand on her waist, unconsciously showing off her gleaming neck as his dark hair tickled her. "It doesn't really matter now, does it? You proposed to me, and I accepted it."

He let out another low hum against her neck, then pulled away just to turn her slightly to face him, and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Would you have rejected me if I didn't propose in front of everyone?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed, with her hands on his shoulders, then adverted them away from his onyx eyes, and muttered quietly. "I don't know… Do I deserve this, to be able to be with the person I love and have a family with him?"

"Riza."

"You've done… terrible things too, but you've put an effort into atoning your sins, and restored Ishval, allowing the Ishvalans to return to their homeland. I… What have _I_ done, except for just standing next to you and being utterly useless?" She continued, her eyes darkening with a sense of sadness, and her grip on his shoulder tightened as her voice trembled ever so slightly.

"Riza!" Roy lightly tapped her cheek and sighed a relieved one when her eyes widened and stared back at him. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and pulled her in closer so her head rested on his shoulder.

Stroking her golden locks while embracing her, he spoke softly in her ear. "Why would you think that you're useless? You've been anything but useless, Riza. If it weren't for your assistance, the Ishvalans wouldn't be in the rebuilt Ishval; and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

She stayed quiet but nodded, and Roy pulled away to smile warmly at her. "It's not like you to feel insecure."

Riza responded with a sheepish smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her nose, then moved down to her lips, but was stopped as she placed a finger on his lips. He looked up at her with a pout, and she bashfully spoke. "People can see us, and I have lipstick on."

"Let them see, then. Tell the whole world that you're mine, and that I'm yours." He whispered, and held her hand in his, then pressed his lips against hers for a light kiss.

"Sir…" She murmured against his lips while her cheeks started to heat up.

He peered at the door behind him. Closing the door roughly, he let out a low, husky growl before moulding his lips back against hers. "Call me Roy."

Her honey hazel eyes widened in surprise, but she soon closed them and kissed him back, while wrapping her arms around him. He gently cradled her head in his hand, and the hand on her waist tightened as he pressed her body flush against his.

He slipped his tongue out to give her lower lip a lick, and she opened her mouth, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced fiercely for dominance, entangling each other's. He deepened the kiss, and her hand travelled upwards, slipping her fingers in his soft hair.

Pulling away unwillingly, they panted with flushed cheeks as they rested their foreheads against each other's, and her shawl fell from her shoulders to her elbows. "Riza…" He sighed against her lips and claimed her lips again. The hand on her waist crawled to her arse, and he squeezed it lightly, making her gasp.

He leaned away just to kiss her jaw and neck while she bit her lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the blissful feeling of his lips pressed against the flesh, and his tongue trailing and swirling on certain spots; her sweet spots.

Her eyes opened abruptly when she felt him suck on the flesh, and she placed her hands on his broad chest in an attempt to push him away as she mewled weakly. "Sir… Not there, people will notice it— Ah!"

She let out a cry as he bit down on her shoulder, and he immediately caressed the teeth mark with his tongue. "Say again, my dear?"

She peered down at him with an embarrassed glare and uttered. "R-Roy…"

He chuckled and continued kissing and licking her shoulder. "They won't notice it if you can hide it with your shawl, right?"

"Roy!"

He laughed lightly, and let go of her shoulder. She huffed as she fixed her shawl, but couldn't help but smile when he grinned cheekily at her. She placed a hand on his cheek, and brushed her thumb across his lips as she murmured. "You have lipstick on your lips."

"It's not that obvious, is it?" He asked, his arms encircling her slim waist, then rested his forehead on her shoulder and inhaled. "You ought to wear this perfume more often."

"I didn't know that you had a liking for vanilla, sir… Roy." She said in a soft and mildly surprised tone as she gently patted his head, careful to not mess his hair up.

"I didn't, but now I think I do, after having to smell you in this perfume." His lips curve up to a smirk as he purred in her ear. "Makes me want to kiss you over and over again."

She mentally cursed at her jelly legs that threatened to collapse at his sweet and alluring murmurs in her sensitive ear, but she managed to pull away from him, and she crossed her arms, the blush still on her cheeks. "So are you saying that you wouldn't want to kiss me if I didn't wear this perfume?"

His eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically as he explained desperately. "No, of course that's not what I meant, love. I—"

He was interrupted by her laughter, soft yet sweet and hearty, and he pouted. "Did you have to tease me?"

She waved it off casually and pulled him as she held his hands. "Come on, let's go back. I haven't gotten a chance to dance with you yet."

"Since when did you like dancing?" He asked as he followed her back in, delighted and surprised.

"I don't, but I just want to dance with you, it's not like we get to attend grand balls like this every now and then." She replied.

He blinked at his fiancé, before grinning a wide and broad one as he took her in his arms and placed an endearing kiss on her forehead. "Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask you to dance?"

A merry smile hung on her pink lips, and her twinkling eyes were saying, _well, what are you waiting for?_

His heart fluttered, and he pulled her close to him again. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Her smile widened and brightened, and she whispered. "It'd be my pleasure to."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you StarStruckPenguinLover, Peachiereads, Nuzha, Opft12 and StalkingPeople for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"So… are you excited for the wedding, Miss First Lady?" Rebecca wiggled her brows and shot her best friend a teasing look as she asked, then took another bite of her whiskey chocolate cake that had salted caramel buttercream deliciously drizzled over the top. "Or should I say _Mrs._?"

Riza ignored her facial expression and replied before nonchalantly sipping on her coffee, "Yes, of course I am."

"You don't sound excited though." Rebecca deadpanned and hummed to herself as her brows locked to a frown. "You are aware that your wedding is literally next week, right? Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Riza simply sighed, and grabbed the fork on her plate and munched on her dark chocolate, raspberry cake slice. "Yes, yes, I get it. _I'm the luckiest woman alive_ , you told me that twenty times today."

The dark-haired woman huffed. "Good, as long as you know, Riza." She then sipped on her orange juice, before asking. "By the way, what does the First Lady do? I mean, the title sounds cool and all, and you are the Führer's wife, but what does your job include?"

"Social projects, hosting events and dinners, and to follow him up," Riza replied and took another bite of her cake. "I thought you wanted to be my secretary? You should know this then, Rebecca."

"I said I'd be your stylist—"

"Now that I think about it, I really do need an assistant, and perhaps a stylist. Rebecca—"

"How much do I get paid?" Rebecca stared at her intently with the silver, little fork dangling between her teeth. "If I get a better pay than a Major would, then I'm on board!"

The blonde woman stared at her friend blankly and huffed. "You know, Rebecca, I'm starting to question our friendship."

"Aww, I was just kidding! Honestly, as long as the pay's not a lot lower than what I earn now, I'm fine with it." Rebecca said casually as she continued gobbling her cake, "Do you not have one though?"

Riza heaved a sigh and shook her head. "No, not yet. Not enough, to say the least. I think everything will be settled after the wedding. That's when I'm _officially_ the First Lady."

Rebecca hummed with a nod, then asked. "By the way, who planned the wedding? It's been only three and a half months since Führer Mustang proposed, and you've already planned everything? The wedding, the honeymoon…"

"Führer Mustang and grandpa planned it," Riza replied and sighed with her eyes closed. "If only he could put the same amount of effort on his paperwork."

Rebecca chuckled, then asked curiously. "You still call him by his title?"

"Ah… Habits die hard." She gave a sheepish grin. "He would give me this pout or scowl every time I call him _sir_."

"Hmph, lucky you. I can't believe that you're getting married before me." Rebecca crossed her arms with a playful glare, then raised her glass to her lips and finished her juice. "Well, where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Xing." Riza replied, "His mother's hometown."

"Oh, so he's half Xingese? He doesn't look full Amestrian, but I wasn't sure if he was part Xingese."

She nodded. "He's half. By the way," She added, "Have I told you that I adopted another dog?"

Rebecca raised a brow at her and shook her head. "Really? When?"

"Just two days ago. A white Shiba Inu, four years old. She's a year younger than Hayate." Riza said with a proud tone.

"Hmm… Well, what did you name her?" Rebecca asked as she tilted her head slightly and rested her cheek on her palm with her elbow placed on the table.

"I didn't name her yet."

"Thank God you didn't." She muttered with a snort. "Why don't you ask your darling to name her? No offence, but you have a terrible naming sense, did he tell you that?"

"I take offence to that, Rebecca."

* * *

Riza's blood froze when she heard the sound of the door creaking open, and slowly closing. She then heard her two beloved dogs bark, making her heart pick up its pace, though she soon raised her brows in confusion when she recognised the barks to be cheerful and excited.

She twisted the tap off, and took her fluffy towel to briefly squeeze the water out of her wet, golden hair, then wrapped it around her curvy torso and stepped out of the shower stand.

Sliding the drawer open, she took the only gun she hid in the bathroom, wrapped her hand around the doorknob cautiously, took a deep breath, and opened the door and pointed the gun at the intruder, though she was immediately taken aback.

"Führer!" She was on the verge of shrieking as she stared at her raven-haired husband to be laughing and playing with her two dogs.

"Riza, you got another dog?" Roy said merrily as he petted the white Shiba Inu's head, and she responded excitedly with a lick. "And Riza, I thought I told you to call me Roy—" When he finally decided to look up at her, the jolly grin was immediately replaced with a gawk, with his jaw hanging, while she merely blinked back at him.

"Ah—I, uh…" He stammered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, though his eyes were glued to her alluring body that was only covered by a thin layer of a towel that failed to hide her cleavage and creamy legs.

"My eyes are up here, sir." She cleared her throat with a quirked-up brow.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and her honey hazel eyes widened a fraction for a second when she detected desire in his dark, onyx orbs. "It doesn't really matter, does it? We're getting married in a week." He drawled, and she sensed the yearning he was desperately trying to suppress.

"Well, yes, but…" It was her turn to stutter as he affixed her with the stare, and he advanced towards her, his eyes watching water droplets drip down from her wheat-blonde hair to her porcelain skin, and her rosy cheeks from the warm shower she just had and the situation he placed her upon.

"Hmm?" He stood right in front of her, their chests practically touching each other's, and she could feel the deep rumbling in his chest as she placed her hands on them when he teased her with a hum, telling her to _go on_.

She sent him a weak, bashful glare, enticing a chuckle from him, and he gazed at her lovingly with softened eyes. He cradled her head gently and spoke softly before leaning down to kiss her lips. "Riza…"

The kiss was warm, gentle and sweet, and Riza returned the kiss as her eyes fluttered shut. She gasped lightly when he nipped lightly on her plump lower lip, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth to massage hers.

As he deepened the kiss, she grasped onto his coat that he had yet had the chance to take off, and the fabric bundled in her hands while she kissed him back with equal ardour. He pinned her against the wall behind her as he placed his hands on her hips firmly. With his knee wedged between her legs, applying the slightest of pressure, it sent jolts of tingles in her stomach, enticing her to moan into his mouth.

He abruptly pulled away, and stared at her, wide-eyed, then sheepishly said. "I… I'm sorry, got a bit carried away. I—"

"Why'd you stop?" She interrupted him with a soft murmur, desire lacing every word as the blush on her cheeks darkened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed light kisses and bites on his jaw whilst ignoring the towel around her that threatened to drop to the floor.

A husky exhale left his lips, and he let out a guttural growl before gently pushing her away to shrug his coat and beige scarf off and swiftly took his white gloves off, and threw them hastily on the sofa chair.

He placed his arms around her waist and hips and lifted her up. She let out a gasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and she closed her eyes when he claimed her lips again. Placing her down on her bed once they entered her bedroom, he kicked the door shut before hovering over her as he kissed her deeply again, and his cold fingertips travelled up from her legs to her thigh, making the woman under him shiver.

"Roy…" Riza whimpered as she squirmed in his arms when he released her lips just to kiss her neck and gently suck on the flesh, while his warm palms held and squeezed her thighs.

He pulled away after leaving a dark red kiss mark and smiled down at her. "Finally willing to call me by my name, my dear?" He chuckled when she huffed an embarrassed one and looked away from him.

"You know, Riza," He murmured huskily as he trailed kisses from the shell of her ear down to her neck and chest, and he gently pried the towel off her. "Ever since the inauguration ball, we were so busy that we couldn't make enough time for each other. _Three months_ , Riza."

He moved back up to press his lips against hers, and he spoke softly in a loving and tone, where she could detect the longing in his deep voice. "I missed you."

"I missed you too…" She responded shyly.

He smiled affectionately at his fiancé, before pecking her lips one more time, and leaned away to glance at her naked form. Roy Mustang was no stranger to women's body, but she was the only one who managed to leave him breathless.

He leaned back down to press his lips against her breasts as he slid a hand up from her thigh to cup her breast while his other hand caressed her thigh.

"Roy…"

He used nearly all his willpower to advert his attention away from her body to look back up at her, "Hmm?"

"I-Isn't it a bit unfair?" She said bashfully, nearly timorously (and she mentally cursed herself for that). "I'm all naked, and you still have clothes on…"

He blinked at her, then a grin broke out of his face. "Well, apologies, my dear." He unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt and threw it aside after taking it off. "Better?" He wiggled his brows teasingly.

She scowled, her cheeks growing redder. A man then escaped her lips when he dipped his tongue on her sensitive, erected bud. His wet tongue swirled around her pink nipple, then suckled on it while his hand fondled the other one.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart pounded against her chest in anticipation as she let out tiny moans. Her breath hitched when she felt his now warm fingers crawl to her inner thighs, and lightly stroked her womanhood that already grew soft and wet.

"Someone's ready." He teased as he moved to her other breast, and his mouth settled on the nipple.

Her bedroom was soon filled with her sweet moans, the watery sounds of his nimble fingers playing with her slick entrance and his mouth on her swollen, dark pink nub. He thrust two fingers in and out of her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a hand in his hair, heaving heavy breaths.

Her moans slowly died down to pants, and he chuckled when he released the nipple. "Not satisfied with just two fingers?"

She tightened her hold around his neck. "N-no, I—Ah!"

She let out a pleasured cry when he inserted another digit inside her and placed his thumb on her clit. "Roy…" She whimpered his name as he continued thrusting his fingers while rubbing her clit roughly, and he tweaked her nipple between his teeth gently.

"Roy, please…" She begged, her finger tugging on his soft hair as a wave of pleasure crashed her.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he reached up to kiss her collarbone and jaw. "Please what?"

She mentally uttered a curse and she bit her lip. Was he going to force her to say it?

"Well?" He murmured against her neck, then moved further upwards to look at her properly with a smirk. "Do you want me, darling—"

A loud grumble interrupted him, and Riza blinked at him. "Was that… was that your stomach?"

His eye twitched, and she bit her lip harder to stop herself from laughing out loud but failed as chortles, then laughter escaped her lips. He felt her squeeze his fingers tightly as she laughed non-stop, and his face started to burn as he pulled his fingers out of her. "R-Riza! Would you stop laughing!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Roy." She took a deep breath to suppress the laughter, and her shoulders shook slightly as she stifled her giggles. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she peeked an eye open to look at him. "Well, someone's hungry."

He scowled at her, enticing another hearty laugh from her.

"I haven't laughed like this for a long time." She said as she sat up, placing her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. "I would've never thought in a million years that our first intimidating moment would end like this."

The scowl on his lips deepened, but he was mentally surprised that she would laugh this hard.

"It's nearly half past eight. I was going to make dinner right after shower anyways, so why don't you stay? Or was that your intention all along?" She kissed his cheek and he reached a hand up to push a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Ack. I just remembered that it was still wet."

"I came to see my fiancé." He replied nonchalantly as he licked his fingers, making her throw a pillow at him out of embarrassment. "Do you happen to have men's clothes?"

"How'd you know?" Riza raised a brow at him in surprise as she picked her towel up and wrapped it around her torso, and walked to the closet. She took a pair of loose men's lounge pants and a T-shirt and threw it on the bed.

He chuckled. "Someone told me that some ladies prefer wearing men's clothes."

"That person is very right then." She replied while taking a pair of cotton panties from the drawer, and turned to him with knitted brows and tinted pink cheeks. "Do you mind waiting for me in the living room?"

He slipped the T-shirt on, then said while unbuckling his belt and taking it off. "I just saw you naked, dear, and you're shy of changing in front of me?" When she crossed her arms at him, he laughed lightly. "Alright, alright. I'll just turn around then."

"…Okay." She muttered as she scanned her closet for a comfortable and decent sleepwear. She looked over her shoulder when she felt a soft piece of clothing placed over her shoulder. "…Yes, Roy?"

"Wear this." He grinned boyishly.

"…Your shirt?" She raised a brow, then let out a chuckle. "Sure. Now turn around."

* * *

"I can do this by myself, you know."

"Yes, I do know after being told five times in the past four minutes," Roy replied with her golden hair in his hand, and a hairdryer in his other hand, tenderly blow-drying her hair. "Do you not trust me? I used to live in a house full of girls as a child."

"I trust you, but…"

"There, done." He turned it off and said after placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "You seem stressed and tired. Is there something wrong?"

Riza shook her head and leaned onto him, resting her head on his abdomen with her eyes closed. "Nothing's wrong."

He caressed her hair, then spoke. "Was I too… too _aggressive_? I kind of forced it on you, didn't I? I'm sorry, Riza, I—"

"What? No!" She stood up abruptly and turned to face him, making him widen his eyes slightly in surprise. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Nothing's wrong, sir… Roy."

"Really?" She nodded, and he placed a hand over hers and spoke softly. "Alright. I was worried that you might have pre-wedding blues or something."

She chuckled lightly. "I may be nervous, but I don't regret accepting your proposal." She then added before pressing her lips against his. "Not anymore."

He returned the kiss immediately as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a while, their cheeks reddened due to the lack of oxygen, and they stared into each other's eyes in adoration, before the sound of his stomach protesting interrupted them again.

She let out a light laugh. "You must be starving. What would you like?"

"Something simple will do." He suppressed the embarrassed groan and replied.

"Pasta it is, then." She smiled and pecked his lips, before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Riza." Roy suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between them as they sat on the sofa, quietly enjoying each other's presence after finishing their meal.

"Yes?" Riza immediately adverted her attention to her husband to be.

"Are you…" He sent her a wary look, before sighing. "No, it's nothing."

She raised a brow at him. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, but soon exhaled heavily. "Never mind, don't mind me."

She leaned closer to him, looking straight into his eyes as curiosity filled her, and she knitted her brows when he looked away with pinkish cheeks. "Roy?"

"Are you a virgin?" He blurted out.

"Huh?" She blinked at him, her mouth agape at his sudden, random question. The corner of her lips twitched, and soft chuckles escaped from her sewed lips she desperately tried to clam shut, then she finally spoke after taking several deep breaths. "Why do you ask?"

"At least you didn't laugh out loud like you did two hours ago." He muttered, then replied. "…Just curious."

"I'm not." She said and hid an amused grin when it was his turn to blink at her, and a light grimace appeared on his lips. She offered a smile while placing a hand on his thigh. "I'm not a virgin, but it doesn't mean that I, well, have sex often. I only _did it_ a few times, less than the number of fingers I have, believe it or not."

He gave a stiff nod while listening intently.

She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't have time for relationships, especially when I had to babysit someone twenty-four-seven." She murmured.

"Oh… so you're blaming it on me, my dear?" He stared down at her with a grin. "And what do you mean by babysitting?"

She waved it off, then stifled a gasp when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted and moved her so she was sitting on his lap. She instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder to sit properly, then sighed. "So, since when were you _curious_ about my sex life?"

"Just fifteen minutes ago." He replied, and she raised a brow at his answer. He scowled. "Did you have to phrase it like that?"

She shrugged. "I've never been one to be sophisticated with my words."

"Of course, Miss First Lady." He gave a teasing grin, and rested her head right below his chin. "How was your day, my dear?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I had half-day off this afternoon; my first day off in three and a half months."

"Better than nothing." He grumbled, and she laughed lightly.

"I had lunch and afternoon tea with Rebecca, and she said she's willing to be my stylist since I have a _horrible_ fashion sense. _It can be better,_ according to her."

"That'd be great, can't wait to see your new wardrobe." He chuckled when she lightly slapped his shoulder, and he pressed his lips against the crown of her head. "By the way, when are you planning to move into my place? It's a bit odd that the Führer doesn't live with his First Lady, isn't it?"

"Right after the honeymoon, since that's when we're officially married," Riza replied.

"That's like in two weeks, but sure." He pulled her down so her forehead was leaning against his. "That place is way too big for two people, let alone one." He then pouted, "Do you have any idea how lonely I felt in that huge mansion?"

"Sorry." She couldn't help but smile at his puppy-like expression, and she kissed his nose. "Did you eat and sleep properly? You always tell me 'yes', but I can tell from your breath that you drank way too much coffee. And your dark eye circles."

"…Would you get mad if I told you that I don't really go back to the mansion, and I always sleep in my office?"

"No, not mad." She heaved a sigh. "Just very worried. I know how much paperwork you have to deal with, but you still have to rest properly. Oh, and how's the team?"

Roy smiled sheepishly. "Havoc and Breda would stay over at the Central Command sometimes, Falman and Fuery too but not as often as the two Lieutenant Colonels. I do eat properly though, the butler, Mr Moore would bring us breakfasts and dinners every day if I'm in the Headquarters. It's usually Fuery who buys lunches for us."

"I see," Riza said with a relieved tone as she caressed the dark circles under his eyes, and softly spoke. "Why don't you go to bed now? You still have work tomorrow."

He raised a brow, then nodded and placed an arm under her thigh, and the other around her waist, then stood up while carrying her, and headed towards the bedroom.

She blinked up at him. "Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"My bed is a double bed, it can barely fit both of us."

"I don't mind."

She knitted her brows. "But—"

He cut her off by placing his lips over hers, enticing her to widen her eyes, but she soon closed them and responded to the sweet kiss.

* * *

Omake:

"How'd you come in? I don't recall giving you a spare key."

"You seem to forget that I'm an alchemist, my dear."

"... _Of course_ you'd use alchemy to break into my apartment."

"Hush, darling."

* * *

 **A/N: I've completely forgotten about Hayate's mate and his pups *Face palms* Let's just let it slide...**

 **I know that Riza is kind of OOC, but still hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sincity27, Nuzha, PeachieReads, Natalie and saradina for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far and hope you like this chapter too.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

" _You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Riza felt a single tear roll down her cheek when his grip on her hands tightened ever so slightly, and his soft, onyx eyes stared deeply into her honey hazel ones as the smile on his lips widened in joy._

" _I love you, Riza." He murmured to her, then leaned forward, his lips getting closer and closer to hers…_

 _She closed her eyes, her heart racing and jumping in euphoria as his lips were pressed against hers. She squeezed his hand back as she eagerly responded to the light and sweet kiss._

Bang!

 _Her eyes widened when a loud, familiar sound rang, then vibrated in her ears painfully, and she felt wetness seep through, the warm liquid dripping on her hands. The soft pair of lips she loved, adored, no longer on hers, and she licked her lips when a droplet dripped on her lower lip._

 _She gasped as she recognised the metallic, tangy taste and immediately pulled away, just to see blood trickling down from the corner of his lips and the crimson liquid gushing out from his stomach, dyeing his blue military uniform a dark shade of red._

" _Roy!" She shrieked, horror and despair filling her heart as he fell into her arms, and she collapsed to the floor from his weight and her weakened legs. "N-No…" Tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall while she desperately tried to stop the blood flow out from his wound as she roughly tore off a part of her snow-white wedding dress and pressed it against the wound._

" _Riza…" He reached a hand up to cup her cheek, the rough pad of his thumb caressing her gently._

" _You can't do this to me…" She sobbed, "You can't just leave me like this!"_

"Riza!"

Riza immediately opened her eyes, heaving several deep breaths as tears trickled down from the corner of her eyes. She then noticed her husband-to-be kneeling next to her side of the bed, with a hand on her cheek, looking down at her, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright, Riza?" He placed a kiss on her forehead and asked.

"Roy…" She stared at him before reaching her arms up to wrap them around his neck as she sat up to hug him tightly, and she whimpered his name over and over again.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her back, then stood slightly to sit on the mattress as he whispered in her ear. "I'm here, Riza."

He listened to her soft weeps while caressing her semi-long blonde hair, and asked when her cries died down to sniffs. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 _I dreamt of you being shot, at our wedding. You were dying in my arms and I couldn't do anything._ She stayed silent in his arms, then bit her lip before muttering. "No… it's nothing." She pulled away slightly and wiped her tears with an apologetic yet forced smile. "…I'm sorry, I lost my cool."

"Don't be." His brows crossed to a frown, and he murmured and kissed her tears, then her eyelids and her lips. "I won't leave you."

Her eyes widened, then her lips curled up to a smile as she nodded, and wrapped her arms back around him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"A little over half-past six. I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water, and I saw you cry when I came back." He said, then leaned away to take the glass he placed on the bedside counter. "Water?"

"Yes please." She nodded again, and took the glass from him and sipped the cool liquid. "Thank you."

He responded by placing a kiss on her forehead. "Do you have today off?"

"After fifteen hours I'm free, I have to continue with my planning for the project before then." She put the glass back down on the counter.

He nodded. "Alright. "I'll try to take this afternoon off then, we can go around somewhere and have dinner."

She smiled. "Sounds nice. Well then," She flipped the blankets off her, and got off the bed and stretched her arms and back. "You have to get there by eight, right? Go take a shower, and I'll make breakfast."

"Ooh. Care to join me, my love?" He smirked a boyish one as he stood and wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pressed his cheek against hers. She laughed lightly and planted a kiss on his cheek before heading towards the living room, leaving him to pout at her.

* * *

"Looks delicious." Roy commented on the omelette on the plate as he pulled his chair out and sat down. He raised the glass of orange juice to his lips and sipped it, then asked. "How'd you manage to make this, and two, in just fifteen minutes?"

"It's just cheese and vegetables in fried, beaten eggs." Riza turned her head to smile at him, then adverted her attention back to her own omelette as she placed it on her plate from the frying pan, while he stared at her hips that swayed lightly, his shirt just reaching her upper thigh.

She turned around and sat opposite to him, and asked with raised brows when she noticed him staring blankly at her. "Anything wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." He grinned. "Keep the shirt, by the way."

"Then what are you going to wear?" She took a bite of her omelette.

He too took a bite. "Ooh. Delicious. I'll just wear this T-shirt, I'm going to change to my uniform at the Headquarters anyways, and you wear it better than I do."

"If you say so…" She said in a reluctant tone though her heart leapt in joy.

They ate in comfortable silence till the white Shiba Inu walked over to Roy's side and sniffed his leg. He looked down and petted the dog with a cheerful grin. "Nearly forgot to ask you about it. When did you get it…?"

"She. I adopted her a few days ago." She replied and bent down to scratch Hayate's head when he trotted over to her. "I didn't name her yet."

"Good. I thought you named her _White Fubuki_ or something." He kidded, his grin widening at the sight of her pout.

"That's certainly not a bad name." She said, her brows knitted to a mocked frown. "You can name her if you want."

"Hmm… now that I think about it, it's not easy to name someone or something." He hummed with crossed brows while slowly chewing his meal. "What about a Xingese name?"

"Sure." Her tone was slightly surprised. "You have something in mind?"

He gazed at the dog, then patted his knees and she hopped onto him, giving his cheek an affectionate lick as he caressed her snow white fur. "… Xiao-Bai?"

"Little-white?" She chuckled. "It sounds natural coming out from you, but won't it sound awkward and weird when I call her?"

"Try pronouncing it."

"…Sh-Shao Bai…"

He laughed, enticing her to scowl at him. "Roy, if you're going to laugh every time I call her name, then we might as well change the name."

He laughed harder as he suggested, "Xiao-Xue?"

"Roy!" She scolded though she couldn't help but smile at his merry expression. "Last time I checked, I'm not the one who's part Xingese. Can you even speak the language fluently?"

"Used to, not sure about now since I don't really speak it anymore." He replied after heaving a few breaths from laughing, then asked. "They're a breed from an Eastern island country, right?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Well… What about Shiro?" He asked.

"Sounds nice." She said with a hum and a nod.

He then raised a brow and grinned a teasing one. "Or do you want to just stick with White Fubuki?"

She raised a brow back at him. "No. I'll save it for my daughter's name." She laughed when he immediately sent her a baffled look, "I was just kidding, Roy."

"Geez, you better be." He narrowed his eyes at her in a jokingly manner. "So, Shiro it is?"

"Hmm, I think I'll stick to White Fubuki." Riza nodded and said with a satisfied tone. "White Fubuki!" She called out to the white dog with an affectionate smile.

Fubuki immediately wagged her tail and barked back a happy one, and hopped off Roy's lap to jump onto Riza's, and she cooed while petting her, making the dog huff gleefully and give her sweet, slurpy kisses.

Roy smiled at them, then said as he finished his omelette. "I think she likes it."

Placing the dog back down to the floor, she smiled back, "I think so too."

* * *

"I'll see you later then?" Riza asked as she watched Roy put on his leather shoes.

He nodded and stood and turned to face her. "I'll call you when I'm done. You'll be at home by fifteen hours, right?"

"Should be." She replied, then smiled and gave his arm a light pat. "See you then. Don't skip work and eat properly."

"Yes, dear." He returned the smile.

"I feel like a housewife now." She chuckled lightly and he gave back a chortle in response. A brow quirked up when he didn't move, but just stared down at her. "Something wrong?"

"Do I not get a goodbye kiss?" He asked as the corner of his lips curled up to a grin.

Riza blinked at him, before moving forward to place her hands on his shoulders, then tiptoed to press her lips against his. Roy immediately responded to the kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and deepened the kiss.

"I didn't think that you would actually give me one." He murmured against her lips as they leant away and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Would you have left without one?" She whispered.

"Fair point." He laughed lightly, and she could feel the vibrations from his chest under her palms as her body was pressed against his. "Imagine if I asked you to give me a kiss just a few months ago."

She let out a soft laugh. "I would've threatened you with my gun and tell you to stop messing around and to do your paperwork."

"Definitely…" He muttered and dipped his head back down to place his lips back on hers. With her eyes fluttered close, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Their lips moved against each other's, and he nipped on her plump, lower lip for permission, and she eagerly granted it as she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth to entangle it with hers. He cradled her head with the other hand and leant forward as he gently angled her head upwards to kiss her harder.

Reluctantly, she pulled away to end the feverish kiss as her lungs ached for oxygen, and she panted, "You'll be late."

He gave a pout, then heaved a sigh. "I don't want to go to work now…"

She took a small step backwards, pulling away from his embrace and crossed her arms. "No." She then said in a softer tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'll be seeing you in awhile anyways."

"Right." He smiled, and reached a hand out to caress her cheek, then pulled her back in, ready to kiss her again. The pout returned when she placed her index finger on his soft pair of lips.

She chuckled lightly at the sight of the moue that she thought was adorable. "There's no end to this."

He gave her his best puppy eyes. "Just one more?"

She heaved a helpless sigh, before pressing her lips against his, and quickly pulling away before he could return the kiss, then opened the door. "There, you're really going to be late."

He sighed. "Right."

"See you later." Her lips curled up to a smile as she waved her hand.

He returned the smile, then stepped out of her apartment.

* * *

Rebecca heaved a heavy sigh as she collapsed onto the sofa, and buried her face in a cushion as she clutched it tightly, and groaned into it. "I didn't think that being the First Lady's assistant would be this tiring."

"It's only been three hours since you've officially become my assistant and bodyguard, and you're already tired?" Riza raised a brow at her dark-haired friend as she placed a mug on her desk. "Here, coffee."

"Do you even need a bodyguard?" Rebecca turned her head and rested her cheek on the cushion as she reached a hand out and waved at her, gesturing her to come over. "Can you bring it to me? Oh, and did you add sugar and milk?"

"Roy tried to assign me bodyguards, and I refused, but he insisted that I at least have someone with me, so here you are. Assistant plus bodyguard, double the pay, aren't you happy? And do it yourself." Riza scowled as she crossed her arms, "Are you ordering the First Lady? My, how _bold_."

"There is no such thing called _status_ in friendship." Rebecca chanted while unwillingly dragging her body up, and walked towards her desk.

Riza heaved a sigh and spoke. "Yes, yes, you're right. Now come here and help me with this. It's thirty minutes away from lunch."

Rebecca grunted as she chugged the coffee down her throat, then sat down next Riza. "You've been working on this social project for three months?"

"Mmhmm." She turned to her assistant with knitted brows as she handed her a thick paper file folder. "Are you implying something?"

"Nope, not really." Rebecca took the folder from her, then hummed. "Literacy and poverty, huh?"

Riza nodded. "One of the goals of this project is to allow every child to have access to free education for twelve years."

The dark-haired woman gaped at her best friend, her eyes widened. "Free education, twelve years… every child… How long is that going to take!? And that will cost a lot!"

"As long as it takes, and as much as it costs." Riza simply said, then explained. "Free education would be given to children from the age of six to eighteen, well, only government-subsided schools will be free though."

"Is it compulsory?"

She heaved a sigh as she crossed her arms. "I don't know if it should be non-compulsory, or compulsory for just the first six years."

"Oh! Then you should make primary school compulsory." Rebecca said excitedly. "They would be given more choices then."

Riza nodded with a bright smile. "Right? Ah… fingers crossed that I can achieve this goal as soon as possible."

"Well, what are your other goals, Miss First Lady?" She asked.

"Hmm… Not sure yet." The blonde-haired woman replied as she stood up and stretched her arms up, and twisted her body side-to-side. "But I'll start planning it after the free education one."

"I see…" Rebecca hummed idly, then groaned when her stomach grumbled a protest, and she turned to Riza with pleading eyes. "Can we please, please, have lunch now? I am literally going to starve to death."

"You know, Rebecca, it takes seven days to actually starve a person to death."

"That's abuse of power!"

Riza chuckled, then turned her head to look at the clock. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take lunch off fifteen minutes early."

* * *

The phone rang the instant Riza stepped into her apartment. She heaved a sigh as she placed her handbag on the table and hung her coat on the coat rack, and walked towards the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Riza?"_

She felt her heart flutter from hearing her dear husband-to-be's voice through the telephone, and a smile graced upon her lips. "Roy?"

" _Riza, I'm sorry but I don't think I can leave early. The she-devi—No, I mean, General Armstrong just came to the headquarters suddenly, without announcement, may I say."_ Roy spoke with an apologetic tone, then grumbled. _"Of course she would be unsatisfied with me being the Führer."_

She chuckled, though her heart fell (much to her surprise). "I see. Will you be back by seven?"

" _Yes. Definitely. I don't care what she'll say or do, no one is going to stop me from going home."_ He said, and she could imagine the scowl on his face. _"She does realise that I am the Führer, right? And that I am her superior."_

A light laugh escaped her lips, and she spoke. "Yes, yes, she does, and you should go back to work now. I'll make something for dinner."

His tone immediately softened as he replied, _"I'll look forward to that."_

She smiled, and hung up after bidding goodbye, then hummed to herself happily as she skipped towards the kitchenette. She opened the fridge, and she was immediately reminded that she hadn't gone grocery shopping in nearly two weeks.

She sighed and turned to look at her two dogs, who just wagged their tails at her, their heads cocked to the side. Her lips curled up to a smile as she kneeled down to pet them. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

"Miss Riza!"

Riza and Rebecca turned around to see a young woman with long sunflower-blonde hair waving at them excitedly as she jogged over to them, her sky blue eyes twinkling in delight.

Riza's honey hazel eyes immediately widened in surprise, then softened as she greeted back happily. "Hello, Winry. It's been such a while."

"It has." The younger woman nodded back eagerly, then turned to the black-haired woman. "Hello!"

"Ah, Winry, this is a friend of mine, Rebecca. She's also my assistant and bodyguard." Riza said as she nodded towards her friend.

Rebecca offered a bright and friendly smile at the younger woman, "Hello, Winry. Riza told me about you, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist's wife?"

"Ah… Yes!" Winry replied bashfully, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Aww, what are you blushing for? You have two kids don't you?" Rebecca chortled, then placed an arm around her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. "Tell me, does he—"

"Rebecca!" Riza nearly screeched in embarrassment as she scowled at her best friend. "Would you stop teasing her?"

"But look at her! She's so adorable!" Rebecca protested.

She sighed a tired one and smiled apologetically at Winry. "I'm sorry, Winry. Did she make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Winry laughed, then commented. "I really like your outfit, by the way."

Riza peered down at her clothes, which consisted of a white shirtdress with dark navy stripes, a slim navy belt around her waist and the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, and a pair of ivory ankle strap pumps. She smiled, "Thank you, Winry."

"Right? I chose her outfits!" Rebecca grinned as she stated proudly. "I'm also her stylist. Ah, take a closer look at her face."

"Hmm?" Winry raised a brow and moved closer to her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Miss Riza, did you put on makeup? Ah, I smell something nice, you put on perfume too!"

Riza heaved a tiny sigh. "Rebecca insisted that I should. She said that I should have a distinctive scent and a perfume I wear on normal days, and she picked the white musk and rose-based one."

"You look really pretty, Miss Riza, and the perfume smells very nice. Oh, I'm not saying that you didn't look pretty when you don't use makeup," Winry quickly waved her hands, all flustered.

"I understand. Thank you." Riza's smile widened, then asked. "How are Edward and the kids?"

"Ed is… childish as ever," The two chuckled, "And the kids are fine. They're in the hotel now. Speaking of which," She leant down to pet the dogs. "Your wedding is coming up in five days! You must be excited."

"I am," Riza replied, and scowled when she heard Rebecca snort. "It's also nerve-wracking for me."

Winry laughed at the two, then said. "I'm looking forward to it. Thank you for inviting us to your wedding, Miss Riza."

"Of course we'd invite you. Ah, this is White Fubuki, I adopted her just recently." She pointed at the white Shiba Inu.

"That's a lovely name." Winry cooed her name as she caressed her fur.

"Not surprised," Rebecca added with a grin and raised brows, and Riza swatted her arm lightly.

The younger woman laughed again, before standing back up. "Well, I should get going. Ed and the kids are still waiting for me."

Riza nodded and they bid goodbye. She watched the girl walk back, before turning around.

"It's a bit hard to imagine the First Lady going grocery shopping," Rebecca commented as they continued walking.

"You don't need to imagine it; I'm right here walking next to you, heading towards the market."

"You know that's not what I mean. Can't you just ask someone to do it for you?"

"Here." Riza handed her the shopping list jokingly with a grin, and Rebecca groaned. "I just prefer doing my own things." She said.

She hummed, then tucked her arm in hers, and the grin reappeared on her lips. "Well, what are you planning to make for your darling?"

Riza chuckled and grinned back. "Well, I'm thinking of beef stew."

"Ooh, delish. Mind bringing me some if you have leftovers?"

"I can make an extra portion for you."

"Thanks. Oh, and what did I tell you about your outfit and the makeup? I told you it was nice."

"Geez, thanks, Rebecca."

"Be prepared, Riza, when you come back from your honeymoon."

"Hmm?"

"You'll see tons of new clothes I chose and ordered." Rebecca offered a wider grin, and Riza let out a laugh.

"How exciting."

* * *

A smile appeared on Riza's lips when she heard a knock on the door, and she turned her head from the stove to see her two dogs already standing by the door, wagging their tails excitedly.

She quickly turned off the stove, and speed-walked towards the door and opened it.

Her raven-haired husband muttered a 'thanks' as he heaved a sigh and entered her apartment. She blinked at him as he took his shoes and coat off, then stepped into the living room, before reaching a hand up to ruffle his hair to let his bangs down, and started. "You have no idea how difficult it is to leave the office when there's this ice—"

His rambling was immediately cut off when she cupped his cheek in her warm palm and pressed her lips against his other cheek. He blinked down at her as she smiled warmly at him. "You're back."

The frown that was locked on his brows instantly disappeared and his lips curled up to a smile. He wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly, and spoke softly in her ear. "I'm home."

Her eyes softened, and they fluttered close as she returned the hug, her smile widening.

* * *

 **A/N: Here I go again, cramming everything into a single chapter.**

 **Forgive me for the OOC-ness, but I'm just insanely obsessed with lovey-dovey Royai.**

 **I named the dog _White Fubuki_ because... well... consistency(?)**

 **Constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing as always, Nuzha, Peachiereads, and StarStruckPenguin! They made my day as always. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Damn, Riza." Rebecca muttered under her breath as she watched her best friend twirl in her ivory, modest yet alluring wedding dress.

With the sweetheart neckline that showed an appropriate amount of cleavage, lace half-sleeves adorning her arms and the lacey pattern covering her back, the A-line dress accented her elegance and class.

"I assume that means that I don't look bad?" Riza smiled nervously, her hands unconsciously clenching the silk chiffon skirt of her gown as her heart pounded rapidly against her chest, and she heaved a deep breath.

"What are you being so nervous for?" Rebecca laughed as she walked over to the blonde, fidgeting woman, and placed her hand on her shoulder, then her dark eyes narrowed as her lips curled up to a smirk. "Are you wearing the lingerie I gave you?"

Riza immediately let out a laugh as she replied. "Yes, yes I am."

"Are you sure?" The dark-haired woman raised a brow.

"Yes, Rebecca." Riza lightly swatted her arm in a playful manner, then let out a tiny shriek when she suddenly lifted her skirt up. "What the hell, Rebecca!?"

Rebecca merely blinked at her, before heaving a heavy sigh. "Good, you're wearing it. But two things; first, why did you get rid of the stockings? And two, why would you replace it with a gun holster!?"

Riza too sighed. "For your first question, I… I found it unnecessary—"

"Unnecessary?"

"They're in the way, and I still have to put my garter on." Riza answered, "And for your second question, I just feel more secure with a gun with me."

"Riza…" The dark-haired woman knitted her brows upon seeing her dearest friend's expression that had a hint of distress. Heaving another sigh, she replaced the light frown with a bright smile as she spoke, "Well, I guess I'm not one to judge since…"

She lifted the skirt of her own dress up, revealing two holsters firmly attached to her thighs, with her guns resting in them, and Riza let out a light-hearted laugh. "No worries, Riza. I won't let anything happen." She then pulled out the chair in front of the makeup table and said as she gestured the bride to come. "Well, what are you waiting for? C'mere, I'll do your hair and makeup."

Riza's eyes softened as her form relaxed, and she smiled brightly. "Thank you."

* * *

Grumman's eyes widened the instant he laid his eyes on his dear granddaughter. His heart leapt in euphoria as she beamed warmly and joyfully at him, but ached at the same time when her smile reminded him of her mother.

He turned away from her slightly as he removed his glasses, and took his handkerchief from his pocket when he felt his eyes sting and start to water, and he lightly wiped the tears before they can roll down his cheeks.

"Grandpa?" He heard Riza call softly, full of concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing, sweetheart." He took a deep breath before replying with his usual cheery tone and turning back to her, just to see pearl-like tears in her glassy, honey hazel eyes. His eyes softened, and asked as he gently dabbed his handkerchief on her eyes. "Silly girl, why are you crying?"

"Ah, I… It saddens me to see you shed tears," Riza replied bashfully.

"These are happy tears, sweetie." He smiled widely at her, then teased. "Rebecca would get mad if you mess up your makeup."

She chuckled and nodded. "Wouldn't want that to happen."

He laughed back, before looking at her properly. "You look beautiful, Riza, and you look just like your mother. I'm sure she'd be very happy for you; knowing her, she'd most probably cry her eyes out if she was here, in happiness and pride, of course." He stepped closer to press his lips against her cheek, then said. "Let's go, that boy must be anxious to see you."

As the door opened, she placed her arm around his and stepped out of the room.

"Beautiful…" Riza couldn't help but sigh in awe at the tall cherry blossom trees, where the light petals would flutter down, and cover the ground with the pleasant, peaceful pink.

Her heart picked up its speed as she walked towards the raven-haired man. Riza could feel all eyes on her, enticing her to blush. She heaved a shallow breath, and finally looked up.

Her heart fluttered as her eyes met his onyx ones, and the blush on her cheeks darkened when his eyes softened in adoration the instant they locked gazes. She could feel the corners of her rosy red lips curl up as she stepped closer and closer to him, and she swallowed the urge to throw the damn bouquet out of her hands and run towards him to wrap her arms tightly around him.

She chuckled inwardly at how supposedly unlikely of her she had become after being engaged to that man as she gripped her bouquet tighter.

His smile widened, and her eyes twinkled in fondness, though she immediately knitted her brows when the image of blood dripping down from the corner of his lips flashed across her mind, and she gritted her teeth as she mentally cursed. _No. Stop_.

"Sweetheart?" She flinched ever so slightly when she heard her grandfather softly say.

She turned slightly to look at him and whispered. "Yes, grandpa?"

Grumman placed his warm, wrinkled palm over hers, and spoke. "Everything will be fine, Riza, I promise you."

She tightened the grip slightly on his arm and offered a grateful smile, and he returned it, then said. "Well, here we are."

The blonde-haired bride adverted her attention back to the front, just to be met with Roy's kind smile and affectionate gaze, and he extended a hand towards her. She turned back to her grandfather and planted a kiss on his forehead before accepting Roy's hand.

"You look beautiful." Roy murmured under his breath so only she could hear him, while taking her hands in his, and gave them a light squeeze.

"Thank you," She murmured back, "You don't look bad yourself."

The two exchanged vows, their voices and words filled with deep affection and sentiment, then exchanged rings, with hers a thin diamond-banded one, and his a thicker one with a single, tiny diamond.

" _You may now kiss the bride."_

The words Riza had been waiting for, yet deep down dreaded for was finally heard, and she glanced at Rebecca. She heaved a soft exhale when her dark-haired bodyguard gave her a nod and a grin, mouthing _'just kiss him!'_

Riza couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, before turning back to her newly pronounced husband, and she caressed the platinum band on his left ring finger with her thumb. She blinked at him, before whispering, "I love you."

Roy's onyx eyes widened slowly, and she could feel her eyes starting to water when she noticed his eyes started to turn glassy. His lips curled up again as he gave her hands another squeeze, and replied, his voice trembling ever so slightly. "I love you too."

"Oh!" She let out a slightly startled gasp when he suddenly pulled her towards him, and she bumped into him lightly, then he wrapped an arm around her waist with his other gloved hand cupping her cheek, enticing an _'ooh'_ from the guests.

"Come here." He grinned boyishly at her before leaning down, and she placed her hands on his arms and closed her eyes, parting her rosy-red lips slightly, anticipating for the touch of his lips on hers.

She instantly returned the kiss the moment his soft lips were pressed against hers, and she could feel all her nerves were calmed as her heart fluttered in delight, while they moved their lips against each other's.

In just those few seconds, she felt as if there were no one around them, just her and her beloved husband, in their own world. She gripped his arm tighter to push down the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and intensify the kiss.

They ended the brief kiss as they unwillingly pulled away, and he lifted her left hand to his lips, and planted a kiss on her ring, then sent her a charming smile.

She returned the smile with a bashful yet bright one.

* * *

"Hey."

Roy and Riza turned around when they heard a familiar voice, just to see a golden-haired young adult grinning at them with his arms crossed. The raven-haired man's onyx eyes widened in mild surprise and amusement, before squinting them as a smirk spread across his lips. "Hmm, did you hear that, Riza? I thought I heard someone call us, but I don't see anyone."

Riza merely sighed as she watched anger and annoyance spark in the younger man's golden eyes as he gritted out the words in a nearly comical fashion, "Who… the hell… are ya calling—Ow!"

Her hazel eyes widened slightly in surprise when he was abruptly interrupted by his own wife, who gave him a swat on the back as she chided (with their daughter in her arm and their son next to her). "Ed! Language! And would it hurt to be a bit more mature?"

Edward gasped in an exaggerating manner. "Mature? He started it!"

Winry ignored her husband as she turned to face Riza. "Hello, Miss Riza! You look very pretty." She said with her usual bright and merry smile, then gently pulled her son towards the older woman and said. "C'mon, say hello, you two. You remember them, don't you?"

"Hello, Aunt Riza, Uncle Roy." The two golden-haired kids muttered and waved shyly, enticing a soft laugh from Riza as she bent down and picked the three-year-old boy up, and carried him in her arms.

"Ooh, you got heavier again." She said with a smile and moved her face closer to his to nuzzle their noses, making the boy let a light giggle. She then commented as she pulled away, "You look a lot like your father now, don't you?"

The little boy blinked at her a few times, before turning his head to face Ed, then turned back to Riza, and asked as he stared at her with his head tilted slightly to the side. "I do?"

She laughed lightly, before nodding her head. "Mmhmm."

Winry and Ed watched the older woman and their son with a smile hanging on their lips, and the blue-eyed young adult discreetly averted her attention to the raven-haired. Her smile widened to a jolly grin when she noticed the affectionate expression he wore (with no intention to hide it) as he gazed at his wife and the child with softened eyes.

She stifled a chuckle, before walking up to the man and offered a kind smile. "Mister Mustang, would you like to hold her?" She asked as she patted her daughter's head, who just stared at the man.

"M-Me?" Roy asked, flabbergasted and taken aback.

Edward snorted as he stuffed his hands in his slack's pockets. "Who else?"

"Ed!" Winry scolded with a glare, and immediately replaced the frown with a smile as she turned back to Roy. "Here."

Roy took and carried the girl, slightly flustered, enticing Riza to let out a light chuckle as she patted his back. "Why are you so nervous, Uncle Roy?"

"I-I'm not!" He bit back with a scowl, and his cheeks were tinted pink. His onyx eyes then widened a bit when he averted his attention back to the golden-haired girl in his arms, just to see her stare at him with her wide, blue eyes, and her lips spread to a toothy grin.

He blinked again at the girl, before grinning back at her.

The teasing glint in Riza's honey hazel eyes disappeared as they softened at the sight of her husband playing with the child, and she turned to Winry and Edward. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, very." Winry happily replied, and Edward nodded with the usual grin he wore as he commented. "The cake was really good."

Roy raised a brow at him and deadpanned, "Why do I have a feeling that you just came for the food?"

"Partly." Edward kidded, then moved towards him to carry his daughter, before reaching a hand down to his pocket. "But all jokes aside… I owe you something, don't I?"

He grabbed something and placed them on Roy's hand. The older man looked down at his hand, to see three coins resting on his palm, and he smirked. "You remembered."

"Of course I do." The blonde man stated proudly.

Riza watched the two with a confused expression displayed across her features and peered at her husband's hand. "520 Cens?"

"I lent him 520 Cens a few years ago, and he told me he'd give them back after I become the Führer," Roy explained, and the proud expression returned to his face as he grinned cockily at Edward. "You didn't expect that you'd be giving them back to me so soon, did you?"

The younger man merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah, good for you, old man."

" _Old man!?_ "

"But for real, congrats, Führer Mustang." Edward grinned again and faced Riza. "Congrats to you too, Lieu—no, Col—uh, I mean, um…"

"Riza will do." She chuckled.

"Miss Riza." He said, with a hint of bashfulness in his voice.

"Thank you." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled brightly.

* * *

"Phew, I'm beat." Roy heaved a sigh as he shrugged his navy blue uniform off when they entered their hotel room. He cocked a brow up when he didn't hear a response from his wife, and he turned his head to see her sitting at the edge of the king-sized bed with her hair let down, and her fingers fidgeting slightly. "Riza?"

"Hmm?" She faced him, a slightly startled expression on her face. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"You must be tired too," Roy chuckled.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." She replied quietly, though she mentally pondered as she felt the soft pieces of lingerie against her skin. _For the first time ever, I really need your help, Rebecca. Do I just strip in front of him? Or do I wait?_

"Are you sure?" He asked, then offered a smile when she gave a meek nod. "Well, I'll go take a nice, hot bath."

She nearly gaped at him. "A bath?"

He nodded, then grinned in a jokingly manner. "Would you like to join me?"

"…A bath does sound nice." She mentally cursed herself, before clenching the skirt of her dress lightly.

"Alright." He said in a cheery tone, delighted and surprised. "Oh, and aren't you going to take your dress off? As much as I love seeing you in that dress, I doubt it's comfortable."

"Right…" She stood, her hands still clutching the skirt.

He let out a chortle when he noticed her blinking at him. "Would you like me to turn around, my dear?"

"N-no." _Stop stuttering!_ "Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind unzipping it for me?" She bashfully asked.

It was his turn to blink at her, then stuttered, completely surprised. "Of course not."

He walked over to her as she turned around, and he gently pushed her hair to a side before pulling on the zipper, and slowly gliding it downwards.

His onyx eyes saddened when he saw the burn scars on her back, marring her perfect skin, and guilt once again tugged his heart. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips against the scars.

"Roy?" Upon feeling his soft pair of lips on her back, she turned her head and asked.

He didn't respond, but kept placing feather-light kisses on her back, making her stifle a giggle from the ticklish sensation. She then turned around, startling him slightly, and she offered him a smile, before shrugging the white dress off, letting it fall to the floor.

He froze at the sight of her curvy, alluring form in the snow-white lace lingerie with the delicate, ivory lace garter resting on her thigh, and her cheeks started to heat up as his eyes slowly widened in utter surprise, then they darkened in desire as his lips curled up to a smirk, and he asked in a low yet teasing tone. "Have you been wanting to show me this?"

Her blush darkened as she murmured embarrassedly. "… Are you going to make me say it?"

He chuckled as he continued teasing her, while placing an arm around her, pulling her close so her near-naked body was pressed against his. "Was that why you asked me to unzip the dress for you?"

Riza huffed as she half-glared at him, and looked away, making him let out a laugh. "Well, the bath can wait." He leant down and muttered huskily in her ear, before wrapping his other arm around her and lifted her up, and claimed her lips, then walked towards the bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him back eagerly. He gently placed her at the centre of the bed, her back against the soft pillows and headboard, without breaking contact of their lips.

They pulled away from the feverish kiss to catch their breaths, just to lean back in and move their lips against each other's. She licked his lower lip and deepened the kiss as she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth to entangle with hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him harder even though her lungs ached for oxygen and her cheeks burnt. Their chest heaved heavily when they finally ended the kiss, and she grinned at him as her honey hazel eyes twinkled, while panting. "… I hope you're not hungry this time."

He groaned and pouted at her. "Did you have to remind me of that?"

She let out a light-hearted laugh but was cut off with a gasp of her own when he nipped lightly at her pulse, and his tongue swirled around the teeth mark gently, then sucked on the flesh, leaving a red love bite visible on her porcelain skin. He continued peppering kisses down her neck, collarbone, and breasts.

She bit her lower lip to stifle a moan as she leant her the back of her head on the cushioned headboard when he licked and nipped on her nipple through the thin layer of lace, and she threaded her fingers through his soft, black hair.

While giving her other nipple the same attention, his hands on her hips travelled to her thighs, and gave them a squeeze before sliding the garter down her thigh and placed it on the stand next to the bed. He released the erected bud and planted light, teasing kisses on her toned stomach, her navel, then her inner thighs.

He pressed his lips against the damp spot on her matching white, lace panties, and grinned. "Have I kept you waiting?"

She suppressed the urge to snap at him to get going with it, but instead bit her lip harder before shyly murmuring, "A bit too long."

His grin widened, and drawled as he tugged on the hem of her underwear. "Eager, aren't you, my darling wife?"

She lifted her hips as he slipped her thin pair of panties off, and flung them across the room, enticing a gasp of disbelief from her, and he once again interrupted her protest as he placed his mouth on her womanhood.

He gripped her thighs tightly, restricting them from moving as he pleasured her with his mouth; running his wet tongue up and down her womanhood that were glistening in her arousals, and his nose occasionally stroking her clit.

The hand in his hair tugged on his dark roots as the sensation of his tongue flicking at her sensitive spot sent jolts of tingles to her stomach and up her spine, and she finally let out a moan.

His mouth moved to her clit, his tongue swirling around it but not touching it, enticing an impatient whimper from her as she gave his hair another tug.

"You're going to make me bald someday." He murmured a tease, and she shuddered at the feeling of his lips moving against her slick centre. He then dipped the hard tip of his tongue against her clit, toying with it, making her let out another moan.

He rolled the now swollen bud in his tongue, taking it between his teeth, gently biting it, his tongue flickered against it, and sucked it. She let go of his hair and gripped the bed sheets instead so she wouldn't accidentally rip his hair off as waves of pleasure crashed her. She peered down at him through narrowed, lust-filled eyes, her cheeks heating up further at the sight of him tasting her.

She found it amazing how four months ago, she wouldn't even touch him the slightest unless it was work-related, and it was only till a week ago, she'd be willing to call his name (without him reminding her). Now, here he was, settled between her legs, tonguing her, and lapping on her.

Her moans grew louder as she felt an orgasm build in her, and her thighs shuddered while her stomach flexed. He squeezed her thighs, continuing to run his tongue against her wet folds and suckle on her clit, then moved his hands under her thighs and gave her arse a squeeze.

" _Ah!_ " With a pleasured cry, she came.

Giving her one final lick, he released her core and looked up to grin at her, licking his lips that were glistened with her juices. He pressed his lips against her stomach and moved up to place a light kiss on her lips. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she heaved several deep breaths.

She pulled on his arm and managed a grin as she said while panting. "Wouldn't be fair if only I get this _most splendid_ treatment, would it, my dear husband?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, then flipped them over so he was sitting where she was with his back rested against the cushioned headboard, and her above him. "I'm all yours, then."

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders to balance herself as she sat in between his legs, and kissed him, in which he immediately responded to and deepened. While their tongues danced around each other's fiercely, her hands moved to the front of his clean, white dress shirt, and pulled it out of his navy blue military slacks and unbuttoned them quickly with her nimble fingers.

She made a quiet noise from the back of her throat, signalling him to shrug his shirt off, and he happily complied while keeping their lips together. He threw the shirt to a side, and his onyx eyes widened abruptly when he heard the sound of his belt unbuckling as she fumbled with it, and he mentally cursed when he felt the tip of his ears heat up.

She pulled back, breaking the kiss, just to place her lips on his neck, lightly kissing and nipping his pulse. She stifled a gasp when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her seemingly slim waist and pulled her close against him, then she continued showering his neck with kisses. His grip on her waist tightened as he felt the peaks on her breasts poking through the thin lace, rubbing against his bare chest slightly when she shifted.

Pulling away from his grip, she moved down, peppering feather light kisses down his toned chest and stomach, and she sucked on the flesh and bit it, leaving tiny red marks.

"Riza…" He exhaled her name when he felt her fingertips on the burn scars displayed across the left side of his abdomen, and she caressed it gently, as if he would bleed out again with one slight wrong move.

She pressed her lips against it, and he bit his lip to suppress the shiver when she batted her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

He sucked in a breath as she averted her attention to his nether region, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then peered up at him, signalling him to lift his hips up. He quickly lifted his lips and discarded his slacks and boxer briefs in a swift motion. She blinked at him, her lips parting, as if wanting to say something, but she soon closed her mouth, and a bright red blush painted her cheeks as she looked away.

Roy chuckled, and reached a hand out, cupping her cheek so she was facing him, and leant down. She moved back up to meet his lips with hers, leaning on him as she sat on his thighs, her upper body pressed against his so his back was resting on the headboard and pillows.

Their lips moved passionately against each other's, tongues exploring, desperately trying to taste more of each other. He let out a low moan from the back of his throat when he felt her warm hand wrapped around his erection, then started to pump him slowly.

He cradled her head with a hand and kissed her harder while she continued running her hand up and down his length slowly, nearly torturously slow, and her thumb rubbed the slit on his tip.

His teeth tugged on her lower lip as he growled against her lips, demanding her to pick up her speed. She smirked as she whispered, "Not a very nice way to ask, is it?"

He reconnected their lips together roughly, enticing a surprised gasp from her, but was soon turned to a loud cry when his other hand spanked her arse, the sound of his hand landing on the cheek sharp and clear, though he soon soothed it by caressing it.

"… Did you have to do that?" She rasped as she half-glared up at him, and her hand quickened its pace while her thumb could feel the pre-cum oozing out from the tip.

He grinned down at her and spoke in a husky voice. "Just another kink of mine."

She tightened her grip ever so slightly and moved her hand faster, and he groaned into her mouth. The hand on her arse moved to between her cheeks, and he dragged a finger across her womanhood that was coated in her juices again.

They pleasured each other with their hands while exchanging rushed kisses, their teeth bumping against each other's clumsily, and swallowing each other's moans.

"Riza…" He murmured huskily, "I want you now."

She bashfully nodded and released him. She inched forward, placing her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she slowly sat down, his length slowly entering her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip, her eyes shut as she took her time to adjust to his length.

"Damn, Riza." He rasped as her heated walls clenched him tightly, then he cooed. "Relax, darling."

He moved his hands to her thighs, and she gasped as he placed them around his hip, then moved his hands back to her hips. A whimper escaped her lips as he started to pump into her.

"Ah… Roy…" She moaned. He curled his legs around her, pulling her closer while he continued his shallow thrusts. She rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts.

He reached a hand behind her back to unclasp her delicate underwear, and she shrugged it off her and flung it to the side quickly, then immediately wrapped her arms back around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

The grip on her waist tightened, and pushed harder into her, eliciting a loud moan from her, and she arched her back. He hugged her waist, and took a nipple in his mouth and suckled hungrily, drawing another moan from her.

Their thrusts became more rushed as the tingling sensation in their stomach grew, and he released the dark pink bud. He leaned his forehead against hers, locking his dark, onyx eyes with her honey hazel ones while moaning and grunting each other's names, their hips continuously grinding against each other.

Her breath hitched when he gave another hard thrust, and she cried, feeling the orgasm erupt throughout her body. He let out a low moan and followed suit after a few more thrusts, shooting his seeds inside her.

They stayed in each other's arms, skin against skin with him still inside her while panting heavily and gazing at each other, desire still evident in their eyes. They leant in, locked their lips again for a deep kiss, showering each other with affection.

"More..." Riza panted against his lips, breathless from the kiss as her cheeks grew redder. He gave a surprised look at first, then was replaced with a boyish grin. Just when she was about to smile back at him, she interrupted herself with a gasp as he suddenly released his legs that were around her, pulled out of her, and pushed her backwards so that she was laying down on her back with him on top.

Tiny, broken whimpers escaped her ruby lips when he slowly pushed into her, and she cried as he pulled out just to ram back into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and moaned his name into his ear, her warm breath fanning the shell of his ear, enticing a shudder from him and his ears to redden again.

He let out a guttural growl and squeezed her thighs tightly to thrust harder, eliciting a louder moan from her.

In the midst of his erratic thrusts, they could both feel an orgasm building again, and she murmured against his ear. "R-Roy... I love you..."

"Riza..." He grunted a pleasured one and groaned back while pressing his lips against her neck. "I love you too..."

She ran her fingers through his soft, raven hair, fisting them as ecstasy ran in her veins, blood roaring in her ears, and another loud moan ripped out from her throat as she came. He too, came inside her again as his thrusts became sloppy. They stayed still, bodies tensed as pleasure filled them through the fluttering in their stomach.

Roy heaved a sigh and collapsed on her, enticing an 'oof' and a light laugh from her. He chuckled back and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, then curled an arm around her waist, and rolled to the side, bringing her with him.

"Well, that was amazing." He grinned. "As cliché as it may sound."

She chuckled in response, then sat up and asked. "Bath?"

He blinked at her, before grinning again, this time a wider one. "Of course, my dear." He then sat up and got off the bed as he retrieved his underwear and trousers to put them back on, and took his dress shirt to place it on her shoulders. "Wait here, I'll go run the bath."

She nodded with a smile, and he placed another kiss on her forehead before turning to head towards the bathroom.

* * *

Omake:

"Roy?" Riza called out when her husband didn't respond as they sat on the sofa in the large balcony in their hotel room, watching the night view.

"..."

"Hello?" Riza tapped on her husband's shoulder and leant in closer, "Earth to Roy?"

"Hmm?" Roy turned to her and sheepishly said. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

She knitted her brows slightly, then asked. "What were you thinking about?"

He blinked, and her heart ached a bit when she noticed his saddened expression, a hint of loneliness in his onyx eyes, and he turned his head back to stare at the night sky, then he muttered. "I wish he was here. But who knows, he might be watching me from up there."

She placed her hand over his, and he turned his hand over to lock their fingers together. "I wish he was here too." She rested her head on his shoulder, then her lips curled as she laughed a light-hearted one. "Though I wouldn't be sure if he'd be taking more photos of us, you specifically, or little Elicia being the flower girl."

He chortled. "Damn right. He'd probably shoo us aside just to take the photo of Elicia in a better angle."

"You know he wouldn't do that." She scowled in a jokingly manner as she lightly swatted his arm.

"Just kidding, darling." He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, his arms crossed around her waist, then he asked. "By the way, why was Rebecca mad at you?"

She nearly snorted as she replied. "Because I forgot about the promise of tossing the bouquet to her."

"Oh." He laughed, "But she still caught it by dashing to it with the speed of light, didn't she?"

"She really wants to settle down with someone."

"Hmm... I thought she was interested in Havoc."

She raised her brows. "I'll ask her about it someday. Hmm, how interesting." She then asked, "Would you like to go back in?"

"I'm fine, or do you want to go back in?"

"It's a bit chilly out here now." She then yawned. "Wearing only a men's shirt isn't exactly the warmest clothing."

He smiled down at her, then startled her by placing his arm under her knees and the other on the small of her back, and stood with her in his arms. "Let's get back in there then, and you must be tired too." He said as he walked back into the room, and she helped open and close the balcony doors.

"For sure I am." She smiled back sleepily.

He kicked the duvet over to place her gently down on the mattress. She scooted over to the side, making space for him.

She raised a brow when he pulled his soft cotton T-shirt over his head, and threw it aside, then joined her. Seeing her expression, he chuckled and answered her mental question. "I prefer sleeping without a shirt."

She nodded. "I see. Good night, then." She said as she turned the bedside lights off, and laid down with her back facing him.

"The first day of marriage, and you're already turning back towards me?" He teased.

She immediately turned around to face him, inching closer so her head was resting on his chest and his chin on the crown of her head, and she sheepishly said. "Sorry."

He laughed lightly and pressed his lips against her hair. "It's quite alright."

"Good night, Mr Mustang."

His smiled widened, and his eyes fluttered close as he softly spoke, affection filling his deep voice. "Good night, my dear Mrs Mustang."

* * *

 **A/N: Hmmm... I feel like I could've written more about the guests (Mustang's team, Madame X'mas, Alphonse, Mei, Gracia, Elicia, etc.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The longest I've written so far. And I hope the characters aren't too OOC (Bear with me if they are).**

 **Comments are much appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Nuzha, Peachiereads and Twelve for the lovely reviews!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Riza stretched her arms and back, and let out a yawn as she stepped out of the carriage. She turned her head when she heard a chuckle and felt a hand curl around her waist, and she averted her attention to her husband with a smile.

"How do you feel, after sixteen hours of train ride and an hour of horse carriage ride?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm... tired. Xing is seven hours ahead of Amestris, yes?" She stifled another yawn as they walked towards their villa, and commented with a grin. "Here is such a nice place, feels pleasant and peaceful, and the view is beautiful, it's so different compared to Amestris."

"I'm glad you like it here. We're in the west-to-central of Xing, at the outskirts of the capital."

"Is this where your mother's from?" She asked, linking her arm with his.

"Hmm... we're in the same province." Roy replied, "She's from a different city."

Riza hummed. "Maybe we can go visit that place sometime."

He smiled down at his wife, then they put down their luggage once they entered the large, traditional Xingese villa that consisted a backyard and a garden (and Riza mentally gasped in amazement). "It's nineteen hours now, do you want to order room service or go out for dinner?"

"Room service?" She spoke with a sheepish smile as she took her heels off and wore the soft slippers provided, and walked around the interior of the villa. "As much as I want to go out and look around, I'm a bit tired, so I hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead again. "Why don't you unpack your things first, I'll call for the room service. I'll just order something light on the menu."

She smiled a grateful one as she returned a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

"Well, that was delicious." Riza commented happily as she sipped on her tea after finishing her dinner. "Soup dumplings, shrimp fried rice, chicken and won-ton soup... Can't wait to try more dishes and the street food. Such a shame that there aren't any Xingese restaurant in Amestris."

"I'm glad you like the food," Roy said with a smile as he watched his wife with softened eyes, then chuckled. "There probably are Xingese restaurants in Central, but I doubt that it's good."

"Maybe you can do something about it then, Führer Mustang." She grinned and stood as she placed the now empty plates and bowls on the tray, then went over to the table near the entrance to place it down. "Now that I think about it, I should've ordered some dessert."

The raven-haired man gave her a grin as a hint of mischief flashed across his dark eyes. He gestured her to _come over here_ , and grabbed her waist to pull her down so she was sitting on his lap, then pressed his lips against her neck and murmured against her porcelain skin. "I'd love to have some dessert."

"Roy!" She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him away slightly, then scowled down at him as she took a tissue and wiped her neck, then his lips. "You do realise that you just ate, right?"

He pouted in response and pulled her closer, enticing her to wrap her arms lightly around his neck so he could rest his head on her chest. She chuckled and lifted a hand to caress his soft, black hair. "You're just like Hayate."

He snorted, and closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, though his lips curled up when he felt her rest her cheek on the crown of his head. "Did I tell you that there's an outdoor hot spring, right outside the bathroom?"

"There is?" She immediately lifted her head.

He looked up and saw the excited expression displayed across her fair features, and laughed lightly as he nodded. "Do you want to go take a bath now?"

"I'll wait for a bit," She replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm still a bit full."

He simply chuckled, and placed another kiss on her neck, ignoring her protest.

* * *

Riza's honey hazel eyes widened the instant she opened the wooden-framed paper door and set her eyes on the wide and spacious hot spring. There were bamboo trees and tall plum blossom trees with white and pink flowers behind the hot spring, and a few paper lamps illuminating the area from the dark night sky.

A wide smile spreader across her lips and she shed the towel off her, placing it neatly aside before stepping out of the bathroom and stalked towards the spring. "A natural hot spring?" She muttered to herself as she noticed stone (stair-like) steps in the rock-bedded hot spring, and she slowly walked down the steps and heaved a relaxed sigh once her body was submerged in the hot water as she sat down, and she closed her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

She cracked an eye open as she heard her husband chuckle as he stepped inside the hot spring. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder when he settled next to her, "Very."

"I'm glad." He responded with a kiss on her damp, blonde hair. She turned her head and smiled a bright one at him, and tugged his arm, pulling him down slightly to press her lips against his soft ones, intending to give him a light and sweet kiss.

The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, much to her delight, though she started to feel a tinge of regret in her mind when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and sat her on his thighs, and deepened the kiss as he cradled her head in his palm. She uttered a mental curse at herself, though she responded to the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked against her lips, then lightly bit on her plump, lower lip, enticing a tiny gasp from her, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, entangling it with hers.

She felt her lungs aching for oxygen while her whole face started to heat up from the intimate kiss and the steam from the hot water, and sweat formed on the surface of her skin; her heart was beating rapidly, blood roaring in her ears and her head started to spin... She abruptly pulled away and rested her forehead on his shoulder, while panting heavily and heaving deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"Riza?" He caressed her hair lightly and asked, concern filling his voice while he too, panted.

"Sorry... I felt a bit light-headed."

"Ah... Sorry." He apologised sheepishly. "Do you want me to bring you some water?"

She shook her head. "No... I'll be fine in a minute."

He continued caressing her hair, then grinned down at her and said teasingly. "But I never knew that my kissing skills were that good, that it would make my lady dizzy."

"Or it may be the exact opposite," Riza muttered, facing up at him to raise a brow at him.

He pouted down at her, and nuzzled his nose with hers, then murmured against her lips. "I was just trying to have my dessert."

"Are you trying to make me faint?"

"My, you flatter me, Riza." He grinned boyishly, and sent her a playful wink as his hands moved to her shoulders, and slowly turned her so her back was against him and she was settled between his legs. He pressed his lips against her ear and murmured, "Relax, darling." He kissed her ear, and spoke with a lower tone. "Stop me if you don't feel well."

Her cheeks heated up again, and she swallowed the protest that was on the tip of her tongue and bashfully nodded.

His grin softened to a smile, and he kissed her cheek before trailing light, teasing kisses down her neck, where a faint scar was left from the promised day. He placed a tender kiss there before moving down to caress the scar on her shoulder with his lips.

Her breath hitched as he kissed and nipped her shoulder, then placed a hand on her forehead and pulled her head gently so she was resting her head on his shoulder, and he leant forward to press his lips against her pulse. He sucked and the flesh, enticing a sigh from her.

She could feel her heart picking its pace again, hammering against her ribcage, and blood rushed to her face, painting her cheeks a dark shade of scarlet. She bit her lip, forcing herself to inhale and exhale deeply. A moan escaped her lips when he suddenly placed his hands over her breasts, cupping them and fondling them, rolling her nipples around his fingers.

Her vision became slightly hazy as her mind was clouded with dizziness and pleasure, her breathing becoming rushed, but she didn't want the blissful sensation to stop as he kept a hand on her breast, pinching the erected bud, while his other one travelled to her nether region, and stroked her with a finger.

"R-Roy..." She managed as she placed her hand over the hand on her breasts, though she let out another moan as he continued to stroke her lightly and toyed with her clit.

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured huskily, and she could feel his erected member pressed against her, between the cheeks of her arse.

 _'No.'_ She wanted to whimper but nodded her head instead. _I might actually end up fainting_ , she thought to herself.

He planted a kiss on her cheek, and crossed his hands, settling them on her stomach.

"Sorry..." She muttered quietly while catching her breath, breathing in and out deeply.

"It's fine, shouldn't have forced you in the first place." He placed his lips on her temple and softly spoke, then chuckled. "I intended to help you relax, but I suppose it didn't help. Are you alright?"

She nodded and sighed, then said. "The hot spring is probably not the best place to be intimate, but I suppose _you_ need some relaxation."

"Oh?" She could imagine a raised brow and a suggestive smirk on his lips as he hummed, nipping her ear lightly. "And how are you going to help me relax?"

She moved to sit next to him and nearly rolled her eyes at him. "Wipe those dirty thoughts out of your mind, Roy." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him towards her so he was sitting between her legs with his back was pressed against her front.

"Riza?"

She placed her hands on his shoulder, rubbing them. "Your shoulders are tight." She softly spoke, and he could feel her warm breath on his nape.

"This is what happens when you have too much paperwork." He moued while trying to ignore the feeling of her beaded nipples against his back. He groaned and sat lower so his head was laying on her soft breasts.

Riza smiled down at her husband, who was settled comfortably on her chest, and she planted a kiss on his raven hair, before continuing to massage his neck and shoulder.

He closed his eyes, murmuring a quiet _'thank you'_ as he placed a hand on her thigh while enjoying the massage, then asked. "Do you not have tight shoulders?"

"I do proper stretching after work every day, so no, not really." She replied, and she shook her head and batted her eyes when she felt her eyes droop as her consciousness slowly started to slip away. She stifled a yawn and continued rubbing his stiff shoulders. "You have to start doing stretches, then. They're rock-hard, Roy."

She felt drowsiness starting to take over mind, her eyelids growing heavier and her vision darkening. She heard a faint hum from him, though she disregarded it as her arms went slack and her eyes fluttered shut. As a chilly breeze blew, the trees rustled, the pleasant, peaceful sound ringing quietly in her mind; the spring water acted as a warm blanket, engulfing her whole body, and sleep took over.

"Hmm?" Roy raised a brow when he felt her hands on his shoulder stop moving and her forehead resting on the crown of his head, and he heard her breathing through her nose quietly at a steady pace. He chuckled lightly when he realised she was in slumber, and he slowly turned around, not wanting to startle her. He tapped her shoulder ever so slightly and softly called. "Riza?"

She murmured something, and leant on him, subconsciously trying to seek warmth from him. He smiled at the rare sight of his wife, and carefully curled an arm around her and placed the other under her legs, and stood, lifting her out of the hot water.

He walked quickly back to the room and wrapped a fluffy towel around her before placing her down on the bed. After finding her undergarments and her sleepwear, he slipped them on her and tucked her in before smiling down at her once more and planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The last thing Riza remembered before she fell asleep was that she was in the hot spring with her husband, where she massaged his stiff shoulders. The next thing she knew the instant her eyes fluttered open, was that she was in bed, and her husband was sleeping soundly next to her.

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, and she turned to the man next to her, her lips curled up to a fond smile as she reached a hand up to ruffle his soft, black hair, then moved it down to cup the side of his head, caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. His eyes were closed, his brows relaxed, and his lips parted slightly as he snored lightly, his features and facial expression resembling an innocent child.

Her eyes softened, and she couldn't help but lean over to give him a peck on the lips. She raised a brow when she heard a soft chuckle, and she sheepishly smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"C'mere." A winsome grin appeared on his lips, and there was a glint of playfulness in his onyx eyes as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him, embracing her tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair. She let out a light-hearted laugh and hugged him back, her heart fluttering in delight, her mind still in a state of disbelief that she was married to the man she had admired, unknowingly enamoured of for _so_ long.

 _Now that I think about it... Since when have I fell for this man?_ She pondered in her mind, while running her fingers in his soft hair, her fingers tenderly massaging his scalp.

'"What's on your mind, my dear?" He asked, pressing his lips against her shoulder, placing feather-light kisses, pulling her out her thoughts.

"N-Nothing."

"Hmm?" He hummed with a questioning tone and buttoned the first button of the shirt she was wearing and kissed and nipped her neck. "Is there something that you can't tell your husband?"

 _Husband_. She embraced him tighter, emotions running wild in her as her heart leapt in joy upon hearing the word. It was the third day after the wedding, and the realisation of her officially becoming his wife finally hit her, _hard_ ; glee, blessedness, jitters filled her. She then recalled having meaningless crushes on the then fifteen-year-old boy, whose smile was the kindest and most sincere she had seen since her mother passed. She knitted her brows slightly and her eyes softened as the memory of Ishval filled her mind, and she remembered the despair-filled thoughts she had.

The very thought of her being a bride would've made her laugh after the god- _damned_ war, but here she was, laying right next to him, giving her a kind of happiness she thought she would never be able to grasp. "Husband..." She murmured, then cupped his cheeks, making him look up at her with slightly widened eyes. She smiled a soft and loving one, before pressing her lips against his.

Their lips moved against each other's tenderly as they shared a sweet and gentle kiss, then pulled away. "Riza..." He spoke softly, though fluster was evident in his deep voice as his cheeks were tinted pink from her sudden affection.

She laughed a soft and light-hearted one, her voice reminding him of a twinkle of a bell. "You're acting as if I kissed you for the first time."

He chuckled and admitted sheepishly. "Just a bit surprised. Though," The grin returned as he leant his forehead against hers, "I can certainly get used to that."

She huffed in a jokingly manner, then kissed him again. He quickly responded by cradling her head in his hand, and deepened the kiss, gently tugging her lower lip between his teeth and slipping his tongue in her mouth to entangle with hers. His hands travelled south, then slipped under her shirt, holding her waist directly while rubbing circles on her soft skin with his thumb.

She sighed into his mouth at the sensation of the rough pads of his thumb on her skin, then stifled a moan when his hands crawled up to her plump breasts, kneading and fondling the two soft moulds, and his thumb brushed across her sensitive peaks.

They pulled away, and he smirked. "Now that I think about, I haven't had my dessert yet."

She placed her hands on his bare chest to push him away lightly. "Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

He licked his lips, "It's from last night." He released her breasts and slipped his hands out from her sleep shirt just to unbutton it, then laced a nipple in his mouth, flickering his tongue and nibbling on it, eliciting a soft moan from her as she reached a hand up to thread her fingers in his soft hair and grasped lightly.

"R-Roy..." Pleasured whimpers escaped her lips when he grabbed her arms and flipped over so she was under him, and he suckled on the bud while reaching a hand down to her panties, his fingers stroking her entrance teasingly, making her squirm under him.

He released the nipple and smirked up at her. "Looks like someone's ready."

She half glared at him with a light blush painting her cheeks, and he chuckled and pecked her lips before lifting her up slightly to pull her panties down. She retorted bashfully as she willingly lifted her hips up, "If only you can use this energy of yours, and put it on work."

"Hush, darling, we're on honeymoon." He played with her soft and wet womanhood and toyed with her clit, coating his fingers in her arousals, drawing another moan from her. " _Work_ isn't exactly what I want to think about right now."

She responded with a whimper and grasped his soft hair again, her eyes squeezed shut. He suckled on her other nipple, rolling it between his teeth, kissing it, then released it with a _pop_ , then trailed his lips up to plant kisses on her neck, jaw, then on her lips. He cradled her head once again, his thumb caressing her cheek with affectionate, and pressed his lips against hers for another heated kiss.

Their lips moved against each other's, tongues tangled and dancing for dominance. He groaned into her mouth when she slid her legs up, and her knee brushed across the bulge on his pants. He growled against her pink lips, and placed his hands on her knees and abruptly parted her legs, startling her as she gasped.

He cooed her name, showering her with loving kisses and placed another kiss on her lips before pulling his loose lounge pants and underwear, then thrust into her.

* * *

" _Xie xie_." Riza nodded and thanked happily as the food stall owner handed her her lamb skewer, though she shook her head and pushed his hand back lightly with a smile when he gave her the change. The owner blinked at her at first, then smiled back at her brightly with a nod as he thanked her again.

"Well someone looks happy." Roy teased with a grin when he noticed her merry expression as she ate her skewer. "I don't think I can ever forget the image of the First Lady walking down the streets happily with a meat skewer in her hand."

She narrowed her eyes at him and mocked a moue. "Fine by me."

He chuckled, and placed a hand on the crown of her head, caressing her shoulder-length blonde hair. He then leant down to blink at her and adverted his onyx eyes to the skewer.

She blinked back at him, then let out a light laugh as she lifted the skewer to his mouth. "You could've just taken a bite, you don't have to ask me." She watched him chew as her honey hazel eyes filled with fondness, and she chortled. "You really remind me of Hayate."

"Not sure if that makes me happy when you compare me with your dog." He raised a brow at her and grumbled.

" _Our_ dog." She smiled. "Don't leave him and Fubuki out."

He blinked again, before smiling back at her. "Right."

"There're more tourists than I thought there'd be," Riza commented when she spotted a few golden heads amongst the crowds as they walked through the busy streets leisurely while taking another bite of her lamb skewer.

Roy nodded in agreement, then stopped and widened his eyes slightly when he noticed a particular blonde young man with a tiny panda settled on his shoulder, walking and chatting happily with a girl with braided black hair. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed. "Look, Riza. Isn't that...?"

"Hmm?" She threw the stick into a bin as she finished her skewer, and looked at the direction where her husband pointed at. "Alphonse and Princess Chang."

They watched the younger couple chatter, and they chuckled when the raven-haired girl squealed in delight and jumped to wrap her arms around the golden-haired young adult's neck when he said something. "Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them," Riza said with a smile, then turned to her husband and asked. "Do the royal family members live here?"

"Most probably not. They live in the centre of the Capital." Roy replied idly, then grinned. "We let them children be. Where do you want to go next?"

She let out a light chortle at the word 'children', then sheepishly smiled up at him as she gestured towards the stand that sold candied hawthorn. "My..." He chuckled. She raised a brow at him, and he let out a titter, before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Riza heaved a tiny sigh as she sat on the bench, and leant on Roy, who sat next to her, so their arms were touching. They watched the lake, in which the sunset that dyed the clear water in layers of red, orange and yellow with hints of pink, while weeping willow trees and yet-to-bloom lotus flowers adorned the lake, and she noticed a pagoda at the side.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" Roy spoke softly into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and planted a kiss on her temple before resting her head on his shoulder, then settled his chin on the crown of her head.

A smile lifted her lips up, and she shook her head, then they stayed in comfortable silence, enjoying the view. A light giggle pulled Roy out of his blank thoughts, and he turned his head slightly as he averted his attention to the sound, to see a little girl around five chortled gleefully when her parents, who held her hands, swung her up, and Roy couldn't help but soften his eyes at the sight when he was reminded of his best friend. He looked back down at the woman in his arms, his heart fluttering at the sight of the light of the sunset on her golden hair.

The image of his wife carrying the golden-haired boy during their wedding day flashed across his mind, where her smile was warm and bright. He kissed the crown of her head and tightened his hold on her shoulder ever so slightly. "Say, Riza."

"Yes, Roy?"

"...Would you like to— never mind." He uttered, and mentally cussed.

"Roy?"

"It's nothing."

She peered up at him, hiding an amused grin when she noticed a diffident expression. "Really?"

He stayed quiet for a while, before speaking. "Riza."

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him properly, and her brows knitted as his locked to a light frown.

"Riza." He started, "I know it's a bit sudden for me to ask this since we just got married, and it may be a bit too early for us, but..." She nodded, prompting him to continue, and he looked down at her, his dark, onyx eyes staring into her honey hazel ones. "What do you think of having a child?"

Her heart stopped beating for an instant before she inhaled and exhaled deeply, and she blinked at him. "A child?"

He nodded, then quickly reassured as he rambled nervously. "I'm completely fine if you don't want to, I'm sorry if I sound like I'm stressing you—"

She placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off, and she asked. "You want to have a child with me?"

He scratched the side of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I've never really thought about having a child, especially after the war. After what I did, I didn't think that I would _deserve_ a normal, happy life; getting married and having a child or two. But seeing Hughes, and now Edward, it started to change my mind. I... I want to start a family with you." She stared at him, and the smile on his lips was immediately replaced with an agitated frown. "N-Not immediately, of course, and—"

"It's not like I don't wish to have one." She once again interrupted him as she softly muttered, then let out a light chortle, and cupped his cheek with a hand. "It really is a quite sudden question. I haven't really thought about this; My mother passed when I was five, my father, as you know, was not the most ideal father, growing up I never really had a parental figure. I-I don't know how to be a parent." Her voice grew quiet, "A-And Ishval. Do I have the right to be a mother? Do _we_ have the right to be parents?"

His eyes saddened, then he took her in his arms, hugging her tightly and murmured in her ear. "I don't know. But that doesn't really seem to stop me from loving you, and wanting to have a child with you." He pulled away to smile at her. "I'm a selfish man, aren't I?"

She squeezed his hand and returned the smile. "I suppose that makes me a selfish woman then." She then chuckled and pulled him lightly towards her to lean her forehead on his, "Now that I think about it, we haven't really done anything to avoid pregnancy. Though... I hope you don't mind waiting for me for a bit, I suppose I want to enjoy my married child-free life a little longer."

"Of course, my dear." He murmured back, and let out a chortle. "Now that you've reminded me, I suppose I would be able to have you for myself, for now."

He leant away and reached a hand up to brush her bangs aside to plant a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose. He cupped her cheek, caressing with the rough pad of his thumb, and connected their lips together for a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that concludes day 1 and 2 of the honeymoon. Cramped so many unnecessary stuff as always.**

 **Sorry for not updating last week, was a bit busy with exams and stuff.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Nuzha, Peachiereads, Twelve and WildSilence023** **for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Riza's honey hazel eyes fluttered open as she felt someone tap on her shoulder lightly, calling her name softly. She batted her eyes to adjust to the light, and she stifled a yawn, then hummed a groggy one. "Hmm?"

"Good morning, Riza." She heard a chuckle from him, and she turned her head to face her husband, just to see him grinning at her. "We're here, my dear."

"Since when did I fall asleep?" Giving in, she placed a hand over her mouth, and let out a tiny yawn before managing to scowl lightly at him, then asked.

"Two minutes after we got on the carriage," Roy replied, the boyish grin on his lips widening, and he offered a hand as he stepped out of the carriage. "Did you not have a good sleep last night?"

Riza nearly snorted as her scowl deepened, and she accepted his hand and hopped down the carriage. "I blame it entirely on you, Roy. You didn't intend to let me sleep, did you?"

He let out a light laugh and kissed her cheek. "How can I, when I have such a cute wife? Plus, you seemed to have enjoyed it as much as I did, darling." She grumbled under her breath, her cheeks tinted pink when she was reminded of the feverish night they had, where her husband wouldn't (and couldn't) take his hands off her. "By the way," He added.

She knitted her brows ever so slightly. "Yes?"

"Your neck." He stated and reached a hand up to her neck, and caressed the tiny red marks that were displayed on her porcelain skin, barely covered by the collar of her white, floral dress shirt.

 _Oh god_ , she nearly cussed as she quickly took her compact mirror from her pocket to check, just to see a few love bites visible on her neck, and she nearly dropped the mirror. She stifled a gasp, and turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him while mentally uttering, _How did I not notice!_ "Roy..."

"I'm not sorry." He moued childishly, then tucked his shirt's collar, pulling it aside to show her his neck, that was too adorned with tiny love bites. "I'm not the only one with those— Ow!"

He yelped as she pinched his cheek, and buttoned up the first button of her dress with her other hand. She then sighed and spoke with a smile as she averted her attention to the scenery in front of her. "Is this the town your mother's from?"

"Mmhmm. A bit like East City, isn't it?" He replied while rubbing his palm on his cheek, trying to soothe the light stinging pain.

She nodded in response as she looked around while they walked towards the inn.

They checked in and settled their light luggage down. "There's a stream nearby, and I remember always dragging my parents to the stream when I visit this place as a kid," Roy said, then smiled as he asked. "It's usually nice and quiet with no one around, as I remember. Not sure about now, but do you want to go on a walk and have a look?"

"Sure." She smiled a warm one back and nodded.

* * *

Being used to the city life due to the military, albeit being raised in the country, Riza couldn't help but heave a sigh out of wonder at the sight of the stream. She was then reminded of the stream that was fifteen minutes away from her father's house, by foot, though the water wasn't as clear as the one in front of her, and the surroundings were much duller She peered at her husband, and felt a blissful emotion as her heart fluttered at the soft smile that hung on his lips.

She averted her attention back to the stream and its surroundings. There was a grassed slope leading down towards the shallow stream that had a pebble-paved ground next to it, there were evergreen trees and black willow trees on the side, the leaves rustling from the wind. There were also a few cherry blossom trees, where the pink flowers bloomed, the petals occasionally fluttering down.

She slipped her beige, ankle-strapped pumps off, and offered Roy a grin while gesturing towards the stream, and she took his hand, in which he blinked at him, then she skipped down the slope. He followed her as he hastily removed his black, leather loafers, and he chuckled. "You remind me of the ten-year-old you. I can still remember the first time you took my hand and brought me to the stream that was near your place. You were such an adorable child."

"You seem to like that place; every time you leave the house, you always go there. Is it because it reminded you of this place?" She ignored his comment, and asked while sitting down on the ground and took her cardigan off and placed it aside, then lifting the skirt of her dress higher to soak her legs in the cool water.

He nodded with a grin. "It did." He then rolled his loose trousers up, before sitting next to her.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, in which he planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "From my point of view..." She started.

"Hmm?"

"I found you... a bit strange at first. Quite, actually." She confessed with a sheepish grin, and he raised a brow at her. "You weren't the only person who showed up on our front door, wishing to learn alchemy from my father. It's pretty obvious that he didn't pay any attention to them, and they never came back." She then chuckled, "What I didn't expect was that you'd come back four times."

"I really wanted to learn alchemy back then. Plus," He let out a chuckle, and she lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him. He turned to her and grinned, pressing his forehead against hers, and murmured in a teasing tone. "I saw this lovely young lady in that house, how can I turn away from that?"

Riza huffed and leant away to lightly swat his arm, though she soon let out a light-hearted laugh, in which he followed suit. The memory of their first encounter was still fresh in her mind as if it just happened the day before. She remembered the nervous smile he wore and the kind tone he used when he asked her about her father. His raven hair was neat and short, his bangs barely covering his forehead; There was a spark of innocence in his dark, sparkling onyx eyes, where he envisioned his future, his dreams.

She dipped a hand in the clear water and reached her hand up to ruffle his slicked-back dark locks, letting them down, then gently brushed them aside so they wouldn't cover his eyes. Her brows knitted slightly when she noticed the light wrinkles and dark eye circles under his eyes (though she was slightly relieved that they started to fade), and she cupped his cheeks, caressing the skin under his eyes with her thumb, and leant in to place a kiss.

"Riza." She heard him murmur, and she stifled a gasp when he placed a hand over her cheek, and his other hand snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him so her hip was touching his. He pressed his soft lips onto hers for a light and sweet kiss, and she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around him. They pulled away, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they embraced each other tightly with a bright smile hanging on their lips.

She peered down, watching the water flow slowly, tranquilly, and she bit her lower lip when a sudden thought flashed across her mind. There was water, and a certain flame alchemist, who she would call 'useless' out of frustration at times, on rainy days. _No_ , she mentally scolded herself. _You're not a child anymore_.

Finally giving in to the temptation after a while of mental debating, she released her arms that were around him, and pulled away, scooting away from him, enticing him to raise a brow at her in confusion. "Riza?"

She grinned sheepishly at him, and he swore he detected a glimpse of mischief. "Sorry, Roy."

"Hmm? For wha—"

He instinctively closed his eyes shut when he saw his beloved wife reach her hand down in the stream, her hand motioning towards him, and before he knew it, he felt the cool water splattered on his face. His hair was drenched, with water droplets dripping down his locks. After quickly coming to the conclusion that he had just got water splashed on his face, he peeked an eye open, to see her turning to the side and stood up, ready to skip away from him. He grinned and let out a low chuckle, feeling joyous to having to discover a playful and childish side of his wife, before standing up to wrap his arms around her waist, and pulled her towards him, eliciting a gasp and a light laugh from her.

He hugged her tightly as her back was pressed against his chest, and he murmured in her ear. "You think I'll let you off for—"

He was once again interrupted when he took a step back to balance the both of them, but instead slipped on a pebble, and fell backwards, bringing Riza with him. They were completely soaked, and Riza groaned. "I only brought one set of clothes..."

"Consider that as a payback, darling." Roy moued, and half-swam, half-walked over to her. "But I suppose we need to go shopping for clothes later. That being said," He grinned whilst once again wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind. "Who knew that I would have such a mischievous wife? Weren't you the one who always called me useless, darling?"

"Couldn't resist the urge..." Riza uttered though she couldn't help but let out a chortle.

He sat down crossed-legged on the stream bed, the stream water barely reached his chest, and he turned Riza so she was facing him, then he sat her on his lap with her legs wrapped around his torso. He heaved a sigh and rested his forehead on her chest, enticing her to smile down at him and plant a kiss on the top of his head, then caressed his damp, raven hair.

He raised his head from her chest and leant in to press his lips against her. She placed her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she responded to the kiss. Their lips moved against each other, and she parted her lips for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. They tangled their tongues, dancing for dominance as they exchanged more open-mouthed kisses. He cradled her head with a hand, threading his fingers in her silky, golden hair as he kissed her with more fervour until they were both out of breath.

They pulled away, and Riza planted a kiss on her husband's forehead, then murmured. "We should go back to the inn, we'll catch colds."

He pecked her lips before smiling and nodding, "Right."

* * *

Riza found herself sandwiched between her husband and the cool, marble shower tile, with her back against the tiles, whilst locking lips with him, entangling their tongues. She had expected this to happen the moment she asked him to join her in the shower, and she couldn't deny that she'd been wanting _this_.

She leant her head backwards, showing off her gleaming neck, where little red marks adorned her porcelain skin, and Roy couldn't help but latch his mouth on her smooth skin, kissing and nipping and sucking the skin. Moans escaped her lips when he released her neck just to avert his attention to her perky breasts. He cupped one in his hand, kneading and fondling, enticing another whimper, and he pressed his lips against her ear, nipping it as he huskily murmured. "They've gotten bigger," Then he placed his lips back onto hers, murmuring against her lips between kisses. "Or is it just my imagination?"

Her hands travelled from his broad shoulders to his toned chest, then to his abs, her hands slowly, lightly wandering across his stomach as if she was teasing him, and her fingers gently caressed the scar. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands down her back to her rear, cupping and squeezing her arse. She made a noise from the back of her throat, desiring, yearning for more of him. He responded by kissing her harder, sucking on her tongue, and she gasped again when he lightly groped her seemingly sensitive breasts.

"I..." She whimpered a pleasured one.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he placed feather-light kisses on the corner of her lips, her jaw, her neck, then her collarbone, and her breath hitched.

"I may be ovulating." She whispered, her mind barely managing to do a mental calculation. _Day eleven..._ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"...Do you want me to stop?" He muttered against her skin, albeit his hands moving down to hold her waist, and his lips travelled south.

He leant away to look into her honey hazel eyes. She panted lightly as she stared back into his desire-filled, dark onyx eyes with her half-lidded ones, and she averted her eyes slightly to his black, wet, slicked-backed hair, where the corner of her eye caught a water droplet drip down his raven locks. His cheeks were tinted pink from the intimacy and the hot shower, and she cupped his cheeks and lightly shook her head, mouthing 'no', before kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back hungrily, tightening the grip on her waist. She gasped into his mouth when he suddenly lifted her up, holding her against the tiles, and she unconsciously bit on his lower lip. He let out a tiny grunt from the back of his throat, then growled against her lips before roughly connecting his with hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let out a muffled moan when she felt his tip touching her soft, wet entrance. He slowly entered her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her legs around him, feeling his length filling her up. She broke the kiss as moans and whimpers escaped her lips, and she arched her back. He took a nipple in his mouth, suckling the erected bud as he started to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Roy!" She cried as waves of pleasure crashed her, and she threaded a hand in his hair, grasping and tugging his dark roots, while her other hand unconsciously clawed his back, enticing a grunt from him. He connected their lips back together, and they swallowed each other's moans as their lips moved against each other's while tongues entangled.

She could feel an orgasm building up whilst his thrusts became hurried and rushed. They pulled away from the kiss, and the arms around his neck tightened. "Roy..." She whimpered into his ear, and she bit her lip as she felt herself coming close.

She shuddered as she came, heaving heavy pants and sweet moans of his name. He followed suit, groaning into the crook of her neck, abruptly pulling out of her and came on her stomach, then watched the running water wash it off her as he panted. He slowly let her down after a while, letting her lean on him whilst encircling his arms back around her, murmuring sweet, teasing words into her ear. She responded with a soft, hearty laugh, and placed a kiss on his jaw.

* * *

"I still think the slit is a bit too high."

Roy looked over to his wife as she spoke while holding up the pale pink qipao dress he bought her a few hours ago. He raised a brow at her, then moved to sit on the bed. "I think it looks perfectly fine on you, my dear."

He then gestured for her to _come here_ as he patted the space next to him, and Riza blinked at him before neatly folding the dress and placed it aside, then wordlessly walked over towards him.

He reached a hand out to hold hers, and lightly pulled her down to sit her on his lap, then wrapped his free arm around her waist and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Is there something on your mind, Roy?" She asked, and caressed his soft, black hair as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You said _strange_ was your first impression of me." He kissed her neck and said.

Riza knitted her brows, "It doesn't necessarily mean in a bad way. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. No worries, darling." He replied, placing another kiss, then pulled away to look at her properly. He offered a smile, "Now that I think about it, I haven't really told you about myself; from my point of view."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and let out a hum, gesturing her husband to _go on._

Roy placed a hand on her hair, combing her golden locks as he began. "I'm not sure if you knew this, but it was Madame Christmas who told me about your father; Apparently your mother and she were close friends. Did you know?" She responded with a nod, and he continued. "My parent passed away when I was six, they died protecting me."

He stopped for a moment when he felt her tense up, and he heaved a light exhale and continued caressing her hair. "That was one of the reasons I wanted to learn alchemy and join the military; To stop wars, and protect the people I love... and to prevent people from losing their loved ones."

Riza couldn't help but frown when she detected the sadness in his tone as he spoke, and she leant up to place a featherlight kiss on his jaw. He blinked down at her, and his lips curled up to a smile. "I would keep on bugging madame to let me learn alchemy, then she gave up on ignoring me, and gave me your father's address." His smile widened to a grin, with a playful glint in his onyx eyes. "Then that was when I met this lovable little lady, who wouldn't talk to me for the first three months I became his apprentice."

"I—" She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned away, her cheeks tinted pink as she stuttered, then uttered meekly. "You know that I'm not exactly the most extrovert person, and... and I really wanted my father's attention, since he would barely talk to me after my mother passed. Then you came, and my father would only pay attention to you."

"Ah... Sorry." He smiled apologetically and patted her head lightly. "But I was a bit surprised when you started to open up to me."

"I felt bad for constantly ignoring you when you were being nice to me."

He let out a light chuckle and looked into her eyes. "Time flies, doesn't it? We've known each other for more than two decades."

"And now you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." She grinned as she took his left hand, and placed a kiss on his ring.

"Gladly, my dear." He grinned back, then it softened to an affectionate smile. "Riza..." He softly spoke as he leant his forehead against hers. "You've gotten prettier; _beautiful_ , actually." He moved his hand to cup her cheek, "And you became stronger; Physically, and mentally."

"Have I?" She let out a light chuckle as she asked.

"Mm-hmm." He beamed boyishly, though it faded when he asked hesitantly with knitted brows. "Can you... Can you show me your back?"

She pulled away to study his expression as her smile was too, replaced with a light frown, then it turned back into a smile as she nodded. She turned around and stood, and unbuttoned the first four buttons of her sleep shirt, then shrugged it off, letting the soft fabric fall from her shoulders to her elbows.

She heaved a tiny exhale when she felt his fingertips trailing the red ink etched on her smooth, porcelain skin, and she stifled a startled gasp when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist to sit her on his lap again. _Roy..._ She wanted to murmur as he planted light kisses on the burnt scars, but she felt the word stuck in her throat.

"...I never meant to hurt you." He finally spoke after a few seconds of silence.

Riza frowned. "I was the one who asked you to do it."

"You were only fifteen when you showed me the transmutation circle, then you entered the battlefield at the age of eighteen." He murmured against her back, his tone saddening. "You trusted me, and I let you down."

She closed her eyes as the frown deepened. He joined the military to protect the country and its people, and he was ready to dedicate his whole life for it, which was why he chose to learn alchemy. She placed her hand over his, gripping it. For someone so young, naïve and kind-hearted to be forced to kill people of their own with the secrets on her back was just too... _too..._ "...Cruel." She whispered, then turned around to face him. Seeing the faint wrinkles under his eyes, she was suddenly once again reminded how far they have come. She smiled warmly, "I'm glad you became the Führer, Roy."

He blinked at her whilst his eyes widened in surprise. She chuckled lightly before continuing, "I thought that asking you to burn my back was a way of atonement, but that was just to make me feel less guilty." The grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly, "But you freed me, allowed me to become an individual of Riza Hawkeye, _or Mustang_. These scars, are a part of what made me who I am now. And," Her smile widened, "I still believed in you, which was why I returned to the military after the war."

Roy studied his wife's gentle expression as he digested her words over and over again, then he finally smiled back, and he pulled her close for a tight hug. "Thank you, Riza. I knew this, deep-down, but the guilt and anxiety wouldn't go away. Thank you for telling me this."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him back. "I'm glad I've gotten to tell you this. We never had the chance to talk about _this_ properly."

He caressed her hair, combing it gently with his fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too," She blinked, before replying while feeling mildly surprised, then looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "I'm not one to be very open with affectionate words, and I know you are very aware of my feelings, but I feel like I don't say them enough to you; I love you, Roy."

He responded with a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

Omake:

Riza awoke to the feeling of fingertips lightly running across her back through the thin, soft material of her sleep shirt, and she let out a quiet yawn and slowly peeked an eye open before turning to face her husband. "...Roy?"

His hand retreated as the guilt of waking his wife up tugged his heart. He uttered a quiet apology and spoke. "I'm sorry, I woke you up."

"Can't sleep?" She reached a hand up from the duvet and caressed his cheek as she asked sleepily.

He placed his hand over hers as he shook his head.

"What's keeping you up?"

"A lot of... thinking."

She opened her other eye, raising a brow as she hummed.

"I was thinking of my darling wife." His tone grew playful and there was a hint of boyishness and mischief in his onyx eyes as he grinned.

She heaved a sigh, then let out a light chortle. "Sleep now, Roy." She then wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down gently so his head was resting on her chest, then pulled the duvet lower so it wouldn't cover his face.

He blinked. "Riza?"

"Good night." She murmured as she caressed his soft, raven hair, then pressed her lips against the crown of his head.

He sighed, before wrapping his arms around her, and muttered as he closed his eyes. "Night."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for a month, but my exams are finally over so I'll most probably update much more frequently!**

 **Hnghhnhhg this is so ooc... But my dumbass can't think of anything else... (The young royai part and the tattoo-burning was just how I imagined it to be)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Nuzha, Kititolovesme and Peachiereads for your lovely reviews! Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ooh, I see their train coming." A dark-haired woman said.

"Hmm? Ah, I see it too." A golden-haired man with a cigarette between his teeth squinted his azure eyes before replying to the woman standing next to him.

Rebecca raised a brow at him. "Well? Aren't you gonna go check the station again to see if nothing's wrong, or see if there's no one suspicious?"

"No worries, my team and I checked seven times already for the past forty-five minutes." Havoc replied.

She hummed. "Wouldn't hurt to check one more time, and when you said _team_ , did you mean those four Lieutenants behind you?" She peered behind her shoulder.

He groaned, and turned to gesture at the soldiers, then turned back to cross his arms and cock a brow up at her. "Happy? And I only brought four with me because I thought they wouldn't want to bring unnecessary attention by bringing a whole platoon to the train station just to pick them up."

"Attention?" She let out a snort, "The whole country knows that they're coming back today. Did you read the news?"

"I don't have time to read the news because I was too busy with work, unlike _someone_ ," He narrowed his eyes down at her, "Who had more than a week off because her boss was on honeymoon."

"Hey." Rebecca fully turned to him, ignoring the train that was approaching the station as she crossed her arms. "You think I don't have anything to do because Riza's on honeymoon? Mister, do you not see these dark eye circles here?" She nearly jabbed her eye out of frustration as she pointed at the darker shade of skin under her eye, and huffed. "I have _more_ work when she's not here, Lieutenant Colonel Havoc."

"And I was wondering why you looked like a panda today." The corners of his lips lifted as he smirked and teased.

The dark-haired woman gawked at the blonde as he puffed out the smoke, then leaned down to her level and raise his brow at her, with the grin still on his lips. "Panda?" She gaped, then her eye twitched and she growled. "You..."

She was interrupted with the loud screech of the train arriving the station, and the doors opened. The two watched their superior officer and his wife get off the train, and they quickly walked towards them to take the suitcases out of their hands.

"I'm back, Rebecca." Riza thanked and greeted happily, then asked as she noticed an irked expression on her friend's face. "Anything wrong?"

"No," Rebecca glared up at the tall blonde man next to her, then uttered. "Nothing's wrong."

Havoc heaved a sigh, then averted his attention to the Führer, and nearly spit out his cigarette when he saw the same vexed look. "Woah."

"He fell asleep five minutes before the train arrived," Riza explained as she patted her husband's arm.

Rebecca hummed and said. "Well, it'd be best if you drop that frown, sir. The media, they're out there. People might think that you didn't have a nice honeymoon."

Roy groaned, then sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"You did all this?" Riza asked with an amazed tone as she looked through the files.

"Mm-hmm." Rebecca nodded with her arms crossed as she replied. "You always tend to work yourself too hard, so I thought I might as well finish up some of them when I have the time."

"Rebecca..."

The blonde woman gave an impressed and surprised look, in which the dark-haired woman raised a brow. "What?"

Riza shook her head and smiled. "Just a bit surprised. I'll do the rest, so why don't you go home and take a rest?"

Rebecca sat down on the sofa and took the rest of the files out from her bag. "I just intended to give you these for you to have a look, but since you're gonna work," She stretched her arms. "And, I'm here already, so I might as well help."

Riza blinked, then nodded. "Alright then. Let's go to the study room; There's one on the second floor, the first room next to the left staircase. I'll bring some tea and snacks."

"Righto."

...

"At least one school in every village, town or city, huh?" Rebecca said and took a cookie from the plate.

Riza sighed, "It depends on the population and the size of the village or town, wherever it is. Thank you for the research, Rebecca." She waved a file, "Sure does save a lot of time."

"No problem, Riza. But I think it'd be better if we go there directly. Oh, by the way," Rebecca licked the crumbs off the side of her lips and asked. "Did you tell your hubby about the project yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll discuss it with him tonight." She then let out a chuckle, "I feel like we're thinking a bit too far ahead, and also since we only have the planning and research for East City, maybe we should focus on one area at a time."

Rebecca nodded in agreement, then yawned before she could say anything. Riza gave a worried look and said, "Why don't you go home and take a rest?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'll be fine..." Rebecca interrupted herself with another yawn, then blinked. "I swear I was fine a second ago. But I guess I'll go home for now."

Riza gave a nod, and opened the door and walked her friend down the stairs. "By the way, Rebecca." She started, and the dark-haired woman glanced at her. "Would you like to move closer to the mansion? It's more convenient if you live closer so you won't have to drive thirty minutes to come."

"Huh?" She raised a brow at the sudden question. "Sure, I don't mind, but I'm not sure if I can find an apartment immediately though."

"...Wait here." Riza said, and quickly walked up the stairs again, then placed a key on her hand when she came back. "Here."

Rebecca gaped. "Wha- When- How?"

"A few days before the wedding," Riza replied sheepishly. "I felt bad for having you to come from thirty minutes of driving distance, just to pick me up or something."

"Aww. You didn't have to, Riza." Rebecca squeezed the blonde's hands.

She smiled, then took a pen and ripped a piece of paper from a notebook, then scribbled down the address. "Here you go. It's just a few streets away, around ten-minute walking distance."

"Thanks." Rebecca took the paper, "I wonder what it's like."

"A living room, kitchen, washroom, and two bedrooms." Riza replied, "The basic pieces of furniture are in there, so you just need to bring your clothes and toiletries. And food."

"Woah."

"The rent for the rest of this year is already paid, so no worries. You can move in any time you prefer."

"Riza!" She wrapped her arms around the First Lady tightly, enticing a tiny grunt from her. She pulled away, and wiped the corner of her eye with a finger, pretending to wipe a teardrop. "I'm so glad you married the Führer."

"The rent is deducted from your salary."

She wiped another _'teardrop'_. "Of course."

Riza huffed, then smiled again as she opened the front door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm." Rebecca nodded, then gave another hug before stepping out of the door. "Thank you, Riza."

"You're welcome." Riza waved, "Bye."

She motioned a flying kiss in a jokingly manner, before waving back at her.

* * *

"Working on the day you come back from honeymoon? Hard-working as always." Roy placed an arm around his wife's waist and pressed his lips against her golden hair.

Riza hummed as she placed her hand over his to give it a squeeze, then walked towards the dining room with him and sat down on the table. Roy took a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses before sitting down next to her. He poured the wine into the glasses and handed her one. She lifted the glass to lightly clink it with his and took a sip.

"Speaking of work, how is your project going?" He asked as he placed his wine glass down to take his utensils in his hand, and took a bite of his steak. "Now that I think about it, you didn't really tell me anything about the project you're working on."

"I was just about to tell you about it." She chuckled, "I'm working on _literacy_."

"Literacy?"

"Compulsory education for children." She replied with a sheepish smile. "Free education in government schools, for children who cannot afford the private ones."

He hummed and gave an approving nod with an interested expression. "That's not a bad idea."

She muttered 'thank you', and he asked. "Is there a reason why you chose that?"

"To give people more choices." _So people won't turn to the military when they don't know what to do_ , she mentally added. She then peered up at her husband, just to see him glance down at her, giving a nod, enticing her to continue. Riza blinked at him, before looking back down at her meal, taking a bite of the food.

"Riza."

"Yes?"

"Are there other reasons? Or," He locked his onyx eyes with her honey hazel ones. "Is there something you don't want to tell me?"

She knitted her brows as she uttered a mental curse at how sharp her husband was, then she lightly bit her lip. He wouldn't be offended, would he? She would never want to upset him.

"You're making this sound like an interview." She uttered, and he let out a chortle. She narrowed her eyes at him, before heaving a sigh, and spoke what she had in mind a while ago.

The frown on her brows deepened when he didn't say anything, and she placed her hand over his, "I... I didn't join the military at the most peaceful of times, and I know people who turned to the military because they didn't have any _choices_ or simply didn't know what to _do_ , and died in the war. It has nothing to do with you being the Führer now or something, it's just the military didn't exactly... leave me the best impression."

"I know. I understand, Riza." She heaved a tiny sigh out of relief when he smiled down at her and said, then he grinned confidently. "Now that I'm the Führer, I'll change your impression of the military."

She let out a hearty laugh. "I look forward to that."

* * *

"Did you hate the military?"

Riza adverted her attention from the cup of tea in front of her to her husband, and she couldn't help but knit her brows at his sudden question. She sighed a quiet one, then took a sip of her chamomile tea, and spoke. "... Not anymore. Dislike, but not hate."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She placed the cup back down on the saucer. "There's nothing for you to apologise for."

"I dragged you down to that hellhole." Roy quietly spoke with a saddened expression, with a hint of guilt in his dark eyes.

Her frown deepened ever so slightly, but a teasing smirk appeared on her lips as she raised a brow at him. "What made you think that I followed you to the military, dear sir?"

"Was it not? I'm hurt, my darling wife." He blinked at her, before grinning, and replied in a mocked-disbelieved tone. "That was what I have always believed."

She laughed a light-hearted one and moved her chair closer to his so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I joined the military because of you," She said quietly, her tone tranquil. "Not exactly wrong."

He hummed, and took her hand in his, his thumb lightly caressing the diamond on her ring.

"I don't regret joining the military. I never did." She murmured, then laced her fingers with his. "So don't apologise."

He nodded and softly said. "Sorry."

"Roy..." She sighed, and he chuckled. "Ah." She suddenly uttered.

"Hmm?"

"I almost forgot." She muttered as she stood up. "Wait here."

Roy watched his wife quickly walk up the stairs, then he walked over to the sofa as he waited for her. "What is it?" He asked when she came back down.

She settled next to him and handed him a tiny black box.

"For me? Thank you, darling." He took the box with a surprised look, and offered a smile, then opened the box. A small white-jade and silver point-pendant rested inside, and he took it out from the box. "You bought it in Xing? When?"

Riza glanced at her husband nervously as she bashfully explained, "The day we left your mother's hometown. I saw you looking at it, and I thought it suited you too, or did you not like it...?"

"As expected of the Hawk's Eye. I was only looking at it for less than five seconds, and you caught me." He let out a chortle, then his smile softened as he cupped her cheek with a hand, and planted a kiss on her temple. "Thank you, Riza, I do like it. I was actually thinking about it on the train."

She smiled back a warm one and asked as she took a thin necklace chain from the plastic bag in the box. "Do you want to wear it now?"

He nodded, and she slipped the pendant through the chain. "What's the chain made of?"

"Platinum." She replied, then said in a more bashful tone. "I wanted to match it with the wedding ring."

He chuckled, then leant his head down so she could clasp the necklace on his neck. She placed her arms around his neck, her nimble fingers attaching the clasp to one of the tiny rings. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed his soft lips against her neck, smirking against the flesh as she gasped when he suddenly nipped and lightly sucked on the skin.

She gripped his shoulder, biting her lower lip as he trailed his lips downwards while placing soft, teasing kisses. He cradled her head with his unoccupied hand, and laid her back down on the sofa and settled on top of her, continuing to swirl his tongue around her sweet spots, planting little red marks on her porcelain skin.

"Roy, wait—" She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and interrupted her weak protest as he claimed her lips. His teeth grazed her plump, lower lip lightly, and she responded by opening her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth to tangle it with hers, enticing him to smirk against her lips while moving his hands forward so her hands were placed above her head.

He laced his fingers with hers whilst deepening the kiss, swallowing her pleasured hums. He pulled away as they were both out of breath, panting lightly through his dark eyes had a hint of desire and yearning, and she suppressed a blush as she heaved a tired sigh. She slipped her hands away from his to tap his soft cheeks, making him blink at her, then grinned sheepishly.

He sat up, bringing her with him, then lifted her up for a moment to sit her on his lap. "Thank you, dear." He held the white jade pendant up as he beamed.

She let out a light-hearted chortle and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, Roy."

* * *

 **A/N: A relatively shorter and plainer chapter. I wanted to write more on Riza's First Lady duties and stuff, but I guess I got distracted... Well, that wraps up the honeymoon.**

 **I know Rebecca and Havoc are kinda ooc, but for some reason, that's how I imagined them to interact with each other.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you WildSilence23 for reviewing (I hope so too _hoho_ )!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Well, how was it?"

"How was what?" Riza raised a brow at her assistant, who wiggled her brows suggestively at her while her lips were curved up to a Cheshire grin.

Rebecca sighed loudly, nearly exasperatedly as she placed her hands on her hips. "What else, Riza? The honeymoon!"

"Oh. It was nice, I had a lot of fun." The First Lady replied with a delighted smile, then let out a sigh as she deadpanned. "Go back to work, Rebecca."

"Oh come on, Riza! It's ten minutes to twelve-thirty, so we might as well have an earlier lunch break, and you have tons to tell me." Rebecca lifted her bottom off the chair she was sitting on and moved to sit on the sofa, right next to the blonde woman. " _Fun_ , you say?"

Riza groaned at the tone her friend used, her cheeks starting to heat up and turn pink when she recalled the _activities_ they did. "Yes, fun." She coolly said as she cleared her throat, waving her assistant off.

"Give me details, Riza. How was he? Was he good?" Rebecca scooted closer, their shoulders and arms pressing.

"Put this enthusiasm of yours on work!"

"You're not answering my question."

She let out another groan, then answered bashfully. "I-I guess he was...?" She narrowed her honey hazel eyes, "Why are you so interested in this?"

Rebecca laughed, "I'm not the only one! The infamous womaniser settled down and got married! Not a wonder to me, but it must have been one to almost everyone. Did you know that there are rumours saying how it's an arranged marriage?"

"No." Riza knitted her brows. "He literally proposed to me in front of everyone, how is that arranged?"

"Acting?" Rebecca shrugged, and Riza scoffed. She then glanced down at the golden-haired woman's stomach and asked. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Riza nearly dropped her mug in her hand, though she spilt a bit of her tea on her skirt. She sighed as she wiped the light stain with her handkerchief, "Probably not, but I wouldn't know now."

Rebecca hummed.

"He did ask me if I wanted to have a child with him," Riza said.

"What did you say?"

She took another sip of her tea. "I said yes, but not now."

"Hmm..." Rebecca hummed again, this time a with a teasing tone. "Would you be surprised if you were pregnant?"

"I... I don't know." Her brows knitted again, then she glanced at her assistant. "By the way, Rebecca."

"Yeah?"

"My wardrobe—"

"Right! I nearly forgot. How do you like the clothes?" She asked excitedly. "I knew they would suit you! You look very nice."

"The clothes are nice, I like them, thank you. Though," Riza narrowed her eyes at her. "I can't really say the same for the undergarments..."

Rebecca laughed. "Lacy and sexy, weren't they? They should be pretty comfortable to wear. Oh, and don't forget the sleepwear."

Riza groaned, shooting her friend a glare. "Sleepwear? There were only lingeries."

"Babydolls. Cute, weren't they? They should also be comfy to wear. And there was only two." The dark-haired woman crossed her arms as she smirked. "How did your hubby react?"

"I didn't wear it." She hissed.

Rebecca gave a taken-aback look. "Then what did you wear to sleep? Nothing?"

"H-His shirts." She replied hesitantly with pink cheeks, then scowled when her friend sniggered. "What?"

"Just wear them." She said with a grin, "And I remember adding a few robes, so you can wear those when you want to."

Riza heaved a heavy sigh, enticing Rebecca's grin to widen. "Now, lunch time!"

* * *

"I'm done! Finally!" Rebecca huffed and placed the newly-organised folders down on Riza's desk. "The population, area and geographical map of each city and town in Central and the East."

The blonde woman held up a folder, quickly yet carefully scanning through the pages, then smiled. "Perfect. Thank you, Rebecca."

"Now we can officially begin with the project!" The dark-haired woman stretched her arms and back, cracking her neck as she exclaimed, enticing Riza to chuckle, and she asked. "Well, what's your plan?"

Riza sighed. "I'll have to write a report to Roy, and see if he has a say about it. Which towns and cities to build in, the estimated budget per school depending on how many students there will be, which will concern the size of the school and the number of teachers needed."

"This project is going to cost a lot of money..." Rebecca uttered and recalled saying the same thing when she first heard the idea.

Riza heaved a sigh and nodded in agreement. "It certainly will. Finding the land, building the infrastructure, the students' school fees, the teachers' salary..."

"Say, Riza?"

She looked back up at her assistant.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"As long as it takes." She murmured, then placed the folders in her beige, leather tote bag and said. "We're done for today. You should go home and take a rest, your dark eye circles are still pretty obvious."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Rebecca muttered. "Lemme drive you back to the mansion."

"Actually, I don't think I'll be going back home yet." Riza carried the bag and said.

The dark haired woman raised a brow. "Oh. Then where are you going then?"

* * *

"Thank you, Rebecca, sorry for asking you to drive me all the way here. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Riza smiled and waved goodbye at her assistant as she stepped out of the vehicle, and closed the door before turning on her heels, facing the fairly large mansion in front of her.

The guards in front of the mansion's gate narrowed their eyes at her in alert, before nodding and greeting. "Good afternoon, Miss Riza."

"Hello, Gerald, William." She greeted back and thanked them when they opened the gates for her. She entered and walked towards the mansion while mindlessly glancing at the surroundings; the beautiful garden with blossoming flower trees, lush green grass ground with large stone-paved paths, and a pond with a bridge at one side, and a set of table and chairs on the other side. _I wish our garden was like this,_ Riza mused to herself.

She blinked when she felt a water droplet on her nose, then the next thing she knew was it was raining heavily, and she uttered a mental cuss as she began to run towards the building.

She pressed the doorbell, hearing the faint ringing inside as she waited. _What are you being nervous for?_ She mentally uttered when she felt her heart starting to race, and stifled a startled gasp when the door suddenly opened, just to see a middle-aged woman by the door.

"Miss Riza!" The woman, the housekeeper of the mansion exclaimed upon seeing the younger woman's state and quickly ushered her in. "Come in, Miss Riza. My, you are soaked! I'll get you a towel and a set of clothes for you to change."

"Thank you, Mrs Brown." She smiled back as she entered the mansion, and slipped her pumps off to wear a pair of comfy house slippers, "Is grandfather here?"

"Yes, he is. He is upstairs, in the study room." The housekeeper took her tote bag and thin blazer coat, before handing the blonde woman a towel that she had just asked a maid to fetch. "Your clothes will be in the guest room next to the right staircase, just leave your wet clothes on the bed. Your grandfather is in the study room next to it, with a guest."

"Guest?"

The older woman chuckled at the light frown that settled on Riza's brows. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you join them. Now go, you'll catch a cold. I'll bring you some tea and snacks, what would you like?"

"Oh, umm, I'll have jasmine tea then. Thank you." Riza nodded and thanked, then briefly wiped herself with the towel before walking up the stairs and entering the guest room.

She heaved a sigh and pulled the zipper of her dress off, slipping the sleeves off her shoulder and arms, letting it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. She touched her undergarments and sighed a relieved one, thankful that it wasn't wet. She slipped on the loose, black blouse, rolling the sleeves to her elbow and wore the floral skirt that was placed neatly on the bed, then she folded her own dress and placed it at the corner of the bed.

She opened the door, stepping out of the room and walked towards the room next to it quietly. She could hear her grandfather's cheery voice as she neared the door, and she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Hmm? I wonder who it is." She heard her grandfather say, then called out. "Come in!"

Riza opened the door, half-expecting to see an old, retired military General friend of his to sit in front of him. She blinked, her honey hazel eyes widening when she instead saw her husband sitting comfortably in front of her grandfather (with the study table in between them and a chess board on top), his head turned back to face her, his handsome features mirroring her surprised expression whilst holding a chess piece in his right hand— A Queen, she noticed.

"Roy!" She half-exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"I asked him to come, sweetheart, to chat about the Führer duties. Well, apparently he's doing a great job so far." The former Führer explained, then ushered. "Sit down, sweetheart! What a pleasant surprise. How have you been? And is your hair wet?"

She thanked Roy when he stood to get her a chair to sit beside him, and replied as she touched her slightly damp hair. "I've been fine, grandpa. It suddenly rained when I came."

"Oh. I didn't even notice." He let out a laugh, "Guess we were too focused on our chess match, right, boy?"

Roy chuckled and nodded in agreement, then wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, leaning her shoulder against Roy's. "I'm fine, thank you. How are you, grandpa?"

"Wonderful, dear. Just a bit lonely, there's no one to play chess with." He grinned. "Now that the both of you are here... How was the honeymoon?"

Riza felt her cheeks start to heat up, and she can imagine them to redden, though before she could reply, she heard a knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Her grandfather grumbled, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the housekeeper holding a tray with a teacup and saucer, teapot and a plate with assorted cookies. "Here you go, Miss Riza." She placed the tray on Riza's side of the table, then bowed lightly before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Now, where were we?"

"T-The honeymoon," Riza uttered as she poured the tea in the cup, and sipped it.

"Right! The honeymoon! How was it?" Grumman asked, his tone full of delight and enthusiasm, though with a hint of tease.

"... It was very nice." She replied quietly and glanced up at her husband, wondering why he stayed quiet, just to see the same teasing grin on his lips as he looked down at her, and she scowled, enticing another chuckle from him.

"The honeymoon _was_ very nice, indeed, sir," Roy said. "Thank you for planning it with me, we had a fantastic time there."

Grumman hummed and grinned. "I'm glad. Now, as you can see, I'm getting older, and..."

Riza knitted her brows once again, slightly having an idea of where the conversation was going.

"I don't know how long I still have to be able to see my great-grandchildren."

 _Of course_. Riza heaved a sigh, "Grandpa..."

"Hmm," The raven-haired husband hummed, and smirked boyishly down at her, teasing. "Well, Riza, what do you say?"

"Roy..." She narrowed her honey hazel eyes at him and scowled, and reached a hand up to pinch his baby-soft cheeks, enticing a yelp from him.

The old man watched the couple with widened eyes, mildly surprised at how open they have gotten in front of him, especially his granddaughter, and he chuckled, gaining the couple's attention back. He let out another chortle when his granddaughter blushed ever so slightly and cleared her throat.

"I don't know." She muttered. "But I don't plan to hide anything from you, grandpa."

"Of course, sweetheart." Grumman immediately said.

Roy smiled down at her and said. "Do you want me to leave you alone with your grandfather?" She blinked at him and frowned lightly, apologetically, and he patted her shoulder reassuringly before standing up and saying. "I don't mind. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Sorry," She murmured, "Thank you, Roy."

He smiled down again at her, and snapped into a crisp salute to the former Führer, then left the room.

She averted her attention back to her grandfather when he inquired in a more gentle tone. "So, how's work, sweetie? What are you working on for your social project?"

"Literacy." She replied, smiling with a hint of bashfulness. "Compulsory education. Free education in government-subsidised schools."

"Interesting." He raised his brows. "Do you have any ideas on how many schools will be built in each area?"

"Yes, well, depending on the population density." Riza said, "Though I'm thinking whether I should take in consideration of other factors like the average annual pay for family in each city and town."

He nodded in agreement. "You can."

She heaved a tired sigh. "This project will take a lot of time."

"It will," Grumman agreed again with another nod and grinned. "But I look forward to it."

She smiled and started after a moment of hesitation. "Grandpa, about having children..."

"You're pregnant?" The old man immediately asked.

"No, grandpa." She deadpanned and sighed again. "Rebecca asked the same thing..."

"Not yet?" He raised a brow, enticing another sigh.

"No. Though," She said, "Roy asked me about it; He asked me if I wanted to have a child with him."

He nodded, telling her to continue.

"It's a wonderful thing, to have a child with the person you love, and deep down I really do want to. But," She bit her lip, staring at her thighs, her brows locked to a frown as her expression saddened. "Do I deserve to have one? Do _we_ deserve to have one? Would I be a good parent? What about the consequences of the war?" She took a deep breath, "Roy is planning to change Amestris to a democratic country. There's a possibility that we would face trials."

"Riza..."

She glanced up at him. "I told him to give me some time, though I did tell him that I wanted a child with him."

Grumman didn't know what to say. He felt a tinge of regret for constantly asking for a great-grandchild from her. She was right, as much as they all wanted to deny it. But, he was also sure that she would be a great mother, and he thought that she sure damn did deserve happiness— a child. There was one thing he noticed— her expression would soften every so slightly at the mention of a child. _My poor little girl..._ He couldn't help but think. Just how on Earth did she end up in the military, _and worse_ , the Ishvalan civil war?

A light grimace was shown on his face. If only he had at least tried to look for his daughter, then he would have found his granddaughter before she joined the military. There would be a drastic difference in her life, but would she have been as happy as she was now?

"Is there something wrong, grandpa? You've been quiet." Riza asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Riza."

"Yes, grandpa?" She raised a brow.

"Do you ever regret joining the military?"

"No." She said firmly, then she smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Funny how Roy asked me that too. Why do you ask?"

Grumman had a slightly baffled expression, and Riza's honey hazel eyes widened ever so slightly, seemingly read his mind.

"I don't regret joining the military. I'd be lying if I said I was fine during the war, but I'm happy how things turned out; with Roy being the Führer, and marrying him." She spoke in the same tranquil tone she used when she explained to Roy. "I'm perfectly happy right now."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"Oh, back to having children," She let out a chortle, "Even after saying all this, there's still a possibility where you'd receive a pregnancy-announce call from me next month. Who knows?"

He blinked at her, and chuckled.

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait, Roy." Riza walked down the stairs slowly with her grandfather, with her hand holding his arms, and said as she walked towards the living room, where her husband was sitting on the sofa, inspecting the paperwork in his hand.

"No worries, darling." Roy adverted his attention from the paperwork to his wife as he smiled up at her, and stood up to kiss her forehead.

"How sweet."

The couple turned to the source of the sound, to see the former Führer grinning at them.

"S-sir."

Grumman let out a laugh, "There's no need to be nervous, boy." Then said, "I'll ask someone to drive and escort you two home."

"Thank you, sir."

One of the guards held up an umbrella for the older man as he walked the couple towards the vehicle, and waved. "Come by when you have time, you two. It's pretty boring for an old geezer to be living in such a huge mansion."

"Yes, grandpa." The two nodded, and the vehicle departed.

* * *

"Roy?"

Riza walked into the study room with a glass of water in her hand, where her husband was intensely focused with the paperwork in his hands as he viewed the report while chewing on the pen cap. He had been in the study room with the paperwork scattered across the desk since dinner, and it had already been three hours. She smiled inwardly whilst wondering what he was working on. Though he had stopped slacking during the working hour after he had become the Führer, it was rare for him to be working at home at night, especially when they were both at home.

She placed the glass of water on the desk, and placed her hands on his shoulders and softly spoke. "Still working?"

"Hmm..." He hummed back an absent-minded reply, and she placed a kiss on the crown of his head, though there was still no response.

She couldn't help but grimace slightly; Even the number-one slacker of the Eastern headquarters was still working, what was she doing? She felt guilt tug at her heart for having Rebecca to do so much work when she was meanwhile trying to get her currently occupied husband's attention. She heaved a soft sigh.

"Riza?" Her eyes widened slightly in mild surprise when she felt him place a hand over hers.

She bashfully smiled, "Am I bothering you?"

He stifled a yawn as he arched and stretched his back, cracking his neck. "What time is it?"

"Twenty-two hours."

"Oh. Didn't realise." He muttered.

"What have you been working on, for you to be so focused?" She asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Hmm? Uh... It's nothing." His voice grew quiet, and she blinked down at him, before leaning her head down to look at the content of the paperwork in his hand.

 _This man..._ She narrowed her eyes. "Miniskirt uniform change for all female personnel...?"

"Riza—"

"Roy..." She let out an exasperated and tired sigh as she immediately let go of his shoulder, slipping her hand out of his. Sighing again, she shook her head and turned to walk out of the room.

"Darling, where are you going?" Roy stood up from his seat as he quickly asked.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She replied and left the study room.

"Miniskirts... Really?" Riza uttered as she walked up the stairs to the third floor, where their room was. She headed towards her wardrobe, pulling out the drawer where her undergarments and sleepwear was, and she immediately scowled. She picked up a babydoll lingerie, raising her brow at it. _Does she actually expect me to wear this in a daily basis?_

"Nice sleepwear you've got there."

She nearly jumped when she suddenly heard her husband say, behind her. She turned around to see him smirking boyishly at her as if he had just discovered a dirty secret of hers.

"Why didn't you wear it last night?" He grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" She scoffed and dropped the lingerie back inside the drawer before placing her hands on his toned chest to push him away, "No."

Her effort was futile as he only tightened his grip around her. "No?"

Realising it was useless to try to get out of his arms, she gave up and instead fully turned to him so her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he gulped as she leant up and murmured, her lips mere millimetres away from his. "Say, Roy. Do you actually need a miniskirt-harem?"

 _Is she...?_ He chuckled as a thought flashed across his mind, and he chortled against her lips. "What a cute wife I have."

"Wha—"

He cut her off as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue running across her lower lip, and she bashfully complied his request as she made a noise from the back of her throat and opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

"Trying to shut me up with a kiss?" She said when they pulled away.

"It worked, didn't it?" He grinned.

She huffed, and lightly smacked his chest, eliciting a laugh from him.

"Are you jealous?"

Her scowl deepened, "Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, Roy."

He leant down to touch her forehead with his and muttered. "That was actually Havoc's idea, the miniskirt thing. He wrote the report."

She raised a brow at him.

"Come on, Riza. Have a little more faith in your husband." His grin widened, "The only pair of legs I'll be looking at are yours."

She huffed again, but this time in a more jokingly manner, and she rested her head on him. "You're an idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot." He said proudly. "Riza?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

He picked up the lingerie she just had in her hands from the drawer. "Can you wear this?"

"... I'll think about it."

* * *

Omake:

Her eyes twitched at the reflection on the mirror of herself, clad in a black, lacy baby-doll lingerie, and light blush painted her cheeks when she imagined her husband's reaction. She bit her lower lip; It was comfortable, for sure (and surprisingly), but it was... see-through. Her nipples (especially the outline of them) could be seen through the thin material, and her panties did nothing to cover her arse. _Well, that's the whole point_ , she mentally uttered.

After a while of hesitation on whether she should just walk out like this or put on a robe, she sighed and reached for the door, slowly turning the knob.

She opened the door just to see her husband shirtless, his raven hair slightly damped as he sat on the bed, leaning his back against the pillow and cushioned headboard while reading the report in his hand. _He's even taken a shower_ , she uttered to herself. He averted his attention from the pieces of paper in his hand to her when he heard the sound of the bathroom door open, and immediately grinned when he took in the sight of his wife in the black lingerie, whilst her cheeks were tinted pink. "Darling, you look beautiful." Roy said in a teasing tone and patted the space right next to him on the bed. "Come here."

She mentally cussed. She felt herself getting aroused from just his pinned, heated stare and his husky voice, and not to forget that ridiculously sexy smirk hanging on his lips. She withheld a shudder that ran up her spine as she managed to glare at him, bashfully, only to have him let out a chuckle, and she walked towards the bed.

Riza could tell he was as aroused as she was, and she imagined what his reaction would be if she just went under the covers and straight to sleep, ignoring him. _That'd be something worth trying_ , her lips curled up to a small smirk. She reached her arms up and arched her back, stretching, stifling a giggle when she saw him widen his dark eyes at her _assets_. _Like what you see?_ She was tempted to ask but instead said. "I'm pretty tired now, Roy."

"Mm-hmm." He managed to respond while watching her crawl on to the bed, on all fours; her hands and knees. He gulped when she reached her hands out, one cupping his cheek and the other resting on his chest, and her soft yet well-built body pressed against him.

She kissed him lightly on his lips and pulled away before he could kiss her back, and she couldn't help but grin. "Good night, Roy. I'll be sleeping now."

He watched her turn off the bedside lamp on her side, and laid down with her back towards him, resting her head on her pillow and covering the blankets over her body, then blinked at the curled-up, seemingly small form of his wife, before realising that she had just teased him and left him to himself.

He suppressed a growl, and leant down to press his lips against her nape and rested his warm palm on her belly. "It's a bit mean of you to ignore me, darling."

She wanted to protest, but a mewl came out instead when he rubbed circles on her stomach with his cold fingers, and he smirked against her nape.

"Plus, I haven't seen you in a lingerie before." He slowly pried the sheets off her as he spoke.

"You have... on our wedding day." She groaned softly as he moved his hand out of the flimsy material and cupped her breast.

"That doesn't really count, but you also looked very alluring on that day." He nipped her ear and proposed. "Would you like to reenact _it_?"

Before she could answer, he grabbed her arm (not forceful enough to hurt her) and settled her on his lap, nearly making her yelp.

"... Didn't I tell you I was tired?" she retorted bashfully.

"Tired?" He cocked a brow up, the smirk still on his lips. He cupped her flushed cheek in a hand, his onyx eyes staring into her desire-filled honey hazel eyes, and slowly moved his hand down, his fingertips touching her slightly parted ruby red lips, then glided down to her pink, hardened nipple, in which she muffled a whimper as she bit her lower lip. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them when his fingers brushed across her through her thin-layered, lacy panties. "You're wet..." He murmured, and the smirk widened. "Your body says otherwise though, my dear."

She was once again cut off by a mewl of her own when he slipped his hand inside her panties and stroked her wet entrance, while his thumb pressed on her clit.

"Hmm?" He hummed teasingly, drawing a startled gasp as he plunged a finger in her.

She narrowed her eyes to a glare, the blush on her cheeks darkening, and she suddenly moved forward to claim his soft lips with her own. He immediately opened his mouth, stroking her tongue with his, entangling them for a heated kiss. She responded to the deepened kiss as she rolled her hips forward, grinding against him, eliciting a groan against her lips.

He abruptly broke the kiss, and before she could register what was happening, he was on top of her, and he growled into her ear. "On your hands and knees, Riza."

She shuddered and complied to his request. He watched his wife get up to all fours and her back was arched, showing her perky arse. He mentally cussed as he felt his pants tighten even more, _damn it, lounge pants weren't supposed to be tight._

"Roy..." She was getting impatient, he could tell, and he knew that she would never beg. _That would be something interesting to see_ , he thought.

"Do you want me, Riza?" He teased.

He watched her bite her lip, again, and she turned her head to smirk at him, "... The last time you asked me this, your stomach interrupted us."

He growled and spanked her (not too hard), eliciting another gasp. He then averted his attention to her back as he gently moved her golden hair to both sides of her shoulders, and kissed the burnt marks through the thin material.

Mewls escaped her lips, and he groaned again when she pressed her arse against his crotch. He placed his hands on her hips and hooked his fingers around the hem of her panties, and dragged them down. She whimpered in anticipation as she heard him roughly tug his pants and underwear and felt him tighten his grip on her hips, and let out a moan when he finally entered her.

Riza grasped and clenched the sheets in her hands as Roy started to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, and she moaned his name with every push. She let out a cry when he reached forward to fondle her breast with a hand, the tip of his fingers rolling and pinching her nipple.

She felt her arms weaken, and she collapsed to her elbows, resting her head on her pillow. She lifted her hips higher for better access, and she turned her head to glance at her husband to see his face contained in pleasure; his eyes were shut, brows furrowed, and lips parted as he let out grunts with each thrust.

She could feel her husband coming closer with his more urgent thrusts— _she was feeling it too_ , and he squeezed her breast. "Riza—"

She responded with a whimper of her own, and let out a gasp when he slid the hand on her breast down and rubbed her clit. Waves of pleasure crashed her, and she came with a loud moan of his name as the orgasm wracked through her body.

He came, too, after a few more sloppy thrusts, and he moaned into the crook of her neck as he shot his load into her. He pulled out after a while, whilst they both panted heavily. She laid down, and he leant down to kiss her temple before taking a handkerchief from the closet to clean them both.

He pulled his pants and underwear back up whilst she lifted her hips and pulled her panties back up to her waist, and he laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her nape, then teased. "Are you tired now?"

She turned over to face him, nestling her head on his chest and yawned. "I sure am."

Roy smiled down at his wife and pulled the covers over her shoulders before holding her tighter in his arms. He loved cuddling with his wife. She looked up at him and leant in to meet his lips with her own. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips against hers. "I love you." He murmured when they pulled away.

She blinked, then smiled back. "I love you too."

He reached towards the lamp on his side and turned it off, then turned back to nuzzle his nose with hers and hold her tightly.

...

"So do you approve of the mini-skirt thing?"

* * *

 **A/N: I told myself to upload every week, but still end up skipping one.**

 **I hope the omake wasn't too cheesy and cringe-y, but I just... can't... stop... my hand... from writing... smut...**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Peachiereads, Tasia and WildSilence023 for your lovely reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"What are you reading, Riza?" The said person's adjutant asked as she watched the blonde reading the papers in her hand with raised brows.

Riza placed them on the table in front of her, "A copy of the letter from Emperor Ling Yao to Roy."

"What does it say?" Rebecca asked with curiosity, then quickly added. "If you don't mind me asking."

"He's inviting us to Xing, most likely to discuss the trading," Riza said, then looked up at Rebecca. "You'll be coming with me, Rebecca, as my assistant and bodyguard."

The dark-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise, and her expression brightened as a grin settled on her lips. "Really!? When!?"

Riza chuckled at how she sounded like an excited child. "The 10th of June, Xingese time."

"10th of June? That's almost a month away." Rebecca then furrowed her brows. "And I thought we were going to the East."

"We'll have to postpone that." She too knitted her brows. "One month is most probably not enough to cover the whole Central Area."

The dark-haired woman nodded in agreement. "And it's only been a month and a half since we started planning this."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to ask you to organise the files on the other areas, Rebecca, the same thing you did with these two." She lifted the two folders.

"Roger that." The dark-haired woman lifted a hand to a salute.

* * *

"General Armstrong—"

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Goddammit." Roy cursed angrily as he slammed the phone down. "She cut me off."

"Umm... Is there something wrong, sir?" Fuery piped up timidly, interrupting his superior officer's vexed mutterings.

Roy heaved a sigh and turned to his adjutant and bodyguard. "Havoc, Breda, we're going to Briggs."

"Briggs!?" The blonde exclaimed, nearly choking on his newly-lit cigarette.

"When, sir?" Breda asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Roy replied and scowled at Havoc. "Didn't I tell you to smoke outside? Get out!"

"But sir~" Havoc groaned and whined. "I opened the windows. _Outside_ 's so far away."

The Führer narrowed his dark eyes at him. "You opened _all_ of the windows when it's windy. Out! And close some of the windows before you go."

"Yes, sir..." Havoc grumbled, slouching as he headed towards the windows.

"How long are we going to be there for, sir?" The red-headed Lieutenant Colonel asked.

The Führer sighed again, reaching a hand up to scratch his head. "I don't know, she didn't tell me anything. I sure do hope it takes less than a week." He then groaned, "I'll have to leave Riza for at least a week..."

"You sound like Brigadier General Hughes, Führer Mustang." Breda sniggered and laughed when Roy narrowed his dark eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see the resemblance, sir." Havoc added, "You would show off to us, about Riza."

" _Riza?_ " The raven-haired man's eyes sharpened to a glare, and the blonde man nearly swallowed his cigarette. "You call her by her first name!?"

He put his hands up to a surrounding pose, "She told me to call her by her first name! And she's not a Colonel anymore, so I can't call her by her rank."

"I called her ' _ma'am_ ' before, but she told me not to 'cause it makes her sound old," Breda said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Stop being so jealous, sir." Havoc teased.

Roy glared again. "Why are you still in this room with that cancer stick in your mouth?"

He moued and left the room.

Roy sighed and rested his chin on his desk, groaning as he ruffled his hair. "I don't want to go to Briggs..."

"Sir, your hand is stopping." Breda pointed.

The raven-haired man snorted, "Trying to be like Riza?"

"That stack needs to be seen through by tonight, sir." Falman reminded as he pointed at the stack of papers on his desk.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Roy gaped at the stack of papers and glanced at the clock. "It's already half past seven, I have a wife waiting for me at home to have dinner with me!"

"It's _only_ half past seven..." Fuery mumbled.

"Ever since you got married, you've been leaving the office before seven," Breda smirked. "What if we ring Riza and tell her that you're not done with your work?"

Roy growled, and unwillingly lifted his pen up as he muttered a string of curses.

* * *

"What's wrong, Fubuki?"

Riza frowned lightly as she lightly caressed the white dog's fur, who just simply replied with a tired whimper. Black Hayate bent down to lick her snout and whimpered a worried one at Riza.

"She hasn't been eating much lately." The housekeeper said too with a worried frown. "She threw up this morning."

"Oh no," Riza muttered, and carried the dog (while Hayate immediately followed her), resting her on her lap as she sat down on the sofa. "You're not sick, are you?" She softly spoke while petting her, and leant down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

Fubuki lifted her head up slightly to lick her hand and nuzzled her head back against her. Riza glanced at the clock and asked. "It's almost eight-thirty. Are there any animal clinics that are still open?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The housekeeper replied. "The one on the San Louis street."

Riza glanced back down at the white dog on her lap and nodded. "I'll take her to the vet now." She scratched the dog's ears and said in a gentle tone. "Let's go to the vet, White Fubuki."

The dog replied a whimper, and Riza held her in her arms as she headed towards the door. The black dog let out a light bark as he stood on his hind legs, placing his paws on her knees.

Riza petted his head, "She'll be fine, Hayate. Watch the mansion for me."

"Dave, Hugh." The housekeeper gestured at the guards as she opened the door for Riza.

"Thank you." She muttered as she quickly walked towards the car. She stopped when she saw another car, and she sighed out of relief when she recognised the vehicle to be her husband's.

"Where are you going, Riza?" Roy raised a brow in confusion. "And is there something wrong with White Fubuki?"

"I'm taking her to the vet." She replied, "I think she's a bit ill."

"I'll go with you then." He said, and gently patted the white dog's head before helping to open the car's door for her.

She nodded thanks, "Alright."

* * *

"I beg your pardon?"

Roy watched his wife's honey hazel eyes widen in shock at the vet's words, though he was too, completely caught by surprise.

"She's three weeks pregnant, Ma'am." The vet repeated. "Some dogs do have morning sickness at the early stage of pregnancy, and losing appetites are a common symptom."

"Pregnant..." Riza muttered as she blinked down at the white dog, and reached a hand out to caress her fur as the corner of her lips lifted up to a smile. "You're pregnant."

 _Hayate, you sneaky dog_. Roy thought with a tiny smirk, then lifted Fubuki up to carry her in his arms and kissed her snout.

"She would most likely continue to have morning sickness for the next week or two, so please give her more frequent but smaller meals." The vet said, "Please come back in around four weeks as I need to check the puppies' bone structures inside, but feel free to come back if you have questions or want to do checkups for her, Ma'am."

"Will do." Riza smiled and replied. "Thank you very much."

...

"I've never seen you this surprised since we got married," Roy commented to his wife who was sitting next to him, petting the dog on her lap while they were on their way home.

"I didn't quite expect this... at least not this soon," Riza replied, then raised a brow at him. "You don't look surprised."

He let out a light laugh. "I am. I too didn't expect Hayate to make his move this soon."

"Roy..." She sighed.

He chuckled and asked. "How long are dogs pregnant for?"

"Around nine weeks, she has around six weeks till giving birth." She said as she scratched the dog's ears, and chortled. "I can't believe that Hayate's going to be a father."

He hummed a response as he watched his wife, his onyx eyes softening in affection. He remembered the times when she held Elicia or Edward's kids gently in her arms, how she smiled softly at them, and he could always imagine her holding a dark-haired child; _his_ child.

 _He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Hayate, despite knowing how ridiculous it sounded._

"A father, huh?" He uttered softly, gaining his wife's attention.

She glanced at him, noticing the fondness in his eyes; she seemingly read his mind, as she leant over to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips. He blinked in mild surprise, then turned his head to kiss her fully on the lips. She smiled when they pulled away from the brief kiss, and placed a hand over his and rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned his hand upwards to entangle their fingers.

* * *

"Darling?"

Roy spoke as he sat on their bed, resting his back on the headboard, whilst watching Riza blow-dry, then comb her medium-lengthed golden hair.

"Yes?" She looked at him through the mirror on her vanity desk.

"I'm going to Briggs in two days." He said with a light frown.

"Briggs?" Her honey hazel eyes widened ever so slightly. "Did General Armstrong request for you to go there?"

His frown deepened as he was reminded of the conversation he had with the General. "She didn't _request_. She hung up on me after ordering me to go there, she didn't even tell me what for."

She let out a light chuckle. "I'm sure it's an urgent matter, urgent enough for her to call you and ask to see you there in person."

He responded with a groan, then opened his arms when she placed the comb down on the desk and walked towards the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her as she sat down next to him. He then lifted her up slightly so she was sitting in between his legs, and she rested her head on his chest.

"How long do you think you'll be staying there for?" Riza asked.

"Hopefully less than seven days," Roy replied and pouted. "I can't bear to leave my darling wife's side for more than a week."

"I'll miss you too." She softly murmured and kissed his jaw.

He tightened his hold around her waist and leant down to press his lips against her neck, placing a soft kiss. His lips then travelled up to her jaw, the corners of her lips, then finally landed on her soft lips.

She placed her arms around his neck as she responded to the kiss, and their lips moved tenderly against each others. He reached a hand up from her waist to cradle her head in his hand, threading his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He gently laid her down, her back against the duvet, and he pulled away slightly just to reconnect their lips back together.

He licked her lips, and she parted them, allowing his tongue to entangle with hers. She moved a hand down to cup his cheek, and she let out a pleasured hum from the back of her throat.

They pulled away after a while, leaning their foreheads against each other's, and she smiled softly at him before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Omake:

"You're going to be a father, Black Hayate." Riza cooed as she bent down to kiss the black dog's snout. He responded excitedly by standing on his hind legs and placing his paws on her knees, giving her wet and sloppy kisses on her face, enticing a chortle from her.

She sat down on the sofa, and Hayate immediately settled on her lap, then jumped slightly in surprise when White Fubuki jumped onto the sofa and snapped at him. He let out a soft whine and leant forward to lick her snout, just to get growled at.

Riza widened her eyes in surprise, and she patted her head. "Fubuki?"

The white dog glanced at Riza and leant in to her touch. Hayate cautiously eyed his mate, and slowly inched off Riza's lap. He let out a whimper and trotted up the stairs.

"Has the pregnancy get you cranky?" She murmured as she petted the white dog when she laid down and rested her head on her lap. Fubuki let out a soft, tired whine.

"Hey! Stop it!" Riza looked over to the staircase when she heard her husband yelp. "Hayate, stop biting my pants!"

She stifled a chuckle. _Wasn't he in the shower?_

She then heard a bark, then the exasperated voice of her husband. "Okay, okay, I'm coming with you so stop pulling on them!"

Fubuki yawned and raised her head slightly to glance at the staircase when her ears detected footsteps and (a one-sided) bickering.

"Is there something wrong, Riza?" Roy walked down the stairs, shirtless with damped hair. He held a towel in a hand and his cotton T-shirt on the other. He groaned, "Hayate just dragged me out from my shower."

"It's nothing, really. White Fubuki just got a bit cranky and growled at Hayate." Riza said as she watched him put his T-shirt on and dry his hair with the towel.

"...That's it?" He narrowed his eyes at Hayate and deadpanned, and the black dog whined.

"He's probably not used to it." She said, then hummed. "What should we name the puppies?"

"Aren't you thinking a bit far too ahead, darling?" He sat down next to her and kissed her temple before leaning back to rest on the couch. "We still don't know how many pups are in there."

She blinked at him and heaved a sigh. "That's... true."

They watched the black dog slowly moving towards Riza, glancing up at his mate uncertainly, flinching ever so slightly when she inched forward and froze when she licked his snout. His eyes brightened in joy and he let out an excited bark before placing kisses all over her face, enticing a soft chuckle from Roy and his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's just pretend that Hayate and his mate didn't have puppies in the epilogue...**

 **I am so sorry for not updating lately (even though I said I'd update every week, end yet I end up posting a really short chapter after a month). Good thing that everything has settled down, but now that school is starting again... I doubt that I'd be able to post every week (I'll try, though! I only have 2-3 lectures per day, and the work load doesn't seem to be heavy).**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Nuzha (Nice seeing you too!), WildSilence023 (xx), Red4321 (Thanks for the constructive criticism! I'll try to fix Riza's OOC) and guest (I'm glad you liked the story!) for reviewing!**

 **Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Roy groaned and stirred when he felt someone gently shake his shoulder, and he slowly opened his eyes, to be met with a pair of honey hazel ones.

"Riza...?" He groggily said as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. "What time is it? And why are the lights on?"

"Good morning, Roy." Riza reached a hand down to caress his cheek, "Wake up, now. It's six-thirty, your train is departing in two hours. I turned on the lights because it's dark outside; it's raining."

She stifled a gasp when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was laying on top of him, and he placed his lips on hers when she was about to protest, successfully cutting her off. He leaned away and rolled to the side, bringing her with him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Is the rain heavy? If so the train will most probably be cancelled."

She huffed, "Roy, you know that's not going to happen."

"You never know." He winked and tightened his hold around her, then nuzzled his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent as he closed his eyes. "You need to relax, darling. When was the last time you took a break?"

"I don't need a break, Roy. My job now is less tiring than my previous one." She said.

"... I can't disagree with that." He muttered. "Then why are you up so early?"

She murmured, "...I just woke up for some reason."

"Do I worry you that much?" He asked, "Sorry, my dear."

"There's nothing for you to apologise for." She softly spoke. "I'm your wife, of course I'd be worried about you." She then muttered, "Even if I'm not, I'd still be."

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, then smirked when he heard the deep, growling sound of thunder. "I suppose the train ride would be cancelled."

"But it doesn't mean that you don't have to go back to work." She pinched his cheeks, eliciting a pained hiss from him. She then glanced at the clock and let out a soft sigh, and wrapped an arm around him. "But I suppose we have time to sleep for a little longer."

He grinned, and sat up slightly to fix the thin blanket so it would cover her body and said, "What's the sudden change of mind, Riza? The usual you would have definitely threatened me to get up with a gun." His grin widened, "Could it be that you don't want me to go, my darling wife?"

She turned around so her back was facing him, and she muttered. "I have no problem if you want to get up now."

He pressed his lips against the crown of her head, tightening his hold around her, "I'd rather not."

She smiled a helpless one and turned slightly to kiss him on his nose before laying back down in his arms.

...

"I'll see you later then, my dear." Roy pecked his wife's lips.

"Don't skip work, Roy." Riza said with a smile.

"I won't." He pouted, "Do you not trust me?"

She chuckled, "I was your adjutant for ten years." She leant forward to kiss his cheek and softly spoke. "Do eat properly and rest when you need to."

"I will, Riza." Happiness surged in his heart from her words, and he wrapped his arms around her for a warm embrace before lowering his lips onto her, kissing her deeply.

She mentally heaved a sigh as she felt relieved that they were in their room, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she responded to the sweet kiss.

They eventually pulled away, and Roy beamed down at her, in which she returned with a bright smile.

* * *

"You..."

Riza turned when she heard a quiet voice say just when she was about to get into her assistant's car to go home, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when she saw a woman- a brunette with long, flowing hair that was covered by a hood, staring at her, her green eyes piercing through her with a glare.

"... _You're_ Roy's wife?" The woman spat in disgust, and Riza frowned, tightening her grip on her umbrella.

"Riza! What's wrong?" Rebecca called when the blonde woman didn't get into the vehicle, and she got out from the car just to see a woman glaring daggers at the blonde. Rebecca frowned at the woman and spoke. "Can I help you, miss? You'll catch a cold if you keep standing there."

The woman suddenly gasped, as if she was just in a daze, and she hastily apologised. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Ma'am! I was just... oh no, I'm really sorry!"

Riza blinked at the woman, mildly surprised at the sudden change of attitude, though she still felt uncomfortable, and she quickly observed the brunette. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly when she saw a bruise on her wrist which she tried to hide with her thin coat, and she carefully spoke. "...You know my husband?"

The brunette's green eyes widened a fraction, and Riza swore she detected hatred in them. She bit her lip, not saying a word, and turned on her heel and run away.

"What's up with her?" Rebecca mumbled. "Gotta be careful from now on."

Riza nodded in agreement, though still watching the woman till she disappeared into a valley, then she stepped inside the vehicle.

...

"Say, Riza," Rebecca said whilst driving.

"Hmm?"

"You need more bodyguards."

Riza knitted her brows but stayed quiet as she listened to her friend.

"I'm not trying to say that you can't protect yourself or something, but you never know what'll come up." She said, then glanced at the blonde woman. "Ask the Führer to assign you more bodyguards, I'm sure he'll choose people that he trusts."

The First Lady smiled, "...Alright. Thank you, Rebecca."

* * *

" _You postponed your visit for a_ day _... because of a_ rainstorm _...?_ " General Olivier Armstrong gritted the words out as she seethed through the phone, and even Roy couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. She then scoffed, her tone full of mockery and scorn. " _You really are useless on rainy days, you poor excuse of a Führer_."

Roy felt a vein pop and he swallowed the urge to slam the phone down and burn it, and heaved a deep breath before speaking. "I suggest you to watch your tongue, General Armstrong, you are speaking to the Führer."

" _An impotent one, that is_." She snorted, and Roy felt his patience ticking away.

"I postponed the visit because the train was cancelled." He said, "Shouldn't you write a letter beforehand if you wanted to request for a visit? And even so, shouldn't _you_ be the one to come to Central? I have things to do in the Headquarters."

" _...Listen, Mustang, there is a reason why I asked you to come all the way to Briggs_." She said with an irritated tone. " _And it's easier to explain in person_."

He heaved a sigh, "...Alright. How long would I have to stay there for?"

" _I'll say three days if everything goes smoothly_."

...

Roy cocked an eyebrow up when he read a report that hooked his attention, and he couldn't help but frown at the report in disgust. "Former Professor of University of Central City arrested for raping his students...?"

"Ah, _that_ case." Havoc too frowned. "I investigated it last night, he's in the Central prison right now and there'd be a trial in five days."

" _What?_ " Roy spoke in disbelief.

"He's pleading not guilty." Havoc said, "He hired a lawyer."

"And I assume that you were asked to accompany the plaintiff and give evidence?"

The blonde nodded and sheepishly asked. "Do I still have to go to Briggs?"

"No. Falman, come with me," Roy said.

"Yes, sir." Said person nodded and raised his right hand to a salute.

"Though I hope the case would be closed before we go to Xing." Havoc said, "That's something I definitely would not want to skip."

"I hope the students are fine..." Fuery murmured.

"Yeah. Why did the professor plead not guilty?" Breda asked.

"He's saying that he didn't rape them, it was consensual." Havoc replied, then muttered. "There were nine students."

Breda snorted, "Well that's some bullshit coming from his mouth. What does he teach?"

"Chemistry." Havoc sighed.

Breda hummed, then tapped his friend's shoulder. "Good luck."

* * *

Tiny moans escaped Riza's lips as she sat on her husband's lap whilst he suckled on her nipple. Her thin robe slipped from her shoulders to her elbows, allowing more access to her bare, plump breasts.

She let out moans from the tingling, blissful feeling of her husband's mouth on her teats, but her mind was elsewhere, and he could tell.

"...Roy?" She asked when he let go of her. "What's wrong?"

"That's my question." He said. "Are you alright? You seem... distracted."

"...Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I really can't hide anything from you, huh?"

"We've been together for a long time, after all." He said and fixed her robe. "Now are you going to tell me?"

She hesitated for a while before sighing and resting her forehead on his shoulder, enticing him to look at her worriedly and caress her semi-long, blonde hair.

"...Do you know a woman with long brown hair and green eyes?" She lifted her head and asked.

He raised a brow, feeling slightly confused. "...Well, yes, I know a few brunettes with green eyes. What's wro–" He suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and stared straight into her widened honey hazel eyes. "I would never cheat on you!"

She blinked at him, before letting out a light-hearted laugh. "Roy, I know you won't. I wasn't accusing you of cheating on me."

"Then what is it?" His cheeks were pink as he felt them heat up. He squeezed her thigh and scowled bashfully, "Stop laughing."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Roy. That somehow made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome..." He uttered, "Well, what about that woman?"

"She was glaring at me at the streets, and she looked disgusted when she recognised me to be your wife." Riza said, "When I asked her if she knows you, she ran away."

"Hmm... how strange," Roy commented. "Long, brown hair with green eyes... Not someone you've seen before?"

She shook her head.

"Then I don't think I know that person," Roy said.

"Is that so?" Riza asked, "She referred to you by your first name."

He shook his head. "If you haven't met that person before, then I don't think I know her." He then grinned boyishly, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

She heaved a tired sigh, and he chuckled.

"Anyways, I'll assign you some bodyguards. I actually picked a few already." He said.

"Roy... Since when?"

He grinned. "Since you married me. And, just a few hours ago, your assistant handed me a request on assigning you more bodyguards."

"...She didn't tell me about that, though she did tell me to ask you."

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't ask..." He sighed and pouted. "You should tell me if you needed something. I'm your husband, aren't I?"

"Right." She smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "Thank you, Roy."

He too, smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and returned the warm embrace.

"Roy."

"Hmm?"

She pulled away from the hug and bashfully spoke. "...Promise me you'll do the same, Roy. I feel like we hide too many things from each other."

He nodded. "I will." He then cradled her head and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: A VERY short chapter, I know. I actually intended to update earlier, but the typhoon kind of cut off the WiFi at my place, so I had no internet for two days.**

 **I know this chapter seems pretty random, but I promise it'll connect in later chapters. Sorry if it's kinda boring, but I still hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

 **P.S: I know the story seems like it's going nowhere and the pace is reeeeaaaaally slow, but I actually have a plotline in my head so no worries! (Though this story may end up with 25 chapters)**

 **P.P.S: For the people who have been affected by Typhoon Mangkhut and Hurricane Florence, stay safe! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you WildSilence023 and Kititolovesme for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Riza's grip on her husband's arm tightened as he deepened the kiss, and he nipped her lower lip, eliciting a gasp from her. He took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues danced for dominance.

"Wait, Roy, you're going to miss the train–" She pulled away from the kiss and panted, just to get pulled back in to meet his lips with hers for another heated kiss.

He cradled her head, angling it upwards to kiss her harder and entangled his tongue with hers. She tried to pull away, but her effort was futile when his hold around her waist tightened, and she gasped a moan when his hand crawled down to her arse and squeezed it, enticing him to smirk against her lips.

He finally pulled away as the both of them felt out of breath, and he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her for a tight hug.

She blinked in mild surprise, before heaving a light sigh and returning the hug. "...You're like Hayate. During the first week I took him in, when I had to leave for work, he would cling to me for fifteen minutes until I took him with me."

"Then come with me," Roy said, his voice muffled by her hair.

Riza huffed as she leant away from the hug, "Don't be silly, General Armstrong wouldn't appreciate that, I would end up being a nuisance to everyone there."

"No you won't." He pouted, and she let out another sigh.

"Stay safe, Roy." She whispered as she cupped his cheek, and planted a kiss on the other one.

Roy sighed and leant in for a light kiss before saying. "You too, my dear." He then cupped her cheeks, his onyx eyes looking deeply into her honey hazel ones. "Call me when you need me."

She nodded, and hesitated slightly before saying bashfully. "...Y-You too, Roy."

He smiled and embraced her tightly. "I will. I'll call you every night." He pulled away after heaving a deep breath and spoke. "See you, Riza."

She pushed down the urge to wrap her arms around him and ask him to stay, and offered a smile as she waved her hand.

* * *

"Already missing your hubby?" Rebecca teased and laughed when Riza blushed and scoffed. "Aww, it's okay, Riza. At least you have me."

The blonde woman let out a light chuckle and waved her off. "I know. Now go back to work."

"Hey, I'm not the one who would sigh and look out the window every ten minutes." The dark-haired woman raised her hands in defence and protested.

"Wha– I did not!" Riza said bashfully.

"It's alright, Riza. It's just three days!"

"I know, Rebecca." She scowled, "I can manage."

"Baby do you need me to stay with you till he comes back?" The dark-haired woman teased.

"Rebecca!"

Said woman merely cackled, and Riza huffed. "I will deduct your salary if you don't stop laughing."

"Yes, Ma'am." She immediately stopped her laughter and snapped to a salute.

...

"Did you read the news today?" Rebecca asked as she organised her files and reports.

Riza nodded, "I did. What about it?"

"The professor who raped his students; apparently the woman we saw yesterday was one of them," Rebecca said.

"...Is that so?" Riza's eyes saddened in sympathy.

"Yep. Her name is Sophie Zachmann, 28 years old, an undergrad student at the University of Central City and majors at Chemistry." Rebecca said, then handed the First Lady her report.

"Twenty-eight-year-old under-grad?" She raised a brow in slight confusion.

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Fourth-year student, going to graduate next month. She entered when she was twenty-two, and failed the first year twice so she repeated, hence twenty-eight."

"You researched this yesterday?"

"Yep. Well, partly." Rebecca replied casually. "I met Havoc last night and he told me about it, and I found out that Zachmann was on the list, so I asked Captain Fuery to help research about her this morning."

"I see..." Riza spoke quietly. "Is... is there a connection between her and Roy?"

"No," Rebecca said, and gave a grin. "Worried?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, and shook her head, then glanced at her. "Speaking of which, you met up with Lt. Colonel Havoc last night?"

Rebecca groaned. "I just saw him last night and we had a drink, that's it."

Riza hummed, raising a brow.

"Okay. Back to Sophie Zachmann."

"...Right."

"There isn't a direct connection between her and your husband, but..." Rebecca raised a brow teasingly at Riza.

"What is it?" The blonde woman asked.

Rebecca scowled, "Do you have no sense of suspense?"

"Just tell me." Riza urged.

"There was a robbery at a bank six years ago, and your hubby was in charge of it," Rebecca said, then asked. "Do you not remember it? You were there too. The East City Bank."

"East City Bank...?" She muttered. "I was most probably in charge of arresting the criminals, and Roy and the others wrapped the case up. And? Sophie Zachmann was there?"

"Yep. There were three victims, all shot dead, and her sister's one of them."

Riza stayed quiet and nodded. "...Alright. Let's go back to work."

"Oh?" The dark-haired woman raised a brow. "Don't you want to know more about her?"

"...No, that's enough. Thank you, Rebecca."

"Oh... No problem."

* * *

"So... What do you think, Grandpa?" Riza asked, nervousness evident in her tone.

Grumman hummed as he neatly placed her report down on the desk, then grinned. "Very well-planned! As expected of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, you're leaving after your trip to Xing?"

She nodded. "If everything goes according to plan."

"Hmm." He nodded in agreement, and they moved towards the dining table when the housekeeper called for them. He placed his napkin on his lap and chortled. "My, beef stew?"

"Lamb stew." The housekeeper chuckled. "Miss Riza made it."

"And I was wondering what you were doing in the kitchen." Grumman laughed a light-hearted one and lifted the spoon to his lips. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." Riza chuckled lightly. "I thought I should try using lamb instead of beef, and I've gone light on the seasoning."

"It tastes wonderful. Would it be too much to ask for you to make this again?"

"Not at all." She replied. "I'd love to."

"So around one to two months in Central and three-four months in the East?" He asked, "What does the boy think about it, having to separate with you for so long?"

"...I didn't tell him about it yet." She said, "I was planning to tell him after he comes back from Briggs."

"Oh! He's in Briggs now?" He spoke in mild surprise. "How busy. Why is he there?"

"He didn't tell me the details, but apparently General Armstrong asked for him to go there." She replied. "He _is_ busy. A lot is happening right now; Roy's in Briggs and don't know when he's coming back, we have a trip to Xing in less than a month, and White Fubuki will be giving birth to her puppies by the time we come back." Her brows knitted to a light frown. "I do hope that we can make it."

"Oh dear." He said. "You'll get used to it, sweetie."

"...Hope so."

He hummed, "Now that I think about it, it's been nearly half a year since the boy proposed to you." He then grinned mischievously, "Did you know that I offered him your hand-in-marriage?"

"No." She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise and frowned ever so slightly. "When?"

"Hmm..." He hummed to himself, "Ah. Right before you left to Central with him."

"You mean... Five years ago?" She asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me to not think too much ahead." He shrugged, "Though I doubt it that he knew that you were my granddaughter back then."

"I see..." She said and lifted her glass to her lips, sipping the red liquid.

* * *

"Welcome to Briggs, Führer Mustang." Colonel Miles raised his right hand to a crisp salute, greeting the dark-haired man as he entered the fort, then nodded at his two subordinates. "You too, Lt. Colonel Havoc, Major Falman."

The two returned the salute, and Roy acknowledged him with a nod.

"Hmph, finally here."

The four looked up at the source of the sound, to see the blonde female General gazing down at them with narrowed, azure eyes from the second floor, enticing Roy to narrow his onyx ones as he greeted, "General Armstrong, how are you?"

She snorted and said sharply, "Cut the chitchat. Miles, bring them to their rooms, then take them to my office."

"Yes, Ma'am," Miles said and asked a few people to take their luggage before turning to the three men. "Please follow me, I will take you to your rooms."

"Thanks," Roy muttered as he sent the General a glare, and Havoc sighed.

"It's been years since I came here." He spoke casually, then asked. "Can I smoke in here?"

"Go ahead, Lt. Colonel." Miles nodded, and the blonde immediately took out his cigarette packet and lighter happily as he muttered 'thanks'.

"Smoke in your room, Havoc." Roy scowled.

Havoc let out a satisfied sigh as he puffed out the smoke, and said. "Oh, aren't we staying in the same room, sir?"

"Same room?" Roy knitted his brows to a frown.

"...You will be in separate rooms, but the rooms will be connected." The Colonel replied.

"So I'm going to be in the same room with Falman?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Nice."

* * *

"So, what is it, General Armstrong?"

Roy raised a brow with crossed arms and asked the blonde woman who sat on her chair, cross-legged.

She stood up and spoke. "Follow me."

He frowned slightly but followed her without a word, with his two subordinates quickly running after them in confusion.

They walked down the stairs until they were on the lowest floor of the fort. _The cells?_ Roy thought to himself as they walked past the small chambers.

"We're here, Mustang," Olivier said coolly as she stopped in front of a cell with two guards.

"Führer, General, sir!" The two guards saluted, and they waved it off.

Roy turned towards the cell, and his brows locked into a frown in confusion when he saw three men sitting inside, glaring at him and the General. "Who are they?"

"Drachman spies." She said, looking down at the three Drachman men and crossed her arms.

"Drachman...!?" The Führer's dark eyes widened in shock, though he immediately composed himself and narrowed them at the Drachman men, and walked closer to the cell. "Oh? Spies, huh?" He noticed the scars and bruises on their faces, and he turned to Olivier. "I assume they didn't say a word when interrogated?"

Miles shook his head, "Not a word, sir."

Roy heaved a sigh, then ordered whilst slipping on an ignition glove. "Bring them to the interrogation room, and keep them cuffed and restrained; I'll do it."

...

"You two, stay outside," Roy said to his two subordinates, then walked into the room. He faced the three men that sat opposite towards him, with their legs restrained and hands cuffed. He sat down and spoke. "Well, gentlemen."

They watched him carefully, quietly, their sharp eyes following each of his movements.

"Sergeant _William Dickson_ , _Harry Ansel_ and _Grayson Chance_ , hmm?" He looked down at the paper in front of him, "Nice choices of name, right? Anton Petrov, Esben Vetochkin and Viktor Ivanov." He crossed his arms, "I'll cut the small talk; What were you ordered to do? Who ordered you?"

The three merely stared back at him, their eyes piercing through him. Roy sighed, "I have plenty of time, and I'm not leaving here till you say something." He raised a hand and rested his cheek on his palm, the transmutation circle on his glove flashing under the light.

One of them, Ivan Vetochkin, sneered. "Are you going to light us on fire with _that_? Just like what you did in Ishval?"

Roy stayed quiet, though his onyx eyes darkened, and he spoke. "No Drachman accent. No wonder no one found out. So, who ordered you?"

"Fuck you." The Drachman man spat, but immediately let out a shriek when his wrists felt an immense heat and pain. "You heated the cuffs...!? You son of a bitch—"

Roy glanced at the other two men, who although had a shocked expression, didn't give any other reaction. "No reaction, huh?"

"Now, tell me, Vetochkin. Who ordered you, and what was your order?"

"You _bastard_ —" He clenched his teeth, gritting the words out as he tried to endure the pain.

Roy snapped his fingers, and the other two screeched in pain. "...I have plenty of time, and I'm not leaving until you say something." His tone was deep and low, and his dark eyes had a hint of malice.

When the three men didn't say anything, he snapped his fingers again, enticing more screams of agony.

...

"Didn't get them to say anything, sir?" Havoc asked, and laughed a distressed one when the dark-haired man didn't say anything. "Can't help it, sir. Even the Briggs soldiers couldn't get anything out from them.

Roy heaved a deep breath and said. "...Havoc, go get someone to treat their wrists."

"...So you did use flame alchemy." The blonde-haired man spoke quietly.

"Go get their data files from Colonel Miles, all three of them. Also, get me data on the Drachman monarchy and military, the latest one." He ignored what his subordinate said. "I'll be in my room."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Riza looked over at her husband's side of the bed, feeling oddly lonely. She mentally scoffed at how soft she had become, though she reached a hand to caress his pillow. Her honey hazel eyes widened when the telephone on his side's drawer rang, and she scooted over to his side and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Riza?"_ Her mood instantly brightened, though also felt worried when she could hear the tiredness and distress in his deep voice.

"Roy." She spoke softly, "Are you okay?"

 _"Yeah."_ He sighed, and she could imagine him run his fingers through his soft, raven hair. He then chuckled lightly when she didn't say anything, _"I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I, my dear?"_

"...I suppose it's something that you can't tell me?" She asked, and the line went quiet. She grimaced and heaved a tiny sigh, "This is when I hate not being part of the military..."

 _"Don't say that, Riza. It's not something that I have to hide from you, it's..."_ He too, let out a sigh, then quietly said. _"...There are three Drachman spies in Briggs."_

"Spies?"

 _"Yes."_

"And I assume that the interrogation didn't go smoothly?" Her tone was soft and soothing, and Roy felt his agitated mind calm down.

 _"Not one word from their mouths."_ He said and groaned. _"This is what I am met by in day one. When will I be able to go home? God knows when they're willing to say anything."_

She chuckled lightly. "You'll be fine, Führer Mustang. have you checked their backgrounds?"

 _"Yes we did, my dear Mrs Mustang, and we found something quite strange."_ He replied.

"Is that so..."

 _"...And there's a chance that I'll have to go to Drachma... Darling?"_ He spoke when she didn't say anything.

"When?" Roy frowned when he sensed the distress in her voice.

 _"Not sure yet, we'll have to see."_

"...I see." Riza spoke quietly, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's quite late now, Roy. Why don't you go take a rest now?"

 _"Hmm. Didn't realise."_ He looked down at his silver pocket watch. _"I guess I should go now. You have work tomorrow too, right?"_

"Yes, I do."

 _"Good night, Riza. I love you."_ He said softly, his voice full of affection, and Riza smiled.

"I love you too. Good night, Roy."

* * *

Omake:

"Lt. Colonel Breda, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Briggs?"

"...That nicotine bastard left me the case he was in charge of and left."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! It was kinda short, but I thought I should update more often.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! :)**

 **P.S: I hope their phone call wasn't too OOC/cringey.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you Nuzha, Kititolovesme, Sssk611, Tasia and WildSilence23 for your lovely reviews!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"Still nothing, sir?" Havoc asked tiredly while chewing his cigarette with his front teeth, and he groaned when the Führer shook his head. "Gimme a break. It's been ten days!"

"As expected of Drachman spies," Falman commented.

Roy reached a hand up to ruffle his bangs and let them down, the dark locks shadowing his dark eyes. "I'll go take a quick shower, then I'll come back."

"Shall I ask someone to come to treat their hands?" The grey-haired Major asked.

Roy glanced at the interrogation room, where sounds of muffled, pained groans could be heard and said before turning on his heel. "No need. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, sir."

...

The raven-haired man exhaled a deep breath as he stepped into the shower stall and let the warm water hit his body. He closed his eyes, his mind replaying the events of nine days ago.

 _"_ William Dickson _and_ Grayson Chance _enrolled for the Amestrian military at 1912 and graduated at 1914,_ Harry Ansel _enrolled and graduated at 1913 and 1915. All three of them were transferred to Briggs at 1916." Havoc reported, "But..."_

 _Roy raised a brow. "What is it?"_

 _"The late Drachman King has passed away around six months ago. The next in line is the sixteen-year-old prince, Yuri." Havoc stated. "So there's no chance that they were under the orders of the prince."_

 _"What are their ranks in the Drachman military?"_

 _"Petrov and Ivankov were Captains, and Vetochkin was a Major." Havoc said, then asked. "Their rankings are not low. Is there a chance that they were ordered by a General or something?"_

 _The dark-haired man crossed his arms. "But the Drachman military only follows the orders of the royals, they don't have a say to anything."_

 _"Now that I think about it..." Falman started._

 _"Falman?" Havoc raised an eyebrow at him and Roy looked up at him._

 _"There weren't any reports of attempts of invasion from Drachma since the late king passed away."_

 _Roy closed his eyes and uttered. "Then what are they still doing here...?"_

 _"Would it not be the quickest_ _if you go there and ask directly?"_

 _The three men turned to the source of the sound. "General Armstrong."_

 _"Well, Mustang?"_

 _"Sir..." The said man's two subordinates looked at him worriedly._

 _He heaved a deep breath and spoke. "...You're right."_

 _"But...how, sir?" Havoc asked, feeling his head starting to ache. "Are you going to write a letter?"_

In the end, he did write a letter, and he felt immensely glad that the messengers they sent came back safe and sound, and the letter was seemingly accepted.

He rested his head on the cool tiled wall, heaving a stressed sigh, then quickly washed up, washing the shampoo off his soft, raven hair.

He imagined his wife, her warm smile and soothing voice. The corner of his lips curled up from a frown to a tiny smile, and he turned the water off.

...

"Were you not going to send them to death sentence?"

"...General Armstrong." Roy said to the woman who stood in front of him and sighed. "You and I both know that it would be a foolish thing to do; Did you expect me to decapitate them and send their heads to the Drachman royal family? That would only mean declaring war."

The General didn't say a word, and Roy crossed his arms and leant against the wall. "General," His eyes darkened. "This is not a matter that can be handled in three days."

She studied him with her sharp azure eyes, then spoke. "You're too soft, Mustang."

He gritted his teeth, feeling his patience dissipate, "You—"

He was interrupted by the General's sudden laughter, and he merely watched her with widened eyes.

"Wha—" He was startled when she suddenly handed him a white envelope, and he took it in confusion. His onyx eyes scanned the cover of the envelope, and they widened when he recognised the mark on the seal. "The Drachman royal family! When did you receive it!?"

"Just now, when you were busy showering." She said.

He speed-walked towards the nearest office room, and hastily borrowed a paper knife. He roughly pulled the letter out of the envelope, his heart racing as he unfolded it.

He carefully read the passage, and Olivier felt irritated when she could no longer read his expression the more he read. "What is it, Mustang?"

"The prince offered a peace treaty in the letter." He uttered, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" She snatched the letter and read it. When she looked back up at him, she groaned at the sight of his grin.

"Brilliant."

...

"Sir! You have a call from Breda— What's with that smirk?" Havoc blinked at the Führer.

Roy handed his adjutant the letter and picked up the phone up. "It's me. What is it, Breda?"

"Sir. The trial has just ended." The ginger Lt. Colonel said. "Charged of rape and drugging with a total of nine victims, therefore sentenced to thirty-five years' imprisonment."

"Right." The Führer said. "Thirty-five years, huh?"

"Yes, sir. How is it over there? Everything alright?"

"Yes. Very much." Roy grinned, then turned to the blonde Lt. Colonel. "Right, Havoc?"

The said person slowly looked up from the letter with a shocked expression, his mouth hanging wide open, and he nodded slowly.

"Empty-headed as usual." Roy uttered, and averted his attention to his other adjutant on the phone, who let out a confused _'huh?'_ "Never mind that. Everything is going fine and well here, I'll explain in a few days."

He hung up after bidding goodbye, and he took the letter back from his dumbfounded adjutant. "Now, back to interrogating."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs Mustang."

"Good afternoon, Mrs Bradley." Riza smiled and greeted back at the former First Lady, who had a bright and warm smile on her lips when she greeted her.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sorry for having you to come all the way here." The older woman said, then gasped. "Oh no. Were you busy with your social project? Dear, I'm so sorry."

Riza shook her head. "Thank you for inviting me for afternoon tea. It's nice to take a break."

Mrs Bradley nodded in agreement, and studied the blonde woman's outfit, which consisted of a short-sleeved sunflower-yellow dress with a milky beige cardigan hanging on her shoulders; she wore a pair of white pumps and had a matching white leather satchel bag on her shoulder, and her semi-long hair was down. Her lips were a shade of light coral pink, and a light scent of rose and peony flowed into her nose. Though what surprised the formal First Lady the most were her honey hazel eyes that softened with a hint of tenderness.

She let out a chortle. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you, Mrs Mustang. Was it your husband's inauguration ceremony?"

"...Yes, I believe so."

The older woman hummed and chuckled. "I really like your outfit, dear, it's very nice. The last time I saw you, you were still wearing your military uniform. I would have never expected you to wear makeup... So there is a feminine side of yours!" She kidded.

Riza let out a light chuckle. "Thank you, Ma'am. I wouldn't have expected it too, back then." She raised the teacup to her painted lips and said after sipping her tea. "Actually, it's my assistant who picked all of my clothes in my wardrobe; She keeps saying that I have a very bland fashion sense. It's also her who teaches me about makeup."

"Oh! That sounds fun, having an assistant who can chat about fashion with. Mine was a no-nonsense person." She sighed, then returned back to the cheery tone. "Now, how are you? How's the planning of your social project?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Riza replied as she reached for her tote bag, and took the file from the bag and handed it to the older woman. "My topic is literacy... Do you mind reading it? I do need some advice."

"Of course not." She took the file, "Literacy. Interesting topic. Mine was mental health."

Riza nodded, watching the former First Lady reading her report nervously, and sucked in a breath when she seemingly finished reading. "Ma'am...?"

Mrs Bradley placed the file down and faced the younger woman with an impressed and gleeful expression. "It's wonderful, dear! Building public schools and offering compulsory free education... how exciting to see! Not meaning to brag, but without the military's funding, I would have never been able to pay for Selim's school fees."

Riza heaved a relieved sigh and smiled. "I'm glad, Ma'am."

"Ah, just a little tip. It'd never hurt to host a charity ball, especially if you are worried about the cost of the social project." She let out a light-hearted laugh, "When I was doing my social project, I hosted three charity balls! Even my husband was getting tired of it." Riza chuckled, and the brunette continued. "Speaking of hosting events, I was also one of the people who planned for the Aerugonian prince's visit! What a shame that it didn't go well."

"I see..." The blonde-haired woman felt guilt tug her heart as she murmured.

Mrs Bradley smiled warmly at her and softly spoke. "I know how stressful social projects can be. Take your time, Mrs Mustang. If you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask."

"...Thank you, Ma'am." Riza returned the smile.

"No problem, dear." She said and asked. "How is your husband doing? Has he gotten used to the Führer duties?"

"I suppose he has... He's at Briggs now."

"Oh. I certainly hope that everything is fine there."

"I hope so too... He has been there for ten days." Riza couldn't help but say worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." The older woman reassured, and let out a chortle. "You've changed quite a bit, _Lieutenant Hawkeye_."

Riza knitted her brows and frowned ever so slightly, "...I suppose it's not a bad thing?"

"Oh no, of course not." She laughed a light-hearted one and asked. "Do you miss being in the military, as your husband's adjutant?"

"...I do." She hesitated for a while before admitting. "It's less worrying since I was constantly by his side, and... even though it's very reassuring and heart-warming to know that we love each other, I still feel a certain distance between us as his wife."

The older woman frowned ever so slightly at her words, and she hummed. "...I hope I'm not being too nosy, but do you have any plans of having children?"

The blonde-haired woman nearly choked on her tea, and she hastily took her pale blue handkerchief out to wipe the corner of her lips as she mentally uttered, _Why is everyone asking me this?_ "Umm... Y-yes, but not now, I suppose."

Mrs Bradley hummed, and took the teapot to pour more into Riza's cup, in which she quickly muttered a 'thank you'. "Children are lovely, Mrs Mustang. They can be what _connect_ husband and wife. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I will be turning thirty this September."

"Then it'd be better if you have children sooner; thirty isn't exactly young." The older woman said, and her eyes softened. "...Though I suppose it doesn't matter. Having an adopted child is just as wonderful; Having Selim as my son made me realise so."

"I see..." Riza smiled at her loving expression when she thought of her son.

Riza looked down at her lap, her fingers fidgeting. She imagined carrying a black-haired baby boy, or perhaps a golden-haired baby girl, _or perhaps both_ — in her and her raven-haired husband's arms, and her heart melted just by imagining their little smiles and soft yet cheery laughter. Her own children. Her and Roy's.

* * *

"...Still not planning to say anything?"

The three Drachman men said nothing, and merely glared the dark-haired Führer cautiously whilst trying to clench their trembling, charred hands.

Roy sighed, and they flinched when he raised his gloved hand, his fingers poised. The raven-haired man's frown deepened, and he heaved another sigh before placing his hand down. "Your king has passed away six months ago, why are you still here?"

They gritted their teeth and glared harder, but still refused to say anything.

Seeing no reaction, the Führer said. "The new king, Yuri, sent me a letter today. He offered us a peace treaty."

" _Yuri_ is no fucking king of mine!" Vetochkin roared. "That pathetic coward will never be king!"

"Coward? All he wants is peace for the country." Roy frowned, "And he just turned sixteen."

"King Sergei became king when he was thirteen!" Ivankov spat and scoffed. "Peace? That is exactly what a coward would wish for. He is nothing like his father who was brave and mighty."

It was Roy's turn to scoff. "Constantly trying to expand your land by foolishly starting conflicts and wars is _brave and mighty_?" Roy narrowed his dark eyes at them. "Do you have any ideas how many soldiers of your country died when _your_ king tried to take over Amestris?"

"They fought for the country and died out of glory!" The other man, Petrov barked.

"And yet you lost." Roy's glare and cold tone silenced them, and heaved a deep breath and spoke. "...There's no point interrogating you anymore. King Yuri invited me to talk about the peace treaty, and I will be leaving tomorrow. I will leave you three to General Armstrong's care; what happens to you is up to her."

The three Drachman men didn't say a word, and Roy left the room.

* * *

Riza laughed a light-hearted one as she watched her white, pregnant dog gobble up her food hungrily. "Slow down, White Fubuki, no one's going to snatch it away from you."

She reached down to pet the dog's head, in which she adverted her attention from the empty bowl in front of her to the blonde woman, and whined.

"No more, for now, Fubuki." She said, and the white dog placed her paws on the woman's knees.

Riza smiled and stood up to stretch her legs, and turned around when she felt something wet touch the back of her leg, just to see her other dog looking up at her merrily with his tongue rolled out.

"Hello there." She bent down to scratch his head.

He jumped up, standing on his hind legs with his front paws on her thighs as he licked her hands, enticing a chuckle from her. She sat down on the floor, having Hayate place wet kisses on her face. The white dog walked over to the woman and settled comfortably on her lap.

Riza caressed the white dog's fur, and Hayate licked his mate's snout. Her eyes softened at the sight of the two dogs' nuzzling their heads against each other. "...Five more weeks, huh?"

The two dogs cocked their heads to a side, looking at her with a slightly confused expression.

"I wonder what it feels like. Are you excited? Nervous?" She asked, but felt as if she was talking to herself. She placed a hand over her stomach, imagining what it was like to have a child, _a life_ , inside her.

She sighed.

* * *

The moment Riza stepped out of the shower, she heard the phone on her husband's bedside drawer ring, and her heart leapt.

Hastily squeezing the water out of her hair with her fluffy towel and wrapping it around her torso, she left the bathroom and speed-walked across the bedroom.

"—Hello?"

 _"Riza."_

The calm, familiar voice rang in her ears, and she instantly smiled a soft one.

"Roy." She glanced at the clock which showed _'9:30'_. "You're a bit earlier than usual."

He chuckled. _"I missed you, so I wanted to call you as early as I can; plus, work ended a lot earlier than the previous days. How was your day, my dear? Was I interrupting something?"_

"No, not really. I just came out of the shower." She said, holding a strand of her wet, golden locks between her fingers.

 _"Oh?"_ She instantly regretted telling him as she could practically see the suggestive smirk on his lips. _"So you're wearing nothing?"_

"...Give me a few seconds, I'll go get changed."

She could imagine a pout, and she smiled a helpless one before getting her undergarment and sleepwear from the wardrobe and quickly put them on.

"Roy?"

 _"—Hmm? Ah, Riza."_

"...You were saying?"

 _"What are you wearing?"_ The smirk was back, and she withheld a sigh.

"Right, you were asking me about my day." She said nonchalantly, and he whined. "I had afternoon tea with Mrs. Bradley."

 _"Oh? And?"_

She sat further upwards, resting her back on the headset, then rolled the sleeves of her sleep shirt up. "We talked about my social project. She said if I was worried about the cost, then I should host charity balls to raise money; She hosted three, apparently."

He let out a chuckle. _"Interesting. Well, you should host one too, then."_

She smiled. "...She also told me she planned the events for the Aerugonian prince's visit."

 _"Is that so... What else did you talk about?"_ He asked.

 _Children are lovely, Mrs Mustang._

"T-That's about it." She mentally cursed herself when she stuttered, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He merely hummed, then abruptly spoke. _"Wait, Riza, you said Mrs Bradley planned for the events for the prince's visit?"_

"Well, yes. what about it?" She asked.

 _"I have good news, Riza."_ She could see the grin on his lips. _"The Drachman king, Yuri, offered a peace treaty. I'm going to Drachma tomorrow to talk about it."_

"Peace treaty with Drachma? That's wonderful!" She said with a bright smile. "And I was wondering why you sounded so happy."

He chortled. _"Hence why I called you earlier."_

She let out a soft laugh. "Right. You must be tired, Roy, take a rest now. I doubt that you slept and ate properly."

 _"Well, you can't blame me for not eating properly when the food here's shit."_

"Roy..."

He sighed, _"Yes, Ma'am."_

She smiled and softly spoke. "Good night, Roy."

 _"Good night, my dear."_ He replied too with a soft tone.

Playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, she grinned and whispered teasingly into the phone. "To answer your previous question, Roy, I'm wearing the pale blue lingerie set."

 _"Wait, wha—"_

She laughed lightly and hung up before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Omake:

Riza placed the phone back down to its receiver as she ended the brief conversation with her and her husband, her hand lingering on the phone for a few seconds before turning her head to the door when she heard light, slow footsteps heading towards the bedroom, and she heaved a sigh when she saw her pregnant dog by the door.

"What's wrong, Fubuki?" She softly asked as she got off the bed and headed towards the dog, and leant down to pet her head. "Did you come all the way up here? You should be resting."

White Fubuki replied with a nuzzle and licked her palm.

"I still have work to do," Riza said to the dog, and walked out of the room, heading towards the study room. The dog quickly followed her, enticing her to slow down her footsteps, and she glanced back down at her. "You want to stay with me?"

Fubuki seemingly nodded.

"Wait here then." She said, and quickly walked back towards the bedroom to get a large, flat cushion and a soft, light blanket. She placed them down on the floor nearby the door at the study room, "Here you go."

The white dog settled on the cushion and pulled on the blanket with her teeth to cover herself. The blonde-haired woman smiled, before turning back to the desk.

She lifted her pen up, her honey hazel eyes scanning through the paperwork, though her mind was elsewhere. She thought of her conversation with her husband, and she sighed.

"Peace treaty with Drachma, huh?" She said to herself and glanced back at Fubuki who was comfortably curled up on the cushion, then back at her paperwork.

 _I suppose there's no time for children now._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading that chapter! Hope everything makes a bit more sense now.**

 **For the ones who don't know, the 'prince' of Aerugo visited Amestris for the peace treaty between the two countries when Riza was Bradley's adjutant in the games 'Prince of Dawn' and 'Daughter of Dusk', and she was ordered to kill the prince. (There were more Royai moments in the game than in the anime/manga, excluding the hug)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated ;)**

 **P.S: I think I've misled some readers in thinking that Riza's pregnant, but I thought I should clear it up that she's not (yet, at least). Sorry! I really hope it didn't disappoint anyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you sincity27 and Sssk611 for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

 _Riza hummed as her raven-haired husband pressed his soft lips against hers, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth to entangle it with hers. His hand travelled to her sleep shirt, unbuttoning all the buttons, and cupped her bare breast, his fingers pinching and rolling the now erected bud._

 _He released her lips just to lace a nipple in his mouth, and he nipped and suckled on the teat, eliciting her to moan. He played with her other breast with a hand, and the other one slowly moved south, gently caressing her stomach, then her thighs. She whimpered as he released the bud and adverted his attention to the other one, and his finger on her thigh hooked around the hem of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs._

 _"Roy..." She sighed, and he placed his lips on hers for a brief kiss before grinning at her and moved down to plant kisses on her breasts, stomach and inner thighs. He nipped on her inner thighs, leaving red love bites and teeth marks._

 _Riza let out a gasp as he pushed two fingers in, and slowly thrust them in and out of her whilst pressing his thumb against her clit. She grabbed his arm as he inserted another digit and increased his tempo, and he cupped her cheek with his other hand and covered her mouth with his, muffling her moan._

 _She looked at him through half-lidded eyes with slight confusion when Roy pulled his fingers that were coated in her arousals out, and immediately cried a pleasured one when he moved his mouth to her womanhood. He rested her legs on his shoulders whilst holding them tightly, restricting them from moving, and she felt him smirk against her as she squirmed under him when he lapped on her arousals and swirled his tongue around her clit._

 _She let out a loud moan as he sucked hard on the bud, and she clenched the bedsheets in her hand, arching her back. She whined when he suddenly pulled away, though her protest was soon cut off as he positioned himself against her slick entrance._

 _"Riza..." He leant forward and whispered huskily against her lips, and she responded with a moan of his name and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, their lips moving feverishly against each other's as their tongues tangled._

 _He let out light grunts as she pulled away to press her lips against his jaw, trailing light kisses along his jawline to his collarbone. He leant his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her lust-filled, honey hazel eyes. and sighed her name again._

 _She whimpered in anticipation, and moaned when his tip touched her entrance—_

Riza gasped and abruptly opened her eyes, though soon narrowed them as the morning sunlight entered them, and she sat up. She heaved a few light pants, her cheeks and ears were a light shade of red and sweat drops rolled down her forehead. The blush on her face darkened when she felt something warm and wet pool on her underwear, and her face was bright red as she realised she just had a wet dream about her husband.

 _Oh god..._ She glanced at the clock; she woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual. She quickly got off the bed and took a new set of underwear and clothes, and rushed towards the bathroom.

She sighed as she entered the shower stand, and lifted the tab, twisting it towards her left. She rested her forehead on the cool marble-tiled-wall, the blush still evident on her cheeks.

 _Does he have that much of an effect on me?_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes as the warm water rained on her. _Haven't seen him for eleven days, after all._

She missed him, though she doubted that she would confess it first. Worry filled her mind as she then remembered that Roy would be meeting the young Drachman king, and she wondered if he had woken up, or departed already.

 _Should I call him?_ She thought as she washed the shampoo off her golden hair.

She soon finished her shower and got changed before leaving the bathroom. She glanced at the telephone and adverted her attention back to the blowdryer on her vanity desk. She squeezed her damped hair with her towel and placed it neatly on the bed, and reached for the blowdryer.

A sudden ring from the telephone startled her, and she immediately stood up and went towards the bed whilst glancing at the clock. She chuckled to herself, _he would usually still be sleeping by now._

"Hello?"

She first heard a yawn, then a very sleepy mumble of _'Riza'_.

She let out a chuckle. "Good morning, Roy."

 _"Mornin'."_ He mumbled back.

"How was your sleep?" She asked, "Did you just wake up?"

 _"No, I woke up an hour ago 'cause we're leaving soon, thought I should call you before I leave."_ He let out another yawn. _"I didn't get much sleep last night."_

"Nervous?" She teased.

He hummed. _"And how was yours?"_

A blush surfaced on her cheeks as she recalled the vivid dream she had, his touch and his sweet murmurs... "I-It was fine. What's your schedule for the trip?"

 _"It takes five hours of train ride from the border to the capital, and thirty minutes of car ride to the palace, so when I get there I'll be having a late lunch with Yuri."_ He replied, _"I'm most likely going to be staying there for a night, then go back to Briggs for one more night, then back to Central."_

"Oh." She said. "How many people are you bringing with you?"

 _"Havoc, Falman, and a squad of Briggs soldiers."_ He replied, and she heard a faint sound in the background, then heard her husband grunt a respond and groan.

"What's wrong?"

 _"I have to go now."_ He sighed, and his tone softened. _"I love you, Riza. I'll see you in a few days."_

"I love you too." She smiled. "Good luck."

* * *

"Ugh, my ass is numb." Havoc groaned as he stepped out of the train, and stretched his arms and back, then cracked his neck.

"What are you going to do when you're going to Xing?" Roy snorted, "It's a sixteen-hour train ride, just to the West of Xing. Plus, it's a non-smoking train."

"Wha— Have mercy on me, sir!" The Lt. Colonel whined as he took out his cigarette pack and lit one, and placed it between teeth.

Roy took the cigarette from his mouth before he could inhale it, and he glared at the blonde man as he gestured towards a black car. "What are you doing? The car's here."

"Just one puff, please." Havoc begged, and the raven-haired man sighed and returned the cigarette, enticing a grin from him. "Thanks, sir."

...

"To be honest, the people here a lot different from what I've imagined." Havoc said as he stared outside the window with curious, blue eyes. "And the city looks really... nice."

Roy hummed and nodded in agreement, and raised a brow in surprise when he heard the driver chuckle. "The late King is quite an extremist, after all. He invested all the money on the military and the capital city, so other places don't look as nice as this city."

The vehicle came to a stop as it arrived in front of the gates of the grand palace, and Havoc watched in awe as the gate doors opened. The car drove in and stopped in front of the entrance.

The driver exited the car to open the door for Roy and said. "A lot of people were very excited when the King announced about the peace treaty, Führer Mustang. We..."

"...I understand." Roy offered a smile, "I was overjoyed when I received his letter. I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels so."

The driver bowed and he nodded, and followed one of the butlers into the main hall.

* * *

"A peace treaty with Drachma!? Really!?" Rebecca gasped and asked.

Riza nodded. "They're going to Drachma today."

"Well, that's something I'd never expect to happen." The dark-haired woman said. "When are they coming back?"

"In two, three days," Riza replied, and her assistant grinned, enticing her to raise a brow. "What is it?"

"You miss him, don't you?" Rebecca teased. "You haven't seen him for two weeks, by the time he comes back."

"Well... of course I do." The First Lady muttered, "I haven't been separated with him for this long since he appointed me to be his adjutant. But he's doing this for the nation, I can't stop him from protecting our country just for my sake."

The dark-haired woman sighed. "That's not what I mean."

Riza gave a slightly puzzled expression.

She heaved another sigh. "Never mind, it's alright."

"Okay." Riza merely said and shrugged. "If you say so."

Rebecca hummed, though she mentally sighed a disappointed one, and she uttered. "How lucky of you, to be able to get married to a man like that."

"What now, Rebecca?" The blonde woman chuckled.

"I want to get married too! I'm already in my thirties now, and I'm still single!" She cried exasperatedly.

Riza let out a hum. "What do you think of Lt. Colonel Havo—"

"No."

An amused chuckle. "Why not?"

"He smokes too much to my liking." She had a disgusted look on her face. "Have you ever kissed a heavy smoker before? It's like licking an ashtray."

Riza's brows knitted to a frown. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to. What about Captain Fuery?"

"Hmm... too young. Wait," Rebecca suddenly said. "How old is the Drachman king!? What's his name... Yuri!"

"Fifteen years younger than you."

"What?" Rebecca whined, "You've got to be kidding me. What about the prince of Aerugo?"

"I think he's in his eighties," Riza replied nonchalantly and peered up at her assistant. "You never know if the Lt. Colonel tastes like an ashtray. Unless you kissed him before."

"Did _not_!" She howled. "Then does that old prince have a son that's not too old or a grandson that's not too young?"

"I think he has two sons, but the older one is married. I don't know their ages though." Riza said, and scowled. "Back to work, Rebecca. And why would you want to marry a prince?"

Rebecca pouted.

"Plus," Riza gave a teasing smirk. "Why would they find a foreign woman in her thirties?"

"Hey! That's a bit too mean of you!"

...

Riza glanced at the clock in the room which showed 4 _:30._

"Worried?" She heard her assistant sigh and ask, and she averted her attention to the black-haired woman who held a small box in her hand. "Quit worrying, Riza. Do you not trust him or something?"

"Of course I am." She said, crossing her arms. "And what is that?" She nodded towards the box.

"This?" Rebecca lifted it and grinned. "Caramel crêpe cake."

"When did you get it?" Riza sighed as she watched the dark-haired woman take out the plates and utensils.

"I called the shop at lunch," Rebecca replied, and carefully cut the cake and placed it on the plates before preparing tea. "What tea do you want? We have jasmine, black, green, peppermint and chai."

"Chai, then," Riza said, then knitted her brows. "What makes you think it's tea time?"

"Oh, relax, Riza." The dark-haired woman ushered as she placed the plates on the coffee table, then helped pour the tea. "There, come here before it cools down."

The blonde woman sighed, and placed down the paperwork she was working on and walked towards the coffee table.

"Good, good." Rebecca nodded as she sat down next to her. "You need to relax, Riza. You've been staring at the clock since we got here for every ten minutes."

"...Did I?"

"Mmhmm."

Riza heaved another sigh and took a bite of her cake. "Can you blame me for worrying?"

"No, but you worry too much," Rebecca said as she munched on hers.

"...I've been by his side for years, after all." She muttered. She heard Rebecca huff, and she spoke with a slightly bashful tone. "What?"

"Relax, Riza." Rebecca said again, "Hey, at least it's with the new Drachman king. I'd be a lot more worried if it were with Creta."

"...I guess you're right." Riza uttered.

"I'd still be pretty worried if it were with Aerugo." Rebecca took another bite, "Good thing your grandpa did something about it to temporarily stop the war, but I can still feel the tension."

Riza let out a light chuckle, and the dark-haired woman continued.

"If you're that worried, you should go with him next time." She said, "Oh, and, didn't you say that Mrs Bradley organised the events for the Aerugonian prince's visit? You can do that if the Drachman one visits Amestris."

Riza hummed, considering the idea, and nodded in agreement with a smile. "True."

Rebecca heaved a heavy sigh. "When will the _Roy Mustang_ of my life come?"

Riza let out a light-hearted laugh. "Are you still on about that?"

"Seeing you act like a damsel in distress waiting for her husband to come home, well, yes."

"Damsel in distress?" Riza repeated, feeling slightly irked.

She took the First Lady's left hand and uttered as she stared at her rings. "When will I be able to wear these?"

"Who knows." Riza shrugged and took another bite.

"I even caught the bouquet at your wedding."

"By shoving the crowds out of the way and sprint with the speed of sound? You certainly did." Riza said with an amused smile. "No one who attended my wedding has gotten married so far, so you must be next."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You can be the next damsel in distress."

It was Rebecca's turn to laugh. "Damsel in distress with guns and knives."

* * *

"H-How was your meal, Führer Mustang?" The young Drachman king asked nervously, his fingers fidgeting.

"It was wonderful, King Yuri." Roy said, "I've never had Drachman cuisine before, so it was a very nice experience."

"I apologise for not being able to join you, Führer." The King said embarrassedly, a Drachman accent coating his words, "Unlike my father and my siblings, I was born with a weak body."

Roy shook his head, "It's quite alright. Thank you for having us, King Yuri." Then spoke, "Though I must say that I was surprised when I read your letter."

"Ah— Thank you for accepting the offer!" Yuri said, flustered, then quietly said. "That's the least I can do for my people. I hate war; I hate seeing soldiers having to die in a one-sided war they were never obliged to fight in... I could never understand father's thoughts, he believed that wishing for peace is for cowards." His face paled as he offered a weak smile. "My siblings would shun me when father was still alive because to them, I was the outcast, and it is very sad considering their ages. The second oldest one is only thirteen."

 _I know_ , Roy wanted to say, and he nodded. "It is very brave of you."

"Thank you..."

"And it seems that a lot of people are very happy with the idea of a peace treaty." He said.

The King nodded. "There are a few people in the military who look up to him, but not the civilians since he invests all the tax they paid on the capital and the military. There still are a lot of people suffering from poverty in Drachma." He clenched his fists, "I can't bear to watch the downfall of my country, I—"

Yuri was suddenly interrupted by a fit of violent coughing of his own, and Roy watched in concern as the sixteen-year-old boy covered his mouth tightly with a hand to desperately muffle his coughs whilst his butler rushed towards him and pat his back soothingly.

"Are you alright? Don't force yourself." The Führer said when the coughing stopped.

Yuri heaved deep breaths and pants before weakly replying, "I-I'm sorry... Führer Mustang..."

"It's fine, King Yuri." Roy said, "We can discuss this later when you're feeling better."

The boy managed a smile, "T-Thank you..."

* * *

"—Drachma should pay reparations to Amestris for bypassing the treaty and the damage caused during the invasion."

The young king nodded and lifted his pen up to sign the treaty.

Roy studied the boy's expression as he read the terms, and he too signed the contract, then stood up as he offered the boy a grin and a hand. "I look forward to working with you in the near future, King Yuri."

The boy accepted the hand firmly and returned the grin, confidence and determination evident in his pale blue eyes. "Likewise, Führer Mustang." His grip tightened, "I'll create a more powerful Drachma than father could ever imagine."

* * *

THE

TREATY OF PEACE

BETWEEN

DRACHMA

AND

AMESTRIS

Signed at Drachma, May 28th, 1921

* * *

 **A/N: I guess this sums up the Briggs/Drachma trip! Not sure if the pace was a bit too fast, but I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you Kititolovesme for reviewing (Wow cool, happy very, very belated birthday:)!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

 _"Führer Mustang has officially signed the peace treaty with Drachma—"_

"Aren't you happy, Riza?" Rebecca said teasingly as she lowered the volume of the radio. "Your dear hubby is coming back today."

The said woman huffed, "Yes, Rebecca."

"What time is he coming back?"

"He told me last night that he's taking the two o'clock train from Briggs, so I assume that he's going to arrive home at around nine."

The dark-haired woman hummed and grinned. "Are you going to do anything special for him tonight? You know, the two of you haven't seen each other for more than two weeks, and—"

Riza scoffed. "The last thing he needs is something that tires him out."

"...That's what you say now, but I bet—"

"Rebecca." The blonde woman interrupted her sentence, and she pouted, eliciting Riza to heave a sigh. "Is this what you think all day?"

"No, of course not." Rebecca frowned, "Do I look like some pervert to you?"

"You sound like one to me," Riza replied bluntly, "Sometimes."

"Hey!" Rebecca protested, then sighed before merrily saying. "Anyways, you must've missed him, so... wouldn't it be better if you go home earlier?"

"You just want to finish work earlier, don't you?" Riza deadpanned. "And he wouldn't be home by nine, I'd still get home earlier than he does."

The dark-haired woman sighed and shrugged. "Alright... I know you're going to leave the office early anyway."

...

"Riza, I'm done," Rebecca announced as she placed the phone down, and walked towards the calendar on the wall with her red pen, circling the date and marked the event. "I've booked all the times for Central Area."

"Thank you." The First Lady smiled, and stood up from her seat to stretch her back, and gestured her towards the coffee table. "Come here."

The dark-haired woman raised a brow, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Here." Riza took a small box from the fridge, and Rebecca gasped.

"Wait, is that the limited edition of mint chocolate cheesecake!? You have to line up for three hours to get that! How...when did you get it!?" She exclaimed, rushing towards the table.

Riza hummed, "First Lady's connections?" She opened the box and cut a slice, "It's actually Mrs Bradley who told me about this store."

"Lucky you..." Rebecca pouted.

"Are you starting this 'I want a man' conversation again?" Riza teased.

"I'm not." Rebecca groaned, though her mood immediately brightened as she took a bit of her cake, and a large, bright smile appeared on her face. She then sipped her coffee before glancing at the calendar and saying, "You're going to be really busy in July and August."

"So will you," Riza replied calmly.

"Your whole schedule starting from the twenty-sixth of June to mid-August is packed!" Rebecca said, "That's nearly two months, Riza. I'm beginning to think that you're trying to get away from your hubby."

Riza nearly snorted, "Of course not. I'm just doing my job, Rebecca." She knitted her brows, "We'll be staying in Central in those two months; If the area is in the city, then I'll still go home every day."

Rebecca hummed, "We still have four areas... Imagine your hubby's reaction when you show him your plan." Her lips curled up to a grin, "You runaway wife."

Riza let out a light-hearted laugh and said. "Speaking of which, I'm leaving the other four areas to you too."

"Oh god..."

* * *

"Well, I'm beat." Rebecca stretched her arms up as she headed towards her car. "The cake was really good though, it sure was worth three hours of waiting."

"You weren't the one who lined up." The blonde-haired woman raised a brow at her friend before getting into the vehicle and buckled up the seatbelt as she started the engine.

She stared outside the window, chuckling to herself when she noticed raindrops on the window. _Out of all days he's coming home..._

"Pull over, Rebecca." She suddenly said as they passed through a familiar street.

"Huh, here?" The dark-haired woman said, flustered as she quickly pulled over, and she turned to face the First Lady. "What's wrong?"

"Do you mind if we stop by for a while?" Riza asked, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Sure, I don't mind, but," Rebecca looked outside her window. "A bar?"

Riza nodded as she exited the vehicle, "Come."

"Oh, okay." The dark-haired woman said as she quickly stepped out of her car, and followed the First Lady. "I didn't know that you liked going to bars."

"It's not like that," Riza said and opened the doors. She adverted her attention to a woman in her late-fifties who was sat near the counter with a cigarette between her teeth, and she smiled. "Long time no see, Madam Christmas—"

"It's Elizabeth!"

"Oh my, long time no see, Elizabeth!"

"How are you? Oh, and how's Roy?"

"Who's that next to you?"

"Oh shush and go back to work, girls." The older woman waved them off and said, "Don't scare her off."

The bargirls whined, "But there's no customer yet! And it's been such a long time since we've seen her!"

Riza chuckled, "It _has_ been a long time. How have you been?" She asked, then placed a box on a table. "Just a little something for you to share."

They gasped, "Isn't this the limited edition of mint chocolate cheesecake!? Oh, thank you, Elizabeth!"

"You're welcome." The blonde-haired woman smiled and said with a nod, and turned to Rebecca, who seemed a little overwhelmed with the situation. "Madam, this is Rebecca Catalina, my assistant. Rebecca, this is Madam Christmas, Roy's... foster mother."

"Hello..." Rebecca nodded and said, still a bit flustered, and the older woman chuckled.

"Hello, Rebecca." She said, "Go join the girls for the cake."

"Come on, Becky!" One of the bargirls, Madeline called as she waved her hand at the dark-haired woman, enticing a grin from her and she nodded at Riza before heading towards the bargirls.

"How are you, little Elizabeth?" Madam Christmas asked as the First Lady walked towards the counter and sat down, and said jokingly. "Nothing for me?"

Riza let out a chuckle. "Of course not." She then took out a tiny box and placed it on the counter.

"Oh, what's this?" Madam untied the silky ribbon and opened the box, and raised a brow in mild surprise as she took out a gold cigarette case.

"Should I have not chosen that?" Riza said, "Don't smoke too much, Madam."

The older woman laughed. "I'll try. Care for a drink, Elizabeth?"

"Hmm... Just a little then." Riza hesitated slightly before saying, "I'll have—"

"Alcohol drinks are a no-no for pregnant women, Elizabeth." She interrupted her sentence after seeing her hesitate.

"Madam..." Riza sighed, "I'm not pregnant."

"...Alright." The older woman shrugged, "What do you want?"

"Hmm... I'll leave it to you, Madam." Riza said as she hummed, "Something light, though."

"Got that." Chris Mustang nodded and turned to prepare her drink.

"Elizabeth!"

Riza turned her head towards the source of the sound, and smiled and nodded once she recognised the person. "Hello, Vanessa."

The brunette waved and sat next to her as she studied the First Lady's outfit. "You look lovely, Elizabeth. I love that dress and those heels." She gestured at her white and black polka dot, short-sleeved dress and her maroon pumps. "I can't believe that you're wearing four inches."

"Thank you," Riza said. "They're three inches, by the way."

"My, how nice." Vanessa sighed and reached a hand up to touch the diamond and pearl pendant on her necklace. She then adverted her attention to her earrings, "You're still wearing that. How long has it been since he gave that to you?"

"He gave it to me when I was fifteen, so... almost fifteen years." Riza's smile softened as she touched her earrings.

"Here you go, Elizabeth." Madam Christmas placed a glass with light pink liquid in front of her.

"Thank you, Madam." Riza thanked and took a sip. "Sparkling rosé and...?"

"Elderflower liqueur." Vanessa replied with a grin, "I'm the one who came up with it."

Riza hummed as she took another sip. "It tastes pretty nice. I like it."

"Ah, I almost forgot to mention!" Vanessa suddenly exclaimed. "You're wearing makeup!"

"...I only put on lipstick, and it's not a really dark shade." She touched her lips, "Do I look weird?"

"No, of course not!" Vanessa said. "You've changed quite a bit, Elizabeth."

"So I've been told," Riza replied.

"By the way, how's Roy boy?" Madam Christmas asked as she lit a new cigarette. "He signed a peace treaty with Drachma?"

The blonde-haired woman nodded whilst her fingers fiddled with her rings. "He did. He'd be back tonight."

Vanessa watched the First Lady smile at the mention of her husband and heaved another sigh. "How nice..."

* * *

"I'm home, Hayate, Fubuki." Riza laughed as her dogs walked towards her, wagging their tails happily and letting out a bark, and she bent down to pet them. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar pair of black, leather boots on the side, and she hastily took her pumps off as she asked the housekeeper. "He's back?"

The housekeeper nodded. "Yes ma'am, around thirty minutes ago."

Riza immediately rushed up the stairs, speed-walked towards their room and opened the door, and her heart fell in disappointment when her husband wasn't seen, though she soon adverted her attention to the washroom inside. Excitement and merriness filled her heart again, and she quickly headed towards the washroom and opened the door.

She watched the raven-haired man look at her alarmingly, startled by the sudden movement of the door. They stared at each other before she let out a light-hearted laugh, surprising her husband who only had his slacks on, and had the lower half of his face covered with shaving cream.

"You're back." She said with a warm smile and a light blush on her cheeks, "This is definitely not what I expected to come home to."

"I'm home, Riza." He returned the smile. "...I would love to kiss you right now, but give me a minute."

She let out a chortle. "Take your time, Roy."

She then closed the door and sat in front of her vanity desk. She reached her hands behind her neck and unclasped the clasp, placing it in her jewellery box. _He's back_ , she thought to herself, the smile on her pink lips widening, and she closed her eyes as she heaved a relieved sigh.

"Riza..." She opened her eyes when she felt a pair of arms circle around her, and he placed a kiss on her cheek before sighing. "I missed you."

"I missed you too..." Her eyes softened, and she stood up and wrapped her arms around him to embrace him tightly, and he returned the hug. She heaved a deep breath, inhaling his scent that was mixed with the smell of shaving cream and his body soap, and she placed a kiss on his chest.

Roy tilted his wife's head up once they pulled away, his onyx eyes gazing fondly into her honey hazel ones, and he smiled and cradling her head with a hand before leaning down to press his soft lips against hers. Riza moved her arms up to his neck as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss eagerly. Their lips moved tenderly against each other without a sense of lust, and he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in her mouth, massaging hers with his as they entangled.

They pulled away when they felt out of breath, and he cupped her cheeks and planted another sweet kiss on her lips, then trailed his lips down to her jaw and placed featherlight kisses on her neck, eliciting a pleasured hum of his name from her.

"Roy..." She spoke breathily, and he stopped his movement.

He wrapped his arms back around her waist and leant his forehead against hers, and she rested her hands on his bare chest, smiling as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You're early," Riza said.

"There was an earlier train, so we decided to take that one," Roy replied. "I didn't have time to call you, and I thought it would be a pretty nice surprise."

"It is." She chuckled and pulled away from the embrace. "Wait for me downstairs, I'll join you after I take a quick shower."

"...Alright." He said, and the hold around her waist loosened. She offered a smile before turning towards her wardrobe, though she soon stifled a gasp when he suddenly grasped her hand and pulled her towards him, and cupped her cheek in a hand and murmured before lowering his lips onto hers again, "Just one more."

...

Riza raised a brow when she saw her husband sitting on the carpet with their two dogs as she exited the bathroom, and she chuckled. "Did you carry her all the way up here? And I thought you'd be waiting downstairs."

"I thought I might as well wait here," Roy replied whilst petting the white dog on his lap. "She's gotten heavier."

"She has." She said, and walked towards her desk and sat down before squeezing her damped hair with her towel, then took the blowdryer. "You must be hungry now. Give me two minutes."

"No worries, darling." He said as he played with Black Hayate, and groaned when he accidentally smelt his breath. "Ugh. I forgot that he just ate."

She chortled and asked. "How was your trip? You lost weight, didn't you?"

"...I can never hide anything from you, can I?"

"You married the Hawk's Eye, after all."

He chuckled, "Right. I didn't eat much in Briggs because, well... the food's bad." Riza sighed, and he continued, "And I didn't get enough sleep."

"...Thought so." She muttered under her breath, "And how's Drachma?"

"Nice, surprisingly." He said, "Though they told me it was only the capital that looks nice."

Riza hummed.

"The food's also really nice. I wonder if there are any Drachman restaurants here."

"Hmm, not sure." She turned the blowdryer off and put it aside, and picked up her comb.

"How were you, then?" Roy asked, and she saw a suggestive smirk on his lips.

"Good." She replied coolly, "Rebecca and I just finished planning for our trip around Central."

She withheld a grin when she saw his baffled expression, "Trip? What trip!?"

She placed the comb down, and stood up and called. "Let's go down, Hayate."

"Riza..." Roy whined as he quickly got up to his feet, holding the pregnant dog in his arms and quickly followed his wife. "Darling, wait, what trip?"

"I'll write the report tomorrow." She said and laughed lightly at the sight of his pout.

...

"It feels like it's been a decade since I ate something decent." Roy sighed as he swallowed and took a sip of his red wine. "You sure you don't want any?"

Riza nodded, "I already had something before I came back."

"Now that I think about it, you came back a little bit later than usual." He said.

"I went to Madam Christmas' bar." She ate the last bite of her meal and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I thought I should drop by since I haven't seen her since our wedding."

He hummed, then froze. "The girls didn't do anything strange to you, did they?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "They didn't."

"Good..." He said before finishing his wine. "Riza."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to visit Resembool before we go to Xing?" He asked. "The train from Central to Xing stops by Resembool, and we can stay there for a day or two, then go to Xing from there."

"Sure," She nodded with a smile. "It's been a while since we've seen them. You miss them, don't you?" She teased.

"W-well..." He grumbled, and she let out a chortle.

"So would you like me to call them?" She asked, "Oh, and are you going to take Lt. Colonel Havoc with you?"

"Should I?" He hummed to himself, "I guess. The Führer and his First Lady do need bodyguards, so bring Rebecca with you too."

She nodded, and stood and leant over to plant a kiss on his cheek before heading towards the telephone in the living room, enticing a grin from Roy as he watched her.

* * *

"Riza..." The raven-haired man murmured against his wife's nape as he encircled an arm around her waist when she leant towards the nightstand to turn the lamp's lights off. "A bit mean of you to leave me hanging, don't you think?"

She sighed as she withheld a pleasured hum when he kissed and sucked on her skin, "You just came back from Drachma, aren't you tired?"

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, darling." He said whilst pulling her towards him, and sat her on his lap, then whispered in her ear. "Plus, it's been three weeks since we did _it_."

He nibbled her earlobe and trailed his lips down to hers as he slipped his hands inside her sleep shirt, roaming his warm hands on her smooth skin.

She smirked against his lips, and murmured, "Has it?"

He hummed, and pulled her closer to him and moulded their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his lower lip, and slipped her tongue inside his mouth and tangled with his, enticing a grunt of surprise, though he tightened his grip around and returned the heated kiss.

Their tongues danced for dominance, and she threaded her fingers in his soft hair, intensifying the kiss before she abruptly broke the kiss, just to move her lips down to his jaw and neck, kissing and nipping the skin. He let out a groan, and cradled her head in his hand, tangling his fingers in her hair as she sucked on his skin, leaving red love bites.

"Riza..." He sighed and blinked when she suddenly pulled away. "Riza...?"

She cupped his cheeks, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips before saying. "I hate to ruin the moment, my dear husband, but I'm on my period."

He blinked at her again, staring at her with his mouth agape and eyes wide, before managing to say, "Day...?"

"Day one." Riza withheld a laugh and said.

He heaved a heavy sigh and his shoulders slacked, then he dropped his head, resting it on her chest whilst mumbling something incoherent, and she chuckled and planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

"You need to rest," She said softly whilst caressing his soft hair, then moved to turn the lights off.

He sighed again, then laid down next to her under the thin blankets and wrapped his arms around her tightly, muttering, "Out of all days..."

She leant up to kiss his forehead, and placed an arm around him, gently pulling him down to her embrace. She caressed his cheek as he nestled his head on her chest, enticing her to plant another kiss on the crown of his head. "Good night, Roy."

He responded with a light kiss on the lips and smiled. "Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **I was thinking that I've never written any interaction between Riza and Madam Christmas, so it'd be interesting to see what their mother(kinda)/daughter-in-law relationship would be like. Hope it wasn't weird.**

 **Roy's finally back! Sorry if their reunion was a bit boring, but that's what I had in mind what it'd be like.**

 **Edit: Accidentally got rid of this chapter, so uploaded it again.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you kititolovesme and Sssk611 for reviewing (sorry for the disappointment haha, but here's the real update).**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"Miss Riza!"

"Winry." Riza smiled and greeted the younger woman who waved and smiled brightly at her and her husband, "Long time no see. You too, Edward, Alphonse." She said as she turned to the two boys.

"Hey, Miss Riza." The older boy grinned, then faced Roy. "Heya, old man."

"Old—"

"Brother!" Alphonse scowled at his brother and turned to the older couple. "Sorry, Mister Mustang, Miss Riza."

The raven-haired man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the older boy, "Hello to you too, bean sprout."

"Who the hell are you calling—"

"Stop it, Ed!" Winry glowered at her husband and immediately replaced the frown with a smile. "Come in, Miss Riza, Mister Mustang. Thank you for coming all the way here!"

"Thank you for having us," Riza said and greeted the elderly woman who sat in the dining room. "Hello, Mrs Rockbell."

"Here's something for you," Roy handed Pinako a bottle, and she grinned.

"Oh, a vintage?" She said, "Well, make yourselves at home, you two. Ed, bring them to their room."

"Yes, granny," Edward said, and took Riza's small suitcase.

"Thank you, Edward." Riza smiled and patted the boy's back, enticing him to blush ever so slightly and Roy to snort. Edward scowled at the older man and asked, "I thought you were going to bring Lt. Colonel Havoc and Rebecca with you."

She nodded, "We were going to but they said they wanted to stay downtown, plus I doubt there'd be enough room here."

"Just the two of them?" Edward raised a brow.

Riza let out a light-hearted laugh and nodded, "Just the two of them."

"Interesting..." He uttered, then said when they arrived, and he placed her suitcase down. "Here's your room."

"Thank you." She said, then asked. "By the way, where are the kids?"

"They're taking a nap right now, they'll most likely wake up in an hour." He replied, "Make yourselves at home, lunch will be ready in ten minutes, we're having cream stew today. Oh, and don't do anything weird." He smirked teasingly at Roy before leaving and closing the door.

"That brat..." Roy grumbled under his breath, and sighed and sat down on the bed, then raised a brow when she stripped her dress off, though his confused expression was soon replaced with a smirk. "What are you doing, my dear? That shorty just told us not to do anything _weird_."

She scoffed whilst pulling a black, cotton T-shirt and a skirt out from her suitcase, then proceeded to put them on. "Wipe those thoughts out of your mind, Roy. What part of 'getting change' is weird?"

He chuckled and shrugged as he watched her tuck her T-shirt in her pencil skirt with a slit, and stared at her thigh where her skin was exposed.

"My eyes are up here, Roy." She folded her dress neatly and placed it on the bed next to him, before crossing his arms.

He glanced up at her face, and grabbed her hand and lightly tugged her down to sit her on his lap. He then circled his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as he heaved a sigh.

She reached a hand up to caress his hair and gently massage his scalp, and softly said. "Let's go down."

He nodded, and she pressed her lips against his temple before pulling out from his hold.

* * *

"I'll dry the dishes."

Winry placed the dish she just washed down on the rack before turning her head to the source of the sound, "Oh no, it's alright, Miss Riza."

The older woman shook her head and offered a smile. "It's fine, I should help too."

"...Okay, thank you." Winry nodded and moved slightly to give Riza some space. "D-Did you enjoy the meal?"

"I did," Riza nodded whilst wiping the wet dishes, "It was very nice."

The younger woman heaved a relieved sigh, "I'm glad. I'm actually the one who made it, so I wasn't sure if it was as good as granny's."

"No worries, Winry, It tasted good. Would it be alright if you share the recipe with me?"

"Of course!" The girl said excitedly, "I would love to!"

"Thank you." Riza chuckled.

"Ah, by the way," Winry started, "I'm planning to bake an apple cake. Would you like to come grocery shopping with me?"

"Sure." Riza nodded, placing the bowl she just wiped on the rack. "Now that I think about it, it's been ages since I last ate an apple pie."

"Really?" Winry asked, surprised, "Then I'll—"

 _"Mummy!"_

The two women turned their heads to the source of sound to see a little girl holding her thin little blanket, looking up at her mother with half-lidded eyes as she rubbed them.

"When did you wake up?" Winry quickly dried her hands with her apron, and bent down to scoop the little girl in her arms and turned to Riza. "Look, it's Aunt Riza. Say hello."

"Hello, Aunt Riza..." The little girl waved her hand shyly and said with a bashful smile.

Riza chortled, "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you." She replied quietly.

"Where's your brother?" Winry asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Aunt Riza and I are going to the market later, are you going to stay at home with daddy and Uncle Roy or do you want to come with us?"

"Uncle Roy's here?" The little girl's azure eyes lit up in excitement, her sleepiness suddenly gone.

Riza chuckled. "Yes, he is."

"Where?"

Winry passed the little girl over to Riza and said. "There, go find Uncle Roy with Aunt Riza."

"Let's go find him. Wasn't he in the living room?" Riza asked the little girl in her arms.

She shook her head, "I didn't see him."

Riza hummed, "That's strange... Where could he be?"

She walked towards the living room, just to see her husband come inside the house with Den.

"You were walking Den?"

Roy nodded whilst heading towards the two, and he smiled at the little girl. "Hello."

"Hello, Uncle Roy." She waved and smiled shyly.

"I think she likes you," Riza said, and handed him the little girl, enticing a flustered and confused expression. "I'm going to the market with Winry now. Keep her company for a while."

"Now?" He asked.

Riza nodded and leant in to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later." The little girl gasped, and Riza blinked before chortling and patting her head. "Sorry."

* * *

"Ah!"

"What's wrong, Winry?" Slightly startled by the younger woman's exclaim, Riza asked with a raised brow.

"I nearly forgot to buy ingredients for dinner!" She cried and heaved a sigh. "Good thing we haven't left the market yet. What would you and Mister Mustang like for dinner?"

Riza hummed and replied. "We don't mind anything."

The younger woman sighed again, "What should I make..."

"...Winry."

"Yes?"

"I can make dinner if you don't mind." Riza said, "Though I'm only decent at making beef or lamb stew."

Winry grinned. "Of course I don't mind! That would be lovely, I've always wanted to try your cooking."

Riza returned the smile. "Well, beef or lamb?"

...

"Thank you for coming with me, Miss Riza." The sunflower-blonde-haired girl said, the two each holding a bag full of food.

"No problem, Winry." Riza nodded and averted her attention to the stands and stalls they passed by. "Is there an event today?"

"Ah, there's a festival tonight. I think it's from seven to twelve." She replied. "It's pretty loud; you can even hear the music at our place. There are fireworks at nine, I think."

Riza let out a hum, "Sounds fun. It's been a pretty long time since I last went to a festival. Speaking of which," She turned back to Winry, "There used to be festivals at my hometown, and I would sometimes drag Roy to go with me."

Winry gave an excited smile, "You did tell me that he was your father's apprentice."

She nodded, "He was. My father would get mad when he found out that we sneaked out to go to the festival."

Winry laughed, "I didn't know that you would be the type to sneak out."

Riza chuckled, "We didn't have much money back then, so there was little to none that we could afford there, but it was still a lot better than staying at the house. Not sure if I can say the same for him though."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"He was obsessed with alchemy and studying. If I didn't force him to, he wouldn't eat or sleep, let alone taking showers." Riza knitted her brows.

Winry sighed. "I didn't, and still don't, understand any of the things they're doing, so they would often leave me out."

She let out a light-hearted laugh, "Which is why I dragged him to the festivals."

...

Winry watched Riza stir the stew before covering the pot, "Oh... so that's how you make beef stew. I didn't know that you add cornstarch..."

Riza nodded, "Now let it simmer for an hour."

Winry glanced at the clock and grinned, "Perfect timing then." She then asked hesitantly, "Miss Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"...W-Was Mister Mustang your first love?"

The older woman placed the spatula in the sink. "...Do you mean the first person I fell in love with?"

Winry nodded.

"Well... yes, he is." She then chuckled, "To be honest I would've never thought that I would actually marry my first love."

The younger woman's smile widened, her blue eyes full off excitement, eliciting a chuckle from Riza.

"Isn't it the same for you?" The older woman teased.

"I-I—" She blushed, "Yes..."

Riza laughed lightly.

* * *

Riza sat up from the bed, and glanced at the clock that read '11:00'. She sighed and looked down at her husband who laid next to her, his eyes closed and his breathing even and quiet.

She sighed and got out of the bed, and slipped on her ballet flats before quietly heading down the stairs and tiptoed out of the house. She then sat down on the grass and closed her eyes, listening to the faint upbeat, cheery music from the festival as the wind blew.

She turned around when she detected footsteps behind her, and she smiled sheepishly. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

Her raven-haired husband shook his head and sat next to her, "I was awake the whole time, the music's pretty loud."

"It is."

"By the way, have I told you that the beef stew you made today was wonderful?"

She chuckled, "You have."

"Would it be alright if you make it once in a while? Now that I think about it, I really missed it." He asked.

"Sure." She said smilingly and resting her head on his shoulder, and he turned to kiss the crown of her head.

"...So, I was your first love?"

She immediately pulled away, looking at him with widened eyes, and he could see a light blush on her cheeks despite the dark. "You were listening?"

"Well, kind of." He said, then wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer and leant his forehead down against hers as he smirked. "So I'm your first love, huh?"

"...You heard me." She bashfully said whilst trying to get out of his grip, and stifled a gasp when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers for a sweet kiss.

"You're mine too." He whispered.

"Don't tell me you were into children." She said, "I am five years younger than you, Roy."

"I'm not a paedophile." He scowled and said. "Would you believe me if I told you that I wasn't interested in girls when I was in the academy?"

She nodded, "Yes, you were more into alchemy."

"How do I say this?" He felt his cheeks starting to heat up. "It wasn't until we moved to Central that I realised that I love you. I appointed you to be my adjutant to keep you only by my side, so I suppose that was when I fell in love with you."

"So... right after Ishval?"

He nodded.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, and the music stopped and changed to a slower and romantic one. She then said, "I thought you always saw me as a little sister..."

"I did." He said, "Until I saw you in Ishval, that I realised that you weren't a child anymore."

"...Is that so..." She heaved a deep breath.

"Riza."

She turned to face her husband, "Yes?"

She watched him stand up, and offer her a hand with a smile. "Care for a dance?"

Riza let out a light-hearted laugh, "You know I don't dance, Roy. Especially with this music."

"You never know, darling." He grinned, and it widened as she accepted the hand.

"I really can't do country waltz, Roy." She knitted her brows.

"Follow my lead, we'll go slow first," Roy said as he pulled her close, and placed a hand on her waist whilst holding her hand with the other.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and hastily followed his steps, enticing him to chuckle.

"Relax, my dear—Ow!"

"S-Sorry..." She bashfully apologised, immediately retreating her foot that accidentally stomped on his.

"It's okay..." He muttered and tightened his grip on her waist.

She looked down at his feet, attempting to follow him, heaving relieved sighs when she didn't step on him when he twirled her.

He temporarily let go of her hand to tilt her head up to face him, then leant in and murmured in her ear. "Let's go faster."

She hesitated before nodding, and he smiled and quickened his pace slightly. She followed his lead, waltzing in the wide space with the moonlight and faint streetlight being their only guidance in the dark, and she closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the cool, summer night breeze. He spun and twirled her, holding both of her hands as her back was against him, their feet dancing slow, wide steps.

She raised a brow in slight confusion when he moved his hand from her waist to her back, and nearly gasped as he leant his upper body forward and tilted her down. "Roy!"

He chuckled, and lifted her back up in his arms and embraced her tightly, catching her by surprise.

She blinked before smiling and wrapping her arms around him to return the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

They eventually pulled away and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. He lifted a hand up to her cheek, cupping it and caressing with the rough pad of his thumb, then cradled her head, threading his fingers in her hair.

"Riza..." He murmured before leaning down to press his lips against hers.

Tightening her hold around him, she closed her eyes and responded to the sweet kiss, and their lips moved slowly, tenderly against each other's, savouring each moment of the kiss. He ran his tongue along her inner lips, tracing the shape of it and probed his tongue inside her mouth as she parted her lips, and she let out a quiet, muffled moan as he deepened the open-mouthed kiss, tangling his tongue with hers.

She sighed against his lips as they pulled away, and they stayed in each other's arms in comfortable silence before she spoke. "Let's go back. It's pretty late now, we still have a train to catch in the morning."

He nodded, and pecked her lips before taking her hand in his and headed back into the house.

* * *

Omake:

"What are you doing, Winry?" Edward raised a brow as he crossed his arms and watched his wife who was desperately suppressing her giggles as she looked outside the window.

"Look!" She pointed outside the window as she whispered excitedly.

He sighed and poked his head out, and immediately froze as the sight of his former superior officer and his wife looking lovingly at each other and locking lips entered his mind, and he shuddered. "Ugh. Yuck. That is an image that would get stuck in my mind forever."

"What do you mean _'yuck'_!?" Winry scowled, "They're so sweet! Can't you be happy for them?"

"I _am_ happy for them, but imagine seeing Garfield and his, uh... lover, making out."

Winry groaned, "It's not the same."

He glanced outside the window again, and let out another sigh as he saw the two embracing, then grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her down to the bed, eliciting a yelp. "Just go back to sleep," He muttered, "I'm sure they want their privacy."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter feels more like a filler episode. Sorry if they're being ooc to a point it's cheesy and cringey (again).**

 **Though I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are much appreciated ;) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang, Tasia and Kititolovesme for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"Long time no see, Führer Mustang." The Xingese Emperor grinned and greeted, "To think that you would jump from Colonel to Führer in just five years... Impressive."

Roy chuckled, "I can say the same for you, Emperor Ling."

The younger man laughed, and his teasing grin widened as he turned to Riza. "You really married your superior officer, I knew there was something between you two. Oh, and I'm sorry for not being able to attend your wedding. How was it? Mei showed me photos, you looked very nice in that wedding dress."

She shook her head, "I should thank you for your... very generous gift." She said, her voice slightly quiet as she recalled receiving a red packet with hundreds of thousand cenz.

"You're welcome!" He let out a laugh, then said. "Anyways, you must be tired after hours of train rides. I'll send someone to bring you to your rooms." The couple nodded, and he continued. "And thank you for coming all the way here. There's a little something I put in your room, it'd be lovely if you can wear it to dinner, Mrs Mustang."

"For me?" She raised a brow and nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

...

"And I was wondering what his gift was..." Riza uttered as she held up a short-sleeved, baby blue qipao with gold, floral embroideries.

"Hmm. It looks pretty nice." Roy commented, "Go try it on."

She stared at the clothing in her hands for a few seconds, before nodding and heading towards the bathroom. She came back out after a while, and tied her hair up to a bun before facing the mirror to adjust the dress. "The slit is high as always... Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful, darling." He smiled and replied, and grinned. "Shows off your curves."

She scoffed and faced him with a smile. "Let's go, can't wait to see what we're having for dinner."

He chuckled and nodded, his eyes still ogling her curvy form. "Isn't the dress tight?"

"It is." She touched the fabric, "But not in an uncomfortable way."

He hummed and wrapped an arm around her waist and he raised a brow, "It's soft."

"It is. Perfect for this weather." She replied and stifled a gasp when his hand travelled up to her breast, enticing her to scowl and pry his hand off her. "Roy!"

"Are you not wearing a bra?"

"I—" She sighed, and muttered bashfully. "You would see the outline of it if I wore one..."

He blinked down at her before resting his head on his palm and groaned. "I'll be thinking about it for the whole dinner..."

She reached a hand up and pinched his cheek, enticing a yelp from him, and she scolded. "There are things that are a lot more important than _this,_ that you should be thinking about, Führer Mustang."

He pouted and rubbed his cheek that stung slightly in pain.

...

"I knew that the dress would look good on you." Ling grinned. "Your husband has been staring at you for the past two hours."

Riza crossed her arms and glared at her husband, in which he coughed and glowered at the young emperor.

"He always stares at his wife; She can be wearing prisoner's clothes, and he'll still be ogling at her for hours." Havoc sneered as he spoke up and Rebecca snorted, enticing the Führer to turn around and glare at them.

She sighed and resisted the urge to pinch his thigh, and asked. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen your bodyguard, Lan Fan."

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot to tell you. She's pregnant, and she's feeling a bit under the weather, so I figured it'd be better if she rested." Ling replied casually.

The couple blinked and stared at the emperor. "Pregnant?"

He laughed and nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Oh... congratulations, Emperor Ling." Riza smiled and said, and Roy nodded.

"Thank you!"

"How many months is she?"

"Hmm... three months." He said, and he smirked. "What about the two of you? You've been married for a few months too, haven't you? About time."

 _Here goes._ Riza mentally uttered.

"We _are_ planning to have one. Eventually." She replied.

Ling hummed and nodded. "Sounds nice. Even Ed has two kids." He then studied them and said with a widened grin. "I'm sure your children will look beautiful. I wonder if they'll have black or blonde hair."

"Might be a brunette." Havoc shrugged and teased too. "And I do believe that you two will have beautiful babies too."

"Anything wrong, Führer Mustang?" Ling raised a brow at Roy. "You've been quiet. Something on your mind?"

"...No, it's nothing." He muttered.

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yes, I assure you." He sighed, "Now, back to what we have discussed about."

* * *

Roy heaved a sigh as he sat on the corner of the bed. "He managed to do marriage counselling with us for the whole evening instead of talking about the alliance."

Riza chuckled, "Did it come as a surprise to some people that we got married?"

"Perhaps." He replied.

She smiled at her husband and said. "The bathroom Emperor Ling prepared is really nice. Have you seen it? There's a little hot spring in there." She hesitated slightly before saying with a hint of bashfulness. "I'm going to take a bath now... Would you like to join me?"

His eyes lit up, and he grinned like a child being rewarded with candy. She sighed and crossed her arms as she watched him walk over towards her, and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a hug and asked with a teasing tone. "My, don't I have an eager wife?"

She scoffed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Roy—" She pulled away from his arms and headed towards the bathroom, and he raised a brow when her form suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked.

His eyes widened ever so slightly when she turned around with a slightly blushful expression. "Can you help me unzip the dress?"

He chuckled, the grin on his lips widening. "Of course, my dear."

Riza turned so her back was towards him, and she moved her hair to a side for him to grab the zipper. He slowly dragged it down to her lower waist, then pushed the sides of her sleeves down her shoulders to her elbows. He touched the scars on her back, his fingertips ghosting across the uneven skin.

She withheld a shiver and turned her head to look at him in the eye and smiled. "...Thank you, Roy."

She then shrugged the dress off her, letting it slip off before neatly folding it, though her movement stopped abruptly when she felt him place his warm palms on her shoulder, and he pressed his lips against the scars.

His hands travelled down her arms, to her waist, then down to her hips. He hooked the hem of her lacy underwear with a finger, and his other hand was wrapped around her waist as his lips trailed down her back, planting light kisses on her smooth skin, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

"Roy..." She placed a hand over his that was on her waist, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"...Sorry, I got a bit carried away." He uttered, releasing her from his hold.

She merely nodded, and moved to place her dress on a wooden stand and stripped the last piece of clothing off her before heading to the shower stand.

...

Riza dipped her foot in the warm water before stepping into the indoor hot spring and sat down next to her husband and she heaved a relaxed sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Roy smiled and pulled her closer as he rested his head on top of hers. "Reminds me of the first day of our honeymoon."

She immediately pulled away from him and scowled. "Don't."

He let out a laugh. "I won't, my dear."

She narrowed her eyes and stifled a gasp when he tugged on her arm and pulled her back in so she was sitting in front of him with her back towards him. He kissed her nape, and she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"...So Emperor Ling is having a child, huh?" Roy uttered.

She let out a chuckle, "Are you surprised?"

"Quite frankly, yes." He replied, "Though not as surprised when I first heard about Edward having one. That kid is literally fourteen years younger than me."

She nodded. "I was quite surprised too when Winry called and told me about her pregnancy— twice."

He laughed, "To think that they would have two children."

"I wonder if they are going to have a third one." She hummed idly and heaved a deep breath. "Staying in here for more than ten minutes would make me feel a bit dizzy." She stood up and said sheepishly. "I'm starting to feel a little light-headed now."

He nodded. She took a towel and squeezed her damp hair with it before wrapping it around her. Her eyes widened slightly in mild surprise when she felt a pair of lips on her nape, then travelled down her shoulder.

Riza let out a sigh, her form relaxed as her husband wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her shoulder and neck. She nearly gasped when he tugged her towel down slightly and cupped a breast in a hand, squeezing the soft mould and pinching the pink bud, and his other hand caressed her thigh, his fingertips slowly moving up to her core.

She grasped his hand on her breast as he played with her now slick womanhood, whimpering his name when he pressed his thumb against her clit and his fingers stroked her entrance, then slipped two in her.

He nipped on her skin, sucking and leaving several red love bites on her porcelain skin whilst he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She leant against him as her legs threatened to collapse, and her towel dropped to the floor. He inserted another digit in her, quickening his pace.

Tiny moans escaped her ruby lips, and her cheeks heated up with a light shade of red painting them. The grip on his hand tightened, her legs unconsciously parting further as she craved for more of his touch, and she moaned. "Roy..."

She looked up at him, her half-lidded, desire-filled honey hazel eyes meeting his dark, deep, onyx ones. He leant down to capture her lips with his, and she whined his name against his lips when his fingers pulled out from her, though her protest was soon cut off when he turned her body towards him and lifted her up, his lips still on hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as she returned the kiss eagerly, cradling his head as she threaded her fingers in his soft raven hair. He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, and groaned against her lips when she tightened her hold around his hips, pressing his erected manhood in between her inner thighs. He growled against her lips, nipping the lower lip when she rolled her hips forward, eliciting a gasp from her.

They exchanged a heated, open-mouthed kiss before she abruptly pulled away, leaving him confused and breathless, and he soon let out a low moan when she wrapped her hand around his erection whilst kissing and nipping his jaw, then his neck, leaving red marks. She kissed his toned chest and pulled away from his hold to lean down and kiss his abs.

"Riza." He panted, and she averted her attention to him. She withheld a shudder as she took in his aroused yet slightly embarrassed expression, and she released the hand on his manhood. He pulled her up, and moved closer to the centre of the bed and laid down, then gestured her to 'come here'.

She crawled onto the bed and turned around so her bottom was towards his face, and leant down, licking and kissing his tip, then sucked his tip, enticing a pleasured grunt from him. He cupped her arse, and she moaned against him when he ran his tongue along her slick entrance and lapped on her arousals. He squeezed her arse, bringing her hips lower, and she let out another muffled moan as his teeth grazed her clit.

She cupped the base of his manhood, running her tongue across the slit as she licked the precum off, and took in the bulbous tip and suckled it. She wrapped her hand back around his length, running it up and down slowly, enticing him to growl impatiently and bite down gently on her clit.

Riza smirked against him and suckled harder whilst working her hand faster. She stopped the motion of her hands just to slowly take him in her mouth, and she moaned when he grunted against her sensitive womanhood. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, kissing and nipping it, then moved up to circle her tongue around his tip before taking him in again.

"Riza, wait—"

She withheld a gasp as he groaned and suddenly came, and she squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed his load, then licked his tip clean before pulling away. She turned towards him as he sat up, his cheeks painted in a dark shade of red and his breath ragged, and reached a hand out to cup her cheek, wiping the corner of her lips with his thumb and asked with a quiet and bashful tone. "...Shit, I'm sorry, Riza. Did you...?"

She too nodded bashfully, and she asked meekly. "...Was it alright? I-I haven't done _this_ before."

He froze, though his face felt as if it was burning, and he mentally cussed. He stuttered, shocked that he had discovered another surprising side of his wife. "Y-Yeah, it was great." He quickly recovered from the shock, and pulled her towards him and moved back so his back was against the headstand, eliciting a gasp from her. He sat her on his lap, his hands on her thighs and he murmured into her ear. "You haven't come, have you?"

She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stroked her womanhood and inserted his fingers in her, and she let out broken moans as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, then curled his fingers, filling the room with her moans and the sounds of his fingers playing with her soaked entrance. She panted warm breaths against his ears whilst letting out sweet moans over and over again, eliciting a shudder from him and he felt his manhood become rock hard again.

He pressed his lips against her neck, placing sweet kisses on her skin, and cupped a plump breast in his unoccupied hand. He trailed his lips down towards her breasts, and laced a nipple in his mouth, making her whimper. He pinched the other bud in between his fingers whilst he nipped the other one and suckled.

She gasped as he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing the erected bud vigorously, enticing more moans from her and she adjusted her hips for better access for him. He adverted his mouth from her nipple to her lips, and claimed her lips, muffling her moans and whimpers.

"R-Roy..." She moaned against his lips and gasped as an orgasm crashed, sending waves of pleasure up her spine.

She slacked against him as her tensed form instantly relaxed, and he embraced her tightly in his arms. He gazed into her soft honey hazel eyes as she looked up at him while panting, and cupped her cheeks in his hand fondly. She kissed his chest and rested her hands on his shoulders and they both leant in for a sweet kiss.

"Riza..." He murmured as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she nodded. She lifted her hips up, and he slowly entered her, eliciting her to close her eyes and let out a moan.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders as she adjusted to his length, and she rocked her hips as he cupped her arse and grinded against her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his chest whilst resting her head on his shoulder, and shuddered and mewled when he grunted against her ear.

She gasped when he suddenly leant forward and pushed her down to her back, and squeezed her thigh as he thrust in and out of her roughly, enticing her to moan loudly. She wrapped her legs around his back as she circled her arms around him, pulling him close to her as she whimpered his name.

He nipped her ear and murmured her name, then trailed his lips down to her neck, nipping her porcelain skin, and groaned and sucked hard as he felt himself coming close.

"Roy..." She whispered as she threaded her fingers in his hair, and murmured. "— _I want your child..._ "

His onyx eyes widened, and he grunted against her neck and pounded harder into her before shooting his seeds inside her. She too cried and came again as her body tensed, her sex squeezing his length, and she tightened her hold around him.

They panted heavily, and he sighed and pulled out of her after a while, then laid down on his back. He turned towards her and reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "What you said... is it... do you mean it?"

She chuckled lightly. "I do. Is it that unbelievable?"

"Oh, Riza..." He embraced her tightly, and she smiled and returned the hug. He murmured against her ear, "Thank you..."

They pulled away, and she yawned before muttering sleepily, "I love you, Roy..."

"I love you too, darling." He smiled and replied, then carried her to the top of the bed and lifted the blanket to place it over them. He placed his arm back over her, and she nuzzled her head against his chest, enticing him to caress her golden hair and kiss the crown of her head. "By the way, Riza, do you happen to be...?"

"Ovulating?" She peered up at him, "Hmm... Yes, I am."

He leant down and nuzzled his nose against hers happily, "Then there's a chance that..."

She let out a light-hearted laugh, "You never know." She then tugged on his arm, gesturing for him to lay down lower so they were facing each other. Her honey hazel eyes softened, and she cupped his cheek. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."

He placed his hand over hers, "And I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother too."

She leant forward to kiss him, in which he returned immediately.

He grinned at her when they pulled away, circling his arms around her again for another tight embrace, pressing his cheek against hers. "What a lovely wife I have."

"Roy..." She sighed and chuckled. "That's my line, actually."

"Oh?"

"It's funny how you take your job so seriously, but you always slack off." She muttered, and her lips curled up to a grin as she looked into his onyx eyes. "I found it very attractive when you were doing your work properly."

"R-Really...?"

"Yes." She murmured a reply. "Especially when you do your paperwork properly."

He groaned. "That's what I do all day now."

"Not exactly." She said.

He sighed, then gave a smirk of his own. "Well then I wonder what you think about when you see me do paperwork at home?"

"You have no idea..." She whispered seductively before placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She pecked his lips and pulled him towards her, tucking his head under hers, then pressed her lips against his forehead. "Let's sleep now."

He smiled and nestled closer, nuzzling his nose against her neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

Omake:

 _Riza couldn't help but grimace as the smell of burnt and rotting bodies, gunpowder and blood entered her nose, though she had slowly gotten used to it, after staying in the scorching battlefield for... how long? She couldn't recall._

 _She placed the hood over her sandy, dust-filled blonde hair that has long lost its lushness, and she picked up her sniper rifle. She glanced outside the window and saw a woman running frantically with a little girl, her hand firmly wrapped around the girl's._

 _Riza pointed the rifle at them, her sharp yet dull brown eyes watching them through the rifle's scope, and she aimed at the woman._

Shoot.

 _Her hands trembled, and she tightened her grip on the rifle till her knuckles were white. Her glare sharpened, and she gritted her teeth._

Shoot, Riza.

 _She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, though the tremble of her hands didn't stop, and she pulled the trigger. Her eyes widened when instead of the woman, it was the girl who fell to the ground, the bullet hole through her temple clearly seen._

What have I done?

 _The woman kneeled down, holding the child in her arms as she sobbed and screamed, and Riza's heart ached further as if having a dull knife stab her heart. The blonde-haired sniper flinched when the woman suddenly glared at her direction, through the scope, her crimson eyes filled with tears and full of hatred._

 _She froze, the pair of angry, crimson eyes paralysing her, and she found it hard to breathe. She inhaled sharp, short breaths, her hands trembling further, cold sweat rolling down her forehead and shivers travelled down her spine. Tears of fear, sadness, terror welled in her eyes, but she swallowed the bile in her throat and cocked the rifle._

 _She pulled the trigger again._

...

Roy awoke to the stinging pain on his scalp, and he fluttered his eyes open before realising it was her nails digging in his scalp. He winced, "Riza—"

His eyes widened as he saw tears roll down her cheeks, and her eyes were squeezed shut, her brows locked to a frown.

He took her hands and wiped her tears, and shook her shoulder lightly as he attempted to wake his wife up from her nightmare, his voice gentle yet full of concern. "Riza, wake up."

The frown slowly disappeared as she opened her eyes. "Roy...?"

"Riza." He heaved a relieved sigh. "Are you alright? What's wrong, darling?"

"I—" Her honey hazel eyes widened, and she let out a deep exhale as she closed her eyes. "It's nothing, Roy. I'm sorry I woke you up."

He took the woman in his arms, holding her tightly as he softly spoke. "Will you tell me, Riza?"

She looked back up at him with her teary eyes and nodded before hesitantly telling him the vivid dream she had. She grasped his hands tightly, her voice quivering slightly. "Do I have the right to be a mother?"

"Riza..." He murmured as he cupped her cheeks, and leant his forehead against hers before pulling away to kiss her nose. "The first time I thought of having a family with you was five years ago, after the Promised Day. It was always you, Riza."

She stayed quiet.

"...I had dreams like that too, and I know how selfish it is of me for wanting to have a family." He uttered, "Riza?"

"...Yes?"

"Your social project is on compulsory education, right?" He said. "You'll be able to help a lot of people, children when you finish your project. We'll continue to atone for our sins as the country's Führer and First Lady, and help and save more people than we killed."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Roy."

He returned the smile and placed a light, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Roy, what I said earlier..."

"Hmm?"

" _I want your child_." She said as she circled her arms around him, "It's true. I meant it."

The smile on his lips widened, and he nodded. "I know, darling."

She leant up for another brief kiss before resting her head under his, pressing their bare bodies against each other's. She heaved a sigh, feeling her husband kissing the crown of her head before caressing her hair soothingly, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: If Ed needed 520 cenz to make a call in the telephone booth, I'd assume that the currency value was equivalent to JPY. About the red packet, it's a Chinese tradition for people to give red packets (money) to the newlyweds on their wedding (as a gift).**

 **This chapter is a bit... messy. Still hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you Kititolovesme, Sincity27 and Tasia for your lovely reviews!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Riza awoke to the feeling of the warm sun rays on her face, and she slowly opened her eyes. She peered up, where her husband held her tightly whilst still in deep slumber, his eyes closed and brows relaxed, and his breathing was even. She stifled a giggle when he breathed out through his nose, the warm breath tickling the tip of her nose.

She recalled the confession she made the previous night, her cheeks were tinted pink and she smiled to herself as she remembered his joyful reaction, and she rested her head back on his toned chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

She bit her lower lip in hesitation before pressing them against his chest, planting featherlight kisses, and trailed her lips up to his neck and jaw, nipping gently at his jawline, then kissed the corner of his lips.

She pulled away when she noticed his eyes slowly fluttering open, and a grin appeared on his lips. "This is something I would definitely want to wake up to every day."

Roy rolled over so she was laying on her back with him on top of her, and he leant down to kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, then her lips. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she returned the kiss, their lips moving feverishly against each other's and she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and entangle with hers.

He pulled away, leaving a trail of their mixed saliva, and he moved down to kiss her neck that had several dark red marks painted on her porcelain skin. He then moved to her breasts, pressing his lips against her soft moulds, and taking her pink nub in his mouth, suckling it, eliciting a mew.

He released the bud, and moved to the other one, repeating what he did to the previous one. He pushed the blankets that were over them away as he trailed his lips southwards, kissing her stomach and navel whilst caressing her thighs before pulling away.

Riza knitted her brows when he suddenly stopped and gasped when he suddenly grabbed her foot and trailed kisses up her legs, gently biting her calves. She let out a pleasured sigh as he nipped and placed light kisses on her inner thighs, and whimpered as his lips travelled closer to her centre.

He rested her thighs on his shoulder, squeezing them as he placed his mouth over her core, and circled his tongue around her clit, not directly touching it. She whined, and he smirked before running his tongue along her entrance, lapping on her juices, eliciting a pleasured whimper.

"Roy..." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it as he rubbed the swollen nub with the hard tip of his tongue. She let out a loud moan as he buried his face further between her legs, coating her clitoris in her arousals and his saliva. He suckled her clit, and she bucked her hips forward.

She arched her back, her head thrown back as he continued the motion of his tongue, taking the erected bud between his teeth, rolling it in his tongue and suckling it harder whilst her moans grew louder until an orgasm wracked through her body.

He kissed her core once again before pulling away, licking his lips that were glistened with her juices, and he smirked. "Sweet as always." He then leant up to kiss her navel, in which she shuddered and mewled. He gently placed his hands on each side of her hips, and they slowly travelled up her smooth skin and cupped her breasts, squeezing the soft moulds.

She sighed his name as he kissed her breasts and her neck, and she reached a hand to caress his abs, her fingers trailing the outline of the burn scar.

He grunted and took her hand as he positioned himself against her entrance. "Riza..." He cooed and caressed her cheek as she closed her eyes and moaned as he slowly slid into her.

He took both hands in his, intertwining their fingers together, and they locked their eyes as he thrust in and out of her slick entrance. She wrapped her legs around his hips, subconsciously pulling him closer with every thrust.

Her cheeks grew redder as he gazed deeply into her honey hazel eyes, enticing her to squirm under him and turn her head bashfully. His grip on her hands tightened, and she moaned as he groaned whilst pumping harder into her.

"Riza." He grunted against her reddened ear, and she shuddered. She let go of his hands to cup a cheek in her palm, and she whispered his name before pulling him down for a kiss.

He returned the kiss eagerly, moving his lips roughly against hers, eliciting a muffled mewl, and he tugged her lower lip gently between his teeth.

"Roy," Riza whimpered against his lips, tightening her hold around him as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss, and he rested his forehead on hers. Waves of pleasure and ecstasy crashed them and she moaned as they came simultaneously with one last thrust, and he groaned, shooting his load in her.

He stayed in her arms, his tensed form relaxing and rested his head on her chest whilst they both heaved deep breathes. He pulled out and leant away slightly, his heart fluttering at the sight of the morning light radiating on his wife's sun-kissed golden hair and sweat-glistened, lightly flushed skin. He leant back down to claim her ruby lips for a sweet kiss, in which she responded to, and he rolled back to the side, bringing her with him.

He nuzzled his nose with hers, then grinned. "Good morning to you too, darling."

The light blush on her cheeks darkened again, and he chuckled.

He laid on his back so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and he pulled the covers up to cover her shoulder when she shivered ever so slightly from the cool morning breeze, before wrapping an arm around her. She responded to the embrace as she snuggled closer to her, pressing her body against his warm one and draped an arm across his chest.

The merry grin remained on his lips, and she asked with a raised brow. "What is it that's making you so happy?"

His grin widened, "You want to have a child with me."

She lifted her head up and heaved a sigh, and smiled. "...Are you that surprised? I was never against it."

"No, it's just that... I didn't think that you would want to have a child this soon." He explained with a sheepish smile, gazing down at her lovingly.

She hummed as she laid on top of him, resting her head back on his shoulder, and her honey hazel eyes pierced into his widened onyx ones. "...Being able to marry the person you love and having children with him, is the most normal yet happiest thing that could ever happen. I just want to obtain this happiness that I dreamt of as a child, while I still can."

* * *

"We don't have time for this, Roy." Riza pinched the back of her husband's hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist, enticing a whine and a pout, and he let go of her. She sighed and tied her slightly damp hair to a bun, and discarded the towel around her before changing into her undergarments.

She uttered a curse mentally as she saw several dark red marks adorn her porcelain skin through the mirror, and she noticed Roy grinning behind her. "You're not the only one has those, darling." He said teasingly.

"Out of all times, I don't have a turtleneck with me..." She muttered, and quickly took her makeup pouch. After temporarily covering the love bites on her neck, she changed to a sleeveless, black and white polka-dot shirt and black cigarette pants.

She glanced at her husband, narrowing her eyes at the little red marks on his necks that could still be seen from a certain angle.

"Will you button the first one up?"

He crossed his arms. "It'll make me look like a dork."

 _Of course_ , she sighed and softened her eyes as she gestured for him to come over. "Maybe we shouldn't have done _it_..."

"If memory serves right, you enjoyed _it_ as much as I did." He replied cheekily, and he smirked. "And I've gotten to know another thing about you. So, it was your first time— Ow, Riza that hurts!"

He cut himself off with a yelp and a whine as she interrupted by pinching his cheek, and she scowled. "You _are_ a dork."

"You said it yourself." He pouted, rubbing his cheek, trying to soothe the stinging pain.

"I was just—" She blushed, and gave up and rested her head on his shoulder. "...Dork."

"Your one and only, my dear." He grinned and kissed her temple.

She smiled, and lifted her head up and planted a sweet kiss on the cheek she pinched, then unbuttoned the second button. "I don't recall putting this much on you..."

He smirked as his lips parted, ready to comment something, but soon shut his mouth when she silenced him with a glare. He watched her apply something on his skin and dabbed and rubbed it with her fingers till the little marks were no longer visible.

"That should do..." She muttered and looked up at him, raising a brow when she noticed the grin that reappeared on his lips. "What is it now?"

"Hmm? No, it's... You want my child." He grinned sheepishly.

She sighed and smiled. "Still on about that?"

"Imagine it, Riza." He sat her on his lap as he settled on the chair, and placed his arms around her waist.

"I do." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. She placed a hand over his and softly said again, "I do."

His grin brightened, and he kissed her forehead. "What do you see?"

"I see... a black-haired boy, looking exactly like you but has my eyes, though a shade darker." She murmured, their eyes locked as they gazed at each other fondly. "I can also picture having a little girl that would look like me."

"I see that too." He replied softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. "We still have a lot of work to do, for our goals."

He nodded and leant in to press his lips against hers for a brief yet sweet kiss.

"Speaking of which," Riza started as they pulled away. "About my project, I will be going around the Central Area from late June to August. I've made all the appointments already."

"Wait, what?" Roy leant away, shock evident in his expression as he flabbergasted. "From late June to August? That's more than two whole months!"

"I want to start the project as soon as possible." She said.

He pouted, Riza..."

"It's just two months, Roy." She let out a light chuckle. "In Central."

"...Do you have a schedule?"

She nodded, "It's on the report."

He sighed. "I just came back from Drachma..."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and sighed as he unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt until it revealed her bra. "We don't have time for this, Roy."

He placed kisses on her breasts, "It's fine if it's somewhere people can't see them, right?"

"That's not the point." She threaded her fingers in his soft hair as he nipped on her plump flesh. "...Were last night and this morning not enough for you?"

She chuckled when he let go, and uttered. "No..."

Riza glanced at the clock, and stood up, buttoning her shirt up. "We have to go now."

He too looked at the clock and heaved another sigh.

...

"Took you two lovebirds long enough." Rebecca raised a brow and commented with crossed arms.

"Sorry for making you wait, Rebecca, Lt. Colonel Havoc," Riza said. "How was your sleep last night? Are you dealing with the time-differences alright?"

"Slept like a log." Havoc said.

The dark-haired woman shook her head, stifling a yawn. "Guess I'll need to try getting used to it, but thank goodness that the rooms are sound-proof."

Riza cleared her throat before her assistant could continue the conversation.

Rebecca casually glanced at her friend's neck and raised a brow as she noticed something faint on her neck. She stifled a laugh, and walked towards her and whispered. "You still have a lot to learn with makeup."

Riza raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

She pointed at her neck. "Interesting _bug bites_ you have there."

The First Lady blinked, before fully realising what she meant and cussed under her breath.

"No worries, it's not really noticeable." Rebecca grinned. "Well, you sure did have fun, Riza."

"Shut it, Rebecca." The blonde-haired woman scowled and lowered her tone. "I still haven't asked what you did with the Lt. Colonel in Resembool."

"Wha—"

Riza heaved a sigh before quickly walking back to her husband's side as they arrived the emperor's palace, and nodded thanks to the guards who opened the palace doors.

"Ah, you're here." The young emperor greeted with his ex-bodyguard sitting next to him, who nodded at them. "Here's Lan Fan. My Empress."

"So you've connected the whole nation into one clan?" Roy asked as they sat down.

"Hmm... kind of, but not exactly." Ling replied, "It's the Yao Dynasty now. There still are different clans."

"So there's still the 'marry a girl from each clan' system?" Havoc uttered out loud, and Roy turned around to glare at him.

Ling laughed, "Yep. But I changed it a little. There used to be nine rankings; the first being the empress, four women in the second ranking, nine in the third to the sixth ranking, and twenty-seven in the last three rankings."

The blonde-haired Lt. Colonel blinked, clearly lost and confused as he did the mental math. "Well, that's a lot of women."

"I got rid of the last three rankings," Ling said casually.

"That's still a lot of women," Havoc muttered. "Where do they live?"

"There's a palace for the imperial harem." He said, and turned to Roy. "Why don't you consider having a harem? You know, marriage is also a way to have a solid, peaceful relationship between nations."

Riza raised a brow and cleared her throat before her husband could say a word, gaining the emperor's attention. "Emperor Ling, I believe we're here to discuss the alliance."

The younger man laughed. "Just kidding! Though a marriage _is_ a good way to secure an alliance between nations. Maybe I'll the sign the alliance if you offer your daughter's hand-in-marriage to me." He joked.

"Ling." Roy narrowed his eyes at him as he pictured giving his future, precious little girl to a man with several wives. "Plus, your sister is with an Amestrian man we are both close to."

"True, true." Ling hummed. "Speaking of which, Mei's coming back this afternoon, she just went back to her hometown to visit her clan."

Roy nodded and chuckled. "And I was wondering why she wasn't at Resembool."

"And I think she's leaving the day after to go back to Alphonse's." Ling sighed, "That girl is just lovesick with that boy. Anyways," He cleared his throat, and spoke, his tone clearly serious. "Let's get back to the main point."

* * *

"I don't understand anything they're saying. I just don't understand politics." The young Xingese princess sighed and turned to the older woman next to her with a smile. "Thank you for walking with me, Miss Riza. Are you sure you don't want to be with the Führer?"

Riza shook her head, "No problem, Mei. It's just the initial planning, so I'm sure they don't need me yet. Plus, I wanted to have a walk around the palaces anyways."

"It's a pretty big place, isn't it?" The girl chortled, "It's as big as a town."

Riza chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Mei sat on a bench beside a pond, swinging her legs lightly as she gazed blankly at the koi fishes. "...I'm glad my brother changed the system. It's funny how five years ago I really disliked him." She looked up at the blonde-haired woman, "I wonder what they're negotiating about."

"Most likely about the military or the trading route." Riza replied, "We'll know when we get back."

"Right..." Mei said quietly, enticing a raised brow from Riza.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked, sitting down next to the girl.

The princess stayed quiet before she spoke, "...I was wondering if it were me who got the philosopher's stone and became the Empress, would I have led my clan, the country this well?"

"...You never know, Mei." Riza said, "You were only twelve back then."

"Edward became a state alchemist when he was twelve..." Mei muttered, her eyes trained on the ground. "Speaking of which," She turned back to the blonde woman, "That was when we first met."

Riza placed a hand over the faint scar on her neck and nodded. "Thank you back then, if it weren't for you, I would have..."

Mei quickly shook her head. "You've thanked me many times already, Miss Riza. I still would've chosen to help you, no matter what. And the way Führer Mustang held and called for you desperately, I just couldn't ignore it." She chuckled, "And I thought you two were definitely not just superior officer and subordinates."

"...We knew each other since we were children, well, when I was a child." Riza said. "But back then our relationship was strictly professional, though we cared for each other deeply. Were you also surprised when we got married?"

"Hmm... A little, when I listened to the radio at Edward's place." She chortled, "I just didn't expect Führer Mustang to propose in front of everyone."

Riza chuckled, "Neither did I. It was rather... unexpected." She said whilst fidgeting with her rings, brushing her thumb across the diamond on the top one.

Mei hummed, resting her cheeks on her hands. "How sweet."

"I can certainly say the same for you and Alphonse," Riza said.

The princess' onyx eyes lit up at the mention of the Amestrian boy, and she sulked. "I miss him. It's been more than a week since I've seen him..."

The older woman let out another chuckle. "Roy was in Briggs and Drachma for a little more than two weeks before we came here, so I do know how you feel."

"Oh? Why so long?" The girl asked curiously.

"Something unexpected came, so he had to stay there till he finishes dealing with it," Riza replied.

"Ah! Is it the peace treaty between Amestris and Drachma?" Mei asked, "I read the newspaper."

The First Lady nodded.

"I would have gone after him to Briggs if I haven't seen him in two weeks." Mei joked cheerily. "I can't imagine being apart with Alphonse for that long."

"So here you were."

The two turned to the source of the sound, just to see the Emperor and the Führer headed towards them with Havoc and four bodyguards behind them.

"What are you doing here, Mei?" Ling raised a brow and asked.

"Just had a walk with Miss Riza." The princess said.

"Nice garden..." Roy muttered as he walked towards his wife whilst looking around.

Ling nodded in agreement and grabbed his sister's arm before asking. "Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"What do you say, Riza?" He asked his wife.

"Sure." The blonde-haired woman nodded with a smile, enticing a grin from the young Emperor.

"Good! Well, then I'll leave you two lovebirds here." He said and ushered the bodyguards away before leaving.

Riza blinked at him in confusion before turning to her husband who sat beside her. "What's all that about?"

Roy shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

She heaved a light exhale before resting her head on his shoulder. "So how did it go? What were your proposals?"

"...He suggested to share and combine military forces." He spoke quietly. "When one of the nations is invaded, the other assists if a war is started."

She hummed. "But why? The Xing Empire already own a large, powerful military. It's unlikely for there to be a civil war to happen anytime soon in Xing, and I doubt that we'd be invaded."

"The late emperor was pretty aggressive, a little bit like the last Drachman king." Roy said, "So it wouldn't be a wonder if he made enemies with other nations."

She nodded and asked. "Any other proposals?"

"To further enhance the trade route and to share currencies," Roy said.

She blinked and leant away to face him. "Share currencies? Meaning... we use the same currency? Or both currencies are applicable in both countries?"

"The latter." He replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back in.

She gave another nod. "...That doesn't sound bad. Sounds convenient for people who travel frequently between Amestris and Xing. And, the trade route?"

"To extend to the West of Amestris, and the East of Xing." He said and grinned. "Imagine the economic flow."

She chuckled and pulled away. "Let's go back. It's almost dinner time."

He nodded, and stood and offered an arm, in which she accepted. Riza raised a brow when she heard a chuckle from her husband. "Speaking of which, Ling joked about trading their weapons with us, and in return, we give them our food and cuisine. He also mentioned having Amestrian chefs in the imperial palace."

"Now that I think about it, the last time he came to Amestris and had a meal with you, he ordered almost everything off the menu, didn't he?" She said with an amused smile.

Roy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I had to go to the bank because I didn't have enough cash in my wallet. I'm starting to think that he's content with anything. And he said he's coming to Amestris soon."

She let out a light-hearted laugh, and patted his buttocks, enticing a startled look from her husband, though he quickly recovered and smirked boyishly at her, attempting to return the favour, in which he did.

* * *

"...I've been wondering this whole time, but..." Lt. Colonel Havoc whispered in between the Führer and his First Lady's ears. "But who are the ladies sitting next to all of us? And why do they taste our food first?"

Roy sighed and replied quietly. "They are food tasters. They test whether there is poison in our food, and check if it's safe for us to eat."

The blonde-haired man gaped, "B-But what if there really is poison? Won't they..."

"They are trained to be immune to all sorts of poison," Riza said.

"You didn't know this?" Rebecca scoffed, "Did you think that they were gonna add salt and pepper when they don't find the food seasoned enough?"

Havoc scowled, and Roy shushed the two before facing the Emperor. They chattered and dug in their jellyfish salad when the food taster nodded.

"–Oh right, you two had your honeymoon here in Xing, didn't you?" Ling laughed and asked, sipping his booze. "How was it? Which Provence? Oh, you said that your mother was from Xing, right?"

Roy nodded, "My mother was Xingese, so we spent two days at her hometown, but we spent most of the time at the outskirts of the capital."

The younger man hummed and turned to Riza. "Was it your first time coming to Xing?"

"It was," Riza replied, her tone merry. "I enjoyed the food very much, and the landscape was wonderful."

"Oh? What was your favourite dish then?"

"Hmm..." She pondered. "Maybe the chicken and won-ton soup."

"Ah! One of my favourites too. Then I'm glad the chefs made it today. Look, here it comes." Ling gestured at the maidservants who brought trays with bowls on top. "But you know what they say? Apparently, chicken soup increases fertility."

Riza sighed. "You sure like children, Emperor Ling. But speaking of which, my dog is pregnant."

She glanced at the food tasters, where they expressionlessly took a sip of the soup.

He grinned. "When is she due?"

"In a week." She replied, "So by the time we get back–"

Her sharp eyes widened when she noticed the Empress' food taster froze, an odd expression on her face. She immediately covered her mouth as she coughed violently, and Riza stood and rushed towards her as blood leaked from her hands, dripping down to the floor.

Riza caught her before the young Xingese woman collapsed to the floor.

"–There's poison in Her Majesty's soup..." The woman managed to say.

"Take her to the infirmary and call the doctor. Quick." Ling ordered as he held an alarmed Lan Fan close to him.

The raven-haired Amestrian man walked up to his wife, a worried frown locked on his brows as he looked at the Empress. "There was poison in Lan Fan's soup..."

"I'll go too," Mei said, and quickly followed the people who carried the poisoned woman.

"...That must've frightened you." Ling quietly spoke and bowed his head down. "My deepest apologies. I didn't expect this to happen during your visit."

The Führer shook his head. "No, it's alright. As long as everyone's fine."

Ling nodded. "This has happened several times already since Lan Fan got pregnant. Traditionally, the Emperor treats women who bear his child better."

Havoc gulped, understanding what the Emperor meant. _Women are scary, after all._

"Women's jealousy can be scary," Ling said, seemingly read the Lt. Colonel's mind. "But I don't entirely blame them. Some of the women from the imperial harem, even the maidservants, were sold by their family."

Riza stayed quiet. No one would aim for her child if she were to bear her husband's, but she still felt a shiver run up her spine. She suddenly thought of the strange woman she encountered around a month ago, where the ends of her long, lush brown hair were damped by the rain, and her hatred-filled green eyes pierced through her honey hazel ones, claiming to know her husband.

 _No._ She didn't have a reason to be afraid of that woman. How would she even harm her or her future child? Though Riza was no longer part of the military, her combat and gun-wielding skills haven't gone rusty yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand rest on her back, and she turned to her husband, who gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and offered a tiny smile. "Nothing. Just a bit worried."

Roy nodded, though seemed unsatisfied with her answer.

"No worries for you, Mrs Mustang," Ling said with a small grin, trying to lighten up the mood. "No one would mess with the Hawk's Eye and her child."

She managed to return the smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Eek. Random chapter + Weird ending. I intended to write an interaction between Riza and Mei, and the Mustangs and Ling, but it got... random.**

 **Still, hope you liked it! And I hope Roy wasn't too sappy about Riza wanting to have a baby with him.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

 **P.S. Is it just me or is getting rid of some words in the doc?**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you kititolovesme and sincity27 for reviewing!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

"I wonder if the food taster is alright."

Roy turned to his wife, who sat down on the bed and muttered.

He scooted over to the side and wrapped an arm around her waist, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure she is. She's trained to be immune to poison, remember?"

"Well, yes..." She muttered and rested her head on his shoulder.

He laid down, bringing her with him before kissing her on the lips, then placed the thin blanket over their body. He wrapped the arm back around her, pulling her to an embrace, resting her head right under his chin, and caressed her hair. "Don't worry, Riza."

"Roy?" She looked up at her husband in slight confusion.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you and our child." He said, his voice stern and his onyx eyes were full of sincerity.

She blinked, before letting out a smile. Oh, how she adored this man.

Riza cupped his cheek with a hand as she chuckled, "I'm not even pregnant yet."

He pouted jokingly. "You know what I meant, darling." He then returned the smile and cradled her head to capture her soft lips with his.

She returned the tender kiss and laughed a light-hearted one as he nuzzled his nose against hers when they pulled away.

"I love you." She confessed, a whisper against his lips.

"I love you too." Roy murmured back, his voice low and husky. "Let's sleep now."

She nodded, and they shared one last kiss before she tucked her head under his and closed her eyes.

* * *

"There weren't any clouds in the sky just an hour ago..." Roy grumbled under his breath as he watched the rain pour whilst walking around the guest manor Ling had offered them to stay at, and his wife merely chuckled. "But this place is really big; it's twenty times bigger than our whole mansion."

"There are a lot of people living here after all." Riza nodded. "I've only gotten to walk around the centre of this place, and see a few palaces."

Roy hummed, "Now that I think about it, I still haven't been to the imperial harem palaces..."

"...Well, I'm a bit curious too..." She muttered.

He grinned. "Well then, I'll ask Ling if we can visit the harem palaces."

She raised a brow, "Aren't you excited?"

"No worries, my dear." He said, the grin on his lips widening. "I won't adopt the idea of having a harem."

"Of course not." She scowled.

They walked inside a miniature pagoda in a lotus pond and sat down, side by side.

"What are your plans when we get back to Amestris?" Roy asked whilst watching the raindrops hitting the surface of the water and the pink lotus flowers.

"I'm planning to stay at home for five days, to take care of White Fubuki, then I'll be off to the Central trip." She replied, then hesitated slightly before lightly tugging the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt.

"Hmm?" He adverted his full attention on his wife.

"Would it be alright to build a shooting range inside our mansion?" She asked. "I don't want to lose my touch."

He couldn't help but frown slightly but nonetheless nodded.

She offered a tiny smile. "Thank you, Roy."

"Riza."

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you practised sharpshooting or combatting?"

"The last time I held a rifle was when you were at Drachma, I went to the Headquarter's shooting range. Under disguise." She replied, "I practise hand-to-hand combatting with Rebecca once in a while... and sometimes with the bodyguards you assigned."

"Wha– You practise with _them_!?" Roy nearly exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Well, yes... I'm used to Rebecca's fighting style so there's no point in fighting her." Slightly startled by his reaction, she placed a hand over his.

He stayed quiet for a while, before saying. "...From now on, I'll be your combat partner."

"Do you have the time to?" She raised a brow. "You have enough work to do."

"Then I'll finish all the work before six-thirty." He crossed his arms with an expression that resembled a fuming child. "By the time I get home you'll be done with yours too, right? Then we can spend half-an-hour practising. Truth be told, I'm starting to get a bit rusty at combat, and I don't like the idea of being useless on rainy days."

She chuckled. "So you're admitting to it."

"Only because my darling wife tells me this way too often." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She let out another chuckle and kissed his cheek, and he peered down at her and blinked, before leaning down to capture her lips with his. "Useless during rainy days, huh?" He murmured against her lips, then moved up to nip her ear. "...At least not impotent."

She felt a light blush crept to her ears, and she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. "...What are you on about!?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in to sit her on his lap, and kissed her nape.

"Roy, wait–" She attempted to push him away again, though was cut off when he took her hands with his unoccupied hand and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she parted her lips and massaged hers with his whilst moving the hand on her waist to her thigh, caressing the smooth skin and eliciting a muffled protest.

"...What's wrong?" She asked when he finally released her lips and raised a brow when she noticed a pout.

"...You could have told me that you needed a combat partner..."

She blinked at her husband, before letting out a chuckle, and grinned. "Jealous?"

He heaved an exhale and spoke, and she detected irritation in his tone. "I don't exactly appreciate having my wife share excessive body contact with someone else... What do you wear during your combat sessions?"

"Lingerie. Your favourite pair." She said coolly, and heaved a sigh at his dumbfounded and stunned expression. "I don't know what you have in mind, but I wear my black turtleneck and old uniform pants."

"Good..." He muttered, then smirked. "Though I would definitely not mind you wearing babydolls when it's with me."

She scoffed, then crossed her arms and said teasingly. "Are you sure you would be able to put up a fight?"

"Oh?" He raised a brow, his boyish smirk widening. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"You tell me," She returned the smirk and whispered. "Flame Alchemist."

He let out a low growl, and moved a hand down, slipping it inside the high slit of her pale pink qipao dress and groped her arse, enticing her to stifle a gasp. "Speaking of which, you don't wear those babydolls to sleep anymore."

"...Maybe whenever you win, I'll wear it to bed." She said.

His eyes brightened, and his grin couldn't get any wider. "And what if I lose?"

She hummed, "Then we sleep in different rooms."

"No." The smirk immediately disappeared and was replaced with a scowl as the grip around her tightened.

Riza chuckled and spoke quietly as she touched his forehead with hers. "...I wouldn't like that too."

"No worries then, my dear," Roy said, the grin reappearing on his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't lose."

"What makes you so sure?" She whispered, her warm breath lingering on his lips.

"I just am." He murmured back. "And don't you think it's a waste for you to not wear those? Rebecca ordered all those for you."

She scoffed. "I never asked her to order them. What am I supposed to wear to sleep in winter?"

"We have heaters in the room. Plus," He spoke huskily. "I'll keep you warm."

She ignored what he said and hummed, "Combatting with you, huh? I'll look forward to it."

* * *

"Is the food taster alright?" Riza asked as she and her husband sat down behind the long table in between them and the Emperor.

He nodded. "She just woke up a few hours ago, so no worries, Mrs Mustang."

She offered a smile. "I'm glad."

"By the way, I didn't know that you have a qipao." Ling grinned whilst taking in at the sight of the First Lady in the pink dress, enticing her husband to narrow his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, Roy bought it for me the last time we came to Xing." She replied.

"Oh? During the honeymoon?" He asked, and commented. "How sweet."

"Yes..." She glanced at her husband with a soft smile, in which he returned.

Roy glimpsed outside the window and said with a defeated sigh. "It's still raining heavily... such wonderful weather."

"You don't like the rain?" Ling asked.

Riza stifled a chuckle and said. "It's because he can't use his flame alchemy in this weather."

"Ah... No wonder Ed refers to you as _Colonel Useless_ sometimes."

" _What!?_ "

Riza sighed as she ran a hand up and down on her husband's back soothingly.

"That shorty..." Roy fumed.

"Well, to be fair, I think I was the one who started it..." She muttered.

Ling laughed, and Roy let out a cough. "Anyways, let's get back to what we were supposed to talk about."

"If memory serves right, it was you who started the conversation about the rain... But yes, the alliance _regulations_..." Ling spoke.

"One: To not invade, and to defend when invaded by other countries," Riza said, and the two men nodded.

"Two: To share currencies of both countries." She continued, "And three: To expand the trade route. That is what you have come up with so far, anything else to add, gentlemen?"

"Hmm... What do you say, Führer?" Ling said, "Silk for jewellery, weapons for technology, and maybe alkahestry for alchemy?"

"Alkahestry for alchemy?" Roy raised a brow, "I doubt that you need alchemy if you already have the knowledge for alkahestry."

"Really? I find it less _practical_ than alchemy." The Emperor rested his chin on top of a hand, "Or it might be because I'm used to alkahestry."

The older man glanced at the woman beside him with softened eyes. "...It did save my wife, thanks to your sister."

"Ah. The promised day." Ling muttered, then offered another grin. "I heard from Mei that you held her tight enough for the wound to nearly reopen."

"Uh, well..." Roy stuttered, "...I was panicking, couldn't help it."

"I wasn't expecting that either..." Riza let out a chuckle and placed a hand on his knee.

"Back to what we were talking about," Roy said with a cough whilst resting his hand over hers. "Since we are combining our military forces, we should hold military exercises perhaps every year."

Ling nodded in agreement, "That'd be nice... How often does the Amestrian military hold a military exercise?"

"Around once a year." Roy replied, "It's usually the East against the North, and the West against the South, but I'm thinking of changing it to a draw, so it's random every year."

"I see.." The Emperor gave another nod. "By the way, I've heard that it was just two weeks ago when you signed the peace treaty with Drachma?"

"Yes." The older man said, and joked. "Just tried Drachman cuisine for the first time, I'm sure you would like it."

"Definitely." Ling grinned, "And speaking of which, I'm sure you have heard of the Empire of Yamato?"

The two nodded, and Riza spoke. "The island nation near the east of Xing?"

"Mm-hmm. I visited there a few months ago to discuss the trade route." Ling said, "The food there is wonderful. The way they handle seafood is quite different than how we do, I recommend you to go there. Since it's an island nation, they have a lot of resources, hence their development in technology is... quite something."

"Are you planning to form an alliance with Yamato?" Roy asked.

"Eventually, I suppose." The younger man said, "And you? How are you dealing with your neighbour countries?"

"Führer Grumman has ended the conflict with the Milosians as he returned Table City to them, so now I'm planning to settle things with Aerugo and hope to sign a peace treaty with them." Roy heaved a stressed sigh, "Thank goodness Führer Grumman stopped the war, but the tension is still there."

Riza knitted her brows as she muttered, "And the last time the Aerugonian officials visited, it didn't exactly end well."

"...Right. I remember that; Sorry for what... Greed did." Ling said apologetically. "I'm glad you are alright. I assume it was Führer Mustang who came to the rescue?"

She let out a chuckle, "Yes, it was... He burnt the whole tower down."

"Woah." The Xingese young man's eyes widened, "The whole tower!? To ashes!?"

"I didn't have any other choice," Roy said nonchalantly, then muttered in a lower tone. "Those bastards had the guts to try getting rid of Riza..."

"But how did you find out?" Ling asked curiously.

"I was coincidentally at the same room and overheard Greed and Bradley's conversation," Roy replied, then glanced at his wife with knitted brows. "I tried to stop her from doing it, but she shot me."

"I–" Riza started, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You know that if I didn't follow Bradley's orders, they would have done something to you."

"...You even helped to frame me for assassinating Claudio." Roy crossed his arms at her in a jokingly manner. "Hated those cells; they were so small, dark and they smell weird."

"Roy..." She narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Maybe I should have kept you there."

 _Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up..._ Ling thought to himself and waved at the couple. "My, my, let's stop with this conversation for now."

* * *

"A peace treaty with Aerugo, huh?" Riza hummed to herself and turned to her husband who was sitting on the bed.

"I can't risk having another war start again," Roy said as he ruffled his bangs to let them down. "I'll prevent it at all cost."

She frowned slightly as she watched him heave a sigh, his expression tired and she noticed light wrinkles and dark circles under his eyes. She knew how stressed he was with the international relations with the border countries, and she was relieved that the powerful, Eastern country was their ally. She headed towards him and bent down to plant a kiss on the crown of his head before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sighed against her and returned the warm embrace, and looked up at her as he spoke softly. "Take a bath with me?"

She nodded.

...

"Do you have an exact plan?"

"About the peace treaty with Aerugo?" Roy asked his wife who settled comfortably on his chest, her head leant back and rested on his shoulder. "...I don't know. Even though it wasn't the real prince who appeared in Amestris, it still left a bad impression on both Amestrians and Aerugonians."

"...To think that it was the head of the mafia who played the prince." Riza uttered, "Though I wonder how Elena is right now. She seemed to have like Ametris."

"She'd probably be heart-broken if she finds out that Alphonse has a girlfriend." He said jokingly.

The blonde ignored what he said, and spoke. "But I suppose it's reassuring that there's someone we know from Aerugo."

He pouted at her reaction and nodded in agreement. "I hope that makes things easier."

She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure it'll succeed. Do you know when you'll contact the Aerugonian officials and offer the peace treaty?"

"As soon as I finish dealing with certain cases, I will propose the peace treaty to them." He replied.

"Cases?"

"Hmm." He hummed a response, "Apparently there were witnesses of Brigadier General Reyes having shady tradings with anti-Amestris Aerugonian organisations, according to Breda's report."

"Is he in charge of the Southern Headquarters?" Riza asked as she knitted her brows.

"Yes, but not for long." Her husband replied and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Did you know that he was one of the people who made up rumours about me when I was still a Colonel?"

"I can imagine." She said. "He's the one who wanted you to marry his daughter right?"

"Yes."

She let out a chuckle, "I wonder if he was also one of the people who spread rumours of me sleeping with you to get promoted."

He laughed. "Ah, those."

"How rude of them." She crossed her arms, "I would never do that just for a promotion."

"We all know that you wouldn't, darling. But," He wrapped his arms around her tightly and leant down to nip her ear. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"...What are you on about now?" She scowled, prying his hands off her.

He watched his wife inch away from him, and moved towards her with a grin, wrapping his arm back around her. "The office sex, the scandal, the _thrill_."

"And the risk of getting fired." She snorted and raised a brow. "Or do you imagine it?"

He hummed, kissing her neck.

She sighed, "But I don't understand where they get the idea from. What made them think that you were my type?"

"Oh?" He pulled away and said with a challenging tone as he crossed his arms childishly. "Then pray tell, what was your ideal man like, Mrs Mustang?"

"Hmm... I fancy a man who doesn't slack off, does his paperwork properly without complaining and only focuses on one person." She stated in a mockingly serious tone.

"Well I hate to break it to you, love, but that sounds awfully a lot like me." He retorted.

"Really," She rested her chin on his shoulder and peered up at him with a glint of mischief in her honey hazel eyes. "Mister Playboy?"

"Just for your information, the dates I went out on was just to–" He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when she let out a light-hearted laugh, and he pouted before giving a chuckle of his own and lightly bumped his head against her forehead. He smirked, "So you _were_ jealous."

She scoffed. "Was not."

He pulled her by her arm and settled her on his lap, and secured his arms around her waist. "Hmm?"

"Fine." She admitted bitterly, her brows knitted to a light frown though her cheeks were painted in a light shade of red. "I understand if you went on dates to collect information, but was there a point in wooing every female in town?"

"Had to keep up my reputation." He smiled sheepishly, trying not to boast. Seeing his wife's slightly irked expression, he chuckled and pulled her down for a kiss.

She groaned against his lips, but complied to his request when he cradled her head, and responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved a hand up to the back of his head, threading her fingers in his damp, raven hair. Deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to entangle with hers, and she let out a muffled mewl of his name before pulling away from his lips.

She lowered her lips down to his neck, placing light kisses and nips on the flesh. She released her arms that were around his neck and moved them down to his back, her hands roaming on the smooth skin as she suckled on his neck, leaving dark red marks. Her hands moved to his toned stomach, her fingers caressing his muscles. "It's not fair." She murmured against his skin. "All you do is sit on your chair and do paperwork. Do you have any idea how hard I work to keep fit?"

"For your information, Riza," He grunted, tightening his hold on her waist. "I _do_ workout once in a while."

"Oh? How surprising." She said and bit her lip to withhold a gasp when he cupped and squeezed her arse. She shot him a glare before pressing her lips against his skin, placing kisses down from his jaw to his shoulder, then suddenly bit down on the muscle, eliciting a pained yelp from the raven-haired man.

"Ow." He pouted at his wife as he felt her run her tongue across the teeth mark.

She stifled a chuckle and said. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." She leant away an stood up, and stepped out of the large wooden bath tub. "Where were we up to? The alliance terms? Was there anything you wanted to suggest?"

He followed her out and handed her a towel. "Hmm…" He grinned, "Maybe—"

She sighed, "No, never mind, shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't even let me finish." He moued.

"Though," She squeezed her hair with the towel before wrapping it around her torso and turned back to him. "But what he said about alkahestry for alchemy, wouldn't it be good for developing in the medical field?"

"You're not wrong, but... how exactly do we trade the knowledge?"

"Books and scrolls?" She suggested but knitted her brows. "But there's a certain risk that it could fall to ill-minded people's hands if we allow the knowledge to be easily accessible."

He nodded in agreement, then said. "Maybe if it's restricted within the military and government-related field."

"But speaking of technology," She said whilst putting on her underwear and tying the belt of the bathrobe loosely around her waist. "I am curious about the Empire of Yamato. Emperor Ling did say that their technology is quite advanced, so I wonder what it's like, though it must be very far away."

"Since they're still building the railway, I think it'll take around thirty-six hours of horse-carriage from here to the East of Xing, and an extra three hours of boat journey from there to Yamato."

She hummed, "Then it'll take more than two days from Central City then."

He offered his wife a smile. "We can ask him more about it tomorrow."

Riza headed towards the bed and sat down, letting a sight out. "...How stressful."

He too heaved a sigh and sat next to her, his brows knitted and his expression tired. "Can't help it; It's being the Führer, after all."

She placed a hand over his, her fair features wearing a worried expression as she gazed at the dark circles under his eyes, and she kissed his cheek. Her heart fluttered as he flashed her another smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a month! I just finished my finals, and boy did I screw up bad.

This chapter is kinda... random (as always). Sorry. Now that I have the whole month off, I will try to upload more often!

Still hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated:)

P.S: Re-uploading this because I forgot to say _Happy new year!_

Hope you'll have a wonderful year in 2019:)


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you Tasia and blazedancer1997 for your lovely reviews!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"Well, it's been a pleasure having you two here, Führer and First Lady of Amestris." The young Emperor shook their hands after they signed the regulations, his tone grateful. "I'm glad everything worked out well; Thank you for coming, once again."

"Likewise, Emperor Ling," Roy replied with a smile of his own, and Riza nodded in agreement.

"Though I must say that I can't believe it's been a week already. Time sure does fly," Ling said, "You're leaving tonight! Are there any places that you want to visit before you leave?"

The older man blinked before looking at his wife with a knowing grin. "What do you say, love?"

Riza merely sighed at his expression and faced the younger man who looked slightly confused. "He wants to see the imperial harem's palaces; But if memory serves right, aren't men, excluding the Emperor and eunuchs, not allowed in the palaces?"

"Oh! So you're interested in harems, Führer Mustang?" Ling's eyes widened a fraction as he asked gaily. "I don't particularly mind bringing you in the palaces, though I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't woe any of the women."

"Of course not." Roy crossed his arms and peered down at the blonde woman before saying jokingly. "I wouldn't dare." She raised a brow, enticing a moue from her husband. "Really, dear."

Riza ignored him and said, "But to be honest, I'm pretty interested myself."

"Is that so?" Ling chuckled. "Well then without further a due, shall we?"

...

"You look rather unimpressed, Roy," Riza commented as she peered up at her husband. "What's the matter?"

"No." The raven-haired Führer said, "Not unimpressed. Just..."

"Disappointed that the girls didn't fawn over you?"

He pouted at her teasing tone, "To be fair, Emperor Ling was there with us."

She hummed a response, and heaved a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder whilst placing her hand over his. "Get over it. It's been nearly half a day; You're still thinking about it when we're on the train?"

"Well..."

She let out another sigh, resting her eyes as they fluttered closed, and she muttered. "I miss the dogs. I wonder if White Fubuki gave birth to the puppies yet, I do hope that we could make it."

"Is my darling wife feeling homesick?" He chuckled and checked his silver pocket watch, "Well, in sixteen hours we'd be at home, and it'd be around five in the afternoon."

"Then I have three days to stay at home before I leave for the trip..." She stood up and moved towards the bed, removing the blankets as she climbed up, then gestured for him to lay down next to her, in which he did.

"Excited?"

She gave a nod. "It'd be a completely different experience from the military business trips."

"It would." He agreed, pulling on her hand to beckon her to lay down.

She snuggled close to her husband, smiling as he planted a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know how many pups they're having?"

"Right; I didn't tell you," She faced him. "Three."

He hummed in response. "It's going to be lively in the mansion."

"It certainly will." She chuckled, then tucked her head under his.

"Say, Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you postpone your trip if you... well..."

She raised a brow at his hesitant tone, and leant away to look at him properly with a smile. "Yes, Roy?"

He averted his eyes away from hers, and she stifled a chuckle as she watched a light blush spread across his cheeks. "...Would you postpone your trip if you were pregnant?"

She blinked before letting out a light-hearted laugh. "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not." He scowled, "So would you?"

"Hmm... I guess if I feel fine, then I won't." She yawned, and he patted her back soothingly. She gave one last smile when he placed another sweet kiss on the crown of her head, before saying. "Sleep now, Roy."

She felt him nod, then she closed her eyes, the quiet, tranquil sounds of the train slowly disappearing along with her consciousness.

* * *

"Oh!"

The golden-haired woman gasped, then laughed when she felt a furry something bump into her, and she saw the familiar black and white coat of fur. She petted the male dog, patting his head.

"We're home, Hayate. Have you been a good boy?"

Instead of a joyful bark, he let out a worried whine, enticing her to knit her brows to a light frown and raise her head to face the housekeeper. "What's wrong?"

"Fubuki's contractions just started, so we kept him away from her." The housekeeper replied.

The couple's eyes widened, and they looked at each other for a brief second before Riza quickly slipped her pumps off and asked anxiously, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, Ma'am."

She immediately headed towards the spacious kitchen, her husband followed suit. "Fubuki," She crouched down beside the dog who laid in the heavily-cushioned whelping box and having three maids taking care of and waiting to deliver the puppies, before cooing and petting her, gently caressing her head. The white dog tensed and pained expression and form seemed to slightly loosen as she leant towards her touch, though she still let out tiny whimpers, her body trembling ever so slightly and her ears faced backwards, pressing against her head.

The dog stared straight in the woman's eyes, pain reflecting in the dark orbs as she whined and whimpered whilst licking her hand.

"...Good girl, Fubuki. You and your puppies will be fine, and the pain will go away eventually." She murmured, though uncertainty and worries filled her mind, and she turned to her husband when he tapped her shoulder.

"I think it'd better if I wait outside." He murmured, and she nodded before adverting her attention back to her white dog.

The dog turned her head restlessly, and Riza watched her let out another whimper before tensing her body.

...

The blonde-haired woman let out a relieved sigh as one of the maids cut the umbilical cord of the third puppy before placing it beside its siblings and guiding it to its mother's teats. Her honey hazel eyes widened ever so slightly as she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, and she immediately wiped them off before they could roll down her cheeks.

"Riza?"

She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw her husband kneel down next to her. "...Roy? When did you come in?"

"I wanted to check on White Fubuki... Then I saw you wipe your eyes," He said, a sense of sheepishness in his voice, then spoke with a slightly lower tone. "Were you crying?"

"...Perhaps." She admitted with a sheepish smile. "Though they were definitely happy tears." She then pointed at the white dog and the three puppies, her eyes softened. "Look, isn't it a lovely sight?"

He kissed her temple before looking back at the dogs, and he smiled. "Yes, it is."

Roy then sat down cross-legged, next to his wife with an arm around her waist as they watched the mother and pups.

"How long do we have to separate Hayate from them?" He asked.

"Hmm... At least three weeks?"

"Three weeks!?" He nearly exclaimed before muttering. "I would have gone mad if I was separate from you and our new-born child for three whole weeks."

She chuckled, resting her head against his shoulder as she reached a hand out to stroke the white dog's fur, in which she responded with a gentle nudge with her head.

* * *

"Roy..." Riza whispered against her husband's soft lips as he pulled away from their feverish kiss, with her on his lap, blushing ever so slightly as she felt his hand slip under her soft nightgown to hold her hips, grounding them down against his. The grip on his shoulder tightened and a mewl escaped her ruby lips as she unconsciously rolled her hips forward, eliciting a grunt of her name.

He reconnected their lips together and slipped a hand under her lacy panties and squeezed her buttcheeks whilst the other roamed around her back, caressing the rough patches on her smooth skin. She let out a muffled moan when he suckled her tongue, slipping the hand on her back out from her nightgown and cradled her head to deepen the kiss furthermore.

She let out a sigh of his name and rested her head on his shoulder when he finally ended the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her to press their warm bodies tightly against each other. She murmured against his neck, "...Why are you so energetic?"

"Hmm, I wonder why." He smirked, caressing her hair.

"Aren't you tired? We just came back from Xing." A light blush reappeared on her cheeks, and she sighed, then looked up at him with a smile. "I'm glad Fubuki and the puppies are alright."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and returned the smile. "I'm glad too. The pups are tiny; the same size as my hand."

"They are," She murmured, "So small and precious."

"And poor Hayate will have to wait for more than three weeks till he could see them and Fubuki." He said, his tone slightly uncontent.

"It was the vet's order, and it's most likely that Fubuki won't let him see the pups," Riza said as she removed his hands that we around her to get off his lap, and crawled under the blankets to sit next to him. "I'm thinking of moving them to another room when they're a week or two old."

He turned the bedside lamp off before laying down, propping an elbow on his pillow and turning to her, resting his cheek on a hand and the other on her back. He sighed, "But now I won't be able to see you for weeks in a few days."

She scowled, "Didn't you read my report? I'm starting off with areas closer to home before going to further places."

He pouted, "But still... You plan to leave your lonely husband at home all by himself?"

"All by yourself?" She scoffed, "You have two dogs and three puppies to accompany you. Plus," She narrowed her eyes, "I hope you know how I felt when you were at Briggs for two weeks."

"But that was for the peace treaty!"

"Yes, I completely understand, Roy." She replied coolly, closing her eyes. "And I'm going for my social project."

He groaned, "I know, I know– But I'm still in a dilemma."

She heaved a sigh at his grumpy child-like manner and cupped his cheek to move him down for a kiss on the lips. "Don't be silly, there's no need for that."

"...When are you leaving?"

"In three days, but you do know that I'm coming back home right?" She raised a brow.

"And you don't have work in these three days?"

She nodded, feeling slightly confused. "Yes. I gave Rebecca three days off–"

Riza let out a gasp when he grabbed her shoulders and hovered over her before covering her lips with his once again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, effectively cutting her off. His hands then travelled down to her hips, holding them tightly before pressing his hips against hers and rolled them forward, enticing her to moan against his lips.

He grasped her nightgown, the soft fabric bundled in his hand before he lifted it up enough to reveal her plump breasts. He cupped one in his hand, his thumb brushing across the hardened bud; The other moved southwards, hooking a finger around the hem of her panties and tugged it before raising a brow at her with a smirk, beckoning her to lift her his up.

She narrowed her eyes to a bashful glare, and a whimper escaped her lips when he stroked her through the damped fabric.

"You're wet, darling." His smirk widened, then it turned to a boyish grin when she lifted her, and he slipped it down her legs.

He kissed her navel, moving his lips up to her breast and took a nipple in his mouth. He suckled the bud, rolling it with his tongue and nipped it gently. The blonde woman grasped onto his toned shoulders when his hand teased her wet entrance, sliding his fingers in and out of her slowly.

"Roy..." She moaned, her grip tightening.

The raven-haired man pulled his fingers out before smiling at her fondly, then pulled his pants down, positioning himself against her slick womanhood. He kissed her neck, sucking the skin and leaving red marks, then thrust into her.

* * *

Omake:

Riza slowly opened her eyes when she felt something stir beside her, and she let out a yawn before blinking and looking at the figure next to her. "Roy...?"

"Oh. You're finally awake, Riza." Her raven-haired husband grinned down at his wife as he took his black cotton T-shirt and wore it, pulling it down his well-built torso.

"What time is it?" She asked and nodded thanks as he handed her the soft nightgown that had ended up on the floor, then returned the kiss when he pressed his lips against hers.

"Nine-thirty, darling." He said as he pulled away from the kiss, "How rare for you to wake up this late. I wonder why?"

"Must've been from the time difference." She ignored his suggestive and spoke coolly as she digested his words slowly. "Nine-thirty!?"

He chuckled, "Mmhmm."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She immediately put the nightgown on and threw the blanket off her.

"Because you don't have work today, and I'm taking a day off." He grabbed her hand and sat her on his lap when she tried to get off the bed.

"Roy–"

"I wanted to sleep a little longer with you, but I got up because I was hungry." He grinned, then planted a kiss on her cheek, "So why don't we just enjoy the extra day off?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, even though I keep telling myself to...**

 **This chapter is relatively short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you Tasia and Kititolovesme for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

"...Riza?" Roy groaned croakily as he managed to peak an eye open, "What's wrong?"

"Roy." She turned around and said in a slightly surprised tone, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"...No, is something wrong?" He asked as he eyed her outfit, then peered at the alarm clock on the bedside drawer, "It's only six-thirty."

She slipped her two rings on her left ring finger before heading towards the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, Roy."

He mumbled back the greeting and pouted, "You're leaving now? I thought it was tomorrow."

Riza nodded, "I have a meeting at eight. I haven't eaten yet and I don't want to be late."

"Right..." He muttered, then propped an elbow on the pillow and sat up. "Busy day?"

"Yes." She gave another nod and lightly rested her forehead against his as she heaved a sigh. "Good thing we've already assembled the school committee, so I'm going to meet them." Her lips curled up to a tiny grin as she leant away, "I signed the contracts with the donors before we left for Xing."

He returned the grin as his onyx eyes widened ever so slightly, and he spoke proudly, grasping her hands in his. "That's great, Riza."

"I also have a few interviews; One at the radio at eleven, the other at two for _The Central Times_ , and one more at five for _Amestris Evening Post_ –" Her breath hitched, before continuing with a nervous smile, "I hope I get a positive public reaction."

The raven-haired man blinked at his wife's expression, slightly surprised, before sitting her down on the bed and offered a smile. "I'm sure everything will go well; Good luck, nonetheless."

"Thank you, Roy." She returned the smile, and her heart fluttered when he pulled her in for a kiss. She sat closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

She chuckled when she spotted her lipstick stain on his lips as they pulled away, and wiped it with her thumb.

"I should get going now," She said as she wrapped her arms around him for a brief hug, before standing, "I'll be back for dinner though, so we might come back at the same time."

He kissed her hand, "See you later then, my dear." He then watched her head towards the door, grabbing the doorknob, but quirked a brow up when she turned her head to gaze at him. "Riza?"

The corners of her light rose-pink lips lifted up to a smile, and she said with a hint of tease in her voice as her honey hazel eyes twinkled. "Don't slack off at work, Roy."

The raven-haired man blinked, dumbfounded, before sighing and giving a moue as he spoke in a mocking-upset tone. "Of course not. My dear, just what exactly do you think of me?"

The woman glanced at the clock before turning around fully, facing him as she crossed her arms. "If you haven't skipped work so frequently when I was there, I needn't say this." Her mischievous smile widened, "Mister slacker."

"Oh, you truly hurt me, Riza." He shook his head and he sighed again, then lifted the covers off him and swung his legs off the bed before stalking towards her till he stood right in front of her, their bodies mere millimetres away from each other. "Well, you know what, now that I'm fully awake, I might as well just go to work earlier."

"And take a nap?" She teased, and lightly laughed at his reaction. He growled and lifted her up, holding her by her arse as he pushed her back against the door. Startled, Riza wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and she scowled. "Roy!"

He silenced her with his lips, pressing them firmly against hers, once again catching her by surprise. She soon responded to the kiss, a sigh escaping her mouth as their lips moved feverishly against each other's. He nipped her lower lip gently, his tongue touching her lips, and she complied his request by parting them, allowing his tongue to slip in her mouth and massage hers.

"Roy..." She let out a muffled murmur of his name against his soft lips, enticing him to respond with a hum as he further deepened the heated kiss whilst his hand slid from her arse to her thigh, and he squeezed it.

He released her lips just to place them on her neck, smirking as he felt the grip on his shoulders tighten.

"Roy," She stifled a moan as he kissed her sweet spots tenderly, and managed to gently push him away, regaining his full attention. He glanced up at her, staring at her through his narrowed, lust-filled onyx eyes and rested his head on her chest. She slipped her fingers in his soft, dark hair, massaging his scalp, and kissed the crown of his head.

He let her down and watched her fish out a compact mirror from her pocket on her dress, and wiped the smudged lipstick mark on her lips with her handkerchief and briefly fixed her makeup.

She pushed him lightly towards the direction of the bathroom, "You should take a shower and wash your face now."

"Ah, right." He swiped a finger across his lips, and noticed a patch of his wife's lipstick on his finger, though he turned around with a light frown and crossed arms, "But to think that you were going to leave without telling me."

"I was going to leave you a note," She said apologetically and held his hand and pecked his cheek before grabbing the doorknob, "But I have to go now, Rebecca is waiting for me."

"Alright." She smiled to herself as her husband replied with a sigh.

* * *

"That meeting took a lot longer than I thought it would," Rebecca grumbled as she entered her vehicle, then handed the blonde woman a bottle before buckling her seatbelt, "Here, your orange juice."

"Thank you, Rebecca," Riza said. "It did take longer than planned, but it's just a quarter past ten, so I'm sure we'll make it to the studio before eleven."

"Well... yes," The dark-haired woman took a sip of her ice coffee and placed it between their seats, then gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal. She glanced at the First Lady, and chortled, "Nervous? How unlikely."

Riza loosened her clenched fists, mentally wincing when she realised she left nail marks on her palms.

"But I don't blame you for being nervous," Rebecca continued, "The radio would be played tomorrow morning, and the papers and magazines in the next few days would be all about you. You can expect more interviews from different newspaper companies. But really, there's not much you need to worry about with these," She offered a wide and bright smile, "The chances of having a negative public reaction are very slim."

"I know..." Riza muttered, then faced her assistant as she returned the smile, "But thank you."

* * *

 _"–Good morning, Amestris, and welcome to The Radio Capital, this is your host Kate Walker. Our guest today is the First Lady of Amestris, Mrs Riza Mustang. Good morning, Mrs Mustang, thank you very much for coming today."_

 _"Good morning. Thank you for having me, Ms Walker."_

 _"It has been a little more than six months since Führer Mustang has proposed to you in front of the crowd, and it had certainly shocked a lot of us. Before being proposed you were his adjutant, what were your thoughts when the Führer had proposed to you?"_

 _"I was shocked too, like everyone. Not in a hundred years did I think that he would propose to me in front of a large crowd– the whole country."_

 _"There were a few rumours going around about the proposal; Some people suspect it to be staged, and some say it was an arranged marriage."_

 _"Oh yes, that, my assistant has told me about it. They really have overestimated my acting abilities, then. I am sure eagle-eyed audiences have seen me shed tears on stage when he asked me to be his wife. Oh, how embarrassing it was for the first thing I do the moment I was pronounced to be the then-First Lady-to-be, was to cry in front of everyone."_

 _"Not at all, Mrs Mustang. I have heard that you been by the Führer's side for a decade, and it must have been hard to suppress your feelings for that long with the anti-fraternisation law. To me, and plausibly a lot of people, it had shown a completely different side of Colonel Hawkeye on that stage."_

 _"...Well, it was certainly a very... blissful moment and feeling to know that your feelings are reciprocated."_

 _"It certainly is. How are the First Lady duties? Have you started working on the social project yet?"_

 _"Yes, I have... It's on literacy, and I am currently working on compulsory twelve-years education."_

 _"Compulsory education for twelve years? There are quite a lot of people who can't afford education. For them to be able to attend school, would the fees be for free?"_

 _"Yes. Government schools would be built in every town or city all around the country, so children who couldn't afford private school fees would be enrolled in public schools."_

 _"Are dormitories considered?"_

 _"For larger and more remote towns, yes."_

 _"I see... What about the funds? it must cost... quite a lot."_

 _"We are very lucky to have The Central Bank, Amestris Construction and Central University Press and more to sponsor us for this project."_

 _"That is fantastic. Do you have an exact timeline?"_

 _"Our plan is to start off with Central Area, then the East, the South, and so on. The construction has just started a few days ago in the Central Area, so it is estimated for all the schools in Central to be built by the end of 1922, hence for every school in the whole country to be built by 1930. This project, as you know, requires immense manpower, so I am very grateful to our donors."_

 _"It may seem to be a long time, but it's actually very effici_ _ent. For the East Area, would Ishval be included?"_

 _"Yes, it would."_

 _"Well it's been a pleasure and honour having you here, Mrs Mustang, thank you once again for being our guest."_

 _"It's been a pleasure–"_

* * *

The Central Times; _Thursday, 20 June 1920_

EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH FIRST LADY RIZA MUSTANG: First Lady Riza Mustang, née Hawkeye sits down with Central Times' Danielle Ambrose to have a talk about her transition from Colonel to the wife of the Führer

Danielle Ambrose: Now shall I ask the question every single person in this country is curious about: How did you feel when Führer Mustang proposed to you in front of the crowd? Was there any indication that he was planning to have you to be his wife?

Riza Mustang: No, it was completely out of the blue– I was shocked like everyone else, and I'm glad the crowd seemed to be supportive about it. Little did I know that he was already planning to take me as his wife as soon as he was announced to be Führer.

DA: What is it like to be Führer Mustang's wife and the First Lady of the country? How did you deal with the hardships faced during the transition?

RM: I feel very blessed to have Roy as my husband, he is a very sweet and caring man. But yes, the transition from a military officer to the Führer's wife is definitely not easy. I am once again very grateful to my husband, my friends and of course, the people of Amestris for being very kind and supportive. The former Führer Grumman and First Lady Mrs Bradley had also been very kind to me, whom I am also thankful for.

DA: You have been Führer Mustang's adjutant for quite a long time before you became his wife. Were there any significant changes in your relationship?

RM: Well... Though I would not say that there was a hugely significant change between us, the marriage has definitely broken the barrier between us and brought us closer in every way.

DA: Have you started working on your social project?

RM: Yes, I have. My project is on literacy– which is having compulsory education for twelve years. Public schools will be built in every area for children who cannot afford private school fees.

DA: For several schools to be built in every area would certainly cost quite a lot. Are there any sponsors for this project?

RM: Yes, we are very fortunate to have The Central Bank, Amestris Construction, Queen Elise Hospital and Central University Press to be our donors.

DA: One last question; I hope I am not being intrusive by asking if you and the Führer have any plans in having a family?

RM: Yes, we are.

* * *

Omake:

"What are you listening to, Winry?" The golden-haired man asked his wife as he watched her and their kids listen to the radio attentively. He frowned ever so slightly as they made no effort to respond, then walked over to the table.

 _"—It's been a pleasure and honour having you here, Mrs Mustang, thank you once again for coming."_

"Miss Riza?" He murmured.

"Likewise, Ms Walker."

"You missed the whole thing, Ed." The young woman sighed and deadpanned, then grinned down at her children. "Aren't you two glad?"

He raised a brow in confusion as the two grinned back cheekily. "Just what did I miss? What did Miss Riza say?"

"Aunt Riza says she's building schools! For free!" The boy said excitedly.

"Her project is on literacy— compulsory education for twelve years, so she's having public schools built all around the country, which means the school fees are free."

The young man's golden eyes widened slightly. "Oh, that's great. From what age?"

"Six."

He looked down at his son and smiled. "So you have two more years." He averted his attention to the sapphire-eyed little girl, "Three for you."

"I'm so glad Miss Riza chose this as her social project," Winry said relievedly. "We don't have proper schools here, and the private ones are way too expensive."

"We can still afford them with my state alchemist savings…" Edward muttered under his breath, then held the little girl in his arms. "But I'm surprised how excited you two are."

"Friends! We get to make new friends!" The boy grinned toothily as the girl chortled happily.

The young man blinked, and heaved a laugh. "Well, good for you. I didn't have many friends growing up."

The young woman scoffed as she crossed her arms. "That's because you and your brother wouldn't talk to anyone."

"T-That's not true."

"You two," Winry took her daughter from her husband and faced her son. "Don't be like daddy when you're at school."

Edward grumbled, but sighed and watched his family kid and laugh with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the very late update...**

 **This chapter is... kinda boring, I know. Sorry again. But I still hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you NewWorldRunaway for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

"Yes, Roy, I'm fine over here. What about you?"

 _"...I'm fine as well, except that I miss you terribly, Riza."_

"I miss you too. You haven't skipped any meals and sleep while I am away, have you?"

 _"No worries about that, darling. I ate and slept properly."_

"Good..."

 _"And what about you? How is it over there?"_

"We just got here this afternoon, at around... seventeen hundred hours? We had dinner around the hotel, it was wonderful. What did you have for dinner?"

 _"I came back a little later than usual, so I settled with pasta salad."_

"Are you sure that's enough?"

 _"I'd be lying if I said I'm not hungry now. But, you sure have missed out a lot, my dear."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"The pups have grown a lot in a month. They are so chubby and adorable now; The fur is soft and the bodies are squishy. Oh, and their heads are as big as my hand now, to think that their whole body fit my hand just a month ago."_

"Oh you make me jealous, Roy."

 _"A guilty pleasure of mine– I play with the pups for at least thirty minutes before I head to bed. I just played fetch with them."_

"Sounds fun. How is Hayate dealing with the pups?"

 _"He's fine with them. Though Fubuki is having a rough time taking care of them because they are just so energetic and playful."_

"...Well, I have just one more month to go before I come home– Technically, four weeks. What a shame, I missed out watching the puppies grow up."

 _"I hope that's not the only reason you miss home. But yes, they do grow up really quickly in the span of two months."_

"Roy... I really do miss you. Though I suppose time flies, and I'll be home before you know it."

 _"I can only hope so. You have an early morning tomorrow, don't you?"_

"Yes, but so do you, Roy. Don't skip breakfast."

 _"Yes, Ma'am."_

"...Good night, Roy."

 _"Good night, Riza."_

...

"You sure your hubby's fine without you for so long?" Rebecca asked with a teasing grin as she watched the blonde woman put the phone back down on the stand. "It's been a month."

"He'll be fine, but I'm just worried that he'll skip meals and sleep." Riza sighed, "Remind me what our schedule is for tomorrow?"

"You will be meeting the school committees in this area, umm... two schools in the morning, one at nine-thirty and the other at twelve. Then you have a meeting with Doctor Jacob Campbell at four in the afternoon, the director in charge of the second branch of Queen Elise Hospital in Central."

Riza raised a brow in confusion in response, "Why do I have a meeting with him?"

"Because he is one of the sponsors." The dark-haired woman replied, "You have yet had the chance to meet and thank him, have you?"

"Right..."

"But, I've heard a few things about this man," Rebecca continued, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, "That apparently he's involved in some drug trafficking."

"Rebecca..." She sighed, "Where do you hear all these from?"

Her assistant's dark brown eyes widened ever so slightly, her expression taken-aback, and Riza watched her cheeks slowly darken to a light shade of red, "...Havoc."

"...Oh."

Rebecca raised a brow, her tone discontented, "What's with that reaction."

The blonde shrugged, "Well, not surprised. And why does he tell you all these? Roy doesn't tell me about it."

"Maybe he doesn't want to worry you, knowing how much work you have?" Rebecca immediately countered as the blonde grimaced. "And don't you worry about the doctor, I'm pretty sure he won't do anything to you, and the military will surely do something about him."

Riza's brows crossed to a frown, and she spoke. "Tell me more about that Doctor."

* * *

"Uh, sir, it'd be better if you start working on that stack." The grey-haired Major suggested.

"Yeah, chief." Havoc joined in, a cigarette dangling between his teeth, "Sulking won't have Riza come back earlier."

The raven-haired man narrowed his dark eyes to a glare, and he hissed. "You still call her by her first name!?"

"Jealous?" The blonde teased, but let out a cough and placed his report on the Führer's desk when his glare sharpened. "Sir, you might want to read this."

"What is it now?" Roy grumbled and scanned through the papers, then raised a brow. "Doctor Jacob Campbell in Queen Elise's second-branch hospital?"

"Yes, sir."

He scoffed, "I'll leave it to you then, Havoc–" He abruptly grabbed the papers and quickly looked through the report again, and his dark eyes slowly widened. "It's where Riza is. Falman,"

The major jumped ever so slightly at the sudden change in tone. "Yes, sir."

"How long would it take to get there?"

"Three hours by train; Five and a half by car."

Roy heaved an exhale, then stood. "Havoc, come with me. The rest of you, watch the office and look out for our calls."

"Yes, sir!"

...

Havoc turned to his superior officer when he heard a sigh. "Anything wrong, sir?"

"...Young, genius doctor, Jacob Campbell, son of the director of Queen Elise's main-branch hospital, and also a former doctor in the Central military hospital."

"...Yes, sir." The blonde man replied, "Why did you decide to go there yourself, sir?"

"I remember seeing him on the list of the sponsors for Riza's project, and she just happened to be at that town," Roy muttered, then smirked. "I'll be able to see her."

"So that's the reason..." Havoc sighed.

The smirk remained on his lips as he teased the blonde. "And I suppose you wanted to see Rebecca too?"

"Uh, sir we're not–" He glanced outside the window. "We're here, sir."

Roy took his pocket watch out, "It's almost three-thirty. Contact the local military quarter to get someone to drive us to the hospital. Two people's enough."

"Aye aye, sir."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Dr Campbell." The First Lady offered a smile and a nod.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Mustang. It's an honour to have you here." The young doctor greeted back, "Please, come in, have a seat."

Riza eyed her assistant, who nodded, then turned back to the doctor and nodded, following him to his office room.

"Would you like tea or coffee, Mrs Mustang?" Campbell asked kindly, though his brown eyes stared into hers piercingly.

"I–" She blinked, resisting the urge to frown. "...I'll have coffee, then, thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am." He smiled and turned to his assistant, "Go get us some coffee please, Emma, thank you."

Riza watched the woman leave the room before averting her attention back to the doctor. "Thank you very much for sponsoring my project, Dr Campbell. I haven't gotten the chance to say so, and I'm terribly sorry for that."

The man laughed lightly, "You are very welcome, Mrs Mustang, and no worries about that. Your project is very inspiring, and it will surely bring up some future doctors. Forgive my bluntness, but I must say,"

"Yes?" She asked, and inwardly frowned as she noticed him eyeing her.

"You look very different, Mrs Mustang."

She blinked, sighing mentally before letting out a soft chuckle. "I certainly hope you don't mean it in a bad way, Dr Campbell."

"Oh, definitely not." He replied, his smile widening.

A knock interrupted them, and the assistant headed back into the room with a tray and placed their coffee on the table.

"Please, Mrs Mustang." He offered kindly.

"Thank you..." She muttered before lifting the porcelain cup to her lips and sipped the brown liquid. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she sensed a very light taste of sweetness, and her heart started to race, strength slowly leaving her limbs as her arms felt numb, and she felt her body heat up as a tingling sensation surged through her. She sighed as she placed the cup on the table.

The doctor blinked, and asked with a soft smile. "Is there something wrong?"

Riza glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing to a glare, desperately trying to read his mind. "I'll go straight to the point, Dr Campbell. Is it true that you are involved in drug trafficking? Though there's no point asking... It has something to do with the one you put in my drink, does it?"

"...I'm surprised, Mrs Mustang. Do aphrodisiac drugs not work on you? I even had it to be scentless. But yes," He spoke after a few seconds of silence, "I am. Are you going to arrest me?"

"That goes without saying, Dr Campbell–" She abruptly gasped when he grabbed her wrist, and she bit her lower lip again as she felt energy flowing out at a more rapid pace. "You–"

"So it does seem like it works on you," He sighed, then smirked as he pulled her towards him, and he held her waist. "But how are you going to arrest me, dear Mrs Mustang? You don't have anyone to help you, and most important of all, your body isn't resisting."

Her glare sharpened, and she gritted her teeth.

He chuckled, and the hand on her waist slowly travelled down to her hips, then her arse, sitting her firmly on his lap and pressing her crotch against his before leaning his lips close to hers. "You'll also lose a sponsor for your project. Also, what will you do if this goes out? The First Lady of the country having an affair with one of the sponsors... wouldn't want that, would you?"

...

"We're here, sir."

Roy and the Lt. Colonel immediately got off the vehicle, followed by a Major and three of his subordinates.

"Rebecca?" The blonde muttered as he spotted a certain dark-haired woman speaking to a military police. She turned around, her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arm, "What are _you_ doing–"

"Is Riza in there with Campbell?" She flinched ever so slightly at the tone the Führer used when he interrupted her, his onyx eyes darkening.

"Yes, sir, but–" Rebecca was once again cut off as she watched the raven-haired man storm inside the building, leaving her and the others to stare and quickly follow suit.

...

His lips were mere millimetres away from hers, and he whispered. "So I suggest you to just stay still and–"

"You make me sick, Campbell."

The doctor's eyes widened in shock as he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly, pulling him forward, and the next thing he knew was he tumbled to the floor, his arm painfully twisted to his back and a knee wedged on his back. She stomped her foot on his free hand before reaching for her purse to fish out a pair of handcuffs. "–How can you still move!?"

She heaved an exhale and got off him after cuffing his hands together. "I figured that you would do something like this. I was trained to be immune to certain aphrodisiac drugs, though I didn't expect yours to be this strong." She grabbed his collar and lifted him to sit him up straight, then crossed her arms. "What made you think it was a good idea to do this?"

He made no effort to respond to her question, enticing her to click her tongue.

"I've met you once before, haven't I?" She continued, "You used to work in the military hospital."

"...You look different, but you haven't changed, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He finally said, raising his head to look at her, a smirk spread across his lips. It widened as she glowered at him once again, "Yes, those eyes. Those are what made you so noble and fair." He let out a low laugh, "As expected of the _Hawk's eye_ of Ishval."

"...You speak so as if you know much about me, Campbell. I am far from noble and fair." Riza muttered, then headed towards the door as she heard a loud knock. "But I suppose it's useless speaking to you about this."

"Ma'am!" Three soldiers outside the door snapped to a salute as she opened the door.

"Catalina sent you here?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

She nodded, and gestured towards the doctor. "Arrest him and his assistant."

"Yes, Ma'am. Major Catalina has already arrested the assistant."

"Good. Thank you." She gave another nod before leaving the room, speed-walking down the stairs to the exit.

Riza held a hand over her mouth when she felt a wave of nausea abruptly hit her, and she cursed herself for allowing the doctor to touch her. Anxiousness suddenly hit her, guilt towards her husband tugging her heart. Her heart raced; She bit her lip hard, her teeth digging in the flesh till drips of blood trickled down her lips when she realised the drug was still affecting her as her legs weakened while her body heated up.

Unable to muster the strength, she felt her knees give away, and she watched herself collapse down the stairs. She glanced behind her, reaching a hand out at the rail, attempting to grab it, but could only watch as she descended further, her hand getting further away from the rail, before bracing herself for the impact.

A grunt escaped her lips, though her eyes snapped open when instead of colliding with the hard ground, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her as she bumped into what felt like a broad chest, and she heard the ever so familiar voice that she had missed _so, so much_ , ring in her ears, enough to make her heart skip a beat.

"Riza."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just shi**y at writing cliffhangers (or just writing in general), though I still hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you Kititolovesme and Tasia for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

"Riza, what–"

The golden-haired woman interrupted him as she instantly turned around and embraced her raven-haired husband tightly, eliciting a light 'oof', before immediately returning the hug, though he pulled away after a while as he inquired worriedly.

"What's going on, Riza?"

She muttered a nearly inaudible cuss when her legs threatened to collapse, and she grasped onto his arms tightly, leaning her body on his before looking up at her husband and mustering the strength to speak, her voice hushed. "Roy... let's go back to the hotel."

The frown on his brows deepened, but he nodded nonetheless as he reassured, "Alright. Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?" He lifted a hand to her forehead and exclaimed, "Riza, you're burning up!"

"N-no." She replied quickly, cursing herself for finding it to be a good idea to wear heels. She placed a hand on his arm, her sides leant on his, and she nodded. "I'll manage."

Roy gently released the hand on his arm to hold it with his other hand, and wrapped the arm she was holding around her, slowly guiding her down the stairs. "I'll have Havoc and Rebecca handle him," He said once they got inside the vehicle, on the way to the hotel she stayed at, then had her rest her head on his shoulder, lowering his lips to her ear and murmured, "You met him? What did he do to you?"

His tone was low and quiet, but she could sense the displeasure in his voice. "...I'll tell you later." She spoke whilst letting out light pants.

He could only nod, and led her to the hotel. He took a key from the front desk, having her glance at the numbers carved on the tag.

"Roy, that's not the room I'm staying at..."

"I know. Have Rebecca take the room, and you're staying with me in this one till I leave. Havoc will have a room for himself." They got out of the lift, and he took a bottle of water from the counter to hand it to her, "Drink some water and take a rest–"

She covered his mouth with hers, effectively cutting him off as she moved her lips against his, her hands once again clenching on his shirt. His eyes widened in startlement, the bottle in his hand dropped to the floor, though he quickly wrapped his arms around her and returned the feverish kiss.

He groaned against her lips when she let out tiny, muffled mewls as she plunged her tongue in his mouth, entangling their tongues together. They pulled away, breathless, and he stopped her when she leant in for another kiss. "I've truly missed you, love, but you must rest, you have a fever–"

"Not a fever..." She cut him off again as she muttered, and she reached her hands to her back to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the ground before averting her attention to his shirt, hastily unbuttoning them with clumsy fingers, "Roy, please, I can't hold it anymore..."

"Riza–" He swallowed the thick saliva that suddenly formed in his throat, feeling himself get aroused from the deep kiss and her touch. Her silky, sultry voice flowed into his ears, begging for him. Her honey hazel eyes twinkled in lust, her plump, tinted lips parted slightly. Her curvy body that consisted of only two pieces of flimsy article pressed against his, her hands playing with his shirt.

She tugged on the shirt, removing it from his well-built upper torso, and her hands roamed around his skin as she lowered her lips to his toned muscles, planting kisses and nips on his pecks, then his stomach. She gasped when he grabbed an arm and cradled her head, sealing her lips with his fiercely, and the other travelled to her arse. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth moving against his frantically as they headed towards the bed.

* * *

Riza slowly opened her eyes, waking from what felt like a deep slumber to find herself in a king-sized bed, a thin and soft duvet covering her robe-cladded body.

"How are you feeling?" She turned to the source of the sound to see her husband, in his white shirt (sleeves rolled up) and trousers, walk towards the bed and sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her forehead. "Good. It's gone down."

"Roy..." She murmured, and her eyes widened when she remembered what had happened. She pulled away from his touch, inching backwards as she faltered, "Oh my goodness, Roy– I'm... I'm so sorry, I–"

"Riza." He interrupted her by reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, and gently spoke. "It's fine, Riza. Will you tell me what happened at the hospital?"

She leant towards his touch and sighed. She suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine, and she shuddered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed at her strange reaction.

"...I was drugged with aphrodisiac by that doctor. Must've been the after-effect." She muttered, then glanced up at him, a frown on her brows. "I'm sorry, Roy."

"...Why were you there?"

"He was one of the sponsors for the social project, and Rebecca told me about him, so I thought that I should've..."

He stayed quiet, then spoke after a while. "He drugged you with aphrodisiac?"

She bit her lip, and nodded.

"...What did he do?"

She clenched her fists as she felt the nauseating feeling come back, her mouth tasting bitter. Guilt tugged her heart heavily and anger numbed her mind, making her head spin. Why on Earth did she allow the doctor to drug her? She very well damn knew that it was coming, and yet...

She had been careless– way too careless, considering herself an ex-military officer. She suddenly felt like crying. Was that a sort of betrayal towards her husband, who had loved and cared for her deeply?

The blonde woman bit her inner lip till the acidic and metallic taste moistened the tip of her tongue. She glimpsed at him, to see his brows slightly crossed, his dark eyes unreadable, and she found herself unable to speak, her throat dry and aching.

"Riza?"

His voice was filled with concern and she watched him place his hand over hers, before exhaling a deep breath, and finally spoke. "I don't know what his intention was for drugging me, but he... tried to _touch_ me."

Her pulse sped up, anticipating yet dreading for his response.

"...Hard to believe that you were a Colonel, seeing how reckless you are."

Her heart sank at his words accompanied by the cold tone, though what surprised her was that the feeling binding her felt deja vu.

"But you did arrest him without causing a scene." He let out a sigh and said in a much more gentle tone, enticing her to look up at him, and he crossed his arms and frowned. "But you were still too careless."

She nodded. "Won't happen again–"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise when a deep rumble interrupted her, and she blinked before letting a soft laugh escape her lips. She cupped his cheek, "Roy..."

"Uh... umm... I didn't have much for lunch..." He groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh," She spoke, "How long was I asleep for?"

He took a glance at the clock, "Three hours. It's seven-thirty right now."

"Oh no... I'm... I'm sorry, Roy." She said sheepishly and removed the covers over her legs. "Where's Rebecca and Lt. Colonel Havoc?"

"They had dinner around an hour ago, so they still might be at downtown."

She got off the bed, "I'll go take a quick shower, and we can go have dinner."

"We can order room service," He suggested.

She shook her head, "It's alright. It's been a while since we had a meal outside."

"Right..."

"Roy?"

He gazed at her before surprising her by wrapping his arms around her for a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers and sighed, "I haven't seen you for so long. I really did miss you," He planted a kiss on the crown of her head, "I'm glad you're alright."

Her heart fluttered, and she returned the embrace, enfolded her in his strong arms, warm against her with just a thin robe between their skin, her head rested on his broad chest that brought to her a sense of security. "I missed you too, Roy."

They pulled away, gazing affectionately into each other's eyes.

She broke the eye contact first as she glanced at his somewhat dishevelled hair, and a light frown crossed her brows as she looked down in guilt. "...I'm sorry, Roy." She let out a tiny scoff, "I feel pathetic."

He raised a brow, "What for– Oh..." He peered at her, his heart aching a little at her upset and guilt-ridden expression, and he took a hand in his, pulling it lightly to gain her attention. "There's no need for you to feel so. You are far from that, Riza."

She still looked a little uncertain, and he continued, his tone lightening. "Plus, I've gotten to see the eager side of my wife, I've got nothing to lose."

"Roy!" She scowled, and lightly slapped his shoulder, eliciting a laugh.

He pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers for a light kiss, before pulling away, gently saying, "I'm sorry too. It felt as if I took advantage of you."

She shook her head, then scooted closer to her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders, and connected their lips once again for a sweet kiss.

* * *

"You're right, this place is pretty nice." Roy said merrily as he finished his red wine, placing it back on the table as the waiter collected the empty plates.

Riza let out a chuckle, "Isn't it? I'm glad Rebecca and I had gotten the time to walk around this area yesterday."

"Where else did you go?" He hummed and asked. "Isn't there a quite grand fountain nearby downtown? Did you go there?"

"Oh, yes, we did." She said, "It's just a fifteen-minute walk from here. We can walk around and have dessert?"

He grinned. "Sounds great." He then took his wallet out and handed her a tiny photograph. "You must be wondering what the puppies look like now."

She took the photo, and a wide smile immediately spread across her lips. "They're adorable, Roy! When did you take this?"

"Last Sunday? They were napping outside in the sun."

"When did you buy a camera?" She asked.

"A week after you left." He replied. "They were just too cute, that I had to buy one. Geez, I'm becoming like Hughes, aren't I?"

She laughed. "Not surprised. I wonder what you'll be like if I were pregnant."

"Ecstatic." He said simply with a chuckle.

Her eyes softened and she placed her hand over his, though she frowned ever so slightly as she spoke quietly. "...I'm sorry, Roy. We've been trying since the honeymoon, and I..."

"Riza," He interrupted her immediately, grasping her hands tightly in his, his onyx eyes looking deeply into hers, his tone solemn. "Please don't blame yourself, there's nothing you should feel sorry about, my dear wife."

The smile returned to her face, and she nodded and held his hands back.

"Plus, it wasn't until a month ago that you were truly ready to have a child with me." He said, lifting her left hand to his lips.

"I suppose," She whispered, then asked. "Do you have any other photos with you?"

"Yes, I do." He took another photo from his wallet and showed it to her. "Our wedding photo."

She stared at the photo, and glanced around them before quickly leaning forward and pecking his lips. A light shade of pink tinted her cheeks, "I should get a copy of it too."

He smiled, glancing down at the picture. "How nostalgic. I'm glad we had our wedding during the cherry blossom season."

"Aren't you glad it didn't rain that day?" She teased.

He groaned, "I remembered it rained just two days before the wedding."

"It was the rainy season after all." She waved for the waiter before grinning. "Dessert time?"

* * *

Roy licked his lips and said as he watched his wife open the door to their hotel room, "I can still taste the dark chocolate."

"That cafe's Black Forest gateau is pretty rich in flavour." Riza agreed, placing the key on the desk and glanced at the clock. "It's already ten-thirty. I guess we had quite a long walk."

He stretched his arms, cracking his neck, and chuckled. "It feels like honeymoon again."

"When are you going back to Central City?" She asked while undressing herself and taking a hanger to place her dress in the closet, and took a robe and her undergarments.

He sat at the end of the bed, ruffling his bangs and letting them down, and watched her disappear into the bathroom. "When are you leaving? The day after tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm," She responded. "Do you have anything to do in this town?"

"I have to deal with the doctor tomorrow, so yes, we can leave together."

He sighed, listening to the tranquil sounds of the flowing water from the shower before standing up and taking his sleep pants, heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

...

"Feels like it's been ages since I last held you to sleep like this." Roy murmured, tightening his hold around her, tucking her head further in the crook of his neck

"Am I your teddy bear?" She leant away and raised a brow.

He chuckled, pulling her back in. "You are as comfortable as one." He kissed her neck, and she stifled a giggle from the ticklish sensation.

She cupped his cheeks, holding him back. "Roy, wait. Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all, strangely." He held a hand, resting his forehead against hers.

Riza pressed her lips against his for a gentle kiss, just for him to deepen it. She could still taste the faint, sweet taste of dark chocolate on his tongue as he nipped on her lower lip and slipped his into her mouth to massage hers.

He cradled her head, kissing her harder, and she let out a muffled moan.

"Roy." She breathed heavily for oxygen, her cheeks reddened as they pulled away momentarily. He took in her beautiful features– Her honey hazel eyes that shone in desire and her red lips that parted in anticipation– realising how utterly entranced he was.

"I love you." He murmured huskily, looking deeply in her eyes.

The corner of her lips lifted up to a soft smile, and she cradled his head, kissing his lips lightly, then whispered, nearly bashfully. "Make love to me, Roy."

He blinked in surprise but immediately recovered as he took a hand and kissed the palm, and grinned boyishly. "Gladly, my dear."

They exchanged another heated kiss, their lips moving feverishly against each other's as he flipped their bodies slightly so he was on top. They pulled away, panting slightly, and he trailed his lips down the corners of her lips, her jaw, then her neck, placing tender kisses whilst murmuring his beloved wife's name.

She sighed and her eyes fluttered close as she felt him mark her skin with little red marks, nipping and sucking. He loosened the belt of her robe to expose more of her plump breasts that he could never get tired of. Taking a swollen, erected nub in his mouth, he rolled it in his wet, warm muscle, eliciting tiny mewls from her.

His hands travelled along her smooth skin along with his lips, adoring every part of his wife, her soft moans ringing pleasantly in his ears like music. He kissed her stomach, chuckling as he watched her tense ever so slightly, the lines of her muscles contracting.

She abruptly interrupted him when he was about to move his lips lower by cupping his head in her hands, bringing him upwards. She gently pulled his head down to connect their lips together.

He responded to the kiss eagerly, cupping a cheek in his hand to kiss her harder.

"Riza..." He groaned against her lips, lust evident in his voice, and she nodded.

She lifted her hips as he slipped her panties off her legs, and watched him tug his sleep pants down. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, her nails lightly grazing his skin as they became one, and he murmured sweet, soothing coos in her ears before rolling his hips.

She moaned as waves of pleasure hit her with each thrust of his hips, warmth engulfing her, unlike the numbing, sickening sweetness she felt during the day.

"...Roy?" She softly spoke when he stopped moving, and gasped when he leant away just to pull her up with him, sitting her atop of his lap with him still inside her. He wrapped her legs around him and his loosely around her hips, and she moaned his name as he started bucking his hips against hers again.

She circled her arms once again around his neck, pressing her forehead against his and her moans growing louder along with the increasing roughness and tempo of his thrusts. He found her mouth, sealing her lips clumsily with his whilst groaning her name.

She tucked her head in the crook of his neck, tightening her hold around him before reaching the peak, crying his name over and over again. He kissed her neck, nipping her ear, and followed suit with sloppy thrusts.

They breathed heavily, gasping for air whilst embracing each other.

"...I love you too, Roy." Riza mumbled, planting light kisses on his neck and jaw.

He smiled, tilting her head up for a kiss on the lip, then said. "Let's sleep now. We both have an early morning."

She nodded, and laid back down with him, snuggling closer and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And sorry for not updating for ages again :P**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Can't believe it's been a year since I posted this story haha.**

 **Thank you, Tasia and NewWorldRunaway for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Rebecca yawned, stretching her arms up and collapsed onto the bed. "Finally... last stop of the trip."

Riza sighed as she emptied her suitcase and placed her clothes and garments in the closet. "Missing home?"

"I want to say yes, but I don't really have anyone waiting for me at home." She replied idly. "Maybe I should get a dog too."

The blonde looked over at her assistant. "...Don't you have-"

"No."The dark-haired woman immediately sat up and narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman. "I know what you're about to say."

Riza raised a brow and hummed teasingly. "I haven't said anything yet."

Rebecca groaned. "...I'm not with Havoc."

"Hmm? It's not like I said anything about him."

She heaved a sigh. "I know you are about to. We're not together."

"Yet?" Riza teased, and turned back to the closet. "But what you said about having a dog, I find it a good idea. We won't be leaving Central City for a while after this so you have plenty of time to train your dog."

"Would you be willing to give me one of your pups?" Rebecca watched her frown, and muttered. "Guess not."

"...I don't really like the idea of having the puppies being separated from Fubuki and Hayate." Riza said.

"How old are they again?"

"Two months old." The First Lady smiled as she thought of the photograph her husband gave her a month ago. "Have I shown you the photo of the puppies?"

The dark-haired woman crossed her arms, "Yes. Plenty of times. Imagine you with kids."

Riza blinked, then laughed. "That's exactly what I said to Roy."

"Well aren't you being like him?"

"Most likely from staying with him for so long." Riza sheepishly said.

"Now don't you look in love?" Rebecca deadpanned, and heaved a long sigh. "Oh how I wish I could find the perfect husband."

Riza walked towards the bed and sat down. "You've been saying that for years."

"But I could never find him." She laid back down. "Lucky you, Riza. I still can't believe that you would get married before me."

"Still?" The blonde raised a brow. "It's been eight months since he proposed. And to think that you knew it beforehand."

She turned to her side, propping her elbow on the bed as she rested her cheek on her palm, and she grinned. "Well, your dear hubby was at the store, picking the right ring for _god knows how long_."

"I remember being a little upset when he left early for lunch break and came back an hour late." Riza said, "I thought he was on another date."

"I think he did tell me to not tell you..." Rebecca hummed, "But I thought he was about to propose on that day."

"Really?" She quirked a brow up, and her lips curled up to a grin. "Maybe I should ask him one day. I wonder what stopped him from doing so."

Rebecca laid back down, sighing. "When can I find my perfect man?"

* * *

"Mrs Mustang...?"

Riza turned, to see a woman who seemed to be in her late sixties with a basket in her hand and a soft smile on her lips, and she returned the smile, slightly surprised that she would be recognised. "Hello."

"...Mrs Wilhelmina Benette?" Rebecca muttered, enticing Riza to raise a brow.

"Do you know her?"

"No, but I've heard of you, Mrs Benette." The dark-haired woman said. "Do you run the Benette's Orphanage?"

"Yes, I do." The old woman replied, and chuckled lightly. "I was just very surprised to see the First Lady in a remote place like here."

Riza merely smiled, not sure what to reply, until Rebecca elbowed her. "Don't you want to have a look at the orphanage? I'm pretty sure she teaches the kids."

She nodded, and faced the woman. "I hope it won't be intrusive of us if we visit your orphanage?"

...

Riza glanced at her assistant and muttered under her breath. "Well, why did you want to visit here?"

"Just kinda curious what it's like," Rebecca replied idly, looking around as she got off the vehicle before heading to the other side, opening the door for the older woman. "Here you go, Mrs Benette."

"Thank you, dear." She stepped out of the car and faced the two women with a cheery smile. "This is the Benette's Orphanage."

"Ms Wilhelmina!" The two turned towards the source of the sound, to see a little boy run towards the older woman, his expression filled with excitement. "You're back!"

"Ms Mina's back?"

"She's back!"

"Ms Wilhelmina!"

They watched in widened eyes as children bolted out from the three-storey building, racing towards the owner of the orphanage, wide grins hanging on their lips.

"My, my, all of you." The old woman smiled affectionately at them, patting their heads, and averted their attention to the two clueless woman. "Now, say hello to them. Mrs Mustang and Ms Catalina."

One of the older boys blinked, and gasped, his eyes wide as saucers. "You're the Führer's wife!"

Riza let out a soft chuckle and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I am."

"That's so cool..." He eyes shone as he muttered.

"What's the Führer like?" Another boy caught her attention by lightly tugging the sleeves of her dress as he gazed up at her, his innocent eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well," A mischievous grin lifted the corners of her lips up. "You see... he's–" She leant forward and whispered, eliciting gasps and giggles from the children who leant in to listen.

"Aren't you popular?" Riza turned to see her assistant crossing her arms and raising a brow at them. "Never knew that you were good with kids."

"Who are you, Aunty?" A little girl clad in glasses asked.

 _Aunty!?_ Rebecca felt her eye twitch, and she nearly snapped when the blonde woman laughed.

"This is _Aunty_ Rebecca Catalina, my assistant." She explained, holding in her laughter. "She used to be a Major."

"...She scares me." Another girl, around four years of age, said, hiding behind an older boy.

"She's not scary at all." Riza smiled. "That's just how she looks."

"Excuse me!?" Rebecca gasped as the children burst into laughter, though stopped and looked down at a girl who approached her.

"Girls can be a Major too?" She timidly asked.

The dark-haired woman blinked, and grinned. "Of course! This blonde lady was a Colonel before she married the Führer."

"Wow..." She sighed in admiration.

"Children, leave the questions to later." Wilhelmina said, her hands on her hips, then faced the two younger woman. "Would you like to have a tour around?"

"We would love to," Riza stood and responded with a smile.

* * *

"–And this is our backyard; The children love to run around here." The old woman said.

"It's very wide." The blonde commented. "How many children are in this orphanage?"

"Thirty-two," Wilhelmina replied. "Three were adopted last week, and Tina, the little girl who asked about the military, is one of the first ones we have."

"How old is she?"

"Almost six. We found her at the local park, where she was barely a month old." The older woman's tone saddened.

Riza frowned and stared at the ground, before asking. "Is she interested in being in the military?"

She shook her head. "That's the first time we heard her mention it. She's a very shy one. I'm actually surprised to see her approach you."

Riza glanced over to the girl, who was sitting on a swing, quietly watching the others run around. "Excuse me," She muttered to the older woman, and headed towards the girl.

The little girl looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her, and Riza offered a kind smile.

"May I join you, Tina?"

The little girl nodded, and she sat on the swing next to hers.

"How are you liking it here?" Riza asked.

"...I like here. The people here are nice to me." Tina quietly said, and peered up at the blonde woman before asking meekly. "Mrs Mustang?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like in the military?"

Riza nearly flinched, and her eyes widened a fraction as her brows crossed to a light frown. She stared into the little girl's eyes, seeing her own honey hazel ones reflected in Tina's clear ones. She imagined her own child, looking up at her with innocent, curious eyes and a light smile hanging on the lips. She suppressed a shudder, and managed to keep the smile on her lips. "Are you interested?"

The girl nodded. "I want to be in the military when I grow up."

Riza felt her heart fall. "...Why is that?"

"Because I want to protect Ms Mina and everyone here."

"Amestris is in peace now... Surely there's another way to protect your loved ones?"

The girl merely gazed at her, her eyes boring into hers as she asked. "Why did you join the military, Mrs Mustang?"

"I—" Riza bit her lip, before letting out a soft chuckle. "I suppose I can't say much. I joined to follow someone I love."

A tiny gasp escaped Tina's lips, and her eyes brightened. "Is... is that person the Führer?"

"Shh..." Riza lifted a finger to her coloured lips and grinned. "This is a secret, little Tina."

The girl's cheeks reddened, and she nodded her head with her hands over her mouth, eliciting a light-hearted laugh from the blonde woman.

"Is there another reason you want to join the military?" Riza inquired.

She nodded. "If I join the military, I'll be stronger." She glanced at the other children, a pout appearing on her lips. "The boys keep picking on me. They keep saying that girls can't be strong. That's not true, is it, Mrs Mustang?"

Riza let out another laugh. "Of course not, that is definitely not true."

"Do you think that I can be like you and Ms Rebecca?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be much better than we will ever be!"

"Really?" Her eyes shone, mouth wide open.

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

"Honestly, Riza, I would have never thought that you were good with kids." Rebecca said idly as she slouched against the couch, before letting out a fairly loud yawn. She quirked a brow up when the blonde merely hummed a response, gazing out of the train window blankly, her hand propping her head as she rested her elbow on the window. "Something wrong?"

The blonde glanced at her assistant and said. "Remember the girl, Tina?"

"Ah, the one who asked me if girls can be Majors. What were you two talking yesterday?"

"She told me that she wants to join the military."

Rebecca grinned. "Ooh, interesting. Pretty rare, isn't it?"

Riza crossed her arms. "Why did you join in the first place?"

"Why else? To find the perfect husband!" She exclaimed, "It's been thirteen bloody years! Why am I still unwed?"

"You're still on about it?"

Rebecca scowled. "Easy for you to say when you have the Führer to propose to you!"

Riza returned the frown. "It's not like I knew him when he became the Führer."

They glared at each other before sighing, and Rebecca spoke. "It's almost your birthday, isn't it."

The blonde blinked at her, "What day is it?"

"The twenty-eighth."

She let out a chuckle. "I have four days until I turn thirty, huh? Time sure does fly."

"What are you planning to do on that day- Why do I bother asking..." Rebecca muttered, "Of course you're gonna spend the whole day with your hubby."

"But isn't the first on a Friday?"

"And?"

She deadpanned, "We all have work."

"Gosh, you're kidding. Seriously, on your birthday!?"

Riza scoffed, "Am I expected to make it a public holiday?"

"Would be nice."

"Though I suppose I can give you a two-day break." Riza hummed and smiled. "I just want to spend more time with the puppies right now."

"Good for you," Rebecca snorted, "I have a cold, lonely apartment waiting for me to clean up."

"Which is why I say, _get a dog_."

"Say, Riza." Rebecca cocked her head to the side, "Do you think it's easier to get a man with a dog?"

A burst of soft laughter escaped the blonde's tinted lips, "You're not going retire once you get married, will you? I remember that being one of the reasons you want to get married."

"W-Well..." She stuttered, "That was my intention when I was still at the military..."

"Now I don't know whether it'd be a good idea for you to get married then." Riza kidded, mocking a distressed tone.

"I won't quit my job even if I get married." She gave another scowl, then heaved a sigh, cracking her neck. "Now, what should I do for the following two days? Yes, yes, I know, I'll get a dog." She deadpanned at the blonde's pointed look.

"A wise choice."

"And what are you planning to do?" Rebecca asked with a teasing smirk, "I can bet that your dear hubby would–"

"I see the station. We're here, Rebecca." Riza interrupted her assistant as she glanced outside the window, then stood up. "Let's go."

The dark-haired woman blinked, before groaning. "Geez."

* * *

Riza glanced down at her wristwatch, before raising a hand to ring the doorbell.

The door opened before her finger touched the doorbell, and the housekeeper of her and her husband's mansion greeted her with a smile, before taking her suitcase. "Welcome home, Ma'am."

The blonde returned the smile, "I'm home," She removed her flats and changed to her slippers, and glanced around the room. "Is Roy asleep? It's only nine-thirty."

"The Führer is in the study room." The housekeeper replied.

"I see..." She hummed, then asked. "Are the dogs in the kitchen–"

A light bark interrupted her, and she turned to see her two beloved dogs run towards her, mouths opened to a lopsided grin with their tongues lolled out. They jumped on her, eliciting a gasp from her as she fell backwards, and she grunted as she fell on her bottom.

"Hayate! Fubuki!" The housekeeper gasped. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

She chuckled, "I'm fine." She averted her attention to the dogs, petting them and scratching their heads affectionately. "I missed you two. Have you been good while I was away!"

They responded with an excited bark, leaning towards her touch.

She planted a kiss on their heads before standing up, "How are the puppies?"

The dogs followed her to the kitchen, and she watched the white dog head towards the three pet beds, where the sleeping puppies laid on. She let out a light-hearted laugh as she watched one of the puppies crawl to the bed next to its, its mouth finding the other pup's ear, nibbling it.

Riza knelt down and gently took the puppy, cradling it in her arms, softly chuckling when it peeked an open, it's mouth opening to a yawn. "Oops. Sorry for waking you– Oh!" The nearly two-month old puppy wiggled in her arms, reaching its head up to lick her face. She gently scratched the puppy's face, and it took her finger in its mouth, its baby teeth lightly digging in her finger.

She placed a kiss on the puppy's head before placing it back on its bed.

"I wonder if Roy fell asleep, he knows when I'm coming back." She frowned, and bent down to pet the two dogs before heading up the stairs to the study room.

She knocked on the door, the frown deepening when she didn't hear a response. Opening the door, she entered the room and quietly spoke. "Roy?"

A light, sleepy groan escaped his lips, and she heaved a sigh as she watched him drool on the paperwork. She placed a hand on his back, running it along his back soothingly. He mumbled something, and slowly cracked an eye open, "Riza...?"

She kissed the crown of his head, then caressed his soft, raven hair. "I'm home."

He sat up, cracking his neck and stretching his arms. Riza smiled down at her husband, but stifled a gasp when he pulled her down to sit her on his lap, meeting her lips with his for a sweet kiss. She sighed into his mouth as she closed her eyes, responding to the kiss.

"...I didn't think that I would actually fall asleep." Roy muttered when they pulled away, resting his head on her chest, and she placed another kiss on his forehead.

"But I'm glad that you didn't drink too much coffee," She said, and raised a brow. "What time did you sleep in the past few days?"

"Never mind that," He tightened his hold around her. "I missed you, my dear."

Her eyes softened as she returned the embrace, whispering. "I missed you too."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while before pulling away, and he said. "I'm ready for bed, so go wash up, I'll wait for you."

She nodded, and kissed him once more before standing up.

...

Riza blinked, then chuckled softly to herself as she watched her husband lay on the middle of the bed on his back, snoring lightly with a book covering his face and his arms spread across the bed. Putting the book away and turning the bedside lamp off, she snuggled next to him, draping an arm across his bare chest.

She leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips, careful not to wake him up, then tucked her head in the crook of his neck, a peal of soft laughter escaping her lips as she imagined his reaction the next morning.

A knock on the window interrupted her thoughts, before she realised it was raining. She closed her eyes, having the calming sounds of raindrops hitting the window flow into her ears as she slowly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Omake:

The blonde woman's eyes fluttered open as the low rumble of thunder pulled her out from her slumber, and she glanced at the clock, her eyes widening ever so slightly as it showed _8:00_.

She turned as she heard a light groan from the man lying next to her, and watched him open his eyes slowly and his mouth opening to a yawn. She offered a smile, "Good morning, Roy."

"Morning, dear." He replied sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

He hummed a response, then blinked, his eyes wide, and he abruptly turned to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He let out a light exhale, whispering in her ear. "You're back."

"You just realised?" She laughed, "Well you fell asleep with a book on your face whilst you were waiting for me."

"Really?" Roy chuckled sheepishly. "Didn't have much sleep last week. What time did I go to bed?"

"Before ten-thirty."

"Well, it's been a while since I slept for more than nine hours." He said contentedly.

She responded with a smile, and inched forward to press her lips against his tenderly, then softly asked as she caressed his cheek. "How has work been?"

"Fine, but the workload is insane. Good thing I finished most of them."

"Including the one you drooled on?" She teased, humming as he peppered kisses down her neck, his lips touching the scar on her throat. "I finally got the chance to see the puppies last night."

"Did you?" He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Their ears just started sticking up, though they were a lot chubbier a few weeks back."

"I've missed out a lot, haven't I?" She threaded her fingers in his soft hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"You're not leaving time soon, are you?"

"No," She raised a brow, "That's the first thing you ask when I'm back?"

He hummed, settling his head on her chest whilst wrapping his arms around her. He frowned when she pulled away, "Riza?"

"Don't you have work? You'll be late."

He groaned, burying his face in the valley between her breasts, and she scowled. He looked up and pouted, "I just got to meet my wife after so long..."

She sighed, and leant forward to whisper something in his ear. His eyes widened and her cheeks heated up.

"Really?" He smirked, and watched her nod bashfully with reddened cheeks. He removed the covers over him and stood and went to get a white shirt from the wardrobe. "Well, that's certainly something I can't miss, can I?"

She managed to smile, and returned the kiss when he returned to press his lips against hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got the chance to update this random chapter; Midterms have been hectic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Riza's finally home.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank** **you Tasia and NewWorldRunaway for reviewing!**

 **Happy reading**!

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Riza felt oddly lonely when she woke up in the bed alone. At first, a surge of panic rushed through her, enticing her to sit up. She looked over to the bedside drawer on her side, noticing a piece of paper on top. Leaning over to grab the note, she scanned through the words written and smiled.

She stood up, heading towards her drawer, placing the note down and slipped her two rings on her left ring finger whilst humming an idle tune, then moved to the bathroom.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Riza!"

The blonde let out a light 'oof' and a chuckle as her best friend wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Rebecca grinned as she pulled away, her hands holding the blonde's. "Now that you're officially in your thirties, I won't be the only one being called auntie."

Riza laughed, "Why do I have a feeling that you've been looking forward to this day more than me?"

Rebecca snorted, then took a wrapped box and handed it to her. "Here, just a little something for you."

"You didn't have to," Riza said, though gratefully took the box. "Thank you, Rebecca."

"Open it when we get back to the office," She said excitedly. "I really do hope you like it."

The First Lady raised a brow. "What did you get me?"

"You'll find out," Rebecca hushed.

"...If you say so..." She muttered as she entered the vehicle.

...

"Rebecca..."

Said woman looked over to the blonde as she spoke, surprise evident in her tone. "What? You like the gift?"

Riza took out three collars from the box, a smile on her lips. "I would have never expected you to give this. Thank you so much, Rebecca, they're lovely."

The dark-haired woman quirked a brow up, and picked up a lace-embroidered satin slip. "You're just going to ignore this?"

"I half-expected you to give me something like that." Placing the gifts back in the box, she put it away. "But thank you anyways."

"I got the collars 'cause I thought you might need it to tell the two black ones apart," Rebecca said, "Can you?"

Th blonde hummed, "Sort of. One's very quiet, and the other one loves to bark."

"...Well, a little collar would be cute."

"Yes, it would." Her smile widened, "Can't wait to put them on the puppies."

* * *

"Hello, Rebecca. Long time no see." The woman blinked at the raven-haired Fuhrer who greeted with a tiny smile, before raising her right hand to a salute. He chuckled, "It's alright. You're not even in the military anymore."

"Habits die hard, sir, and you're the Fuhrer, after all." Rebecca shrugged, then teased with a grin. "I see you're all dressed up, sir. Going on a date with Riza? I don't see any flowers."

Roy let out a laugh, "I did get her flowers, but they're not with me now,and I think we both know that she would most likely think that they're in the way."

"I agree with you." She crossed her arms and huffed, "Riza's in the washroom, so she should be here anytime soon."

"You're free to go, Rebecca. I'm driving today." He said.

"Yes, sir." She saluted to him again before heading towards her car, "Tell her my regards, and enjoy your date."

"I will. Thank you." He nodded, then grinned. "The boys are at the pubs downtown in case you're wondering where Havoc is."

"Thanks, sir." She narrowed her eyes at him and drove off.

Roy heaved a sigh and fixed his tie lightly. He jumped ever so slightly when he heard a familiar voice call him, and he turned towards the source of the sound.

"Roy," He watched his wife skip towards him with a smile hanging on her ruby red lips.

They embraced each other, and he leant down to press his lips against hers for a sweet kiss. "Happy birthday, Riza. I'm sorry for not being there in the morning." He murmured and leant away to look at her apologetically. "Something urgent came in, and I wanted to finish dealing with it as soon as possible."

"I understand, I read the little note you left me." She said, and eyed him from head to toe. "Aren't you looking handsome today? It's very nice to see you out of your uniform right after work."

"Aren't I always?" He kidded with a smirk, then leant down and sniffed her neck, and a sweet scent of vanilla and musk entered his nose. "You're wearing that perfume."

"...I thought it'd be nice to," She sighed as he pressed kisses down her throat, and she grasped his shoulder. "We're in public, Roy."

He slowly pulled away, sheepishly saying, "Couldn't help it, you know I'm a sucker for that perfume. You look lovely in that dress too, by the way."

 _I know_ , she mentally thought, then smiled brightly, grasping his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "Thank you."

He kissed her temple, "I intended to start your day with something..." She sighed, and he chuckled, then murmured huskily. "I'll make sure to make it up to you, Riza."

She let out a hum, "I suppose I'll give you a chance, then. But before that," She moved away from his arms, gesturing for him to enter his vehicle. "Dinner first."

He grinned, following suit. "I hope you're hungry. I've never been to this restaurant before, it's your grandfather who suggested it to me."

"Do you go visit him once in a while?" She asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Sometimes," He replied, "Just to play chess with him."

"Maybe I should go see him some time." She said, feeling slightly guilty.

He peered at her, "He asks about you whenever I go see him."

"Oh no. When was the last time I visited him?" She pondered, her tone distressed. "And now that I think about it, I haven't visited my parent's grave for such a long time..."

"Let's go visit them someday," Roy offered a smile, temporarily taking a hand off the wheel to place his hand over hers.

She returned the smile, and nodded.

* * *

"I didn't actually think that dinner would take three hours." Roy glanced at the clock as he shed his coat off and hung it on the coat hanger.

"It's a six-course menu, isn't it? And we also booked the busiest time period." Riza said, removing her accessories, then went to the bathroom to remove her light makeup before releasing the golden locks that were tied to a bun.

Roy gazed at his wife as she came back out from the bathroom, and headed towards her, gently taking a strand of her soft, nearly waist-length hair. "It's grown."

"Right..." She touched her hair, "It's been a little more than a year since I last cut it properly. Maybe I should go get it trimmed."

"You want to cut it?" He asked, and she sensed the disappointment in his tone.

She blinked. "You like it long?"

He immediately shook his head. "I like it in any length, but I'll still miss it if you cut it."

"I'm planning to get it back to shoulder-length since it's easy to style." She murmured, and chuckled. "It's like Winry's length right now. Did I tell you that she was the reason I decided to grow my hair out?"

He nodded, "You did."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She placed her forehead on his shoulder, "It's a little longer than the length I kept during the Promised day."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. He spoke, his voice deep and low, almost to a whisper. "I nearly lost you that day."

She pulled away slightly, smiling. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I know," He muttered, "But the sight of you laying on the ground, bleeding out still haunts me till this day."

"Really?" She asked, concern filled in her voice and reflected in her eyes.

"Sometimes." He admitted, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't afford to lose you, Riza."

"So can't I, Roy." She felt a bitter, unpleasant feeling tug her heart, enticing her to cup his cheeks, caressing his smooth skin and kissed his lips.

Their lips moved against each other's tenderly, and they pulled away after a while.

She tiptoed and whispered into his ear, a tiny, mischievous smile on her lips. "Now, didn't you promise me something?"

His lips curled up to a grin, "Right. Of course, my dear."

They kissed again, this time feverishly with more urgency as he nipped on her lower lip, asking for permission. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, and their tongues danced for dominance.

His hands unzipped her dress, pulling it, letting it slide down to the floor and for her to step out of it. Releasing her lips, he took a small step away to admire her curvy body in the matching thin, lacy lavender lingerie.

"Not black?" He hummed with a raised brow.

"Don't like this colour?" She murmured, her hands on his upper torso, getting rid of his tie and vest, then unbuttoned his white shirt.

He shrugged the shirt off before pulling her close, planting kisses on her forehead, cheeks and lips. "I do. You look great in any colour, dear." She stifled a gasp when he suddenly carried her in his arms and turned towards their king-sized bed.

They shared a brief moment of silence as they stared into each other's lust-clouded eyes lovingly, then he sat her on his lap properly, her sides facing him before leaning in for another kiss.

"Though as much as I love seeing you in these," He tugged one side of the bra's strap down as he peppered kisses down her neck to her breasts, then unhooked her bra. She blushed under his gaze, his dark eyes pinning her heatedly as he helped remove her bra out of the way, and latched a pink nipple in his mouth. "I prefer them off of you."

...

How many times had she _come_ already? Three, or was it four? Riza couldn't recall as muffled moans escaped her lips with her face buried in her soft pillow. She was laying on her stomach and her husband's chest pressed against her back as he ground his hips against her pert arse, while having his manhood rubbing in and out of her soaked entrance.

She had gone from laying on her back with his head in between her legs, to straddling his lap, to being on her hands and knees, then her arms gave away as her legs trembled when she last climaxed, though she could never get enough of the rock of his hips, his sensual touch, sweet murmurs and gentle commands.

She fisted the covers in her hands and let out a loud moan of his name as he gave a particularly hard thrust, and she gasped, feeling herself coming close again. She turned her head to face the side, whimpering. "R-Roy... _Ah_... Please..."

He pressed his lips against her nape, then lightly nipped her shoulder. He inwardly smirked that his wife would beg, and he grunted against her ear. "Please what, Riza?"

He was making her beg more, but she couldn't care less at this point as she managed between gasps and moans. "Please... harder, Roy..."

"As you wish, darling." He murmured, then pulled out.

Riza widened her eyes at the loss of warmth and contact, nearly whining, and she turned to protest, just to have him hold her hips and flip her over so her back was against the bed.

"Is this your favourite position?" She teased.

"Hn." He grunted and held her thighs, then pounded back into her, eliciting a startled moan. Wrapping her legs around him, he began to thrust in and out of her sensitive womanhood roughly.

Roy kissed her neck, sucking on the skin till red love bites appeared on her porcelain skin, then lowered his head to her breasts, leaving light teeth marks on the curve of the perky mounds before taking the swollen peak back in his mouth.

She bit her lower lip, letting out a muffled moan and she tightened her grip on his back, her nails digging in his flesh and grazing the skin.

 _Fuck_ , he groaned mentally from the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt as her slick walls clenched him tightly.

"Riza..." She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, watching his handsome features contained in pleasure. He huskily spoke, "Touch yourself, love."

She hesitated for a slight second, but she reached a hand down to her sensitive nub and closed her eyes as she rubbed the little bundle of nerves, and she instantly let out another loud moan.

He groaned heavily, the sight of his wife pleasuring herself whilst pumping into her driving him mad, and he grunted her name again, urging her to come.

Her moans grew louder with each hard slam of his hips, waves of pleasure mercilessly washing over her, and her fingers worked faster, rougher. She mind went blank as she climaxed again, tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she cried.

His thrusts slowed down, ensuring she rode out her orgasm, though he didn't stop rocking his hips, enticing her to immediately squirm under his arms.

"Roy..." She reached a hand up to cup his cheek, "Come for me..."

He moaned lowly at her words and sped up his thrusts. "Riza," He grunted, squeezing her thighs.

She kept a hand on her clit, rubbing the swollen bud again, and the other grasped the pillow. He leant down and roughly claimed her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs back around his hips before they moaned into each other's mouths as they reached their peaks.

They held each other tightly as he spilt his seeds inside her, and they panted breathlessly before he rolled back onto his side next to her.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow," Riza groaned, turning her head towards him.

"I hope that's not a complaint, you seemed to have enjoyed it as much as I have." Roy turned to her and kissed her forehead. She wrapped an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he murmured. "Happy birthday, my dear."

She suddenly remembered the times when she quietly wept in her room as a child on her birthday, her mother gone and her father paid her no attention. She then recalled a certain raven-haired teen handing her a pink rose on her birthday with a cheery grin.

She felt her eyes sting and start to water, and she closed her eyes before they can roll down her cheeks. She smiled, kissing her husband's jaw and softly spoke. "Thank you, Roy. This one's the best one yet."

He leant away and tilted her chin up gently to press his lips against hers, kissing her lightly.

"I love you," She whispered against his soft lips.

He smiled fondly at her, his onyx eyes softened. "I love you too."

She chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against hers, and she quickly kissed his nose before sitting up. "Let's take a bath, we'll catch colds if we stay here like this."

Roy nodded, and grinned as he watched her take his white shirt from the floor and wore it, buttoning up a few buttons, though not enough to hide her cleavage.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

He took his underwear and trousers and put them back on, and followed her to the bathroom where she prepared the bath. "I was wondering what difference there'd be if we were never in the military and married."

She heaved a light sigh and moved to sit next to her husband on the mat beside the tub, her head on his shoulder. "...I don't think marriage life would have much of a difference."

"You think so?" She turned her head to gaze into his onyx eyes and nodded.

* * *

Roy let out a hiss when the hot water reached a certain area on his upper back, enticing his startled wife to immediately ask, worry in her voice. "What's wrong?"

He turned his back towards her, silently requesting for her to inspect his back. He quirked a brow up when Riza didn't say anything, but gently caressed the area on his back.

She was blushing, and he grinned as he slowly realised what it was on his back. "My, darling, how feisty of you."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." She muttered bashfully and kissed the scratch marks.

"It's fine, Riza, I'll get used to it in a while." He shrugged it off as he sat back down properly, just to sit up immediately and wince.

The blonde stepped out of the tub and got a face towel and wet it with cool water before entering back into the tub. "Here," She said as she placed it on the scratch marks, then placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down towards her so his back was pressed against her chest. She slowly laid down, careful not to have the hot water splash onto her husband's back. "Better?"

"Much better." He sighed and relaxed, resting the back of his head on her shoulder, and she kissed his temple.

"...I feel a bit old now," Riza muttered.

He raised a brow, "Why say so? You're a few things but _old_ isn't one of them."

"Even Mrs Bradley told me to hurry if I want to have children." She hummed, "Wasn't Winry just nineteen when she had her first child?"

Riza couldn't help but feel bitter and envious of the younger woman, but at the same time felt relieved.

"I don't find there to be a problem to give birth during your thirties." He said nonchalantly.

"I wonder how long it took for Gracia to get pregnant." She placed her arms around his shoulder.

"Riza." The raven-haired man turned around to face her, worry etched across his handsome features. "Are you stressed about not getting pregnant? I thought I told you not to worry about it."

She offered a smile, a slightly sad one. "...I'm fine."

He sighed and moved forward to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry about it, dear."

She nodded and pulled on his arm, beckoning him to lay back down on her.

...

"Oh shit."

"Roy?" Riza asked, surprised to hear her husband mutter a cuss.

"I nearly forgot," He smiled sheepishly at her, and took her hand to lead her off the bed.

She quickly wrapped a thin robe around her before following him out of their bedroom, and entered the study room. Her honey hazel eyes widened as she saw a bouquet of red roses with white waxflower in a clear, glass vase on the table. She walked towards the table to admire the flowers, and she carefully held the vase and smiled at her husband. "You got me flowers."

"I couldn't think of what to get you, so I got the flowers first." Roy grinned, "In case you're wondering when I got them, I actually ordered them at lunchtime and asked someone to pick them up. I was actually quite surprised that the Armstrong florist has a proper flower shop now-"

He was cut off as she kissed him, and smiled sweetly at him as she pulled away. "Thank you, Roy. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome, dear." He returned the endearing smile.

"Would it be alright if I put it in our room, on our bedside table?" She asked.

"Of course," He nodded, "Would be nice."

Gently cradling the vase of flowers in her arm, she headed back towards their bedroom whilst saying, "You used to give me a single pink rose for my birthday when you were studying alchemy, remember?"

"I do," His onyx eyes softened, chuckling. "I didn't have much with me so I could only afford one rose."

"I was still very happy." She placed the vase down and laid down next to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I remember that," He lifted the covers and placed it over them, and reached towards the lamp on his side and switched it off before turning back towards Riza, saying as he let out a yawn. "I actually opted for roses for old time's sake as well."

"How sweet of you," She kissed his chest. She chuckled when she heard soft snores as his chest heaved slightly, and she kissed him again lightly before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this! Hope it wasn't too cheesy or somethin'.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
